A Life of Their Own
by jade21
Summary: After years of protecting the Earth and their princess, the Earth is now saved and the Sailor Senshi are released from their duty and free to lives of their own.
1. Interlude

A Life of Their Own by Jade 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Hey guys! I am resubmitting this fanfic. I was trying to correct some things on it, but I ended up messing up more than correcting so I deleted it and submitted it again to save myself from frustration. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who have read it, critique it, added it to their story alerts and enjoyed it. _

_This is my first fanfic. I want to become a better writer so I welcome all constructive criticism. Forgive me for any inaccuracies about culture or time period. I am trying to go with the flow and write a fun story. In this story I use Serena/Usagi, Mamoru/Darien, and Motoki/Andrew interchangeably because in certain parts of the story one name will be used instead of the other._

_Serena, Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita are 19_

_Darien is 22 going on 23 in August_

_Andrew is 23_

_This is not a Darien and Serena story. The only thing that I did not like about the Sailor Moon anime is that the scouts did not have lives or relationships of their own. It was just Serena, Darien, and Rini and nothing else. Therefore, my story is a mixture of the storylines from all the manga, anime, and live action series._

_In the manga, Mamoru was three or four years older than Serena, and Mina was the leader of the sailor senshi and a pop star. In the live action series, Lita lived on her own; Andrew liked her and later on discovered her secret identity when she saved his life. I sometimes wondered if the creator of Sailor Moon was thinking about Lita when she created Rita as Andrew's love interest in the anime. Rei was a rich girl with daddy issues. Mamoru was a rich boy by the inheritances his deceased parents left him once he became of age. Yet, in all three versions, Usagi remains pretty much the same at heart. Her love for humankind is unconditional and selfless._

_Prologue_

_In 1995, the night after the Battle of Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Pluto returns back to Earth to inform the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask that the Earth is saved, and the sailor senshi were released from their duties as guardians of the moon princess. Mamoru asked about Crystal Tokyo, and Sailor Pluto informed them that it no longer existed. When they protected the Earth against the Negaverse, the Dark Moon family, Mistress Nine, the dark moon circus, Queen Nehellenia, Badiane, Princess Snow Kaguya, and finally Queen Galaxia, The Four Eternal Guardians of the Nine Galaxies, decided they were free to live their lives and choose their own future. The guardian allowed them to keep their powers as a token of appreciation and a reminder of their time as a sailor senshi. Usagi glanced over to Mamoru who stood next to her. He breathed a sigh of relief as Usagi's eyes became emotional. He was relieved._

_The story takes place three years later in the summer of 1998, and the girls are now on their own with lives of their own. Ami is in college in Germany studying to become a doctor. Mina is an international pop star and top model. Rei still resides in Japan working at her grandfather's shrine and attending one of the top universities in Japan. She is engaged to Chad, who has become a well-known rock star and has performed international hit duets with is in Boston, Massachusetts, USA studying to become a doctor at Harvard Medical School after graduating second in his undergraduate class at Harvard University on full scholarship. Lita is still in Japan. She graduated top of her class in culinary school and graduated for a community college with an associate degree in business. She recently opened a restaurant in the middle of Japan six months ago. The restaurant became a success. She is currently in a happy relationship with Motoki. Motoki is still co-owner of his family owned businesses the Crown and the Parlor that his sister still works at. Usagi still resides with her parents, undecided of what she wants to do in life. Seeing that they were no longer needed to protect the Earth as advisors to the Sailor Senshi, Luna and Artemis decided to return with Sailor Pluto to remain eternal subjects to the Goddess Serenity in the realm of the Four Eternal Guardians against the sailor senshi' wishes. After not being all together for three years, the five original senshi decided to get together and have the adventure of their lives._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

In Boston, Massachusetts, USA, Darien sat a bar with his good friend Reese drinking a glass of Budlight. They were killing brains cells after the hectic day they had in class being their new professor Dr. James' busboys. They were quite the eye candy for the female population that eyed them with lust at the bar. Darien looked like a model with his six foot two height, dreamy dark blue eyes, perfect black hair that fell slightly over his eyes, and nice muscular physique that hid his six pack. Reese had creamy dark chocolate skin, a fresh low cut Caesar haircut, brown piercing eyes, sexy smooth lips, and nice physique like Darien.

When Darien first arrived in the United States, he met Reese as his college roommate from Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Reese was impressed with Darien's mastery of the English language and quickly made Darien feel at home, even though this was both their first time in Boston. They met a few other guys from their dorm. When Darien introduced himself with his Japanese name, Mamoru Chiba, for some strange reason the Americans had a problem pronouncing his name, so he told him that it was okay for them to call him his American name, Darien Shields.

Reese said taking a deep sigh, "Man, today was hectic. I have never imagined that I will have to deal with so much blood, paperwork, x-rays, and research papers in one day." He turned to Darien with an exhausted expression and asked him, "Is it too late to change my major?"

Darien burst into laughter. They both graduated from their undergraduate program by the age of twenty-one. This was their second year of medical school, and they already had job offers with some of the world's most prominent hospitals.

Reese turned around and saw two sexy vixens staring at them with lustful eyes. One was a brunette with violet eyes and long luscious hair, and the other was blonde with long hair that fell to the small of her back and light blue eyes. Reese cleared his throat as he turned around on his stool to stare at them with a sexy smirk showing all his perfect white teeth. Darien groaned as he turned around. He rolled his eyes at Reese.

Reese laughed sexy, "And this is part of the reason why I want to become a doctor."

Darien laughed as he turned around on his stool always watching as the two beautiful woman walked towards them strutting their hips in tight fitting dressing that left nothing to the imagination. "Not to save lives and find cures to save the world?"

Reese laughed still staring as the girls as they were almost by them, "Yeah that too, but mostly the action that you get when you tell a woman you are doctor. That's instant bed play no rewind."

Darien shook his head showing off his charming smile.

Reese asked, "You pick this time. Betty or Veronica?"

Darien said staring at the blonde with lustful eyes, "Definitely, Betty?"

Reese whispered as the girls were in ear range, "One day you are going to have to explain your obsession with petite blonde girls with blue eyes."

Darien smirked as the girls approached them.

The girls smiled at the guys. The brunette said with husky voice that was raspy from too much smoking, "Hey boys, my name is Violet and this is girlfriend Miley. We wanted to know if you two college boys know how to show a girl a good time."

Reese said with a smile, "Sure do. It depends on how good of a time you want." The brunette smiled back at Reese.

Half an hour later, the boys were on their apartment having sex with the girls. Reese was having rough sex with the brunette as he banged her from behind in his bedroom. While in Darien's bedroom, he thrust himself hard into the blonde as she cried out in pleasure. Darien focused on the blonde crying out in pleasure beneath him. He stared at her long blonde has that was not has luscious as _hers_. He stared as her light blue eyes that did not sparkle as brightly and innocently as _hers_. He stared at her big luscious breasts that were obviously not naturally and one was kind of lopsided as he really looked at them. Yet, no matter how many girls he slept with or imagined being _her_, they never were. The girl who was meant to be his destiny broke his heart. As the girl cried out his American name as in pleasure as an orgasm erupted through her body, Darien reminisced about the day his world turned upside down.

Three year ago, Usagi ran into his arms in her final Sailor Moon form that exposed her beautiful body in all its glory with white wings attached to her back. He remembered as her held her in his arms along the adorable Chibi Chibi after she brought him back from the dead once again along their friends and everyone else that Sailor Galaxia had murdered in her ruthless quest for her precious star seed. It was that night that Seiya and the rest of the Starlights left along with their Princess to return to their home planet. It was obvious from the way that Seiya stared at _his_ Princess Serenity that something had happened between them. It was obvious that there were feelings on both sides even though he knew she was too naïve to admit it. Until then, Mamoru had taken her love for granted. He knew she was in love with him, but he was not a fool to see that she had other admirers. At that moment, he finally realized that she was more important than anything else in his life. It was not because she was the moon princess or his future queen or mother to his future child; it was because he loved good old Usagi Tuskino.

That night he told her he loved her and kissed her in front of the full moon, he brought her home with him. She called her parents on his chunky cell phone and told them that she was staying at Lita's apartment that night. She then called Lita to tell her that she was going to Mamoru's apartment. Lita teased her for a moment then told her to make sure she was careful and protect herself. Usagi nodded then hung up the phone handing it back to Darien. As they rode on his motorcycle throughout the Juban district to his apartment, it seemed like the longest ride to Usagi. She was not sure that she was ready or even be good enough for Mamoru.

When they arrived at his apartment, Mamoru was shocked at how gloomy it looked. It had been months since he had last been there. He owned the apartment and hired a maid to keep it clean for him in his absence. He always planned to come back home to Japan. Even though Harvard had one of the best medical programs in the world, he always planned to come back home where he established a life with good friends and a beautiful young woman that he knew would always love him no matter what. He hated change. He had to deal with change through his childhood going from foster home to foster home for years until he finally became of age to get on his own. He learnt what true friendship was from Motoki, but he learnt about love and compassionate, from his odango. He smiled as he turned around her to see her standing there in the doorway like the frighten school girl that she was.

Mamoru said with a laugh, "Come in. Don't be scared. If you could defeat one of the most powerful villains we ever dealt with than surely you are not afraid of little old me with my powerful roses." A rose magically appeared in his hand.

Usagi burst into laughter quickly lowering her guard as she stepped into the apartment closing and locking the door behind her. Mamoru started removing the pricks off the rose.

When she approached Mamoru, who was a full foot taller than her, she stared into his piercing blue eyes that were full of love and admiration. He softly tucked the rose into one of her buns causing her smile at him. He then grabbed her hand that possessed the promise ring that he gave her, and bowed his body as he kissed the back of her hand never taking her eyes off of her. A quick flashback of the night that they were attacked on the moon a thousand years ago flashed into her head of the moment he kissed her hand at the ball when he caught it as she descended down the stairs.

She said as her eyes became watery, "Promise me, Mamo-chan, that you will never leave me again." Tears started to fall down her eyes as she broke away from him and turned her back on him. She cried, "You do not understand the pain I felt when you did not respond to my letters. I wrote you every day for months telling you what was going on with the girls, the Starlights, and even the enemy but you never responded to me. I thought you did not love me. I thought you forgot about me and did not care. I needed you Mamoru, and you were not there."

Mamoru became emotional and he said, "I am sorry, Usako. You saw it in the flashback yourself how she killed me. I tried my best but she was too powerful. I am sorry I was too weak to protect you."

Usagi quickly turned around and said, "No! You weren't. That is not true."

Mamoru said with a sigh, "It is true, my love. I think I was meant to guide you along when you first became Sailor Moon, but I was never meant to permanently protect you. In the beginning you were an annoying crybaby…" Her tears quickly dried up and she frowned at him folding her arm across her well-developed chest. Mamoru held up his finger for her to allow him to explain before this night turns out differently than he expected. "In the beginning you were an annoying crybaby klutz who could not walk and chew bubblegum at the same time without a klutz attack. I was always receiving your insults and shoes colliding with my head and you really hurt my feelings." Mamoru added with fake pain as his now upset girlfriend glanced at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. "Then, you turned into a beautiful, young lady who gladly held the rank of leader of the Sailor Senshi. You saved this world numerous of times. You saved my life many times and the world. Yet, even with all your power and strength, your greatest asset is your heart and how you care for those around you. You won the biggest battle of our lives with compassion not strength. You did it on your own, and are now the most powerful sailor senshi in the world, Eternal Sailor Moon. "

Usagi frown turned into a smile as she said, "You saved your ass with that one, you conceited, insecure, jack…"

Before she knew it, he pulled her into an embrace as he crushed his mouth upon hers savoring the taste of her lips of on his. His hand roamed all over her body underneath her school blouse. Her skirt fell to the floor as his hand when down past the waistband of her skirt and inside her panties as he fingered. She cried out in pleasure as she turned in his arms with her back facing him pressed into back as she felt something very hard poking into her back. He nibbled on her neck before he whispered in her ear, "Let me show you my true love for you."

She gasped as he swoop her in his arms carrying her in bridal style to her bedroom kicking the door closed with the back of his foot. They made love for the first time and he took his time with her and gently made love to his girlfriend. She cried out his name as he slowly thrust into her tight body. After their first time and she felt more comfortable, they made love repeatedly as he showed and told her over and over again how much he loved her.

It was mid-morning when they stopped making love. They were so exhausted that Mamoru suggested that she ditch school and have fun in bed all day. Usagi burst into laughter as she soon fell asleep happy in her lover's arms. They woke up a few hours later and Mamoru decided to prepare his girlfriend a hot bubble bath in his enormous bath tub and built in hot tub. As Usagi lied in the tub simply washing her body with a cloth, Mamoru became turned on once again as he froze in the doorway staring at her washing her silky legs with the cloth. Mamoru groaned as he looked down and saw his erection standing at attention. He shrugged his shoulders before joining her in the tub. Usagi stared in shock as Mamoru sat down in the tub then grabbed Usagi's wet naked body that was covered with bath suds and placed her on his throbbing erection as her held her waist and pumped himself repeated inside of her as she grabbed the edge of the tub. He slapped his nice little ass as he released himself inside of her.

He breathed against her ear, "God! I can't get enough of you."

Usagi laughed as she motioned to get off of him. He pulled her back down on him causing his eyes to widen.

Mamoru said, "It's your turn now." He gently took her off of him and sat her back to where she was sitting. He roughly pushed her legs opened as he lowered his head like a bobcat towards her unshaved vagina. He latched her mouth onto her vagina as Usagi twisted and wiggled in pleasure as Mamoru ate her out for the first time in her life and underwater. She cried out in pleasure as he continued to eat up out as she moved uncomfortable as pleasure erupted through her body. She screamed his name so loudly he knew his neighbors would complain as her juices burst out of her body as he sucked and licked until he tasted every ounce of her.

After they cleaned themselves in the bathroom, Mamoru came out of the bedroom with only black pajama pants on as Usagi emerged with one of his white dress shirts on that was clearly too big for her body, yet he was turned on again. He had to control himself now. He did not want to scare her away even though he wanted nonstop sex with her. He figured it was from two years of celibacy with her. Now, that was legal and the fact that he died without letting her know how much she meant to him, he did not want to blow this second chance with her. He realized that she was the most important person in his life, and the ideal that he was going to leave her to go off to some fancy school in the United States, still haunts him. He could go to medical school anywhere. He still will become a great doctor if he applied himself.

Usagi sat at the table for twenty minutes absorbing all that happened as Mamoru prepared breakfast for the two of them and also put her clothes to wash. She was unbelievable happy. She felt how much he loved her so many times, and he finally dropped that thick wall he built against everyone including her sometimes. Last night as they made love and talked in between, she listened quietly as he rambled on about his childhood and daily life. Last night, she realized that there was so much she did not know about the man who she was destined to spend eternity with including her reincarnations. She sighed as she realized how selfish she had been. She treated him more like a boy toy than a boyfriend sometimes. She loved that she had this handsome man on her arms that adored her, and she got jealous of any woman he talked too even though she knew Mamoru was faithful. All she did was whine and complain and have him spend all his money on food and childish things. No wonder he was embarrassed to claim her as his girlfriend. In the public, he never acknowledged her as his girlfriend, and people usually assumed that she was his annoying little sister. She was not only young but she acted too immature for him. Sometimes she wondered if it was not for their destinies being linked, would he still be with her.

She placed on a fake smile pushing her depressing thoughts in the back of her head as he placed her plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages with light syrup in front of her. When he came back from the kitchen with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, he gently bent over as she tilted his head upwards allowing him to softly kiss her on her lips as he placed the orange juice in front of her.

He came back a minute later to join her with his own plate and glass of orange juice. He glanced up at her from time to time as they ate breakfast usually quiet. Yet, on the other hand, they never ate breakfast together since she was usually at school or at home around this time. If it was the weekend, she would usually still be in her bed asleep until noon. He was shocked that she was up at nine in the morning since he suggested she skipped school today.

Mamoru was used to the silence, but it was freaking him out that his Buns was being so quiet. He gasped then said out loud turned to her with a worried look on his face, "Oh my gosh! Queen Nehellenia must be back!"

Usagi asked in shock and confusion jumping from her depressing thoughts as she looked at her boyfriend's worried face, "What?"

Mamoru looked at her in fear for a second then burst into laughter causing Usagi to roll her eyes. She dropped her fork then said angrily, "Real mature Mamoru! You scared the shit out of me for a second! Fuck you!"

Mamoru chuckled, "You already did that, and you were the best I had."

Usagi frowned then got up and asked angrily, "Where are my clothes?"

Mamoru stopped laughing and said seriously not ever seeing her that angry, "Baby! What's wrong?" Usagi then left out of the room.

Usagi said as he followed her into living room, "Me. Us. Everything. I am just tired, and it won't end."

Mamoru asked, "What are you talking about?"

Usagi cried out as she stopped next to the coffee table, "These stupid battles. I want a normal life. We defeat an enemy, and then another one arises. It never stops, and the idea that we'll have to do this for a thousand years scares the shit out of me."

Mamoru said solemnly, "It's our destiny!"

Usagi said, "Fuck destiny then!"

Mamoru said, "Usagi, we are all born here with a purpose. This is our purpose, and we have to fulfill it."

Usagi cried as tears rolled down her pretty blue eyes, "How many times must we die and be reborn and die and be reborn for this stupid shit we never asked to be a part of?" She used hand gestures to make her point as she cried out hot tears. "It's like hey you just won the fucked up lottery of not having a life. Yet, your consolations prize is that if you don't do it, then the Earth will be destroyed. It's unfair!"

Mamoru remained silent. Usagi cried again.

Mamoru then said seriously, "It's unfair that some people grow up rich while others grow up poor and worked their way through life. It's unfair that some kids grow up into two parents' home in a nice neighborhood, while some have no parents that loved them. It's unfair that people are discriminated against because of their differences. Baby, life is unfair. It is not meant to be easy."

She frowned at him with angry red eyes as she folded her arms across his chest as her breast heaved back and forth. He continued, "Being Sailor Moon helped you grow up and realized how strong you really are. Think about all the people's lives you saved and changed from you being selected as warrior from the Moon to protect the innocents of the world. Look how you changed Ami from a bookworm, Lita from a loner, Rei from the weird shrine girl with the angry temper, or Mina from being the outsider that no one understood. Look how much you brightened up my life, and tell me that you are upset with how our lives turned out."

Usagi looked around and saw the paintings and decorations that she had brought him over the years, she saw pictures of them together next to his bed, and even as she glanced at the dining table she noticed she gave her orange juice in her favorite pink mug with a white bunny and her name spell on it in white letters. As she looked around, his apartment looked more inviting and homely than when she first came here two years ago when she helped him babysit Jordan a couple of years ago. Maybe he genuinely cared about her.

Usagi sighed as he walked towards her. He stood in front of her as he rubbed her elbows with his hands asking if she was okay. She nodded at him.

As he kissed her head to reassure her, she noticed his hands roaming underneath his shirt that she was wearing.

Usagi arched her eyebrow then said, "Mamoru, what do you think you are doing?"

Mamoru said, "Fucking you like you said." Usagi laughed as he lifted his shirt over her head as she allowed him too. His groin started to rise as he saw her nicely sized breasts bouncing on her chest. She had really matured over the years in more than one way. All her baby fat was gone. If she looked this hot and sexy right now, Mamoru would definitely become the jealous boyfriend with all the admirers she would have.

He groaned as he squeezed her ass cheeks as she smirked at him. He asked playfully, "What is it Usako?"

Usagi said, "So are you going to fuck me all day because it's past nine o' clock, and I have a meeting with the girls this afternoon."

Mamoru said as he massaged her breasts with his hands as she started to massage his chiseled chest, "Why? There are no attacks."

Usagi sighed as her hand went down his waistband then said dryly, "I know! Yet, we have to prepare for the next ultimate evil who wants to destroy this world."

Mamoru lowered his mouth to her breast as he started to lick and bit them with his mouth.

Usagi groaned as her hand grabbed on to his erection. Mamoru's eyes widen as he saw his little angel sucking him on her knees. He looked down at her with shock as she licked his sides and balls with expertise that made his suspicious. He groaned in pleasure as he tried not to collapse. He then went to heaven in his mind when she started deep throating him. He felt like he was about to bust. When she came up for air, he roughly yanked her by the arm catching her off guard and slammed her body against the front door. He quickly grabbed her ass cheeks causing her to hop up and tightly wrap her slender legs around him. He thrust himself inside her without warning and releasing the biggest release he ever had inside of her. He definitely needed to marry this one.

An hour later after lying naked each other's arms as Usagi lazily watched the news with him on his chest, Mamoru brought her back her dried clothes that he even ironed out the wrinkles for her. She thanked him. He groaned with pleasure as she slipped on her clothes in front of him.

Once they were dressed and decent, Usagi smiled happily as Mamoru took her to the park as they walked hand and hand and laughed and joked together. He even brought her ice-cream. Mamoru suddenly slipped Usagi in an undisclosed location and started making out with her as he left passion marks all over her body.

Afterwards, they went to the crown to have lunch and chat with Andrew. Andrew smiled at the happy couple walking hand in hand as he wiped a bowl clean with a dish cloth from behind the counter. He smiled at the goofy grin that his best friend had plastered on his face.

Andrew smiled as he placed the bowl down. He hadn't seen his best friend this happy until Usagi walked into his life. She brought him to life. He never teased or argued with any other girl but Usagi. Every time Andrew mentioned that you pick on the ones you liked. Mamoru quickly dismissed it. However he was shocked to see them together. Even though they have been dating for two years now, he never publicly claimed her to the world. He never even told Usagi's father that he was dating her daughter. Yet, Usagi's father was a little insane when it came to his baby girl so he let Mamoru slide with that one. In other words, they were unofficially dating and some people still thought they were siblings instead of a couple.

The happy couple set on the stool in front of Andrew and greeted them. Andrew quickly noticed the gigantic hickey on Usagi's neck and cleared his throat and motioned his neck to the women's bathroom. Usagi looked at him confusion, and then she turned to Mamoru and watched as he silently laughed to himself. She rolled her eyes then excused herself to the bathroom.

Andrew then asked as he noticed Usagi walking funny, "So how many times did you hit that? Are you trying to paralyze the poor child?"

Mamoru laughed then said, "I could not help myself. She was amazing last night. I could not get enough of her."

Andrew said, "I am happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, man."

"So how was the United States?"

"Don't know. Didn't go."

"Why not? You were gone for months."

"I was dead."

"Sailor Moon brought you back."

"Yup! Another battle and she saved the day."

"Punk ass rose throwing superhero."

"Shut the fuck up! My roses are powerful."

"They are lamed. Only a girl could have thought of creating a superhero with the power of the rose. How romantic!"

They laughed.

Andrew then asked, "So are you still going to the United States?"

Mamoru sighed then said, "I don't know. I'm a little head over heels in love with my girlfriend. I think I am going to ask her to move in with me soon then once I am done with college and have a steady career. Then I can marry her and provide her a good home."

"What about your inheritance?"

"I lost it when Hina saw I cared more about Usagi than her. Her father became upset with me and closed off my inheritance…."

"I thought Hina broke it off with you."

"I know she did, but her father was still upset with me. I was supposed to married Hina as part of a condition to get my inheritance and I did not. Luckily, I was smart enough to not blow all the inheritance I received on my eighteenth birthday. Therefore, I am living off of that plus I was working all types of part time jobs around my school schedule. My apartment is paid for, and my car and bike. In a few years, I would hopefully have a good paying job where I can live comfortably on my own."

"You sacrificed a lot for Usagi." This is the part Usagi walked in on as she came off of the bathroom concealing the hickey with make-up.

Mamoru sighed then said, "I know."

Andrew said, "And to think that is the person that you are supposed to be with forever and always. Your past is with a version of her, your future is with her, and even your present is with her. You even know you two are going to have a daughter together and how she looks. I love Usagi like a sister, but you already know how your life is going to turn out."

Mamoru contemplated what Andrew said, "You're right. It's like I no choice in my destiny. It's like I skipped to the end of my story and know how it is going to end. Sometimes I wondered what's the point of going to school and become a doctor if I will never applied it. Even the girls feel like that. Ami had a great opportunity to study in Germany, and she gave it up for her duties to the princess. She came back, but I had to go to her apartment to comfort her because she was crying." Usagi became emotional as she hid behind the wall so they would not see her. "Mina has had opportunities to model and sing and even a couple of guys wanted to date her, but she had to turn all those things down to guard the princess. I mean we even went into the future, and the girls have no lives of their own. For all eternity, we are loyal to our princess, and will never have a life of our own." Mamoru glanced towards the bathroom to see if Usagi came out, but he did not see her. He then added, "Sometimes I have to convince myself not to give up my studies, because I feel like it's useless. What's the point when I am not even a doctor in the future? It's just a fucking degree on the wall I never used."

Andrew asked, "So my chances with Lita are practically screwed?" Ever since Rita dumped him a couple months ago for her career, Andrew and Lita started to hang out. Andrew quickly grew to like her. He was too shy to admit it to her, in fear of rejection.

Mamoru said, "If you practically had no relationship with Rita, then your chances are definitely screwed with Lita. It's like we wake up, school, meeting, monster, kill, sleep and then repeat the day over and over again. It's kind of hard squeezing in any dating time. At least with an extracurricular activity, you can quit if you get tired of it. It does not work with being a Sailor Senshi or me. There have been a few times when I did not want to become Tuxedo Mask and fight, but I sensed when she is in danger and automatically transformed and save her. I can't stop it." Usagi could not bear to hear about how miserable she was making her friends, and snuck out back.

Mamoru laughed then said, "But I love her. I just wished that we could have written our destiny together and not known about the future. Yet, I never had someone who loved me as she does. You know she was the one who gave me my first rose." Andrew smiled. "I was sad after Fiore had left me shortly after losing my parents, and she was there to comfort me. Even when I was sick in the hospital and Beryl brainwashed me and turned me evil and I died, she brought me back to life and nursed me back to help even when she did not remember me. She saved my life from the psycho Ann, and even from Queen Nehellina and Sailor Galaxia, and I took her love for granted."

Andrew laughed, "Make sure I'm your best man at your wedding."

Mamoru said, "What about the double wedding including you and Lita." Andrew blushed then turned his head.

"Fuck you, Rose Boy."

"At least I finally got some."

"After how many years?"

"Shorter than you though."

"We are ridiculously faithful."

Mamoru said drolly, "Yeah, we must not be real." Andrew laughed with Mamoru searched the arcade with his eyes.

"Where the fuck is my girlfriend? Hell, I have not been out of the game that long to know it does not take that long to cover a hickey."

Andrew said concern looking at the time, "You are right. It does not. I'll get Liz to go check on her." He went in the back to grab Liz. She greeted Mamoru then walked towards the bathroom.

Andrew said with a smirk, "You probably knocked her up from all that sex you were having in your apartment."

Mamoru rolled her eyes and said, "She's on the pill, you dumbass. Ever since the day, I brought Usagi and Rini home after Rini ran off, her mother literally dragged her to the doctor the next day to put her on birth control."

Andrew said, "Didn't you dump Usagi the same day."

Mamoru sighed feeling guilty about that, "Yeah, I regret doing that. Yet, even when she told her mother I dumped her, her mother reassured her that I probably needed some space and that we'll get back together because of…"

They said simultaneously, "Destiny…" They laughed.

Liz came out to inform them that Usagi was not in the bathroom when she froze along with everyone in the arcade and world in their tracks. Mamoru and Andrew still had droll expressions on their faces. A woman in a yellow dress across the street was frozen as she stared at a green dress in the mirror. A scene of a toddler dressed in a sailor suit appeared to have been chasing after butterflies as he was frozen in his tracks with a happy expression on his face. Time had stopped on Earth.

Princess Serenity stood on the edge of pier by the lake by the cherry blossom trees. She held the silver crystal in her hands as the early afternoon sky quickly turned into night and the full moon rose in front of her.

She said, "Silver Crystal, grant me the power to release my friends from their eternal duties to protect me so that they may have normal lives. Give Mamoru the freedom to be with whomever he chooses and unlink our destinies forever more." Serenity closed her eyes as the Silver Crystal shined brightly in front of her turning everything white blinding her eyes as she closed them.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled as she stood before her mother, Queen Selenity. They were surrounded by three serious looking men. Queen Selenity asked with a smile, "My daughter, are you sure? Once I do this, it cannot be undone. If you must face danger, you will face it alone. The girls will no longer be required to help you. As far as your precious Mamoru, he will no longer love you. His destiny will be interlocked with someone else. Can you bear to see the man that you loved and have sacrificed your life over and over to save, choose another over you, my love?"

As a tear rolled down her cheek, Princess Serenity said spitefully to her mother, "I don't want be loved by someone who feels they are obligated to love me, and it is not fair to have no choice in choosing the one that you loved. Our destinies should not be decided for us by you or anyone else. We should have the freedom to choose how we want to live our lives including who we want to be with."

She then turned to the Eternal Guardians, "Eternal Guardians of the Seven Galaxies, we have been your warriors of love and justices for one thousand years. We have fought the most powerful forces throughout the galaxies without protest. Please guardians grant my friends the freedom to live their lives. I beg of you. I will give you anything."

One of the guardians said, "Even your servitude."

Princess Serenity asked confused, "My what?"

One of the Guardians answered, "After your battle against Sailor Galaxia, you became the most power Sailor Senshi in the seven galaxies. If you pledge your eternal servitude to us, we shall grant your friends their freedom, and we shall promise that no outside harm shall ever reach the Earth's atmosphere again. The only evil the Earth shall face will be of their creation. However, whenever we need you to protect our worlds, will you pledge your servitude towards us, Eternal Sailor Moon?"

Princess Serenity nodded.

She then asked, "What about Rini and Crystal Tokyo?"

One of the guardians answered, "The Earth is saved, Princess. Crystal Tokyo will no longer be needed in future. Therefore, the child will never be born."

Princess Serenity felt a twinge in the heart. There will be no Rini.

Queen Selenity asked, "Is this really what you want? Even though Prince Endyimon and the girls will have normal lives, you never will? This is your fate until you die."

Princess Serenity said, "I have been selfish all my life. Yes, I cared about my friends and family, but I never really realized how much my loved ones sacrifice for me. It is time I return the favor."

One of the guardians stated, "Then we should tell them."

Princess Serenity gasped, "If you tell them what I am doing then they will reject it."

Queen Selenity smiled then said, "As you wish, my darling." Queen Selenity then said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good-bye my darling. I hope you are happy on Earth, and find what you are looking for." Serenity gasped as she felt herself losing her balance as she fell from the sky.

She saw Usagi standing on the pier with her head bow and eyes clothes. The soul of Princess Serenity fell back into Usagi's body as she gasped. She turned around to see her friends, the outer senshi, and Mamoru standing in a semi-circle as they listened to Sailor Pluto explained to them that they were released from their duties and free to live normal lives. Even though the Sailor Senshi expressed happiness that they were free to live normal lives, Usagi was sad that they were granted to keep their senshi's power in civilian form as token of appreciation for their service to the galaxies. She would lose all of hers. She was shocked when she listened to Mamoru asked about Crystal Tokyo. She could hear his sigh of relief when Sailor Pluto told him that Crystal Tokyo was no longer their destiny. It did not exist anymore. She felt a pang in her chest, and she knew what she had to do.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

It had been days since the night Sailor Pluto appeared to tell them they were released from their duties. They were all happy, and Serena watched idly as the girls' planned their futures without worrying about constantly postponing them.

Ami prepared for school in Germany liked she wanted to. She happily informed Greg that she was going there too. He was accepted into the program and wanted Ami to join him. Greg told Ami he was happy that she was going to be with him. Ami was shocked then Grey informed her that he can still see little glimpses of the future when he was with her. Yet, it is not as strong as it was when he was a Rainbow crystal carrier.

Lita joined the cooking club again at school and eventually became president. She even agreed to go on a date with Andrew, who nervously asked her rubbing the back of his neck in anxiety as he asked. Mina went on dates and decided to rejoin the volleyball team. Rei started to focus more on her studies as a priestess, and even checked the fire to see if Sailor Pluto was correct about no more danger for the Earth. The fire confirmed it. Rei's eyes widen when she felt something touched her back. Her eyes squinted as she quickly turned around and flipped the intruder over. She sighed in relief when she was it was Chad. After scolding him for sneaking up on her as he repeatedly apologized, she immediately straddled him afterwards as she started to make out with him on the floor as she felt his aroused groin pressing into her.

Usagi smiled at everyone's happiness. Usagi knew that Mamoru received a call from the United States to go school. She made sure of it when she secretly transported herself to the United States to brainwash the person in charge to allow Mamoru to enter the program. She learnt she had the power to control the mind from Luna and Rini with her crescent moon. Over the last few days, her Lunarian powers have become stronger since she pledged her service to the Guardians. He was a semester behind, and Usagi knew that he was smart enough to catch up. She did not understand her reluctance then she figured it was her holding him back. She knew she had to make him extremely angry at her.

That is when it came to her. She called Mamoru to meet her at the park at noon that day. Mamoru did not see her at all. He felt something pushing to go towards the place he had made out with Usagi a few days ago. He heard a feminine moan and groan as his temper reached boiling point while inside his heart was breaking with fear of what he did not want to see. He saw Usagi letting some brown-haired boy from her school screw the hell out of her as he constantly banged her against the tree. The boy's pants were down to his knees and one of her legs was wrapped around her waist. Her shirt was tossed on the ground as he fucked her and sucked on her breasts. She was wearing an extremely short mini skirt that she did not even bother to take off since she was not wearing panties.

As Mamoru was about to walk towards them to kick the boy's ass, Serenity held out a sweaty hand gesturing him to stop and catching Mamoru off guard as he felt a force holding him back from attacking them. Mamoru watched in horror as the boy released himself inside of her. Once the boy was finished with her, he straightened his clothes and pulled up his pants. He walked passed Mamoru with a bow down head. Mamoru wanted to punch him but something held him back. After a couple of minutes of watching her fixed her skirt and placed her shirt back on, he felt his mobility coming back. He stormed towards her. She stared at him with indifferent eyes. Mamoru was so angry that he slapped her harshly across her cheek causing her to turn her head. When she looked back at him indifferent, he shouted at her, "You fucking whore. How the fuck could you do this?"

Usagi attempted to walk past him. He quickly grabbed her arms and yanked back in front of him. She almost tripped over herself trying to regain her balance. He again asked outrage, "How the fuck could you do this?"

Usagi said with spite, "Why does it matter Mamoru who I fucked? You don't want me."

Mamoru was taken aback then said angrily, "What the fuck are you talking about? We just made love for the first time. We are destined to be together. "

Usagi asked, "Didn't you hear Pluto, Mamoru? Our destinies are no longer linked. Crystal Tokyo does not exist anymore or Rini. We are free to live our lives on our own. You are no longer obligated to be with me or I with you."

Mamoru said, "So you fucked some random guy to prove a point, odango? How articulate of you!"

Usagi narrowed her eyes and said, "I just don't want to be stuck with some boring stiff for the rest of my life with hardly any friends or a social life. All your life revolves around is your fucking books and being in a field that is just as cold and detached as you. "

Mamoru frowned as his temper started to rise. Usagi continued, "I have more fun fucking a random stranger than my entire relationship with you."

Mamoru laughed then said, "And to think I even considered dating an unattractive, skinny, flat chested, immature, little brat when I could fuck a real woman. Hell, I would rather fuck any of the other girls. At least they have something going for them. Lita is a great cook, Mina has beauty, Ami has brains, and Rei is just good at everything. What the fuck can you do? What the fuck can Usagi Tuskino do because without being Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, or Neo Queen Serenity, you are nothing."

Usagi started to become upset even though she hid the pain that was erupting inside of her. Mamoru said, "And I lied yesterday. You are not the best that I had. You are actually the worst. Have a good life." He walked off not even looking at her again.

When she was out of his distance, she collapsed onto the ground and collapsed into tears. When Mamoru arrived home, he trashed his apartment and destroyed anything that reminded him of her so he practically destroyed everything. He called the recruiter with Harvard and told him he would be able to be there in a few days. After getting wasted that night and crying nonstop in the darkness of his empty apartment, he sold his apartment the next day and boarded the airplane leaving Japan and her forever. He never saw her again….

The next morning, Miley woke up naked in Darien's bed. She looked confused when she saw he was not there. She walked into the kitchen putting on her clothes from last night. She smiled when she saw Darien dressed in a tight fitting black shirt and jeans and black tennis. He was sitting at the Gateway desktop computer with a cup of coffee in one head as he researched something online. She walked over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. He did not respond. She looked taken aback.

She then smiled and said, "Last night was great maybe we could hook up again."

Darien said without glancing her way, "Yeah whatever."

Miley looked hurt. She turned to see Reese walking out holding Violet's hand. She was wearing her clothes from last night while Reese was wearing nothing but a part of black jogging pants exposing his ripped body. He pulled Violet into a long, sweet kiss. She smiled when they broke apart.

She turned to Miley and said, "Come on babe, let's go."

She smiled as Reese as he checked out her ass as Miley and she walked out of their apartment closing the door behind them.

Reese said excited, "Wow! Last night was exactly what I needed."

Darien did not respond. He placed his coffee down. He minimized the webpage, and clicked on his research paper. He began typing.

Out of the blue, Reese asked, "Who is Usagi?"

Darien jumped then turned to his friend and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Reese said indifferent as he walked towards the kitchen, "Every time you sleep with a blonde, you always called them Usagi. Who is she or is that Japanese for _this is the best sex ever or something_."

Darien then turned back to the computer and continued typing. He said looking at the screen, "It means nothing."

Reese said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Are you sure because you always said that word in your sleep every once in a while."

Darien stopped typing then turned around to Reese. He asked perplexed, "You're kidding right?"

Reese shook his head then said, "No, the first night we slept in our freshman dorm together, you will say that word in your sleep. "

Darien sighed then said, "She was just a girl from my past. She was really special to me, and then she cheated on me and I left home with a broken heart. Every time I see someone who looks like her, I pretend they are her then I am disappointed when they are not her."

Reese said, "Wow! I didn't ask for all that, but that was deep. At first I thought you were a Neo Nazi. I was just waiting for you to shave your head before I bolted."

Darien stared at him with confusion then burst into laughter causing Reese to laugh too.

Reese then said after a minute, "So this was your escape for her?"

Darien nodded then said, "She was my everything. When I was eight-years-old, I was in a car accident with my parents. I was the sole survivor. I woke up at the hospital a few days later, and had no memories of who I was. One of the doctor there who saved my life was Mamoru so that is what I started calling myself. My childhood was very lonely and I never had any friends. I was in and out of foster homes and orphanages until I was finally able to take care of myself. I became more of a loner because I was always afraid of letting anyone in or getting too close to anyone because they always hurt me. Yet, my only salvation was this recurring dream I had about the beautiful moon princess who kept asking me to find this rare crystal for her. I figured if I found it then I would get my memories back. She always made me feel like someone in this world actually cared for me. When I became older, I actually met the girl of my dreams. Even though she was not as elegant and graceful as the girl in my dreams, for two she made me very happy for two years. Yet, I never knew how to express how much I really loved her to her. I tried before I left Japan, but I guess it came out all blotched up or making she became tired of me because a few days later after we made love, I caught her having sex with another guy."

Reese sighed then said, "I'm sorry man."

Darien said with a sigh, "It's cool man. I'm over it."

Reese said sarcastically, "Yeah, you are very convincing." Reese went back in the hallway to get ready for the day.

In New York City, Mina sighed as her manager Harvey walked into the dressing room. He was tall slim fella with a brown hair, and a pointy nose. He was a little on the feminine side, but his sexuality was undisclosed even though he was rumored to attend some of the most exclusive gay clubs in the world. However, Mina did not care. He was a hell of a manager, and helped her career reached stardom. He discovered her when she was seventeen. She went shopping with Lita and Ami one day after school to pick out dresses for the school dance. There was a local talent search going on, and on a dare, Lita dared her to go try out. Mina, who was game for anything took the challenge. She wowed the crowd with her beautiful voice and dance moves. She was the complete package with her voice, dancing, and entertaining skills. The crowd loved her, and so did her now manager, who easily convinced her mother to let the record industry sign her after showing her seven figure contract.

After hit song after song, Mina was now a successful singer, songwriter, dancer, and even actress. She started in three international blockbusters and received raved reviews on her acting abilities. She was constantly photographed and spotted by the paparazzi cuddling up with some of the hottest A-list celebrities in the world.

She was currently dating Aussie hunk and male model, Victor Michaels. Rumor has it that they had been dating for over a year.

Mina sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in Time Square in New York City about to be interviewed on TRL and then performed her new hit single, "Fantasy girl".

Harvey said, "Mina baby, are you ready?"

Mina nodded.

Harvey smiled then said, "They are ready for you. Yet, do not comment on your relationship with Victor."

Mina finally walked on the stage with her microphone in her hand. The crowd erupted in applause as Carson Daly, the video jockey introduced her, "Let's welcome to the stage international superstar, actress, supermodel, danger, and singer, Mina Aino for the first time to the TRL stage."

Mina plastered a smile on her face as she waved at her fans and shook hands, signed autographs, and even hugged a few. She then walked to the window and waved at the hundreds of fans that cheered her from the sidewalks. She then walked to Carson Daly and hugged him.

When they pulled apart, Carson Daly said, "Mina or Minako, which want do you prefer?"

Mina laughed, "Whatever you are comfortable with but Mina is fine."

Carson laughed then said, "Well, welcome to the Big Apple. How do you like being in New York?"

Mina smiled then said with vigor as she placed her mic to her mouth, "I love it here! The people are great, and the United States has some of the best fans in the world!"

The crowd erupted in tour.

Carson said, "So how is everything going? Love life, down under? The tenth sexiest man alive?"

Mina laughed then said, "No comment. What about you Carson? American Pie? Tara Reid?"

The crowd cheered and laughed as Carson quickly changed the subject, "So you are hear promoting your new album _Fantasy Girl _with the hit self-titled song. This is the one number song even beating Brittany's new hit, so when does it come out."

Mina said, "It's coming out this summer one of my best friend's birthday June 30 at every major retailer in the world. Buy it."

Carson asked, "So how was it making it?"

Mina said, "I love it because I wrote the majority of the songs on the album including _Fantasy Girl. _It's my baby and I put my heart and soul into it. The album is really inspirational for females throughout the world to be who you want to be not what everyone else wants you to be. It's about taking your life into your own hands and living life to the fullest. It's my baby."

The crowd cheered.

Carson said, "And it doesn't hurt that it is already receiving rave reviews. "

Mina blushed as the crowd cheered.

Carson then said, "Now, we only have a minute before we have to go to commercial then when we come back you will be performing your hit single which is number single in the world, and it has been number one of the countdown for six weeks so who knows if it's number one again today."

Mina shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

Carson quickly asked, "So is this true or a rumor? You are going to star in the new Sailor V movie coming out next summer."

Mina laughed, "True." The crowd erupted into cheer. It was time for commercial.

Carson Daly said, "You heard it first right here on TRL. Mina Aino, international superstar and singer, will be kicking evil's butt in the highly anticipated new movie _Sailor V_. When we come back, Mina will still be performing her new hit single…" He turned to Mina and the crowd then said, "What the heck, we already know it's the Number one single again 'Fantasy Girl. We'll be back in a minute." The crowd cheered.

After Mina performed her hit single, she stayed a few minutes afterwards and signed autographs, hugged fans, and took photos with some of her fans.

Mina got in her limousine next to her manager; by the time she reached the hotel she was exhausted. She had to do three interviews and performances on _Good Morning America_, _The Today Show_, and _The View._ She was exhausted by the time she reached her luxury hotel room at the Hilton. She clicked her phone off so no one could reach her. She loved her life and her fans but sometimes she wanted a break.

As she collapsed backwards on her bed, she daydreamed about her days as a sailor scout and all the fun she had hanging out with her friends even in a fight. She missed them. She was the first one to leave the group when she pursued singing, then it was Ami. Lita, Rei, and Usagi stayed back home, but they were not as closed as they were when they were teenagers. The real world started to pull them apart from one another. Lita was doing well with her new life with Andrew and new business. She still hung out with Rei when Rei flew out to London with Chad. Sometimes the three of town would go out clubbing when they met up. Usagi was another story. As far as Mina knew, Usagi still lived with her parents but that was it. She hardly communicated with them. Even when Lita and Rei asked to come see her, either her mother said she was not home or that she did not feel well. They knew these were all lies. How could the life of the group become a shadow that hardly saw? They consoled themselves that she would come out to see him when she was ready, but it's been years.

Then a wicked smile curled on Mina's pouty lips, she had a plan to get them back together once more.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

In Warburg, Germany, Ami sat at her dining room table studying for her physics tests in a small apartment on the outside. She grunted when she felt a pang in her stomach and touched it. She jumped when she felt someone's arms took her shoulders. She slightly turned and looked up. Her startled eyes warmed when she saw it was only Greg. He had a worried expression on his face. He asked softly, "Is it the baby again?"

Ami nodded. She found out that she was pregnant a few days ago. She was four weeks pregnant. When she informed Greg about it, he was so excited and they secretly wed a couple of days without telling anyone. The last few days have been a blast for them. They spent their time studying together since they were in the same program, listening to classical music, going to concerts, and movies together. They even had conversations in different languages since they were both multilingual.

Ami decided to keep her pregnancy and marriage secret, mainly because she feared her mother's disapproval. Her mother was very strict, and panic over anything that may stray her daughter from a successful career of medicine. Even though she was nineteen and thousands of miles away from her mother, she could not handle her mother's disapproval.

Greg gently massaged Ami's shoulders from behind her. He asked, "Do you need to rest?"

Ami said with a smile, "No, I am fine. The pain will go away."

He smiled at her. Greg then grabbed his metaphysic book and sat down to study next to Ami. He grabbed her hand and held it with his on the table.

Afterwards they finished studying, they dressed up and Greg took Ami to see the Russian ballet with floor tickets. Greg smiled happily as he watched how mesmerized Ami was with the ballet.

In Tokyo, Japan, Andrew walked into his two storied home from work wearing an impeccable designer business suit. Andrew used to be able to focus on the retail side of his family businesses but now that his parents wanted to retire so that they can travel more, he had to focus on the corporate side of the many businesses his family owned. As much as liked a hands on approach, he could not return to the Arcade and the Parlor like he wanted so he promoted his sister's Liz as the new manager of the restaurant, and new guy named Zach to manage the Arcade. Every once in a while Andrew placed on an apron to work in the arcade or parlor, but most days he is Motoki Furuhata, CEO of Furuhata Enterprises.

He smiled when he closed the door to smell the aroma of his wife Lita Furuhata cooking him a delicious smelling meal. When he walked in, he closed the door, kicked off his shoes, slipped on a pair of house slippers by the door and placed his briefcase down. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his strong arms around his wife of one year as she stirred a large pot. She smiled as she fell back in his arms. She had her hair tied up neatly in a lose buns, her signature rose earrings, and she was wearing a nice green dress that hugged her hips. His lips slowly touched her neck as his hands roamed the soft material of her dress as she smiled stirring the pot.

It's been two weeks since they made love. She was busy with her restaurant since she had to prepare for inventory, and he had to deal with a lot of paperwork satisfying the stockholders since his parents decided to make their privately own businesses public.

Lita said, "Welcome, home darling." She turned in his arms as she held a spoon out for him to taste a bit of the sauce.

As Motoki sipped the sauce, he moaned in satisfaction. It was perfect. She smiled then turned back around and said, "I knew you would like it."

Motoki said, "Of course baby."

After dinner, Motoki lied in bed underneath the covers with only his boxers on as he read over some paperwork. His head was still wet from his shower. Motoki's head went upward when he heard Mina's new single "Fantasy Girl" playing in the background. He then turned to the doorway to see his wife wearing a sexy little negligée barely covering her big ass and big breasts and she was wearing six inch black stilettos to go with them. Motoki's groin stood to attention. Lita started dancing sexy to the song turning her husband on as she sinuously started run her hands all over her body. She started to slowly move her hips to the music and pretended she was touching herself. She then turned around and started shaking her curvaceous ass in front of him like Beyoncé. When her hand started to go south of the border, Motoki could not take it anymore. He stood up not ashamed of his erection and fucked the living daylights out of his wife in their bed.

Lita got on all four knees in the bed. Motoki said as he stood behind her, "You've been a bad girl. Ready for daddy to teach you a lesson." It was not until Motoki started living with Lita that he realized how much of a freak she was. She loved bondage, rough sex, and being spanked. He even found out that she was bisexual when they started living together. She paid for a stripper to come over to his place on his twenty-first birthday and they danced to Beyoncé and Shakira's "Beautiful Liar" together in perfect rhythm. Afterwards they both stripped and then ended up in bed fucking the living daylights of each other. To his surprise, Motoki was actually okay with having a freak at a girlfriend. It actually made him want to experiment more in the bedroom. Their sex life was never dulled, but he told Lita that the only girl he wanted in his bed was his girlfriend and she agreed.

Motoki began spanking Lita hard as she cried out in pleasure. He yanked her hair roughly pulling her towards him. Motoki said, "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Lita cried out, "Whatever you want, daddy."

Motoki said, "I'll show you." He pushed her head down into the bed until her back was bent at a forty-degree angle, as he began to fuck her behind. She turned her head to the side so that she could breathe as he banged the hell out of his wife. He repeatedly pumped his throbbing groin into her welcoming vagina. He did not stop until he exploded inside of her. A few minutes after they recovered, Motoki lifted his head to see Lita sucking him like a hungry cat quickly bringing him back to life. She was on her knees as she sucked and licked his entire sac before deep throating him. After twenty minutes of sucking and licking her favorite part of him, Motoki exploded in her mouth and she did not stop until he licked every ounce of him clean. Motoki breathed heavily as she licked a small drop of him with her tongue. His head dropped on the pillow in ecstasy. While he recovered, Lita rode his soft groin slowly enjoying the field of him inside of her. He groaned in pleasure as he looked up and saw her gigantic breasts jiggling in front of him. He reached out and touched them. He played with them with his hands, squeezing and tugging them. He then leaned forwarded and placed them in his mouth and sucked them. She soon came coating her husband with her juices.

After Lita was completely satisfied, she rested her head on Motoki's sweaty chest. She innocently made figure eights on her chest.

Motoki arched his eyebrow and looked at his wife being usually quiet. He asked as he softly caressed her messy hair, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Lita said, "I went to the doctor today."

Motoki asked worried, "Was your pap smear still abnormal?"

Lita lifted her head looking into his pretty green eyes then said softly, "No, everything is fine. It's just that we are going to be parents in eight months."

Motoki's mouth formed an o as Lita looked at him curiously.

Lita added nervously, "I know you did not want kids so soon…"

Motoki laughed in shock, "Oh my god, my baby is going to have a baby. I am so fucking happy!" He kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away so that she could breathe, she looked confused for a second.

Lita said, "So you are happy about it?"

Motoki laughed then said, "Of course, I can't wait to be a father."

Lita laughed in relief then said, "Rei was right. She told me you would be fine with it."

Motoki said, "Of course I would, you did not need a psychic to tell you that. God, I can't wait to have my first child with you."

Motoki placed soft kisses all over her face then asked, "Do you think she could tell us the sex so I could start decorating a room."

Lita laughed then said, "Motoki, of course not! Plus she already told me no." They laughed together. He then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and started making out with his wife.

The next day, Lita was wearing her chef uniform as she was at her restaurant _Lita's._ She could not think of a better name to call it. She cooked everything, and it was a nice relaxing vibe that people can have a fun time with. She even booked live bands every Friday night. In a few weeks, she booked Mina to come and perform her hit song.

Motoki came on his lunch break to visit his wife. The staff greeted him as he walked in the back to see his wife. She was in the kitchen making Italian pasta for a young couple. Motoki gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Motoki sighed then said, "Sometimes I hate my life."

Lita said sarcastically focusing on cooking the pasta, "Yes, your life is so hard being born in a higher income middle class family, living in the suburbs with a beautiful wife with a baby on the way, taking exotic vacations every year and making millions of year just sitting on your ass signing paper work. Yes, anyone would dread your life."

Motoki said, "Touché."

Lita smirked.

Motoki sighed as a comfortable leaned against a table behind him with his arms crossed and legs crossed at the ankles.

Lita said pouring the pasta on two separate plates, "Hey, guess what I found out through Rei?"

Motoki asked with fake interest, "What?"

Lita said, "No, Ami is pregnant and secretly eloped with Greg like two days ago."

Motoki smirked then said, "I cannot believe good ole bookworm Ami got the preggers wow."

Lita said, "I know. She better make me the godmother."

Motoki asked, "So I wondered why she did not tell you guys?"

Lita shrugged her shoulders, "If I had to guess, it's because of her overbearing mother. She is a perfectionist and wants Ami to be perfect. If Ami's mother finds out, she will never forgive her daughter. Ami hates for her mother to be disappointed. I know she is a genius, but sometimes I wonder if she chose to go into medicine because she wants to or because her mother is pushing her too."

"Does Mrs. Mizuno know that she shacked up with Greg?"

Lita shook her head, "Oh my god that would be blasphemy if Ami's mother ever found out she even liked a boy."

"So she wants Ami to be a lesbian?"

"No, she just doesn't want her daughter to have any distractions in life."

Motoki sighed then said, "Wow, that's sucks for Ami."

"I know."

A waitress walked in and asked," Hey Lita is the order ready for Ryan."

Lita said handing the waitress a tray with two plates of pasta on them, "Yeah, love, here you go."

The waitress smiled as she took the tray and walked out, "Thank, Leets."

Lita turned off the oven then turned around to her husband. As she was about to speak, her cell phone started to ring. She saw it was Mina.

Lita said as she pressed the talk button, "This bitch better not be cancelling on me…"

Mina asked, "Or what?"

Lita said, "Or I will personally fly to London or wherever you ass is this week and personally kick it."

Mina laughed then said, "That's why Andrew is for." Lita looked at her husband and blushed causing him to look at her curious. "So bitch, I have an idea and you better come. Rei and Ami are already game."

Lita asked curious, "For what?"

Mina said, "A girl power adventure around the world. I miss my girls, and I think we need to get together. Just because we have these new lives does not mean we need to let our friendships die."

Lita said, "We have responsibilities now. We are not teenagers anymore. Ami is studying to become a doctor, Rei is a student, I have my own business and Usagi…."

Mina cut in, "Where the fuck is that girl? I have not heard from her in a year."

Lita said, "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Motoki asked, "Hey is she in New York right now?"

Lita asked Mina, "Hey, Andy wants to know if you are in New York."

Mina said, "Yeah, oh let me talk to Andy. I haven't seen him in years."

Lita said, "You saw him at our wedding last year."

Mina said, "Hey, I was extremely intoxicated too."

Lita laughed handing Motoki the phone. "Mina wants to talk to you."

Motoki took the phone and said happily, "What's up baby girl?"

Mina sighed then said, "The fame, money, success. The usual."

Motoki laughed then said, "Sounds nice. Hey, I wanted if you mind checking on Mamoru. I haven't heard from him in years. I think he is going to Harvard Medical School in Boston."

Mina said, "You know that Mamoru does not associate with us since he went all American on us."

Motoki said, "I don't know what happened. He was so happy the last time I saw him, then he disappeared without a trace a few days later. I went to his apartment to find out he sold it and the landlord said that he left for America. He did not look like he was coming back."

Mina said, "Something must have gone down between him and Usagi. She is kind of been M.I.A. a lot too. She was missed senior pictures and prom, but was there for graduation. She missed all the graduations parties, but was there when Lita graduated from culinary school."

Motoki said, "And the last time I really saw her was at the wedding. I would not even have thought she was there if it was not for the wedding pictures."

Mina asked, "And what about Mamoru, I thought he was going to be your best man."

Motoki said, "I thought so too. Yet, like I said, I hadn't heard for him in years."

Mina said, "I bet if we could catch up with our little meatball head we'll find out what happened."

Motoki said, "I think so too, but see if you can catch up with Mamoru."

Mina said, "Sure, it's not like I have millions of fans, concerts, interviews, model shoots, or anything else."

Motoki said, "Okay, Ms. Diva, and you better not cancel on my wife because she will kick your ass."

Mina said, "Hey, I never make a promise I cannot keep. Oh, I need permission to still your wife for the summer."

Motoki said, "No, you are not going to introduce my Lita into your wild lifestyle."

"What Andy, are you scared? What about those vows of trust?"

"Hell no!"

"How about free publicity next summer for your family businesses when Sailor V comes out next summer?"

Motoki sighed then said, "Fine, but I want a personal appearance from you as Sailor V too."

"You got it."

"You got a deal, but nothing too crazy. Got it."

"Love ya. Bye. Tell Lita I'll be in Tokyo in a few weeks, and I go check on grumpy old Mamoru also."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

That night after Mina went clubbing with some of encourage at a local club in New York since she was flying down to Australia to promote her new album and spend some time with Victor's family. She was kind of nervous meeting his folks for the first time. She did not have exactly a squeaky clean image when it came to the tabloids. She hoped that they like her.

Afterwards, she ditched her encourage and headed back to her hotel room. She yawned as she went into the middle of her room still wearing her red spaghetti strap dress with the sweetheart neckline and golden cupid necklace. She looked down at her red heels. She shook her long luscious blonde hair as a smile appeared on her face.

She said, "Venus Planet Power. Teleportation!" An orange light surrounded her and she disappeared the next second. She appeared in a ladies bathroom stall. She opened up the stall as she saw women looking at themselves in the mirror. She left out of the bathroom and notices that she was in a local pub. She walked around and saw people laughing and joking. She then saw her target. He was still next to some cute black guy as they were flirting with a couple of local girls that looked way too easy for her taste.

Before they could ask the girls to come to their place, Mina caught the guy of the black guy. She winked at him as she slowly walked towards her. She stared at him as he stared at her like he was in a trance fixating on her every move. Darien stopped talking to the girls for a second and noticed that Reese was not paying attention. He then looked at the object of his observation and understood why. Venus was the goddess of love and also processes the power of seduction. She could put any man under her lust spell if she wanted, yet Mamoru was immune to her powers even though he thought she was sexy as hell. Yet, all the girls were in their own ways.

When Mina approached them, she took her spell off of Reese and looked at Darien.

She said breaking the short silence, "Long time no see."

Darien answered, "Hello Minako Aino."

She answered, "Hello Mamoru Chiba." Reese stared at them strangely wondering how they knew each other.

Darien said, "I'm called Darien here."

She said, "I'm called Mina."

Darien gave her a warm smile, "So what brings you to the United States."

Mina said, "Just international success as an actress, model, singer, songwriter, martial artists, and entertainer. I am all over the media."

Darien said, "Well, I don't really go out much and I focus more on current events instead of celebrity gossip so sorry."

Mina said, "I still see you got that stick up your ass." Reese stared at them as they went back and forth.

"I still see you are high maintenance bitch."

"No wonder Usagi dumped your ass."

"Yes, I wondered when she had a slutty friend like you. She was way too skilled in bed."

"Maybe you were not man enough for her."

"You're right. I needed to leave little girls alone and start fucking with real women."

"Yeah, and from the whores you were around, you are doing excellent."

"Well, that's what most women are anyway right. Whores not meant to be trusted."

"Yeah, calling us whores is a great turn on Mamoru. No wonder you are alone."

"Fuck you Mina, and get the fuck away from me. Go annoy someone else. Trying to have a decent conversation with an airhead is killing my brain cells faster than getting drunk."

Mina folded her arms then said as she smiled flirtatiously at Reese, who smiled back at her, "Why are you friends with such and asshole?"

Reese laughed as she smiled at him. Darien rolled her eyes.

Mina asked Darien, "So other than being a self-righteous asshole, how's life?"

Darien sighed, "Fine, great. Now go back to the land of plastic surgery and fake breasts."

Reese laughed then added, "Darien graduated second in his undergraduate class while I graduated fifth highest. He is already in his second year of medical school and within a year he will be a heart surgeon with job offers at some of the most prominent hospitals in the world. And yes, he is still obsessed with Usagi chick? He has not had a serious girlfriend in three years and only sleeps with skinny blonde haired blue eyes dimes like yourself."

Darien looked at Reese like he was a traitor. "You bastard. What kind of friend are you?"

Reese said to Darien, "A friend who has grown to care for you like a brother and this Usagi girl has a big hold on your heart. Until you settle things with this Usagi girl, you will never be truly happy no matter how rich or successful you become. You need closure or something else."

Mina said, "He's right you know. You are not happy. You are going to be a great doctor someday I don't doubt that, but you are not happy."

Darien frowned then got up and walked passed him. Reese and Mina stared at him.

Reese said, "Maybe I should go after him."

Mina said, "No, I will."

As she was about to leave, Reese asked, "So are you still dating the Australian dude?"

Mina turned around and smiled at him then said, "Off the record, yes."

Reese added, "Well, off the record, if things don't work out, you definitely have my interest Miss Aino."

Mina smiled at him as she turned around and walked out the pub. Reese turned around in his seat and continued to sip his beer.

Darien walked down the dark streets of Boston with his hands stuffed in his pocket on the cool spring not. He hated Mina for stirring up memories of Usagi, the bitch that hurt him. He hated the fact that Mina resembled her so much. He wondered if Usagi became like Mina, was she in a relationship, was she happy, did she still think about him.

He did not understand why she still had a pull on his heart. Why have the fates cursed him to love for eternity a woman who had the power to destroy him? He could easily pick a beautiful woman to replace her, but he would never love or be happy with them as Usagi made him. They say time heals all wounds but when will Usagi leave his heart. Why could he not push her away?

"Because you still love her." He heard a familiar voice say out of nowhere. He froze in his tracks then turned around to see Mina. He was impressive that she caught up with him this fast. She must have used her powers, but he was too distracted with his thoughts to sense her.

He groaned then said, "Stop reading my thoughts Mina."

Mina said, "I didn't. It's all written over your face." She walked towards him. "You treated her badly, and she got tired of your games."

Darien sighed then said, "She never told you what really happened, did she?"

Mina shook her head then said, "To be honest, Usagi started acting strangely towards us the night we were release from our duties. She is almost as cold and detached as you are." He looked shocked. Mina continued before he could speak. "So what happened between you and Usagi?"

Darien said, "This is between you and me, you got it."

Mina said, "I never break my promises."

"I caught her having sex with some guy from your school in the park one day." Mina gasped. "We made love for the first time the night that Eternal Sailor Moon defeated Sailor Galaxia. The following night we were released from our duties. Then a few days later, I caught her with another guy. I don't know what happened to make her want to cheat on me. I was so angry I slapped her and yelled at her, but she did not care. She just told me that I did not want her, and that we were no longer obligated to be with each other. She said I was boring and she had more fun fucking a random stranger than in our entire relationship."

Mina winced. "Wow that was harsh."

Darien groaned then said, "Yeah, what I said was worse though."

Mina placed her hand on her hip and asked, "What did you say."

Darien said guilty, "I basically called her unattractive the worse fuck I ever had."

Mina said flabbergasted, "After her first time!"

Darien groaned then said, "I know. I am an inconsiderate asshole."

Mina sighed then said, "Wow! Dare, you really fucked up that time."

Darien sighed as he looked up at the quarter moon in the sky. Mina asked, "Do you still want her?"

Darien said, "Just to apologize. I want closure. I want her to be happy even if it is with some other guy."

Mina said, "Then, it's time you two meet again."

Darien said, "It's been three years. She's probably moved on to someone is more compatible with then some boring stiff with the romanticism of a rock."

Mina said, "I don't know. To be quite honest, I haven't seen Usagi since Lita and Motoki's wedding."

Darien asked shocked, "Lita and Andrew got together. I knew that he asked her out, but marriage, and why did no one tell me that my best friend was getting married. I would have been his best man."

Mina snapped, "Well, that's what happens when you detached yourself from your loved ones. You miss out on important events." Darien ran his hand through his black hair in frustration. "We couldn't get in touch with you. You just bailed and did not tell anyone. The only way we knew you were in America was due to the fact that Andy became worried and went to check on you. He found out you sold your apartment and the landlord said you moved away to the United States."

Darien sighed then said, "What else did I miss out on?"

Mina smiled then said, "Ami and Greg are in Germany. They are expecting and secretly married a couple of days ago, but did not tell anyone. Lita and Andy are still happily married. He took over his as CEO of his family businesses since his parents stepped down so he has to wear a suit to work every day."

Darien laughed, "I bet he hates that."

Mina laughed then said, "He does. Rei told me that Lita just found out she was pregnant."

Darien said excited with a warm smile, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an uncle. Andy is a going to be a father. He always wanted kids. He was great with Rini." Darien became solemn at the daughter of a daughter who will never exist now.

Mina said breaking the solemn mood, "Rei is dating Chad now, who is now a huge rock star. We did a hit song together. It went to the top of the rock charts." Darien smiled.

Darien asked, "And what about Luna and Artemis? Let me guess, you still have Artemis, and you have Luna."

Mina sighed, "Actually, they decided that they were no longer here on Earth as our advisors since the Earth was no longer in danger so they allowed Sailor Pluto to take them back to the Realm of the Eternal Guardians."

Darien smiled then said, "I wished they could be human again like the time we fought against the Snow Princess and Sailor Moon turned Luna into a human for a night."

Mina said, "I know, but they were content with being guardians. They are happier this way."

Darien shrugged then said, "I guess." Mina and Darien smiled at one another.

Darien then said, "I'm sorry about all that shit I said earlier about you being a slut and a whore."

Mina said, "That's fine I am used to being called names and even used to the great defense mechanisms of the great Mamoru Chiba." Darien smirked. She then added, "But you are right, I am a high maintenance bitch."

Darien laughed. Mina shrugged her shoulders.

Mina said, "I gotta guy. My manager with freak out if I am not in my hotel room when he comes to check on me. Yet, I think the solution to your problem is not in Boston. It's at home."

Darien said, "Tokyo is not my home. I have no home."

Mina said, "Darien, home is whatever you make it. For six years, Tokyo was your home where you had friends that loved you dearly despite that large stick up your ass. It was my home for three years, and I have never felt as much loved as I felt from the friends we have back home. Yet, it's up to you whatever choice you make. Good-bye, Darien."

She winked as orange aura surrounded as he watched her disappeared in front of her. He looked at the moon, and sighed knowing that he knew what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Rei sighed as she looked at the flames. It was nothing new, and everything was the same. She got out of her sitting position in the temple and went outside to perform her duties. She laughed silently at the school guards praying to the gods that their charm bracelets will grant them true love to the boy the liked.

It was a normal day in her life, and last week she received calls from Mina, Lita, and Ami to go on some type of vacation together. Really, Mina wanted them along as she travelled around the world to promote her new album this summer. She thought it would be fun to have one last summer of fun before things really changed meaning Lita and Ami becoming mothers.

Tonight Chad was supposed to pick her to take her to gala in honor of her father, who won re-election in his office. Even though Rei's relationship with her father improved to the point that she could stand to be in a room with him for more than five minutes, she realized that she would never have that close connection with her father. Her grandfather was more of a father figure than her father had been all of her nineteen years on Earth. Yet, she knew her mother would have wanted her to have a decent relationship with her father. Her father remarried last year to a woman who was ten years his junior, and Rei despised her. She was high maintenance gold digger who was just as controlling as her father is. The only reason she is attending college is to appease her father, even though she knows in her heart she really wants to be a shrine priestess.

Her father hates Chad because he was a rock star. He preferred her to marry a nice Japanese boy from an affluent family. Yet, Rei did not care what he father preferred. Chad treated her like a princess, and she loved him for that.

Later that evening, Rei was now out of chihaya, and not in a long black designer evening gown with a halter neckline which she had to tie around her neck exposes some of her back. The gown showed off her slender, curvy figure. She was wearing strapless opened toe designer shoes. She sat down at her vanity mirror as she applied light makeup to her already beautiful face, and tied her hair into a loose bun. She placed on her diamond studs that Chad had brought her and smiled at herself in the mirror.

She heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Chad and answered, "Come in."

She smiled at him through the mirror as he slid opened the door looking very sharp and handsome in his black tuxedo. A couple of years ago Rei took him to get a makeover changing his hairstyle and wardrobe. He went from looking like a shaggy bum to the sexy, chic rock star he really was. Even his music career improved because he now was appealing to the female population. She rolled her eyes years ago when she took him to get a haircut and explained him how to style his hair. His hair was still shoulder length but his bangs were cut and his hair was combed back in a mass of wavy curly locks that fell shoulder length exposing his dreamy brown eyes and handsome face. He looked like he was model at that moment to Rei.

He smiled at her and said, "Hey, baby, you look beautiful as always."

Rei blushed turning around to him and said, "Thank you."

She asked, "How was the Netherlands?"

Chad walked over to her bed and sat down. He said excitedly, "It was amazing! The fans were great. The concert was sold out for both nights. My music career is skyrocketing right now. "

Rei smiled at him then said as she continued to tweak her appearance, "That's great baby, you deserved it."

A while ago Chad confided in Rei about the reason he came to the temple. He knew he was talented but he could not take the pressures that came with fame anymore. He always loved music. It was his passion. He was discovered when he was fifteen-years-old. He became an overnight sensation and quickly became overwhelm with the cost of fame. He soon fell to the vices of alcohol and drugs to cope with the pressure. At the age of seventeen, he attempted suicide by overdosing on a combination of prescription and illegal drugs. It was a lethal combination that should have killed him. However, one of the housekeepers at the fancy hotel he was staying in discovered his body in time to save his life. He was in a coma for two weeks. He told Rei that was the best sleep he had in years, and he realized something was wrong with that statement. So he left the music world and his old life behind and came to Japan to her grandfather's temple to find inner peace again. He has not drink alcohol or used drugs in over seven years.

Chad smiled at her. The soon left out as he held the door opened to the black limousine he had waiting outside for her. Rei asked drolly as she stepped inside the limo with his assistance, "Trying to impress my father."

Chad laughed then said as he got in the limousine closing the door and then motioning the driver to drive off, "I could find the cure for cancer, and your dad will still hate my ass. This is all for my princess."

Rei said with a smile as she cozy up to Chad inhaling his alluring cologne he was wearing. He placed his arm around her waist resting his hand on her lap. He then gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head as he used his other hand to softly play with the top of her hair.

Rei was blinded by the lights of the paparazzi as she stepped out of the limo with Chad's assistance. They stopped to pose for the cameras as Chad placed an arm around her slender waist. Afterwards, he led her down the red carpet into the gala where they were greeted by the richest and most powerful people throughout the Eastern hemisphere.

Rei asked as they walked through the crowds with fake smiles plastered on their face, "Is this really necessary for my father?"

Chad said after he thanked the waiter for handing him a glass of sparkling champagne off the tray and handing it to Rei while he declined, "Well, your father is not just a politician and successful businessman, he is now the Vice President of the entire country. He has entered an elite club where only the richest and most powerful people in the entire world are only a part of. Your father my love has more power than you can imagine."

"But he is not the President though."

"Everyone knows the president is just a puppet and your father pulls the strings. He runs the show and has connections with the most influential in the world."

"Rei!"

Rei looked ahead to see her father and stepmother ahead of them. She frowned at the fake way her stepmother said her name. She quickly hid her dislike and smiled then said, "Mama Aika, it is so nice to see you again."

"Chad."

Chad bowed then said, "Hino-san, it is nice to meet you again."

Rei's father bowed his head and smiled at his daughter. He held out his arms as she walked into his arms as he embraced her.

He asked, "How is your life? How's school? How's your grandfather?"

Rei said, "Great. Great and great." The father and daughter laughed warmed the eyes of Chad and Aika.

They broke apart and Rei went back next to Chad who automatically placed his hand on her hip.

Aika asked with a smile placed on his lips, "So have you picked your major yet? Your father can't pay for you to go to school forever. It's getting quite expensive, you know."

Rei said sarcastically with a smile as she looked at her parents, "When my cost outweighs your expenses then I'll let you know. But I learnt, it is better to take your time with important life choices or you tend to live to regret in the long-term making such hasty decisions. Excuse us; I think we see some of our friends." She grabbed Chad's hand and walked off as Chad tried to say a quick awkward good-bye to the both of them.

Rei was upset and she did not speak again until she saw Motoki and Lita in the corner mingling with other guests. Motoki was wearing a black tuxedo with his blonde locks combed back, and Lita was wearing beautiful emerald dress with her rose studs and her long curly hair now straighten and flowing down her back.

Lita asked Rei, "What the hell upset you so fast? We've only been here for five minutes?"

Rei spat out with spite, "My bitch of a stepmother, always throwing judgments at others but never worked a damned day in her entire life but lived off of rich men. She's already on her second husband with my father."

Lita, Motoki, and Chad remained quiet for a second. Motoki then turned to Chad and said breaking the silence, "And on that note, Chad how are you doing tonight?"

Chad laughed then said Andrew, "I am doing great, and how are you?"

Andrew said with a smile, "I am doing great, and what a nice tux you are wearing?"

Chad said, "Why thank you, and that tuxedo is quite fletching, also."

Andrew said, "Why thank you!"

The girls burst into laughter after listening to their conversation. Rei quickly forgot about her parents. After the speakers finished honoring Rei's father and after his thank you speech, dinner was served and the guest started to mingle and dance on the dance floor. Chad and Andrew was talking amongst some other men around their age about general topics like sports and their jobs.

Rei and Lita stood in the corner sipping their glasses of champagne as they looked at the guest. Lita said, "Mina and Ami will be here in a few weeks."

Rei said still looking at the guests, "That's great."

Lita asked looking at the crowd, "Any news on Usagi?"

Rei said shaking her head, "No, I consulted the fire again like you suggested, but I cannot see anything about her. I don't understand, and the fire does not ever let me down."

Lita said, "I wondered where she is."

In another universe, Eternal Sailor Moon battled a large gigantic rock creature on the Planet Purtton. He threw a gigantic crater as her as she quickly leaped off the ground as it smashed into pieces. Eternal Sailor Moon sighed in relief as she flowed above the giant in disguise.

"Need in help." She looked up to see a handsome man in flowing in front of her. He had black wavy hair and piercing black eyes. He was about six foot one in height and was sport a black turtle neck, black leather pants and black combat boots. On his forehead was the symbol of the Dark Moon Family, the black upside down crescent moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled then said, "No Malcolm. I got this one."

Malcolm said, "Okay, because he is coming your way."

Malcolm shimmered out as Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes widen when she saw the monster was now flying towards her. She sighed then said, "What the hell?"

Her eyes then narrowed in spite. She then yelled out loud, "Silver Crystal Eternal Power!" A yellow light charged towards the monster and disintegrated it into a millions of pieces. Eternal Sailor Moon sighed in relief as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

She flowed downwards until she stood next to Malcolm who watched the entire scene from a cliff.

Eternal Sailor Moon said as she detransformed back into Serena rolling her eyes as he checked out her body. Serena said looked at the scene from the rocky planet with two suns, "Ass!"

Malcolm smiled then said as he turned towards her playing dumb, "How am I an ass? I offered my assistance, princess, and you did not want them."

Serena said, "You're full of crap, Malcolm." She said as she turned around and walked pass him now dressed in all black like he was. Her long blonde hair was braided down her back in a single braid. She cut her hair after she graduated from high school to have a different look. She wondered if it would affect her hairstyle when she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon but she soon discovered after her first battle afterwards that it did not how she looked at Eternal Sailor Moon. After she detransformed, her hair always went back to her current hairstyle.

Malcolm said as he followed her, "I called the council and informed them that the monster that was killing the Purttons was destroyed. I have to take care of another one on the far side of the planet, and once the other one is gone, the Purttons could go back to their peaceful, boring existence."

Serena laughed then said, "Malcolm, what is your obsession with war. Why do you hate peace so much?"

Malcolm said, "Well, I am the son of the God of War. It's in my blood. I love a good battle. It's an adrenaline rush for me. I have no problems with peace. I just find it dull and extremely boring."

Serena said, "Maybe you should settle down and find you a good wife and start a family."

Malcolm laughed then said, "Please, me tied down to one woman with my wealth and good looks. Are you kidding me?"

Serena rolled her eyes and said cynically, "Wow that did not sound arrogant and vain at all?"

Malcolm laughed then said, "What do you expect? I am a prince like you are a princess. We are what fairytales are made of. When we are given everything, then how do you except us to turn out?"

Serena sighed then said, "I guess you have a point in the way you had a chauvinist pig as a father raised you, but you still have redeeming qualities about you."

Malcolm said bored, "Like what?"

Serena said, "You are the son of the god of war, and still you protected my people against your father's attack on our kingdom. You saved us because you realized that war to gain power and control people were not the way. Peace is, and even though you hate it, you still fight for it because you know that no one should be subservient to another." She started to ramble not used to Malcolm actually listening to her, "I mean look at Diamond."

Malcolm moaned then said outrage, "Diamond and his whole clan was a freaking disgrace to our people…"

Serena said humorously, "But they were family."

Malcolm said furiously, "Estranged cousins. They were the black sheep of my family." Serena laughed.

Malcolm sighed then said, "I guess between the son of darkness and light, there will always be a conflict in me. I am no saint Serenity. I led my father's armies and I killed many. One day I would have ruled the Underworld and continued my father's cruelty to all species, but then a beautiful naïve little princess bewitched my heart and changed my perspective forever."

Serena blushed then said mischievously, "And then what happened between your and this so-called naïve little princess."

Malcolm said, "She broke my heart and dumped me for some rose throwing sap from Earth."

Serena laughed then asked, "And why Malcolm Black of the dark moon family did the princess dumped you?"

Malcolm shrugged his broad shoulders sheepishly, "She allegedly may have caught me with her cousin, the Princess of Venus and maybe cheated on her a couple of times with a few chambermaids."

Serena said outrage, "You slept with Mina."

Malcolm said, "She was hot!"

Serena said, "When I return to Earth, I am going to kill that hefta? She was supposed to like Malachite."

Malcolm said, "In any reincarnation, Venus has always been a player. That is what I love about her. When she wants something, she goes after it like a guy, and she always stood her own in a battle. She was never the damsel in the distress. No wonder she was chosen as the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and the first sailor awaken by your mother, Goddess of the Moon Selenity to protect the Earth."

Serena said, "I think I was always jealous of my cousin."

Malcolm asked, "Why?"

Serena added, "Because she went after what she wanted regardless of the consequences. And I the naïve little princess always had to be protected or saved by her prince or mother. I always worried about rules and duty. Venus lived, but I do not."

Malcolm grabbed her slender arm and asked as he lifted her chin to stare into his dreamy eyes, "Then maybe it's time you start."

Before she knew it, he was kissing her softly on her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter into her warm mouth. She savored as his tongue tangled with hers. He tilted his head so that he could go deeper into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his mouth as shimmered them away in the cottage they had rent a couple of days ago when they landed on this planet.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on a soft bed as Malcolm was lying by her side still kissing her as his hand roamed over her body while the other cradled the back of her neck. He then ran in his free hand over her body using his body to make her turtleneck disappear and reappear on the chair in the corner of the room. He body became sensitive under his touch of her bare ivory skin.

Before she knew it, they were naked under the covers with Malcolm on top of her thrust his large groin inside of her body over and over as she moaned in ecstasy looking into his dark eyes. Her hair was wild and wet from the sweat of their love making. She softly ran her hands through his beautiful black hair causing him to lift his head and growled in pleasure. She bit her tongue fighting back the urge to call out Mamoru's name. It's funny to her that Mamoru was probably happy with some posh American girl and she still remembered the first time they made love like it was yesterday. She did not really have sex with some random guy in the park. It was just an illusion that she created to make Mamoru hate her. She loved him too much to do that to him. This was the first time she made love to a man in three years. She could only imagine how many girls Mamoru had sex with since she freed him of any involvement with her. He was probably like a dog in heat.

Even though she knew there was probably no serious future with the man on top of her giving her immense about of pleasure that rivals Mamoru's, she knew it was time to move on. Mamoru obviously had, or he would have…she did not know. She lost him forever, and it was time for her to move on. All her friends were happy. Molly was with Melvin, Lita married to Andy, Mina always with a new flavor of the month, Ami and Greg, Rei and Chad, and Amara and Michelle. Sailor Pluto still guards the gate of time and space as her eternal duty to Goddess Selenity... Hotaru Tomei was enjoying her teenage years even had a little puppy love of her own. Everyone was happy with someone but her.

Her thoughts broke when she felt a powerful force rip through a body that she was not prepared for. Her crescent moon appeared on her forehead as his black crescent moon appeared on his, they screamed in pleasure as they crescent started to shine a white and black aura around their bodies. Malcolm screamed, "Serenity" as he paced himself with his arms on both sides of her body as he released a massive load inside of her and she came around his throbbing groin that was still inside of her. They breathed hard as they looked at each other. After a minute, he slowly removed himself from her body and collapsed on his back next to her as sweat glistened all over his naked body and his now damp hair.

Serena said between breaths, "What the fuck was that?"

Malcolm laughed then said as he turned his heads together, "That's what happens when you fuck a god."

Serena quickly popped him on his chest as he let out a throaty laugh. He then pulled her roughly over next to him and rested her head on his sweaty chest as she cuddled up next to them. He wrapped an arm loosely her waist that rested on her silky thigh. He kissed her forehead as their crescent moon disappeared.

Malcolm said softly, "I love you, Serena."

Serena said drifting off to sleep, "I love you too, Mamoru." He sighed as he folded his free arm and rested the back of his head on his arm.

Malcolm said softly, "I know."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Thanks guys for the reviews, and Jovian Sun, the answer to your question is in this chapter._

Serena yawned as they walked the hot rock plateau. After the shower and ate breakfast, they headed out to find the other monster. Malcolm was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his muscular physique, black jeans, and black hiking shoes. Serena was wearing her hair in a low ponytail, a plaited shirt that was opened with a tan tank top underneath, white shorts that came above her knees, and white hiking shoes and ankle socks.

Malcolm was unusually quiet. He was always making her laugh or mad about some witty or inappropriate comment he made. It caught her off guard that for two hours there was not a word between them. Did having sex changed things between them? Were they no longer friends?

Malcolm and Serenity were best friends since the Silver Millennium. When she sixteen years old, she wandered on the wrong side of the moon and ended up getting captures by foreign invaders trying to take over the Moon Kingdom, the most powerful kingdom over the seven galaxies at the time. She ended up in the alternate universe where Malcolm's family ruled over hundreds of planets during bloody wars with the locals. Malcolm always had a captivating personality even when he was considered pure evil. After being held captive in a room in Malcolm's family castle, Malcolm started to warm up to the princess and her views on the world and peace. He thought they were childish and impractical. Then, he started to see his world through their eyes and pay attention to the suffering of his people and the planets they had enslaved. It no longer felt right or justified. She even became friends with his siblings and his mother. He eventually returned the moon princess to her people against the wishes of their father. He spent days with Queen Selenity and saw how she ruled her world. She only used force when it was absolutely necessary and her powers rivaled his father. After this incident, the son of the God of war, future King of the Underworld returned home and denounced himself in front of his father and their councilmembers as king. With the help of his brother with their twin swords, the Sword of Might and the Sword of Wrath, defeated their immortal father and sealed him in his personal hell of all eternity.

When Queen Beryl enslaved the Earthlings and attacked the Moon Kingdom, Malcolm tried to her the Lunarians in their battle, but there was nothing he could not. By the time he got to Serenity, Beryl had already killed her and her lover, Prince Endyimon of Earth. He was enraged with anger and guilt for not being able to save his angel. Yet, Queen Selenity advised him to take his brother, who was also there in the palace to leave the Moon before it was destroyed. Malcolm found his brother and transported them away from the moon before Queen Selenity sealed everyone in capsules and sent them to be reborn on the Earth.

A thousand years had passed since he saw his precious Serenity again. He knew he was familiar to her when the council first introduced her to him as his partner as another guardian of the seven galaxies. It was with a kiss did he awaken her memories of him. Now, they were like old friends joking with and confiding in one another like they did back on the moon. She told him that it was fine that he called her Serena or Serenity instead of her Earth name Usagi. She was used to having multiple personalities inside of her anyway. Her relationship with Malcolm was that they loved each other, but they were not in love with each other. They were not just friends or even like brother and sister, they just were. It was hard to place a label on their friendship, and yesterday was the first time they ever made love.

Serena asked trying to break the silence, "So was I that bad in the sack?"

Malcolm said not looking at her, "No, you were great. The best I ever…"

A rock stung him in the back of the head. He laughed as he turned around to her rubbing the back of his head as she stared at him with a pout and her hands on her hips looking as cute as can be. He said with his charming smile, "I am sorry. Endyimon was full of shit when he said that. I was just joking."

Serena walked passed him then said, "You better have been, or I would have no choice but to prove you wrong."

He ran up to catch up with her and said excited, "The prude wants another round."

Serena said with the arrogance of Princess Serenity, "I am not a prude."

Malcolm said, "Whatever Serena, but whenever you are ready, I am gamed. Just don't call me Mamoru this time."

Serena turned around with a guilty look on her face then said, "I am sorry, luv. I did not mean too."

Malcolm said malevolently, "His name was on the tip of your tongue throughout the whole time we made love. He was even in your thoughts."

Serena cringed then said ashamed, "You read my thoughts."

Malcolm said angrily, "I could not help it. We were so open with one another. I could not block myself from hearing them."

Serena said, "I am sorry."

Malcolm sighed then said, "You have nothing to apologize for. You can't help how you feel. I am just glad that you enjoyed yesterday that's all that matters."

Serena gave him a big hug as he loosely embraced her. She rubbed her face into his chest and said embarrassed, "I am so sorry. I guess I am doomed for all eternity to love a man who does not love me."

Malcolm said, "And I doomed for all eternity to love a princess who heart will always belong to another."

Serena gasped as she looked up at him. His eyes narrowed as he sensed danger around him. Out of nowhere a vine with a pointy knife headed their way at lightening speed. Before it could strike, Malcolm disappeared with Serenity wrapped in her arms as they knife stuck the tree that was in front of them.

The rock monster looked around for them but could not see him. Then Malcolm suddenly appeared behind the monster elbowed him in the neck causing the monster to crash three feet away into a twenty foot tree and causing the tree to tumble down. Serena watched from up high as she stood on top of a large tree branch as she held on the tree for support.

The monster then angrily got up shaking his rocky head and raced towards Malcolm with unbelievable speed. Malcolm smirked. They started to engage in hand to hand combat matching each other's speed. They continued to disappeared and reappeared all over the place as Serena moved her head from side to side trying to sense their energy level like Malcolm taught her do, but they were too fast for her to keep up.

All of sudden, Malcolm reappeared as the monster knocked him down causing him to crash in the tree that Serena was standing in. The tree cracked in half and Serena quickly leapt down to safety before the tree crashed to the ground. Malcolm laughed as he stood up wiping a little blood off the side of his lips. He gestured for the monster to come towards him. The monster raced towards him as Malcolm hid an energy ball that was forming in his hand. As the monster approached, its eyes widen as Malcolm tossed the energy ball at the monster. Malcolm disappeared into thin air, reappeared by Serena then disappeared again with her in his arms. They reappeared in the sky as they energy ball disintegrated the rock monster and caused a huge explosion creating a large dust cloud. Serena's eyes widen after the smoke cleared to the see the large hole that Malcolm created. He smirked then said, "Another mission well done."

Serena looked at him and said, "You could have easier defeated that monster without your powers. Why did you use them?"

Malcolm muttered, "Round two" catching Serena off guard. He then descended his head and captured her lips with his arms. A large white light from the sky surrounded them. They continued kissing as they disappeared inside of it.

When they opened their eyes, they were back on a spaceship where people and species dressed in all black worked pass them. His brother Malcolm raced up to them. He now looked like he was sixteen-years-old when Malcolm looked like he was no older than twenty-five. They were both over twenty thousand years old but they looked very young. Malcolm tried to explain to her why they looked so young. He said they were the sons of gods, which made them immortals. They aged but very slowly due to the power of the dark crystal in their world. It takes them one hundred years to make their next birthday. He explained to her that all Lunarians were the same including her because the dark crystal with the opposite of the silver crystal. Her past self was over seventeen thousand years old and her mother thirty thousand years old. Now, that they were no longer by the power of the dark crystal they could would age normally like Earthlings do. She wanted to ask him why did she age normally since she possess the silver crystal, but her mother warned her that she must never tell anyone that she held it. She would put herself in immediate danger. However, Malcolm read her thoughts then answered out loud that it was because she was reborn an Earthling through Earthling parents. Only Lunarians and other godlike people can activate the power to slow down the aging process. Over time as she become more like her former self, she will one day become a full Lunarians again and gain the power of everlasting life.

Matt said clearing his throat, "Good job guys." They broke their kiss as Serena blushed and Malcolm smiled. Matthew Black was a tall, attractive, young man with brown eyes and boyish good looks. He looked and acted like the teenager he was. Serena and Matt became quick friends like they did when his brother Malcolm held her captive in their father's castle. She actually befriended Matt before she befriended Malcolm.

Serena said, "Thanks, Matt."

Matt said, "No problem. I can teleport you back to Earth whenever you are ready Serena."

Serena said with a smile, "Thanks I think…"

Malcolm cut her off then said, "She'll be ready in a couple of hours." Serena's eyes widen as Malcolm raced her down the hallway to their bed chambers as Matt yelled behind him at his big brother, "The council needs to debrief you…oh brother." Matt sighed.

The doors slid open to Malcolm's room which looked like a stylish cabin with a comfortable king size bed, a bathroom, and a built in fridge, and a small table in the corner. The walls were painted in a futuristic white color. Before Serena could really admire the décor of the room, Malcolm slammed her back into the doors that had just closed and started making out with her. It only took seconds for clothes to disappear as she pushed him on top of the bed as he stared at her naked body in all its glories. She had a few scars on her body from their toughest battles but she looked angelically beautiful like the goddess she was. She took her long blonde hair and released it from her hairband and shook it around. His eyes traveled down to the slender neck, perfectly sized breasts, soft slender stomach which now had a six pack, slender hips, small patch of blonde hair, and long slender legs and petite feet. She turned around to him as he saw her yin and yang tattoo of the black and white crescent moon on the small of her back to the nice curvy ass that seemed to have grown over the last year.

He knew what she wanted him to do as he sat on the edge of the bed with an erection forming a ninety degree angle. As she dipped her body to doing a booty roll that caressed his erection almost making him bust on the spot, he knew she needed to be punished. He quickly spanked her on the ass getting a moan out of her. She then turned around and pushed him roughly on the bed as she straddled his lap as she grinded her jewel against his throbbing erection as she felt it between her legs caressing her jewel all the way the crack of her ass. She slowly rose up and lowered herself on his erection as they groaned in satisfaction. He held her hips tightly as she begins to ride him roughly as she was going to fast that he was struggling to keep up. He rested his back on the bed as he now loosely held her hips as he enjoyed her riding the hell out of his groin as her breasts bounced up and down on top of him. After ten minutes of riding, he busted a massive nut inside of her as she kept going. Two minutes later, she came all over his lower region. By the time she finished, he was knocked out. She smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips. She changed back in her clothes and walked out. She then teleported back to her small one bedroom apartment in the teleport path on the spaceship.

After taking a hot shower in her bedroom, she did not even bothered to dress herself as she got under the covers naked and went to sleep for a day and a half.

When she finally woke up a day later, it was evening time and the sun was setting, she decided to get up and take a walk to the convenience store around the block. She placed on a t-shirt, panties, and some jogging pants. She did not care about her messy looking hair. She slipped on her tennis shoes and left out of her apartment. She did not live in the best part of town. There was drug dealers, poverty, prostitution, and crimes, yet surprisingly she remained undisturbed in her cramp little apartment. The only good part about it was that her friends and family would never think of coming to the part of town.

She could not blame her parents for their disappointment in her. Serena was a horrible student in school who barely graduated. She did not make decent enough grades to get into any college. She had no jobs, and the part time jobs she did have in retail and fast food did not last because she was always missing work due to her secret life. One night Serena teleported back into her room in horror with she saw her mother's back towards up in her nightgown. Her mother jumped when she saw Serena standing in front of her. She saw the cuts and bruises on her face and demanded that she tell her what happened. Serena told her that she fell on her ground on her way home. She sighed then walked out not believing her daughters' lies anymore. Her parents could not understand why she was disappearing, the constant lying, not wanting to see her friends, coming home with cuts and bruises one day that disappeared a few days later. They wondered if their daughter was part of a gang, doing drugs or prostitution.

Her family soon became tired her lies and feared that she would be a bad example to her little brother so she was kicked out of their house six months ago. They thought two and half years was more than enough time to get her life together. She has not spoken to them since.

Serena smiled as she walked the store's isles as the Indian store owner stared at her like she was a criminal. She grabbed a half of gallon of overpriced milk, a pack of cookies, and premade cake snakes. She went to the counter to pay the clerk with a smile. She then saw a suspicious looking teenage boy walk in. He kept touching his pocket. She glanced down and the imprint of his pocket looked like he had a gun.

Serena thanked the sales clerk as he gave her change to her. She grabbed a brown bag. Serena then on purpose bumped into the teenager. He turned to her with his hands in his pocket where the gun was.

She smiled at him with warm eyes as he stared at her weirdly. Then his eyes widen as he stared into her eyes. Her crescent moon appeared on forehead as she gently placed her hand on his heart. Her crescent moon started to glow as he continued to be in her trance. After a minute, he nodded his head and walked out the store. Serena's crescent moon disappeared. She then turned to the store clerk and said with a head bow, "You're welcome" before walking out. He looked at her confused.

Serena walked to her apartment stuffing her face with cookies. The apartment was pitch back when she walked in and turned on the lights and walked past her empty living room into the kitchen. She then opened the refrigerator and placed the milk inside of it. She sat the brown bag on the counter. She rolled her eyes as she saw Rei sitting very comfortably on her sofa in a short red dress and matching red plumbs.

Serena said, "Hi, Rei."

Rei said, "Long time no see, Usagi. A year is pretty much pushing don't you think."

Serena asked as she touched her kitchen counter, "How did you find me?"

Rei said, "You used your powers. I sensed you. Why you are hiding from us I don't understand why?"

Serena sighed then said, "Didn't you get the message. "

Rei said, "Yes, but we never give up on each other, Usagi. Are have you forgotten that?"

Serena sighed as she walked past the counter towards her living room, "Rei, we are no longer the sailor scouts. We don't have to follow that creed anymore. There is no great danger."

Rei said angrily, "I know there isn't. We made that creed as friends not warriors and you know it. So what is going on with you?"

Serena said impatiently, "Nothing, now could you please leave." Rei stared into Serena's eyes deeply. Serena knew she was trying to read her thoughts so she blocked them. Malcolm taught her how. Not getting anything Rei frowned.

Rei sighed then said, "That's weird. I cannot read your thoughts."

Serena said, "Because there is nothing there, Rei. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Rei said looking around at the tiny apartment, "What's the hell happened to you, Usagi? You living in a rat hole apartment in the ghetto. You look like shit, and you obviously don't care about your appearance. You don't socialize with your friends, anymore, and your social life is nonexistence. How the hell do you pay your rent?"

Serena spit out, "None of your damn business, Rei. I get back. That's all you need to know. I am sorry that I don't have so successful singing career, or have a rich daddy or rich rock star boyfriend to take care of me. I am sorry I don't have a genius IQ or own some successful business with a great husband. I am sorry I don't feel the formula for our so called girl group anymore. And I don't need you to feel sorry for me or bail me out. I am happy with my life. That's all you need to know."

Rei said, "No you are not. Something is seriously off about you. It's like you gave up on life. You just exist. Hey, if you want, you can stay at my grandpa's shrine in one of the guest rooms."

Serena yelled, "I don't want your charity now get out!"

Rei yelled back, "No, I want. You are better than this, Usagi! I am your friend, at one time, your best friend. You are better than this. You are more than this."

Serena said, "Rei stop thinking you know everything."

Rei said, "I don't think I know everything, but I sure in the hell know something is serious off with you."

Serena yelled, "Fuck off!"

Rei said, "Just because you cut your hair! Doesn't make you less of an airhead."

Serena yelled, "Shut up you slut!"

"Like you fucked over Mamoru, you cunt!"

"You know I never cheated on Mamoru."

"Well, you're still a meatball head." Serena looked at her confused for a second, and then they both burst into laughter.

A few minutes later after getting wasted on lots of vodka, Serena and Rei lied back on the sofa taking turns drinking vodka.

Serena said stunned, "Wow, both of them knocked up at the same time. Mousy Ami, I am having trouble believing, but Lita is a straight of freak. I surprised she did not get pregnant sooner with all the freaky stuff she does with Andy."

Rei said, "Yeah, their sex life is out of this world. Would you believe they had a threesome last year?"

Serena said slurring over words, "No way, perv."

Rei said with a laugh, "She is a freak."

Serena said, "Girl, you are a mess."

Rei said, "So what about your sex life, Miss M.I.A. or is just batteries only."

Serena playfully slapped a laughing Rei. She then looked towards the room at her toy she had in the drawer in her end table by her bed.

Rei looked at her with a humorous expression. Serena's eyes widen then said, "No!" Rei had read her thoughts. Rei raced toward Serena's room as Serena tried to stop her. They both laughed when they both collapsed on the floor. They were too drunk to run.

Serena woke up the next day with a hangover out of this world. She groaned in agony as her throbbing head. There was four empty vodka bottles rolling on the floor. Rei was still asleep with her long raven hair all over her head on the other end of the sofa.

Serena groaned as she clumsily walked towards her kitchen. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She turned on the faucet on and ran cold water in her glass. She took a sip of water as she turned the faucet off. Rei woke up a few minutes later with her long black locks covering her head. She groaned.

Rei said, "I will never get that drunk in my life again."

Serena said, "Yeah right."

Rei said with a yawn, "Let's go. I'll call a cab."

Serena asked curiously, "Where?"

Rei said, "To my grandfather's shrine. I have a feeling if I leave you here. You are going to disappear again. Your power must be stronger because I cannot sense your aura or read your thoughts. Therefore, if you disappear again, I won't be able to find you."

Serena asked, "Where are we going?"

Rei said, "The five of us are going to get together for the first time in three years, and we are going to travel all over the world with Mina. I think it is going to be a great idea. We are going to leave out on Monday morning. Tomorrow, Mina, Ami, and Greg are going to be in town since Mina is going to perform her new single."

Serena said shaking her head looking down at the rags she was wearing, "I will take a rain check."

Rei smiled then said, "Well, since you claim you have friends with money. The spoiled little rich girl is going to have transformed her girlfriend into a diva like moi."

Serena arched an eyebrow. Rei smiled then said, "Everyone misses Usa. Come on."

Serena reluctantly sighed and nodded her head. Rei nodded as she took all her cell phone and called a taxi.

About an hour later, they were back at Rei's shrine. Serena had just finished taking a warm bubble when she walked into Rei's room wearing one of Rei's thigh length robes. Rei had finished taking a hot shower in another bathroom as was also wearing a robe. She motioned for Serena to sit down in the chair in from of the vanity mirror.

Serena reluctantly did and looked at herself in the mirror. There was no sparkle or innocent in her eyes anymore. She was still very beautiful but something was missing. Rei gently gathered all of Serena's golden locks and placed them behind her hair. Rei shampooed and washed Serena's hair in the tub with her own special products. She then blow dried, combed, and brushed Serena's now golden luscious locks again. Afterwards, she gave her tan pants suit with the matching camisole and heels to go with it. Serena looked very elegant and classy.

Rei said leaning over to look at her friend through the mirror, "Now, you look like Usagi again, meatball head." They giggled. Rei left out to get ready.

Rei was dress in a strapless red halter top with matching red pumps and handbag. She slipped on her Gucci sunglasses and led Serena to her red convertible park out back. Serena was impressed.

Rei said with a smirk as Serena slipped in the passenger's seat. "It's Chad. He just lets me borrow it whenever I want."

Serena laughed as Rei hit the pedals and drove off. In twenty minutes, they arrived near the new money side of town in front of Lita's restaurant.

Rei said after she parked her car in the parking and grabbing Serena's arm as they walked towards the restaurant, "Lita is going to be so shocked to see you."

Serena let out a nervous laugh.

As they walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by the hostess. She said, "Welcome to Lita's, are you dining for two?"

Rei said, "Yes, Let Lita know that Rei Hino is here with a special guest." Serena frowned at Rei who ignored her.

The hostess said with a smile, "Okay, I will let me show you to your table."

They followed the hostess to a small booth in the corner which has a forest green table cloth, and a red thick candle with lit in the middle with a beautiful flower arrangement next to it.

Serena admired the beautiful and elegant looking restaurant. She was very happy that Lita accomplished all her dreams. She was a happily married with her own restaurant.

Lita walked out of the kitchen as the hostess pointed to where Rei was sitting. Lita marched over to where Rei was sitting still wearing her chef's uniform.

As Lita was about to go off on Rei, she saw Usagi sitting meekly in the corner. She covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes became watery. Tears started to flow down her cheek. Serena started to become freak out a little. For heaven sakes, it's only been a year and she was at her waiting.

The next thing Serena knew Lita had sat down next to her and held her tightly in her arms like she never wanted her to go. Lita said breaking up their embrace as she stared into her friend's blue eyes, "Usagi, we missed you so much. We called your house and we even stopped by, but we could never get in touch with you. We were so worried. How are you? How have you been?"

Serena laughed and said, "Wow! You are just as bad as Rei." Rei smiled. "I was fine. I just went through a phase that I needed to just figure some things out of my own."

Lita asked worried, "But you are back now, right?"

Serena hesitated before timidly saying, "Yes, I'm back." They looked excited.

Lita said now over the waterworks, "So how was life? What's been going on with you?"

Serena said looking at her two friends, "Guys, you mind if I keep it to myself. I know that we used to tell each other everything, but I rather just keep it to myself. Is that fine?"

Lita and Rei looked at each other for a second as if they mentally came to a conclusion. Serena stared at them.

Lita said, "That's fine as long as well have you back."

Rei said, "Sure girl."

Serena smiled. "Thanks guys."

A familiar voice said, "Sailor V is here!" The three young women looked towards the isle. They said simultaneously with excitement, "Minako!"

Mina smiled at them as she added, "And she brings the genius of the group, Sailor Mercury!"

They girls said happily, "Ami-chan!" Ami appeared by Mina. The three young women raced towards Mina and Ami. They gave each other a big group hug and greeted each other disturbing some of the other patrons.

Mina said happily, "The Sailor Scouts are back!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Seeing that some of the other patrons were a little upset by the girls' loud chatter after not seeing each other in a long time, Mina decided to sign autographs and take photos with the other patrons to amend things as the other four girls chatted amongst themselves.

Serena was happy to hear about their friends' happiness and achieving their dreams. Ami and Lita were barely two months pregnant and already glowing with happiness. Lita ordered her staff to allow them to sample as much as they wanted. It was on the house. They stuffed their face with pasta, seafood, fried foods, exotic salads, and soups of all kinds. When Mina came over, they laughed hysterically when she told them how disastrous her meeting with Victor's parents went. His parents were very conservative, and did not like the fact that their son's girlfriend posed naked in Playboy even though their son constantly takes provocative pictures for women's magazines. They disliked that she was labeled at party girls and her face was splashed all over the tabloids clubbing, making out with girls, and various guys. They even had a photograph of her stepping out of a Lamborghini wearing a very shot dress but they altered the photograph to look like she was not wearing any panties. They used all of that as reasons to disapprove of her.

Mina sighed then said, "It's was like they judged me before they even met me. I did not have a shot."

Serena said softly, "It sounds like you were dumped."

Mina sighed then said, "Yup."

After a somber moment, she said upbeat, "Well at least, Mamoru's friend Reese is available."

Serena's heart skipped a beat as everyone else widen. It took Mina a minute to catch on to what she let slip out. She quickly covered her mouth like she could retract it.

Serena asked quietly, "You saw Mamoru?"

Mina let her hands drop from her mouth. She nodded.

Serena said, "Oh."

When Serena did not ask anything else about him, Mina said, "He's doing extremely well in school. Graduated at second in his undergraduate class and he is already in his second year of medical school and he already have job offers from the most prominent hospital in the world. In two years, he'll be a doctor. I think he said he wanted to be a heart surgeon or something."

Serena smiled a little then said, "I am happy he is achieving his dream."

Mina then added without thinking, "And he's miserable." All four girls turned to Serena. Mina looked at Serena. "He's not happy. It's like he is looking for you in other girls. It's like he is torn. A part of him wants to hate you and move on, but another part of him still loves you and wants you back."

Serena said trying to change the subject, "So anyway…."

Mina cut her off and said, "I think you should go talk to him."

Serena said angrily at Mina, "I think you should stay out of it. What happened between Mamoru and I was between him and me so but out." She dropped her fork. "Excuse me, guys." She squeezed herself from the booth and walked off.

The girls frowned at Mina. Mina sighed then said, "I didn't mean to upset her." Mina sighed as she excused herself.

She ran after Serena who was now standing at the corner trying to fetch a cab. She looked very angry. Mina walked next to her and then said looking sideways at her, "I am sorry. Andy wanted me to check on him. I did, and then I heard him thinking about you. He still loves you. Three years Serena and neither of you have moved on. It's like you are stuck on the day that you guys broke up. You need closure. You owe him that."

Serena said upset, "I owe him nothing."

Mina said, "He told me what happened. Yet, if it was a boy at our school, I heard nothing about it."

Serena said spitefully, "Because nothing happened. It was a freaking illusion I created. I never cheated on him."

Mina said with disbelief, "Then that changes things, but I don't understand why you would do that?"

Serena said angrily, "Leave it alone, Minako-chan."

Mina demanded, "Why? Why would you play with someone's emotions like that?"

Serena burst out, "Because I did not want to be with someone who felt that they were obligated to be with me because we were lovers in our former lives."

Mina stared at her with emotional eyes.

Serena closed her eyes then said, "I never felt like he really loved me. Serenity is his match not Usagi. I mean I knew that he cared about me, or he would not have saved my life all those times. It was like he tolerated me not be his own choice. I saw how ashamed of me he was. How he hated when I came over to his apartment when all he wanted to do was study. I just never felt I was good enough for him, and no matter how hard I tried I could never be her, his dream girl. Then, he gave me some cheap ass promise me, I love you, and then left me for three years to go to school across the world. It was like I was just supposed to sit here and wait like an obedient little girlfriend.

Mina cut in, "He was kind of dead if I recalled."

Usagi said upset, "It does not matter. Even if Galaxia did not attack him on that plane, he was still leaving me by his own choice."

Mina stared at her. "Things became clearer to me when he left me alone and then Seiya came alone. Seiya loved Usagi for me. He liked me the way that I was not making me into this perfect little princess that I will never be." Serena became emotional. "It's like it was okay to be me. Nothing was wrong with , when I was with Mamoru I always felt so critical of myself. I want to be with someone who likes me for me, and I want Mamoru to be with someone who is compatible for him, and that's not me."

Mina asked, "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, it was my first crush, love, kiss, date, and my time. He was my everything."

Mina probed, "So would you give him a second chance if he changed his ways?"

Serena said skeptical, "I guess."

Mina said, "Then you should see if he changed or still thinks the same."

Serena sighed, "And how do I find that out?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders and said, "You could test him."

Serena arched her eyebrow. Mina continued, "Sometimes we tend to be more honest with complete strangers than our loved ones."

Serena laughed then said, "This is Mamoru Chiba. He has the emotional IQ of a calculator. It took me months just for me to find out what favored ice cream he liked. It takes forever for him to let anyone in."

Mina said, "Well then you have three days to find out whether he has changed or not. If he has not, then you have to give him the closure he needs to move on, and you have to move on also. You have until Sunday night to find out what he really feels, because we are leaving out on Monday morning. Have fun!"

Serena asked confused, "Mina?" Mina gave her a wicked grin as she felt a yellow aura surrounded her and everything around her faded white.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song "Saved for Someone Else" by Az Yet that I used in this chapter.

_Serena closed her eyes then said, "I never felt like he really loved me. Serenity is his match not Usagi. I mean I knew that he cared about me, or he would not have saved my life all those times. It was like he tolerated me not be his own choice. I saw how ashamed of me he was. How he hated when I came over to his apartment when all he wanted to do was study. I just never felt I was good enough for him, and no matter how hard I tried I could never be her, his dream girl. Then, he gave me some cheap ass promise me, I love you, and then left me for three years to go to school across the world. It was like I was just supposed to sit here and wait like an obedient little girlfriend. _

_Mina cut in, "He was kind of dead if I recalled."_

_Usagi said upset, "It does not matter. Even if Galaxia did not attack him on that plane, he was still leaving me by his own choice."_

_Mina stared at her. "Things became clearer to me when he left me alone and then Seiya came alone. Seiya loved Usagi for me. He liked me the way that I was not making me into this perfect little princess that I will never be." Serena became emotional. "It's like it was okay to be me. Nothing was wrong with , when I was with Mamoru I always felt so critical of myself. I want to be with someone who likes me for me, and I want Mamoru to be with someone who is compatible for him, and that's not me."_

_Mina asked, "Do you love him?"_

_"Of course I do, it was my first crush, love, kiss, date, and my time. He was my everything."_

_Mina probed, "So would you give him a second chance if he changed his ways?"_

_Serena said skeptical, "I guess."_

_Mina said, "Then you should see if he changed or still thinks the same."_

_Serena sighed, "And how do I find that out?"_

_Mina shrugged her shoulders and said, "You could test him."_

_Serena arched her eyebrow. Mina continued, "Sometimes we tend to be more honest with complete strangers than our loved ones."_

_Serena laughed then said, "This is Mamoru Chiba. He has the emotional IQ of a calculator. It took me months just for me to find out what favored ice cream he liked. It takes forever for him to let anyone in."_

_Mina said, "Well then you have three days to find out whether he has changed or not. If he has not, then you have to give him the closure he needs to move on, and you have to move on also. You have until Sunday night to find out what he really feels, because we are leaving out on Monday morning. Have fun!"_

_Serena asked confused, "Mina?" Mina gave her a wicked grin as she felt a yellow aura surrounded her and everything around her faded white_.

Serena appeared in a women's bathroom. She looked around to see if it was empty. She screamed when she turned to look in the mirror and looked like a complete stranger. Her reflection in the mirror was of a plain looking girl with short black hair and girl eyes. Her chest was flat, and her body had no shape. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and jeans and old white sneakers. The woman looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Serena frowned and so did her reflection. She muttered, "There is no way chauvinistic Mamoru will find her attractive.

She walked out the bathroom and was stunned to see that she was in the hallway of a college building. She looked up at a sign and realized that she was in a medical college. She slowly walked the halls as she saw hundreds of students listening to professors' lectures about topics like anatomy, pathophysiology, human pathology, and hematology. She amazed at how smart everyone was to be there.

A few minutes later, she heard the bells ringing. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her Mamoru coming out of class chatting with some of his classmates. He looked handsome as ever and more matured. He still possessed his boyish good looks as he had his bag throw across his back, which was signature Mamoru. He gave an attractive black classmate a high five and nodded his head at whatever he was staying. She watched as he flirted with a couple of his attractive female classmates. Her heart sank. Then she gasped as she stared at him. He looked into his eyes as a warm smile appeared on his lips. She gave him a big smile and he strutted down the hallway towards her never taking his eyes off of her. Her heart pounded rapidly as anxiety crawled up her skin not sure of what she would tell him after three years. He was getting closer to her as she took a deep breathe.

She slowly opened her mouth to form words then she saw a feminine voice by her say, "Hey Dare."

He walked straight past her without a glance and greeted the tall, sexy blonde behind her. He said coolly, "Hey bay, are we still cool for tonight?" She slowly turned around to watch the two beautiful people talking to one another.

She said with a husky voice, "Of course!" She then pulled his collar towards her and started to make out with him in the hallway. Serena fell like throwing up and ran off. She ran back into the women's bathroom and got on her knees as she started to throw up. She felt nauseous and hurt watching Mamoru happy with someone else.

She heard some girls walking in. One girl walked towards her stall not paying attention as she gossiped with another gossip quickly swinging the stall opened she thought was empty and knocked Serena's head causing her head to harshly hit the toilet knocking her unconscious with a blood oozing out the side of her head. The girl screamed.

As Serena opened her eyes she saw a white light and Darien's handsome face appeared above her asking her if she was all right. He was wearing a white lab coat and a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. He had a stethoscope around his neck.

Serena said lightheaded, "Mamo-chan, you are a doctor now. You accomplished your dream. It was all worth it."

Darien looked at her confused. He asked, "Do we know each other?"

Serena smiled at him before slipping into unconsciousness again. When she woke up the next morning, she saw Mamoru checking her vital signs. He was wearing light blue scrubs today. She watched him as he monitored her pulse. He then turned to her and said with a smile, "Good morning, miss. You had a nasty fall yesterday. My name is Darien Shields. I am just a medical assistant here." He said as he used a flashlight to check her pupils, "How are you doing today?"

Serena said still a little out of it, "I'm fine Mamoru."

Darien looked at her confused then asked in her calmest voice, "How do you know my Japanese name? You do not look Japanese, and only three people know my real name. Yesterday, you called me Mamo-chan like we were close friends or…._lovers_." He emphasized the last word as he stared at her with a mystified facial expression as Serena blushed.

Serena laughed nervously, "I must have hit my head pretty badly. I was out of it."

Darien stared at her, "But that still does not explain why you called me Mamo-chan. There is no way you could have known that. Documentations, my assignments, at work, or school, everyone and everything I have says Darien Shields so how could you have possibly know my Japanese name. This is only one person who ever called me Mamo-chan, and her name was…"

"Reese," she blurted out. "Reese told me your real name." He relaxed as she took a good breath. She was relieved she remembered Mina saying his friend's name.

Darien said skeptical, "Reese told you?"

Serena nodded.

He was about to ask her another question when a short bald-headed middle aged man walked in wearing a doctor's coat and had a clip board in his hands. He asked Darien, "Shields, how does she look?"

Darien said, "Vital signs are normal, pulse rate is normal, heart is beating regular, and her blood pressure is one hundred twenty over forty. She is doing fine. I checked her x-rays and no permanent damage to her head."

"Good job, Shields."

"Thank you doctor, and did you find out who she was."

Darien hesitated. The doctor sighed and motioned for Darien to go outside. He excused himself out the room for a minute. Once the door was closed, he took a deep sigh and said to Darien, "Darien, one day you will make a great doctor. You are excellent when it comes to the technical stuff, but your interpersonal skills are lacking. You don't connect with the patients personally. I watch you treat them like they are just patients and not people. You will be amazed at how many patients actually die because a doctor relied on a chart of paper instead of actually talking to the patients. Being able to connect with people on an interpersonal level is just as important as the technical side. So I want you go back into that room, and find out as much as you can about that young lady. Is that clear?"

Darien said solemnly, "Yes sir."

The doctor sighed and said, "You are a good looking fella stop being so stiff. I'll be back in a little bit okay."

Darien took a deep sigh. Usagi was right he was a stiff who did not know how to connect with people. No wonder she cheated on him. She was right. He was a bore and detached from the world. He never thought when he decided to become a doctor that the people side of it would kick his butt. He was starting to second guess himself as he walked back into the hospital room and stared at the average looking young woman with short black hair and girl eyes. Her forehead was bandaged.

Darien said with a smile, "I'm sorry about how I behaved earlier. I forgot to ask you what your name is. When I found you yesterday, I did not find any form of identification on you."

Serena said with a smile, "You saved me."

Darien said nervously, "Well, in a way. The girl in the bathroom was screaming so loudly that the whole hallway was staring. I rushed into the bathroom and saw you unconscious and bleeding from the skull on the bathroom floor. I cleared the bathroom and told someone to call the paramedics. I tore off piece of my shirt to put pressure on your skull, and I stabilized your body until the paramedics came. That's about it. The doctors did the heavy duty stuff."

Serena asked, "Like what?"

Darien said gravely, "You were bleeding so bad that the doctors had to drill a hole in your skull to release pressure off your skull then spent about two hours trying to stop the bleeding." Serena looked at him in horror and he continued, "There was blood gushing everywhere. It was a nasty sight."

Darien then said walking towards her bed and said, "And I am totally pulling your leg." She laughed. He gave her a warm smile and said, "You just hit your head and had a mild concussion. You're fine and if you want to be released today, I just need your personal information starting with your name?"

Serena panicked not knowing what to say. He waited patiently. She then muttered without thinking, "Serena."

Darien prompted, "Serena...what is your last name?"

Serena said, "Serena…that's it like the artist formerly known as Prince. Just one word."

Darien said, "So that's your name, just Serena?" She liked the way he tried her name out as it rolled on his tongue. He secretly liked it too.

Serena nodded quickly. Darien gave a bored sigh as he wrote it down muttering, "Whatever" underneath his breath.

She giggled silently when she heard him. She arched her arch brow."

Darien said, "So tell me about yourself. What happened for a pretty young lady like yourself to be throwing up in a girl's bathroom?"

Serena gasped then added, "Do you know that too?"

Darien smiled with a nod. "Of course, I do. I could name all the scientific names of what you ate, but he would probably gross you out?" Serena laughed again. Darien stared at her for a moment as a warm smile involuntarily appeared on his face.

Serena asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Darien said with humor, "Aren't future doctors allow to smile?"

Serena said, "No, it was like you were having a good memory or something. What were you thinking about?"

Darien said with a light chuckle, "Hey, I am the one supposed to be asking the questions."

Serena said smartly, "I answer your questions if your answer my questions."

Darien smirked, "How snooty of you but I'll bite. You reminded of this girl I used to know back at home. She had a cute laugh like you sometimes. Other than that she laughed like a hyena when she found something extremely funny or did something extremely embarrassing."

Serena pouted causing Darien to snort. She muttered something inaudible.

Darien asked, "So how do you know Japanese? You spoke quite well, but you look American."

Serena asked, "What about you? You don't look Asian either."

Darien said, "I am half Japanese and half French. My mother was a French model and my father a wealthy Japanese businessman. They met when my father was relocated to the Paris branch of his company. When I turned eight, my father was asked to return to the Tokyo location. On our way to Tokyo, my father was driving on a curvy road at night time. My father dozed off while sleeping. He had been driving for hours and was determined to make it to Tokyo by the following day against my mother's better judgment. He was woken up to an eighteen wheeler blowing their horn because he had wandered in the wrong lane. My father panicked and overcorrected the wheeler. We ended up driving off the cliff and driving head first in the trees below. My parents died instantly. I have no idea how I survived. The hospital told me that some by passers found my numb body lying on side of the road."

Serena said with sympathy, "It was a miracle." He smiled at her.

Darien smiled then said, "Well, I answered your questions now can I get your last name now?"

Serena smiled then said, "Jackson."

Darien laughed then said, "Serena Jackson, cute name."

Serena laughed then said, "Darien Shields is a cute name also, but I prefer Mamoru Chiba better."

"And why is that?"

"Because that is who you really are. Darien Shields is just a name you made up to fit into the American culture, am I right?"

Darien laughed then said, "You may have a valid point."

Serena smiled then said, "Well, I think people should like you for who you are. Don't you agree?"

Darien said, "I do." They smiled at each other for a moment.

Serena asked, "So whatever happened to the girl with the crazy laugh?"

Darien looked at her with confusion. Serena sighed then said frustrated, "The one who loved like a hyena."

Darien said, "She's no longer in my life."

Serena asked, "Why not? Did you hurt her?"

Darien said, "I don't want to talk about it. So tell me about your medical history."

Serena said, "I don't remember. It's all cloudy. I remember yesterday in the girl's bathroom but that's about it."

Darien cleared his throat and said, "Selective amnesia. I see." He wrote it down.

His saw the doctor peaking in through the window. He smiled and said, "Well, after five minutes, you know part of my life story and my relationships problems while all I know is your name is Serena Jackson, and you have selective amnesia. A nurse will be here any minute to make you more comfortable and serve you lunch. I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you Serena."

Serena bowed her hand. Darien bowed his. He then got up and walked out. The doctor then asked as they began to walk down the hallway, "So what did you find out?"

Darien said, "Well, basic on your notion of technical skills versus interpersonal skills. I need to reconsider my major, and she should be a doctor. All I could find out was her name was Serena Jackson and she has selective amnesia."

The doctor asked, "Why made you come to that theory? Did her concussion disrupt some of her short-term memory?"

Darien said, "That or she is full of shit, and just doesn't want us to know shit about her so she is _selecting _not to tell us anything.

The doctor chuckled. Darien asked frustrated, "Dr. Johnson, why did you put me up to that case? That was a complete waste of time."

Dr. Johnson said, "Honestly, Darien. It was because you were the only one in this god damn hospital who could speak Japanese." Darien rolled his eyes and stopped walking. Dr. Johnson gave him a pat on the back and continued walking to see his next patient.

At lunch time, Darien stood by the payphone and dialed Reese's number. He heard Reese answer the phone, "Hello."

Darien said, "Hey, man. I need you to be real with me on something."

Reese joked, "Yes, I will give you a personal ass whooping at home for calling my phone collect. We already had this discussion. This call isn't free." Reese laughed.

Darien asked seriously, "Since when do you speak Japanese?"

Reese said, "Like never. What's up?"

"You know that girl I helped in the bathroom yesterday at school."

"Yeah."

"Well, when she woke up a little bit yesterday. I found out that she speaks Japanese and she knew my Japanese name, but only you and two other guys know that. The other guys dropped out freshman year, but she said you told her, Reese."

"How does she look?"

"Plain Jane, short, short hair, big green eyes."

"Nope. I never told anyone your real name. As a matter, I don't remember it and I can't pronounce it. So this chick is lying, and I don't know how she knows me."

"Thanks, man. I knew something was fishy."

"No problem. I am about to go meet up with some of the fellas and study for my human biochemistry class."

Darien said sardonically, "Sounds fun."

"I'm happy with glee." They both laughed then hung up.

Darien walked over to the receptionist's desk where he saw a couple of register nurses gossiping amongst each other. He leaned on the counter as spoke the leggy redhead behind the desk.

He said flirtatiously, "Hey sweetheart.

She responded flirtatiously, "Hello, lover boy. What do you want since I know you have a fetish for submissive blonde with innocent blue eyes?"

Darien said with disbelief, "Wow, am I that superficial?"

She said, "Like an open book."

Darien chuckled sexily

"Hun, what do you want?"

"Toilet girl. Room 235. When will she be released?"

The redhead did a little typing on her computer. "At two o' clock."

Darien said, "And is anyone coming to get her."

She looked at the computer. She said, "Nope, and she has no insurance so we are definitely not keeping her."

Darien said as he walked off, "Thanks Red."

"Anytime Mickey blue eyes."

When Serena walked out of the hospital at two ten, she was surprised to see Darien waiting outside in a dark blue Mercedes that matched his eyes perfectly. He said as he was now dressed in a light blue dress shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers as he leaned comfortably against his car with his arms folded across his chest and legs crossed at the ankles, "Need a lift."

Serena said, "I should be fine. No thank you."

Darien said with a charming smile, "Are you sure?"

Serena nodded. "You know it's dangerous out here when you don't speak the language. It's not like Japan." She turned around.

Serena looked at him suspiciously, "Why do you suddenly want to help me now?"

Darien said with a smile, "Just felt like be generous. Come on. I'll take you out to eat. I know you must be starved by now." On cue, their stomach growled calling both of them to erupt in laughter.

He took her to a local restaurant where they ate outside in the sunny weather. Darien watched with a smile as she devoured her large burger and fries. She looked embarrassed as she asked him with her mouth stuffed with food, "Is something wrong?"

Darien shook his head and said, "It's nice to go out with a girl who knows how to eat every once in a while." Serena smiled.

Afterwards he took her on tour of the campus and city and took her historical facts about the city like the Boston Tea Party or where Paul Reverie was when he shouted, "The British were calling!"

Serena learnt that there was so much to Darien that she did not know about. He was not a hard person to understand. She was just so self-absorbed in her own problems sometimes to ask him things about himself. She even found out that he played the guitar in his spare time, and he even listened to other music besides classical like jazz, blues, hip hop, rhythm and blues, country, and even pop music. He told her how much he loved Mina Aino's new music video, "Fantasy Girl" causing Serena to get jealous to Darien's amusement.

Afterwards, Darien took her shopping. She was yet to find out what he felt about her. He evaded the question like it was the flu but answered other questions she had about him. He looked mesmerized when he saw he came out of the dressing room in a cute little black dress and heels. He immediately paid the clerk for it. At first, Serena was happy with Darien's new interest in her. But then she realized that he thought she was someone else.

They ended the night at a local club called the House of Blues. It was rhythm and blues clubs that had a mixed crowd of blacks and whites. Darien fit in perfectly with the blacks there. Serena sat down comfortably as they sat a nice little round table in the middle of the room. They enjoyed the show as the R&B group, Az Yet performed.

Darien said, "This is one of my favorite groups. I discovered them lately, and I could totally relate to their self-titled album."

Serena smiled as she asked, "So what is your favorite song?"

Darien said with a smile, "Saved for Someone Else. Or look they are about to perform it. I'll interpret it for you." Serena looked as the group begin to perform the song. Darien never took his eyes off of her as he spoke the lyrics they sang in a nice harmony. He watched as she smiled as they started the song then as the lyrics continued she started to shake and become emotional. Darien interpreted this as guilt. Before the group could finish the song, Serena bolted out of the club but no one paid attention to her. They were all listening to the song.

_"Saved For Someone Else"_

_[Babyface & Keth Andes]_

_This was the place of our first date_

_It was a place we loved_

_That was the place we laughed_

_Where we had so much fun_

_There was the place I met her_

_That's where we fell in love_

_And it was the place where she broke my heart_

_So how do I tell this story_

_Or someone I love so much_

_When she lost her feelings for me_

_Oh how I miss her touch_

_Have you ever loved someone so much_

_It hurts like hell_

_To see the love that she once gave to you_

_She gives to someone else_

_Have you ever, ever, ever, ever loved_

_To find yourself_

_To see the love that she gave_

_The love you made_

_The joys and praise_

_She saved for someone else_

_She was a girl called beautiful_

_And I was so proud of she_

_How could a girl like her_

_Be with someone like me_

_There was a time I had her heart_

_And oh what a time it was_

_But I never thought that time_

_Would take my one true love_

_So how do I tell this story_

_'Bout someone I love so much_

_She lost her feelings for me_

_Oh how I need her touch_

"Art imitates life sometimes, Usagi." She turned around to see Darien standing a foot away from her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His head was tilted as he asked, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Serena cried out, "You knew it was me all along." She started to turn back into her normal self.

Darien said, "Your disguises never fooled me. It was Venus aura that threw me off for a second. But once you uttered those words _Mamo-chan_, I knew it was you."

Serena said, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

Darien asked, "Why are you here? I thought I was some _boring stiff_ to you."

Serena said choking on her words, "Mina said you were feeling lost…so she sent me here."

Darien said, "I am fine."

Serena said, "Why haven't you move on then?"

Darien said coldly, "I don't need anyone. I will have a good career. I am fine by myself."

Serena shook her head and said, "I want you to be happy Mamoru."

"I was happy until you fucked it all up. We had it all Serena. I wanted to marry you and create a little Rini with you, but you screwed all that up. You destroyed us."

Serena muttered under her breath, "I had to."

Darien looked at her confused, "What?"

She turned to him as he asked, "What did you mean when you said it was all worth it?"

Serena said confused, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Darien said, "When you woke up, you said that you were happy that I accomplished my dream and that it was all worth it. What did you do Usagi?"

Serena shook her head and said, "I must go."

Darien yelled, "Answer me!"

Serena said, "Good-bye Mamoru."

She ran off. He stared at her running away from him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Serena ran as fast as she could not even paying attention to where she was going. She then started to feel unsteady as her head was spinning. She leaned against a bridge wall for support then lost her balance and collapsed in a dark alley as everything faded black. A shadowy figure approached her unconscious body.

When Serena awoken hours later, she felt something warm brushing against her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was lying comfortably on a sofa tucked under a blanket. She looked underneath the covers to see her dress was gone and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that read Harvard on the front of it.

She heard shuffling in the kitchen. She looked suspiciously then sighed in relief when she saw Darien emerging out the kitchen with a cup of soothing tea that he handed her as he sat on the coffee table in front of her. She looked at him suspiciously as he sipped some of the intoxicating tea that warmed her body.

She silently thanked him as she sat the tea down next to her on the floor. He remained quiet as he just stared at her like he was trying to remember her in his mind.

She said breaking the uncomfortable gaze, "I didn't cheat on you."

He looked at her with disbelief. "It was just an illusion. One of powers I learnt that I have as a Lunarian is that I can make people see what I want them to see."

Darien said, "But it felt so weird."

"I know it. It was just a dream like the time King Endyimon sent you fake dreams about me dying if you stayed with me. I think my future self taught him how to do that."

Darien asked, "But why did you do that?"

Serena said, "Because you don't love me."

"What do you mean? Of course, I do." He quickly corrected as her eyes widen. "I mean I did."

She looked hurt. He then asked, "But why wouldn't I love you? What's not to love?"

"I laughed like a hyena, horrible table manners, horrible student, no ambition, immature, and I am a horrible cook."

Darien then added, "Great listener, great friend, great mother, awesome girlfriend, the messiah, and kick ass superhero."

She laughed, "Former kiss ass superhero that started off as big of a crybaby."

Darien laughed, "Yes, I recalled the Moon Sailor Crybaby Attack very well. I think my ears bled for a week." They laughed. They then became quiet again as Serena sat up on the sofa and brought her legs to her chest then wrapped her arms around them.

Darien said quietly, "So it was not real. You never cheated on me with that guy. You've been faithful to me all this time."

Serena hesitated then said as she started to scratch the back of her head in a nervous manner, "Well…of course not… with that guy."

Darien lashed out angrily, "Who is he?"

Serena said out angrily, "How many girls have you slept with in the last three years?"

Darien quickly retorted, "I am a man! It does not matter, but you are supposed to remain faithful to me for all eternity."

Serena said angrily, "You are still a self-righteous pig. You haven't changed one bit, Mamoru-baka!"

Darien got on one knee beside her. She stared into his dark blue eyes. He said feeling the sensation of simply holding her hand again, he said, "I have changed. You've changed me, Usagi or Serena or whatever you want me to call you. I am a wreck without you. I admit there have been quite a few girls over the years, but they meant nothing to me. I think I been looking for you in other women, and no matter how much I pretend they are you, they never measured up to the real thing. No other woman has ever satisfied me like you."

Serena laughed disbelievingly, "I heard that one before."

Darien said seriously as he caressed her soft hand, "I was being a prick. I was upset, and I just said anything that popped into my head to hurt you. I didn't mean a word. It just caught me off guard that the one person I trusted more than anything, could hurt me like that."

Serena remained silent.

Darien said, "I love you, Usagi Tuskino. I still do. I will you for all eternity, and I don't need some kid from the future or some divine being to tell me that. I already know that, and even before I knew you were the moon princess, I still liked you. That's why I teased you so much. I never picked on any woman like the way I did you because you brightened my usual dull days. I mean I know I am not the most romantic guy in the world, but I am trying really hard here to tell you how much I love you and care. Just tell me what I have to do to prove my love for you and I will."

Serena said, "But I am a disaster. Look how much you accomplished when I am not around, when you are not focusing on saving the world or the future. In two years, you are going to accomplish your dream."

Darien said softly, "This isn't my dream."

Serena looked at him confused and then asked, "Then what is?"

Darien said, "Marrying my odango one day, and starting a family with her one day. The family that I never had. That's why I left Tokyo to come here so that I could get a good job to provide for you and our family. This is just a means to an end, but my dream is right in front of me."

Serena was flabbergasted as tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Darien then leaned forward and whispered in her ears, "And I will tell the whole world how much I love you if you wanted me too, my angel…"

He then softly left a kiss on top of her forehead. He then stared at her expressive eyes and said quietly as he took her hand and bowed before her to kiss the back of it, "Goodnight my love." She just stared at him as he walked out of the living room into his room. She then lied back on the sofa looking at the ceiling and absorbed all that happened. Darien lied in his bed a few minutes later in just his black boxers. He had one hand tucked behind the back on his head and the other under the waistband of his shorts as he looked up to the ceiling fan slowly turning in his room. He then stared at the doorway wishing she was coming in. Serena then fell asleep. Darien drifted off soon afterwards.

The next morning Serena yawned as she woke up on the comfortable sofa. She looked across her to the see the cute black guy that was talking to Darien in the hallway the other day. He was watching CNN. He said when he saw her, "Innocent black guy here just sitting on the opposite sofa watching the news."

Serena stared at him weirdly then burst into laughter. She then said, "You must be Reese."

Reese laughed then asked, "And who are you, beautiful?"

Serena said, "I'm Usagi but you can call me Serena. It's short for Serenity."

Reese said fascinated, "So you're an Usagi. I see why Darien always said your name. I have to confess I thought it was Japanese _for the best sex_ ever how much he stayed it over the years." Serena eyed widen.

Serena spat out, "It means rabbit!"

Reese laughed, "Even better." Serena laughed at him cursing him out in Japanese as she tossed a pillow at him that he easily caught.

Darien walked into the room wearing a tank top and basketball shorts with a large tray where he had three plates of breakfast on the coffee table between them.

He said, "Breakfast is ready." He fixed them all pancakes with light syrup, sausage, eggs, and bacon.

Reese said, "Your girl is a trip, Dare!"

Darien looked at him curiously. He asked him confused, "You understand her? You speak Japanese?"

Reese looked at him like was crazy and said, "No, I speak English, and so does she. Quite well as a matter of fact."

Darien turned to Serena.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and said aloof, "It's a Lunarian thing."

Reese asked curiously, "What's that?"

Darien and Serena said instantaneously, "It's Japanese slang."

Reese nodded his head in content.

Twenty minutes later, they were finished their breakfast. Darien and Reese were in awe at how quickly Usagi devoured her breakfast and ate with the same frequency when Darien brought her another serving.

Reese soon left as he got ready to go to church looking gorgeous in a black suit and tie. He usually went to church with Darien, but Darien wanted to spend the day with Usagi.

Serena and Darien spent the day hand in hand sightseeing throughout the city. Darien told Serena how his life had been over the last few years. She quickly evaded the subject of herself when he asked about it. It was kind of a turn on that she was showing so much interest in his life. In the past, she hardly cared. She did not even seem boring when he explained the history of cellular and molecular immunology.

Afterwards, they even went to the zoo where she showed him to his dislike all the animals he resembled, while he pointed out all the animals she ate like. Every once in a while she paid attention as he would unconsciously place his hand around her waist, bring their intertwined hands to his mouth to light kissing her knuckles, lightly pecks on the cheeks, or when they went someone acknowledged her as his girlfriend or girl. Even when he took her out to lunch, so many women were staring at him or trying to flirt with him, but he ignored them all and focus on her.

They even went to a museum and were surprised to see some of Michelle's paintings were on display. Amara and Michelle were currently travelling around the world as Michelle was performing worldwide with her violin. Michelle's success in the classical world rivaled Minako's success in the popular music world.

Serena was having so much fun with Darien as they stood on a bridge over the beautiful Charles River as they stared at the full moon that looked so beautiful and big in front of them. She dread when Minako's enchantment would wear off and she would fade away.

She turned to Darien who was watching her with affectionate eyes. She blushed at she heard the clock strike eight fifty-eight in the background. She was unaware that their bodies were moving towards each other. As time dwindled down, their lips started to come close to one another. When the clock stuck eight fifty-nine, their lips touched as they shared a soft, lingering passionate kiss as their eyes closed. The clock stuck nine, and Serena's body slowly faded away. Darien's eyes opened unhurriedly as he already knew she was no longer with him. He straightened his posture as he touched his lips where he could still feel her taste tingling on them. He looked at the moon and smiled. He sighed deeply as he stuffed his hands in his jean's pocket and started the long walk home.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Serena groaned in agony when she was blinded by the sun's rays in Tokyo. It was eight in the morning. It was Monday, and the girls were heading out today for their road trip. Serena looked around to see that she was in a fancy hotel room sitting up in luxury king sized bed. She then turned to her left to see Mina stepping out of the bathroom wearing an orange jumper with white sneakers. She was surprised to see Mina so dress down from the international pop star she was to the world.

Mina said putting some orange earrings in her ears, "Serena, we've be heading to the airport any minute."

Serena groaned in agony as she placed the cover back over her head. She groaned then said, "You could have warned me about the time change."

Mina said unmoved, "You can sleep on the plane."

Mina then pounced on the bed causing Serena to jump up. She asked happily, "So did you and Darien hook up?"

Serena laughed. "Leave me alone Mina!"

Mina said happily, "Oh, come on I won't tell."

Serena said with a frown," You let it slip out on purpose to get a rise out of me, didn't you?"

Mina said innocently, "Well, I had to do something since you are being so secretive and looked so miserable with that fake smile plastered on your face. You needed something to make to smile. So how was it?"

Serena said happily, "It was great. He was an ass. We actually talked, and there is so much that I didn't know about him. He isn't boring at all. He has so many layers…."

Mina cut her off and said bluntly, "Did you have sex?"

Serena's eyes widen then she laughed and said, "No!"

Mina groaned then said as she got off the bed, "That's lame."

Serena said, "No, it's not. I mean sex is great and all, but there is more to a relationship than the physical. The physical part was not the problem in our relationship. It was the emotional part that was our downfall."

Mina sighed. Serena groaned then said, "If Mamoru wants to prove to me he truly loves me than he has to show me more than saying it while we're having sex."

Mina said changing the subject that now bored her, "And did you see Reese?"

Serena said, "Yes, he is so fine!"

Mina said, "I know. I can't wait to fuck him."

Serena laughed then said, "Mina, sometimes I worried if you are turning into a sexaholic?"

Mina said as she turned to her friend and said, "What because I treat relationships like a guy does instead of some virginal princess waiting for some Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after, no offense Usagi."

Serena said amusingly, "None taken."

Mina said, "If I was a guy, I would be considered a player. Yet, since I was born with a vagina, I am a whore. I will not stand by and feel bad about myself because some sexist pigs decided that we were second class citizens who only purpose was to lie on our backs and make a baby. All I do is treat men the same way they have been treating women for centuries, and they can't take it. Yet, what gets me really upset is when submissive women who have been conditioned to be nice little girls by society judge me when they allowed their cheating husbands to return to them over and over again without batting an eye."

Serena applauded her. Mina looked at her like she was stupid. Serena laughed, "Wow! You really are more than a dumb blonde."

Mina's eyes widen and then become narrow as she raced towards the bed and yelled, "Venus attack!" She jumped on the bed and started horses playing with her best friend that she loved like a sister. Serena laughed in glee as they started to have a pillow fight.

She shouted, "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

An half an hour later, Serena and Mina was at the airport. Serena borrowed one of Mina's plaited black and white dress, black blazer, and black stockings with black penny loafers. They were both wearing black designer shades as covered their mouths as they yawned simultaneously. Their three friends walked up to them.

Lita was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a green outsized sweater with blue jeans and sneaker, Ami was wearing a blue dress shirt with golden belt around her waist and a matching mini skirt and sneakers. Rei was wearing her red jumper with a baby pink shirt underneath and sneakers.

The girls were impressed when they boarded the plane and were sitting in first class. They were impressed that they were sitting across from each other. Lita, Mina, and Ami on one side while Mina and Serena sat together on the other side. They sat down and watched the movie _Titanic_ with their dream hunk Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet.

Serena asked Mina, "So where we are going?"

Mina said, "You guys are going to accompany me for the beginning of my tour in Europe and Asia. At the end of the summer, I will perform a concert back home in Tokyo and we shall depart there." Serena gave her sad puppy eyes and Mina gave her a sad smile too. "Then I'll take a little break with you guys and continue on with the rest of the tour on my own in South America, North America, and Africa, I will be finished by February of next year. Then, I have a month to recover before I start working on the new Sailor V movie."

Serena said happily, "Oh, I can't wait to see it. You should get an Oscar for playing your secret alter ego."

Mina laughed then said, "I know." She then added, "And if the movie does well in the box offices, they want me to sign a contract for another two movies and will pay me a cool ten million dollars."

Serena said excited, "That's awesome."

Serena then looked across the aisle at Ami who was seriously reading a text book about quantitative genomics like it was a bestselling romance novel. Serena looked at Ami shaking her head with a small smirk in the corner of her mouth and thought her and Mamoru would be perfect together with a house full of geniuses. She laughed silently to herself as she looked at the beautiful sky outside as Mina was now listening to music on her CD player.

Rei was still into the movie enraptured with the angst of Jack and Rose. Lita leaned over to Ami and whispered, "Did you talk to you mom yet about you know what?"

Ami shook her head and said, "No, she did not even know that I was at home."

Lita said with a sigh, "Ami, you're a student, wife, and expecting mother. It's time that you woman up and stand up to your mom. You can't let her dictate your life like this."

Ami said placing a bookmark in her book and closing it, "But she is my mom. She sacrificed so much to take care of me especially after papa die. I cannot bear to be mean to her."

Lita said, "I understand. I wish my mom was still around. But you cannot run away from your problems like a little girl anymore. It's going to be hard hiding your pregnancy later on. You might as well tell her now, and give her time to think about it."

Ami sighed and said, "You're right. She is going to be upset with me either way. I might as well tell her the truth once we get back home."

Lita said, "Good girl." She glanced at her bag. "Oh do you want a rice cake? I made some before I left home."

Ami said, "Sure." Lita offered everyone a rice cake. Everyone laughed when Serena devoured the majority of them. Ami laughed to herself and thought at least some things stay the same.

In an alternate realm, Malcolm stood in a dark room looking at the above scene of the girls on the plane with keen interest and amusement. He gave a hearty chuckled as he watched his favorite girl of all time and space pig out on her rice cakes to the annoyance of her four friends.

Malcolm was about to talk to Serena telepathically when he saw his brother Matthew walked right through the scene causing it to disappear before Malcolm's eyes. Malcolm's face quickly became serious again as he saw the serious expression on his younger brother's face as he quickly approached him.

He was startled when he caught the sight of red eyes that were due to crying or rage. When Matthew was a few inches in front of his brother, he was already anticipating the worse.

Matthew said as he looked upon his older sibling with wet eyes, "Brother, I have bad news to report to you."

Malcolm asked worried, "Brother, what is it?"

Matthew cried out loud not being able to hold back his tears any longer, "It's mother and Madeline." He sobbed heavily now as he said, "They're dead!" Malcolm felt his heart sink as his younger brother continued, "They were killed. Some bastards trapped them in the greenhouse and gas them to death with poison!"

Malcolm said shaking his head in disbelief, "This is not funny, Matt. I just saw Mother and Maddy through the mirror. They are fine."

An image suddenly appeared in front of them of their Mother and their sister in the green house laughing and talking as they nursed the plants. His mother was a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark piercing eyes. Even though she was over forty thousand years old, she was still quite the beauty. His mother was from the realm of the light like Serenity's people. Even with her husband's lust for power, she taught her children to love and be compassionate towards others. Her people had the power to heal, which was why her children possessed that gift. Madeline was a younger version of her mother and just as beautiful even though she was over twenty-five thousand years old. She had long dark hair and piercing black eyes like her mother. Malcolm said relieved, "See! I always check on them! They are fine! Nothing to worry about."

Matthew turned to his older brother with pitiful eyes and said, "Then brother, you have been tricked."

Matthew held his hand out and the happy scene quickly changed as they saw their mother and sister's decease grayish looking bodies lying lifeless on the floor.

A quick image of his mother and sister crying out in pain for his help flashed through his head as they beat the doors trying to break free.

Malcolm quickly turned his head and ran to the corner not being able to stop the puke that regurgitated from his mouth. He collapsed to his knees as his heart started to pump faster and a range of emotions rushed through his usual impassive demeanor. Malcolm quickly turned his head to his left to watch as his brother looked at him with pitiful eyes. Matt then raised his hand making the grotesque scene disappeared.

Malcolm then slowly rose with angered eyes. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and asked angrily, "Who is responsible for this? Who did this?"

Matthew looked at him carefully in the eyes and said very slowly, "You are."

The image then replayed before them and to Malcolm's horror, it showed at image of him teleporting into their castle with the sword of his might in his hand and a wrathful glare in his eyes. Malcolm then watched as a disturbed version of himself effortlessly killed fifty of his best men like it was nothing. He then watched as he strode into the green room. His mother raced to him happy to see him. Then as she stared into his eyes, a horrible feeling rushed over her as she slowly backed up. Malcolm, without hesitation breaks his mother's slender neck and tossed her lifeless body on the ground like it was nothing. His sister turns around too late and screamed in horror when she saw her mother dead at the hands of her little brother. She yelled something at him which was inaudible since the image had no sound. She then used one of her water attacks which was too weak for him. He shimmered disappearing then reappearing behind her as she rifled around the room for him with her eyes. He then snatched her head for behind and twisted her head. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. Malcolm was torn apart as he looked at him on the screen with large black pupils that were dark as night and void of any emotions.

Malcolm looked confused not remembering any of this. He could have sworn he was in the control room all day in the headquarters building on their planet. He then slowly looked down at his sword sheath attached to his waist. Matthew watched as his brother looked at his sheath with a muddled expression as he slowly took out his sword. He held it up in front of him and to his horror; it was stained with the blood of his guards. He screamed out loud in horror. What had he done, and why couldn't he remember?

Matthew yelled out in disbelief, "Murderer! Murderer! How could you? They were our family and people you bastard. All for your little moon whore!" Malcolm looked at him with a baffled expression. Matthew yelled out loud, "God, arrest Prince Malcolm for the murder of the Queen Kera and the heir to the Dark Moon family throne, Princess Madeline. And also…"

Malcolm looked at his younger brother with confused eyes as Matthew added, "For the murder of the Four Eternal Guardians."

A quick image flashed in his head of the Eternal Guardians' body bloodied and lifeless on the white floors of the Eternal Temple. He looked around in horror as he saw fifty of his best guards surrounding him suddenly with heat laser guns that would annihilate him if he made any sudden movements.

Matthew yelled out angrily, "The punishment for murder and treason against your own people and your own _blood_ to reign over as King of the Seven Galaxies. For the death of the Eternal Guardians, which you bowed to always protect, is for eternal damnation of your soul until the end of time. Guards take this traitor away!"

Malcolm did not even give his guards a fight. He let them take him away chaining him with unbreakable bonds for his wrists and ankles even a god could not break. He was confused and heartbroken that he could have killed his mother and sister whom he loved with all his heart. He could not believe that he murdered the Eternal Guardians yet everything was documented. He did not remember anything about those two incidents. He constantly checked on the guardians, his people, and his family. How could this escape his eyes? Whenever his family was in danger, he could hear or sense their cries telepathically telling him to return home and he instantly did. He did not hear or sense anything this time. He could not understand why he could not remember any of this. He then turned his neck slightly as eight guardians surrounded him escorting him out of the room to the dungeon, where he would stay the night until he was sentenced to death in the morning by the Council. His eyes widen when he saw something that the naked eye could hardly catch. His brother's eyes quickly changed from its' regular black pupils surrounded by white cornea to pitch black like the black marbled looking eyes he possessed in the scene. His brother's eyes quickly turned back to normal. Malcolm turned his head back in front of him before his brother could see him looking at him. In one glance, Malcolm had got his answer. He did not kill his mother and sister, his guards or the Eternal Guardians. It was his little brother, who was possessed by the devil himself, Judas.

Back in her world, Serena soon found herself drifting off to sleep. They had been on the plane for hours and still had a long way to go. In her dream, she was wearing her black guardian uniform with her hair French braided into a single braid down her back. She was in the green room of the dark moon kingdom where Malcolm's family resided. She watched in horror as she saw the deceased bodies of the queen and her daughter on the floor. As she walked out of the room, she saw the hallway drenched with blood from floor to ceiling and reek of the stench of the dead as she watched in horror disbelief as she saw the guardians were murdered. The scene quickly changed and she saw she was in the white room where the Eternal Guardians dwell. Her eyes widen when she saw that they were all dead as whoever murdered them ripped out their insides. Another scene was where she entered into a dark dungeon that was pitch black. She yelped when she saw a giant rat run past her. The dungeon was very quiet. She then realized that she was in a cell and Malcolm was sitting on the floor with a defeated look on his face. His hands were above him chained to cuffs that were built into the ceiling.

Serena knelt before her friend. She gently touched his face. He turned to her. He said with a defeated look, "My own brother betrayed me and his entire family."

Serena said as she placed her soft hands on both side of his face that was covered partially with dirt as she read his thoughts that were so opened, "I know."

Malcolm's eyes became emotional as he said, "My whole family is dead. After all I did to save them from my father, I still failed. I deserve to die a horrible death."

Serena ran her hands through his soft ebony hair as he sniffed. She never saw the side of Malcolm before. She was used to the cocky, arrogant, and fearless side, but the weak, vulnerable side caught her off guard.

Serena said in a soothing voice, "No, you don't. You did all you could to protect them for the evils of your father. They had a good life. Your brother must have blocked your thoughts from seeing what was really going on. You were a great son and brother. You are still a great leader to your people."

Malcolm spat out, "I am a murderer and traitor to my people. I am the scum of the lower world to them. They despised me now as much as they despised my father as much as I despised myself at this moment."

Serena slapped him hard across the cheek and yelled at him angrily, "Snap out of it! This is not your fault. You have to get out of here and stop Matt from taking over as king."

Malcolm said angrily, "I will rather die than see the death of another member of my family. Your family reign ended and now it is my family's turn for its reign of power to end. The era of the immortals was coming to an end anyway. I never thought it would end like this though."

Serena said angrily, "So you are not going to fight for us, for your people, for the innocent people of the intergalactic worlds. This is not what your mother would have wanted."

Malcolm yelled, "I don't give a damn! I want to die. I have been in this world for far too got damn long, and if our time will come to end in this cruel way than so be it. I have nothing to fight for. My family is dead!"

Serena yelled then said, "Then what about me. I need you. I love you!"

Malcolm yelled back at her, "You don't love me! You love Endyimon. You always have, and you always will." He then said under his tongue. "I was just the consolation prize."

Serena said, "Even though I do not love you the way I love him, I do love you very deeply." He stared into his cornflower blue eyes that were becoming watery. Serena said softly, "I cannot bear the sight of losing you, my dear prince."

Serena said as tears started to run down her cheeks as she took his chained hands with hers softly caressing them, "I'll give my allegiance to you, my prince if you would choose life over death."

Malcolm said softly on his lips, "Serenity."

Serena then leaned forward as her lips softly touched his. He simply stared at her with distrustful eyes as she closed her eyes and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. He could not understand why she would willingly give her allegiance to him when the Eternal Guardians were dead and she could easily go back to her life on Earth. Why was she so willing to give up her freedom to him?

Serena then lifted her head as she noticed he was not responding to her. She asked quietly, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me."

Malcolm said indifferent, "Serena, go back home and enjoy your freedom while you can. I cannot guarantee how long before Judas takes over your galaxy."

Serena said seductively as she kissed the side of his face, "Then what can I do to make you change your mind?"

Malcolm said coldly, "Absolutely nothing. Good-bye princess!"

Serena said with anger, "You are worthless! You are evil! I thought there was good in you but I guess my mother was right about you! You are selfish people that care for no one but yourself! You may have been born into a family that is considered evil, but your mother came from my world. The world of the light! She would have wanted you to try to fight for our freedom even if we may lose. Not give up because things are not the way you wanted them to be!"

Malcolm asked, "And what type of whore loves one man but beds another? You kissed Endyimon last night, now you want to seduce me the next day. What type of game are you playing because you can't have us both? I may have never liked Endyimon, but he was never a foolish man and neither am I. So what type of game are you trying to play here princess?"

Serena spat out, "My freedom or happiness means nothing if I live in a world where we are not free. Look at the bigger picture Malcolm for once in your life. If Matthew becomes king under the corruption of Judas, then all of us might as well be dead. The Eternal Guardians are dead, and now there is nothing stopping the outer species from attacking our world again. I am the leader of my galaxy and the Sailor Senshi that preside over those planets, and I will be damned if I let another evil force destroy our way of life. I want you to join me in this fight even if it means I have to satisfy your ego. I don't care about my pride or reputation. I care about the people of my world that I have sworn my life to protect, and if you were half the leader that I think you are, you will think about your own people first too, your majesty!"

Swiftly, Malcolm cupped her face with his chained hands and brought her mouth to his as he kissed her passionately on the lips. She looked at him with innocent eyes when he released her. He said, "Princess Serenity, you always find some way to remind me why I will always love you. You are right, and you have my allegiance, princess."

Serena smiled then asked, "Do you need my help in freeing yourself?"

Malcolm smirked as his confidence started to come back, "Hell no. I designed this prison system. I could easily break out of it before sunrise. However, I do need your help in clearing my name. I will have to go underground since I will become a fugitive. If I use my active powers, my brother and the intergalactic police will be able to locate me. I need you to return back to headquarters on Space Ship One and find a way to clear my name. Do not let Matthew know that you know that he has been corrupted by Judas, and shield your thoughts like I taught you how. If Matthew finds out about what we know, all hell will break loose. Do you understand?"

Serena said, "Yes, I do."

Malcolm asked as he tilted his head against the wall as he glanced sideways as the quarter moon through the tiny window to his cell, "Are you sure you can do this? If you are caught, the punishment is death."

Serena nodded.

Malcolm said, "I think you should consider telling your friends the truth. We are going to need as much help as we can get. I have a feeling this is going to turn into a hell of a battle."

Serena nodded.

Malcolm said seriously looking at her, "Serena, we can die."

Serena nodded.

Malcolm said softly, "Look at me."

Serena slowly did as her rosy cheeks were covered with tears. He continued, "Go to him before the battle starts. Tell him you love him because you may not get a second chance."

Serena choked, "Why are you being so nice to me? You never liked Endyimon."

Malcolm stared at her then said softly, "Because we should have never slept together."

Serena asked softly, "Am I that bad in bed?"

Malcolm said shaking his head, "No, I was a fool to think that I could make love to you and not become emotionally attached. I read your thoughts as we made love. He is who you are meant to be with not me. Yet, I am always thankful to the fates for allowing you to enter my life. Serena, I don't have to make love to you to love you and you do not have to be my wife or concubine in order to get me to do your wishes. You had me wrapped around your little finger since the day I was alleged tried to steal you away, and you ended up stealing my heart in the process."

Serena said, "I love you."

Malcolm said rolling her eyes, "Whatever, Serena. Get your ass back to reality. I contact you when I need you."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before nodding and disappearing before his eyes. He smiled as he looked up to the moon. He then gave out a throaty laugh as his eyes turned red as his body started to glow reddish. A flash of light lit up the room, and when it cleared back up the dark prince had vanished.

Serena opened up her eyes as she yawned loudly stretching out her arms. She looked around happily as she saw it was daylight again and her friends and she had arrived at the Dublin, Ireland airport. She smiled happily at her four friends. She made her decision. She was going to let her friends have one last night of freedom before she burst their bubbles once again. It was time for the Sailor Senshi to return to action. She only hoped that they would forgive her one day.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Thank you for the positive feedback. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. This chapter is just the back story of the story. It's the history of the characters and the world that they lived in. It's parallel to the modern day story so it is not affecting the current story. It gives glimpses of their past lives. In fact, anything I write in the story in italic is either flashbacks or past events. Now, here is the next part of A Life of Their Own._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

_ Once a upon a time, in the times when mankind did not exist and the gods ruled the seven galactic universes, the all-powerful Father of all gods and living things Uno created four guardians and gave them each a crystal to bring peace to their citizens of their galaxies and long life to the people of their home planets. The Sun King was granted the yellow crystal and ruled two galaxies that consisted of fifty planets all together. The golden crystal was granted to the Earth King who ruled over two galaxies that consisted over eighteen planets. The White Moon Queen was granted the power of the silver crystal and ruled peacefully two galaxies. The King of the Underworld and guardian of the demonic world and hell dimensions, Aries guarded the underworld and ruled over one galaxy and was granted the dark crystal. Uno felt that Aries' job was of the most important since he was guardian of the world of the living and undead and gave him only one galaxy to rule. _

_ The four guardians ruled their domains peacefully for over twenty thousand years. Then one day, the people of the Earth became greedy with their immortality. Their wants were unlimited and they started to turn on each other. The Earth started to become overpopulated, because the cycle of life and death hardly existed. The golden crystal granted immunity to deadly sicknesses of such as cancer and sexually transmitted diseases. Earthlings could only die from physical ways such as a big fall or drowning, self-inflicted injuries or a mortal wound from another Earthling. More and more humans were being born with very low death rates. Food and land started to become scarce and wars throughout the world took over and as people fought and killed each other for land and food. Uno and the Earth King became so distraught with the state of his people that Uno granted the Earth King use of the power of the golden crystal to destroy the Earth killing every Earthling and every living thing and had the Earth reborn without immortality and with the normal cycle of life and death. The Earth King himself relinquished his immortality and gave the crystal back to Uno who gave the crystal to a mortal boy with a pure soul. This child named was Helios and he made him the eternal guardian of the golden crystal within a mystical dimension within the Earth called Elysian, that no mortal creature could reach unless he was a descendant of the Earth King. _

_ The Earth King aged normally and after living for over twenty thousand and ninety-five years, he died as an old man who had over fifty children and blessed his throne and the knowledge of the hidden marvels of the Earth to his eldest child to rule of the Earth._

_ After discovering the flaws of immortality of the Earthlings, Uno met with the remaining guardians of the Sun Kingdom, the White Moon, and the Underworld. He discussed his worries with the guardians and the guardians agreed to limit the crystal powers of immortality to only the guardians and their descendants the reward of a long life. The crystal will only grant them immortality for their home planet and if they left their home world they will age normally in human years like any other creature. Since the White Moon Queen was closest to the galaxies that the Earth King reign over, she was granted reign of the Solar System and its nine planets, while the Sun Kingdom ruled the Georgian Galaxy and its nine planets. Even though the King of the Underworld pretended to be content with Uno's decision, he was burning with rage and anger on the inside. _

_ After being pleased with how his guardians ruled their universes for over twenty-two thousand years, Uno decided to retired to his heavenly realm for eternity peace and solitude leaving his three guardians in control of their universes. Each guardian built on their home planet temples for their people to honor and worship him. He made a vow to return if he was ever needed upon again. _

_After Uno left, the citizens of the land begged for their voices to be heard. Therefore, the three remaining Guardians created two judicial branches to handle the laws of the world for the average citizen. One was the Four Eternal Guardians, which the three Guardians personally selected and granted them power to handle mere matters of the mortals. These four were granted eternal life to handle the laws of the land with wisdom and knowledge. The three Guardians also created the Council, which consisted of nine hundred members representing their home worlds and these citizens made and created laws of the seven intergalactic worlds. Anyone who broke these laws would have to plead their case in front of the For Eternal Guardians and if they were found guilty, the punishment was death. No mortal ever had a matter so important that they ever had to speak to the Higher Beings, as a matter of fact, it was essentially forbidden. _

_ Young Serenity yawned as her governess Luna closed the mythical story of their god Uno and his four guardians. She covered her mouth with her tiny little fingers as Luna, a beautiful woman with pretty blue eyes, pale white skin, and long dark purple hair that cascaded beautifully down her back with the signature two buns on top of her head., smiled down at her with her long legs crossed as she sat on the bed next to Serenity. Serenity was known as a pretty little princess. She had big cornflower eyes and pale white ski. Her glossy blonde hair was pinned up in two buns with beautiful curls falling from her buns. Her pigtails reached a few inches below her ears. Luna smiled at the beautiful princess as she tucked her into bed. Luna bent over and gave her princess a sweet kiss on the forehead and bid her good night. As she walked out of the room, Luna stared back at the enchanted princess and smiled._

_Even though the moon princess looked only seven-years-old, she was over seven hundred years old. She aged slower than normal children. Luna felt sorry for the child. She was a friendly child and made friends easily, yet she hated that why she remained as a child as her friends grew up into adults who dated, married, had children, and fell in love while she remained trapped in a child's body. She watched many of her friends live their lives, grow up, and disappear from the world, but her mother never explained to her why they disappeared. She said she would explain when she became older. She sometimes felt sad and cried to her mother the Queen, but her mother always argued that she should be lucky that she was immortal. Her mother, who was close to thirty-three thousand-years old, did not look a day over thirty. Apparently, the silver crystal allowed the Royal Lunarians to stop aging after they reach a certain age. The White Moon Queen was quite the beauty with her white skin, blue eyes, and long silver hair in her signature pigtails that nearly touched the floor. For nearly thirty-three thousand years, Lunarians and citizens of the galaxies she ruled over loved and worship their Queen. There were even temples on some of the planets that worshipped the Goddess Serenity. Some treated her as a goddess, while others thought she was abomination against their beliefs because she was immortal even though she has kept their planets peacefully for over thousands of years. _

_Even though the Queen appeared tough as the ruler of many worlds, she was a loving mother at heart and deeply cared about her daughter's well-being and happiness. Therefore, she went to the temple of Uno and prayed for his blessings to use the power of the silver crystal. Uno gave her his blessings as he adored the little Princess also who was very dear to him. He granted the Queen his blessings. On the princess' eight hundredth birthday, he allowed the Queen to grant the Lunarians their immortality back with the promise that they only bare one child, and she also unlocked their innate powers, which were the ability to heal themselves and other living things, and also the ability to read minds and communicate telepathically with one another. She also selected four princesses from the lower kingdoms of the inner solar system of the Milky Way Galaxy to become eternal guardians of the Moon Princess and live on the White Moon with her for all eternity. Not only did she promised their families a peaceful alliance with the Lunarians, but also granted the girls immortality so they could age at the rate of the princess so that she would always have friends with her. She also selected four princesses from the outer planet of the same solar system to be her guardians and spies to help ensure the continued peace of her people throughout the galaxies. This move also promoted goodwill with the families of the outer planets, and made the Queen well-loved among the people of the Milky Way Galaxy. _

_After this endeavor, the Queen watched as her little princess became the happy little flower that she always loved. At first there was an expected awkwardness when the four inner princesses arrived and sadness that they were taken away from their homes, but over time they adapted to their new lives and became the best of friends soon after since they all possessed amicable personalities._

_ Nine hundred years had passed since that time. Queen Selenity continued to rule over the Universe with the guide of her magic crystal. During her rein, the Universe remained in peace and she continued to keep up peace in the Universe. Any creatures who tried to destroy that peace was quickly caught and arrested. It was peaceful times throughout all of the planets. The people were treated fairly. There was no hunger or poverty because everyone made a decent living, had their own land and resources. There was no slavery, racism, sexism or discrimination of any kind. Everyone was entitled to a decent and affordable education. The law was just and anyone who broke these laws paid the consequences of hard labor. It was good times. Times that the Universe would hope go on forever._

_ Princess Serenity had now grown up into a beautiful young lady. She had long blond hair that she wore in her family's signature pigtail style. She had beautiful eyes and a lovely slim figure with her pale white skin. She was quite the beauty and had admirers from everywhere who were in awe of her beauty. She played the role of the graceful princess with ease. She knew how to act like the proper princess and treated everyone regardless of their station in the world with ease even though she hated acting like the perfect princess. Inside she was a wild spirit that wanted to roam free. She did not want to be the helpless princess that needed a man to save her. She wanted to save herself. Therefore as she learnt all the things about politics, art, language, and history of the universe, she also trained with the inner sailors. They were her four guardians, the Princess of the Inner Planetary System of Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. The outer guardians were her mother's guardians and handle work in the outer planets that would threaten their peace. They were Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. They were more powerful than the inner Senshi. Sailor Uranus mostly dealt with earth. Sailor Neptune controlled the water. Sailor Pluto was the eternal guardian of time and space. Sailor Saturn had the power to destroy a world and then bring it back. _

_ The inner Senshi were destined before they were born to protect the moon princess. Sailor Venus, the princess of love and beauty, was the leader of the guardians. She was seventeen hundred years old. The resemblance between the two was quite remarkable. On a few occasion, Queen Serenity had Sailor Venus pose as the princess on a few foreign trips when she suspected danger may occur. Sailor Jupiter possessed the power of the thunder and lightning. She was seventeen hundred years old like Sailor Venus. Sailor Mar, the controller of fire and had a reputation with a personality as fierce as her power was sixteen hundred years old like the princess and so was Sailor Mercury, the princess of wisdom and the power to freeze. They started their training at age eight hundred and the Princess begged her reluctant mother to let her train, and the Queen agreed. She figured that there was no harm in teaching her daughter to defend herself. The five girls were trained by the Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to fight. They learn how to control their power, call upon their hidden strength, sword fighting, martial arts, and even how to use some of their strengths in Sullivan form. Sailor Venus was the first to master her powers in her Sullivan form. Her agility and skills were fast, graceful, and fluent. She could jump high than the other girls and fight better than them. She was closely smarted by Jupiter. When the girls became teenagers, Serenity watched them from against the wall as the girls were instructed by Luna, the queen's head advisor in her human form. Luna was a Lunarian who had the power to disguise herself as a cat like Artermis who was head of the royal army. Princess Serenity always thought it was funny that her advisors disguised themselves as cats. But the Queen humorously told her that looks can be deceiving and never just someone by appearance along. She was right. As cats, Luna and Artermis looked like harmless creatures. Luna was the Queen's eyes and ears inside the kingdom, while Artermis was her spy when she went on foreign trips. Her enemies never suspected when they voiced their plans to take over the universe that the innocent little cat heard everything they say. They were shocked when they were caught before they could even attempt anything. Artermis had saved the kingdom many times from being at war. _

_Princess Serenity was a little disappointed as she saw the four girls who over the last nine hundred years became more than her guardians. They were her best friends that she could confide anything to. She argued with Princess Mars who was also called Rei like an annoying little sister. Princess Mercury who was nicknamed Amy or Ames by her was her voice of reason. Venus also Minako acted like the serious warrior in public or in the face of danger, but she was as goofy and silly as they come when she was alone with the girls. Minako and Serenity always had a blast and enjoyed flirting with the castle's guards. They were more than friends; they were sisters to each other. Princess Jupiter who was also Lita appeared tough in public and was a great fighter like Minako, but she had a heart of gold. She loved flowers, especially roses, and she loved cooking. She acted more like the ideal princess and wanted her Prince Charming to come and rescue her and live happily ever after. The girls nicknamed the Princess Serena, and only the girls and her mother addressed her by her nickname. Everyone else addressed her as her royal highness Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, future Queen of the Seven Planetary System, or second in command to Ruler of the Universe. _

_Serena gave a fake smile as she saw her four friends transfer into Sailor Scouts for the first time after Ami and Rei made their thirteen hundredth birthdays. Their powers now exceeded hers. She did not have a special power like they did. Well, she did as a baby when she cried so loudly causing the palace to shake and gave the queen and the staff earaches for days. For some reason, the queen bonded that power and left her none. The only true power she would ever possess was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal that has helped the Royal Family keep peace over the universe for thirty thousand centuries. She would possess that power when her mother dies. For Serena, she could wait a long time before she possessed that power. Serena silently walked out the room that day. She realized that their training had now exceeded her own._

_ Now, at sixteen hundred-years-old, Serena rode her beautiful black stallion, Midnight. It was a gift from her father before he died. She grew up with this horse, and she loved it. She felt an inner connection with this horse and even understood him on some level. Serena laughed in excitement as they raced through the forest. She was wearing her corset and riding corset and felt so free._

_ Serena was happy with Midnight as they raced through the forest. An hour later, one of the stock boys greeted the princess as he opened the gate as Serena rode Midnight back into the stocks. She laughed as she kissed his nose as she placed him back in his stall. She promised that she would ride him again very soon._

_ After bidding farewell to the stock boy, Serena raced through the fields back to the palace. She loved being alone because she loved when she could act human not like some stuffy princess who had to act proper and like a sophisticated lady all the time. _

_ Serena greeted the staff as she walked into the palace. Each of them greeted her with a bow and smile. She walked through the large rooms of the palace to her mother's study. Her mother was sitting in her office talking to Artermis about something. Artemis was in his cat form, and the room became quiet as she entered. _

_ They looked at her with shocked face as Serena looked at them equally confused. She bowed to her mother then asked, "Hello Mother, Artemis. Am I disturbing something?"_

_ Her mother gave her a warm smile as she sat behind her desk with her pale blue eyes and signature pigtail style with her long silver hair. She was wearing a long white gown. _

_ Queen Serenity said with warmness, "No darling. This is nothing for you to worry about. How was your ride?"_

_ Serena was skeptical but pretended to be content with her mother's answer. She placed on her façade and said with happiness of a princess, "It was amazing mother. I feel so much better."_

_ Queen Serenity said pleased, "That's great darling. I was worry with you being so stuffed up in your room for the last week. I know how riding Midnight makes you feel better."_

_ Serena said with a smile as she walked to a sofa on side of the door and sat down, "Yes, he does I wish I could ride him all the time."_

_ Queen Serenity then looked down at Artemis, "Artemis, my dear, could we discuss this later? I must talk in private to my daughter."_

_ Artemis bowed then said with a hint of displeasure, "Yes, my queen, but we must finish discussing this later. Time is of the essence."_

_ "As it always is, and we shall. Thank you Artemis." Artemis bowed and ran out of the room. _

_ Serena looked at her mother who had a serious look on her face, "Serenity, what is wrong? You're not your usually bubbling self."_

_ Serenity sighed not wanting to burden her mother with her teenage angst, "It's nothing, mother."_

_ Queen Serenity arched her eyebrow then said mockingly, "I may be Queen of the Galaxy but I am your mother first and all. Tell me, for the fate of the world will blame you for stopping me from doing my job to protect it because I am tormented with worry about my teenage daughter."_

_ Serena said in a sarcastic tone, "Really, mother?"_

_ Queen Serenity nodded. Serenity had to admit for a queen her mother had a great poker face._

_ Serena sighed then said, "Well, I was riding today on Midnight, and I was thinking of the last few centuries of my life. Father's death, the inner princesses becoming sailors, and where do I fit in." Serena sighed. "Mother, I understand that I am a princess and I have to act perfect at all times, but I want to do more than just wear fancy dresses, go to balls, read books about things I never experienced, and wait for some prince to come to my rescue. I know that I may never marry for love, or that marriages are arranged for strategic purposes…I don't know how to say it." She sighed looking down at her hands in her lap for a few seconds collecting her muddled thoughts. She then looked into her mother's eyes and said, "I want to live. I want to do something of importance…"_

_ Queen Serenity cut in, "You do."_

_ Serena interrupted, "Mother, you do not understand me clearly as I would hope. No one in this family has ever married for love. Even your marriage to father was prearranged. I know you two never loved it each, but you both loved me dearly. I know the reason that Serenity I married. It was because the council, who were mostly men, did not want a woman to possess all that power alone. The thought of a woman ruling the universe alone with so much power scared those men to death. They thought that the world would fall into chaos, but our family, the women in our family, has helped keep this universe in power for seven thousand hundred years. We married men who are not as powerful as us because we want to keep the council happy so they would not try to overthrow us out of power. But mother l want do something, I want to help keep our universe in peace forever. I want you to allow me to fight…"_

_ Queen Serenity quickly answered shaking her head as she started to dismiss her rambling daughter, "No, it's too dangerous."_

_ Serenity rambled on, "Mother please! If the planetary kingdom can risk their daughter's lives to protect our family, why can I not fight? Kings let their sons go into war, lead armies, rule land, or even travel on diplomatic matters. Why am I any different?" Serenity ran over to her mother's desk touching her chest where her heart was feeling its rapid beat at her inner anxiety. "I am dying inside. Please let me do so."_

_ Serenity said angrily, "No! You are my daughter, and you are more important than anyone else. Do you honestly think if I had to choose between my daughter and my kingdom, I will let them kill you? No my love, I will not, and my enemies know that you are my weakness. They get to you. It's all over. My time in this world is almost over, but yours is yet to start. You are too important Serena in the grand scheme of things. One day you will understand that. And when you marry to ensure the long reign of peace, that our family has dedicated our lives to, you will bear a daughter and you will understand what I am? But you will never leave the moon, and you are protected by our magic that no mortal or other creature can penetrate. Once you leave this world, you will be vulnerable. Remember that, my daughter."_

_ Serenity looked at her mother than said angrily, "Then, what's the point of living if I cannot be free. Mother, you have a killed your daughter. I hope you are happy." _

_ "Serenity!" Princess Serenity bowed then left out of the room._

_ As days passed by, Serenity barely spoke unless she had to. The inner princesses were back at home with their families. Their parents were long dead, but their descendants still reign over their worlds. Serenity did her studies, she ate dinner with her mother and the visiting guest, and she went to balls. She wore beautiful gowns and danced with princes and lords throughout the galaxy, but she not happy. Her mother could tell as she sat on her throne at the front of the room as their guests mingle and danced with each other. It broke her heart that her free spirited daughter acted like the perfect princess with no personality or life in her. She had finally accepted what she was and her purpose and pretended to be happy when she was not. The Queen wanted to help her daughter, but to do so, would end up killing her also. _

_ Serena groaned in agony. She had just spent a long day of studying about the Plutonian culture. She heard rumors that the Queen was looking at possible suitors for the princess when she would become of age. Yet, Serena could care less. She was part of the walking dead anyway. She had everything a girl could possibly want, but she could not live like she wanted. Every part of her life was plan. Serena roamed the grounds not really paying attention to wear she was going. She realized she was going to the temple of the Goddess Serenity. Serenity was the decadent of the moon goddess. Serenity was practically immortal. Lunarians were people of the moon, and they were protected by the power of the Imperial Crystal, which had the power to make them live for thousands of years. They citizens of the moon age normally until their three thousandth birthday where they stopped aging. Queen Serenity herself was over three thousand and one years over, but looked no older than thirty-years-old. It was also the reason why the nine kingdoms sent their daughter to become guardians of the moon. It would grant them long lives. However, they could still die by a mortal wound or if they left the moon, they would lose their immortality and die and suffer like mortals do. _

_ The citizens of different planets hated and loved the Lunarians. They loved that they kept the worlds in peace, but were jealous that they defied nature and lived for thousands of years peacefully on their planets. Some felt it was an abomination against God or nature. Some people plotted against them for that very reason. Other hated the fact that a line of women possessed the power to rule over mankind. They liked their peace, but hated that it was due to women. _

_ Serenity knelt in front of the temple of the granite stature of her ancestor that resembled her. She closed her eyes and prayed to her ancestor for guidance and understanding. She did not realize that pair of amused dark eyes was watching her from a distance. After a few minutes, Serena stood up and opened her eyes feeling better about her situation. She turned around and sighed as she begins the long walk back. _

_ As Serena walked home, the wind blew a cool chill in the area causing her to wrap her arms tightly to her body. Serenity felt a dark presence near her. She turned around where she sensed the danger, but she saw nothing. She looked around, and she saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders figuring that she must have been hallucinating._

_ As she continued walking, she heard the crack of a branch. She quickly turned around but saw nothing. She figured it was only the wind. She turned around, and it front of her she saw a large black panther with was about six feet tall with sharp teeth and a menacing stare like her wanted to attack her. It was impossible. They were no panthers on the moon. She read about them being on the planet Earth but not on the moon. She looked startled and stepped back. The panther started to race towards her. Serenity started running in the opposite direction. She raced as she could as the panther was hot on her trail. _

_ The forest became denser and darker. She had never been this far from the palace before. Things started to become darker. She heard the sounds of creatures that she never heard of before. The panther was still chasing her. Serenity knew if she did not do something soon. He would capture her. _

_ Serenity kept running not realizing that she ran past the barrier that protected the Lunarians from the outer worlds. She was coming towards a large cliff and out of running room. She stopped in panic. The panther lounged for her. Serenity tried to fight off the panther as it attacked her. She frowned and in one quick movement she used her legs to kick the panther off of her causing it to flip over her and off the cliff. Serenity rolled over looking disheveled and scratched up as she watched the panther falling down the cliff and into the flowing large river below that connected to a waterfall._

_ She sensed something evil behind her. She rolled over and was stunned when she saw a tall handsome looking stranger with black hair and dark piercing eyes. On his forehead was the symbol of the dark moon family, which was a black upside down crescent moon. He was wearing armor with a large sword in his sheath. _

_ He smiled charmingly at her. If she was not aware of the danger she was in, she would be mesmerized by how handsome he was. He said stylishly in a deep voice, "Hello, Princess Serenity."_

_ Serenity asked worried, "Who are you?"_

_ He said walking towards her and kneeling in front of her, "I am Malcolm Black of the Dark Moon Kingdom." He took her hand with his hand and she looked entranced by his beauty. "And Princess Serenity, you are now my slave."_

_ She said stupidly, "Okay." He gave her a charming smile and chuckled. She then shook her head breaking out of her trance then said, "No…I mean unleash me, you…"_

_ He prompted, "Yes, princess."_

_ Serena said, "You…"_

_ Before she knew it, he was pulling her up. She grasped when their bodies made contact and his hand was placed on the small of her back causing her to blush slightly. She knew she should not be but she was very attractive to this man. _

_ Serena then pushed away from him then said, "I am the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and my mother is Queen Serenity of the Seven Planetary Kingdoms. You are on her territory, and when she finds you, I promise my mother will send you straight to hell."_

_ He smiled down at her pulling her closer to him causing her to grasp. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I am exonerated, princess. Your mother has no jurisdiction over me. See Princess, I am not of this galaxy or solar system. I come from another galaxy. As far as hell, she'll actually be doing me a favor since my father rules it. He lifted his head to look in her innocent blue eyes._

_ Serena gasped, "Your father is Aries! I read about it in the mythological books, but they are only myths."_

_ Malcolm said with a smile, "Well, it is very true. My family is very powerful. We already have taken over several galaxies. Now, my father has set his sight on yours."_

_ Serena fought trying to free herself, "My mother will never let happen!"_

_ Malcolm said, "Get it through your naïve little head princess. Your time, this peace that you have been spoilt with is in its final days, and you shall be responsible."_

_ She pushed herself away from him. He let her go as she backed away. She turned around and started to run. Malcolm stared at her with amused eyes. As she was about to run back into the forest, Malcolm's eyes glowed red. The trees' branches started to wrap around each other very quickly creating a wall together and blocking her from escaping causing her to stop in her tracks._

_ Serena turned to him as she watched his eyes turn back normal, "Please let me go."_

_ Malcolm disappeared causing her to grasp. She turned around and he appeared in front of her. She jumped as she backed away from him. He said, "It's time to go, Princess."_

_ She grasped when he grabbed her wrist. He held in held out and a strong wind started to form in front of them causing everything to fly around. Serena turned around and screamed when she saw a portal forming._

_ Serena said frightened, "Where are we going?"_

_ Malcolm said with a wicked smirk, "Straight to hell." He ran to the portal pulling a reluctant Serena with him. They disappeared without a trace. Everything returned back to normal. _


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Darien was working in the exam room of the children's ward filled with six twin beds on both sides of the room. He was dressed in blue scrubs as he stood in the middle of the empty room filling out paperwork for a patient he had just checked on. He then turned to the double doors as he heard the sound of children's laughter getting louder and louder. He quickly finished filling out the paperwork then hid his clipboard behind him.

Darien chuckled as eight children ran happily towards him. He laughed when they tackled them to the ground saying how happy they were to see him today. The nurse Patricia, a young woman in her early thirties of Puerto Rican descent, laughed at the scene in her colorful scrubs.

Weeks had passed since the last time he saw Usagi. A part of him wanted to go rush on a flight to see her in Japan, sweep her in his arms, and tell her how much he passionately love her. Yet, he realistically could not afford it. Real life was a dream killer. He was not a rich kid anymore receiving a nice size check every month. He had to work to survive in the work just like he had to survive his rough childhood. With bills, student loans, and medical school, he could not afford it. He loved his job, but his boss would not allow him to take off without at least a two week notice. His boss would think he lose his mind or something if he asked. Darien had only missed one day of work or was never late since he started working at the hospital two years ago. He even was on call when someone called in to work or was a no show. He was annoyed at his boss for constantly telling him how invaluable he was and how they could not afford to lose him. He wished they would pay him more besides the lousy paycheck he received every two weeks.

Yet, he knew he wanted to see his princess again so he would have to come up with some idea in order to see her again. He made a promise to himself that he was going to open himself to people more. Therefore in honor of his princess, he decided to take more interest in the patients he worked with. If he drew their blood, he might ask them about their day. If he had to help give a scared little kid a shot, he would joke with them and distract them while he gave them the shot. The children would ask them if he really gave them a shot and told him how they did not feel a thing. He realized that talking to people and letting them in a little bit was not as bad. Everyone has a story, and with each story he learnt a little about the trials and tribulations of the people he worked with and why and how they were today.

He especially admired an elderly couple who came in every once in a while for their semi-annual check-ups. They looked so cute together as they held hands, the soft caresses, and even the peck on the forehead and lips that the man gave his wife of sixty years. Darien always caught himself automatically smiling at them. He hoped that one day he would have the same future with Usagi. He took a deep sigh and shook his head at his thoughts.

He laughed and joked with the kids as he helped himself up. He listened intently as they told him stories about their dreams and their days as he checked on them and gave them their shots, medicine, and checked their temperature.

A few weeks ago, Darien decided to work in the children's ward with the sick kids after being called in for a colleague who called in sick for work one night. They were so sad and depressed that night. Some were sad that their parents had not come to see them in a while. Others were sad because they were so sick that the side effects of the medicine were affecting them too like Lakeisha Allen, a ten-year-old African American girl from the inner city who was dying from HIV. After sitting down and talking to her and reading her records, Darien learnt that she fell out of a tree when she was seven –years-old and suffered from internal bleeding. She needed a blood transfusion. The inner city hospital that she went to was very unfriendly to its patients. That night there was some type of mixed up and the nurse on duty made a mistake, and gave her infected blood that contained the human immunodeficiency virus.

Darien came to adore the girl in only a day after working with her. She was a happy-go-lucky little girl and always saw the bright side of things. She was always telling these crazy, exotic stories about places far away that enchanted the other children. She was always giving the other kids words of encouragement no matter how sad they got even her own mother. Her mother was a nice woman. She was a single mother working two jobs to make ends meet for her three children. Her husband was killed in a car accident a year ago. She was in massive debt with medical bills, and she was constantly arguing with Medicaid and the insurance companies who wanted to give her a million and one reason why they could not cover this or that treatment for her daughter. Her mother tried to see her often as she could, but it was kind of hard when she lived two hours away from the hospital.

At moments like that, Darien hated people. He could not understand why the good and innocent had so suffered because of the bad. Why an innocent little child got diagnosed with a deadly disease? He loved medicine and helping people, but he despised the bureaucracy of the medical industry.

After working with the children, on the way home, Darien passed the jewelry store. He knew he could not afford to buy her an engagement ring. He liked imagining that he could. He even smiled at he looked through the mirror at the young couple picking out and trying on engagement rings. He wished one day that he would get to pick out rings with Usagi.

When he arrived back home, Reese and one of their buddies, Mike from undergrad were sitting on the sofa playing Madden NFL Football on Reese's PlayStation 2. Mike was a heavy set guy with red hair and freckles. He looked like a sumo wrestler. He lived in their dorm and worked at a local pub where he sneaked them free beer throughout the night. They have been friends ever since.

Darien did not even speak as he worked towards his room fighting the sleep from working an eighteen hour shift with no break. He groaned as he went into his room and collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

In his dream, he saw Usagi as Eternal Sailor Moon. She was walking in a room with a yellow hue from a light on the wall. It looked like she was in the castle, and he was walking behind her. He knew that it was not really him, but his dream would not allow him to see the other person's face only her.

There was a loud scream off in the distance. Eternal Sailor Moon turned around to the other person. It looked like she was looking directly at him. Then her eyes widen as she shook her head at him in disbelief. The next thing he knew, he thrust his sword in the side of her stomach. She gasped in pain as he stared at her. She collapsed to her knees and held her wound that was now bleeding profusely. She collapsed to the ground and said breathing heavily, "Mamo-chan, I'm sorry I lied!" Then she closed her eyes and died before him.

Darien shot up from his bed in a large sweat screaming out her name. It was now dark outside and dark in Darien's room. The only light was from the moonlight of the new moon that was shining through Darien's open window. He started breathing heavily as the wind blew fresh air into his room cooling his sweltering skin. Reese burst into his room wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

He asked concerned, "Dare, what the hell happened?"

Darien tried to catch his breath quickly. He then said between breaths, "It's Usagi. She's in danger. I have to leave." He quickly tossed the covers to the side and hopped out of his bed. He walked quickly to the closet and got out his duffle bag.

Reese asked confused, "How do you know?"

Darien said without looking at him as he tossed his suitcase on his bed, "I just know. I have to leave tonight. I have to go to her."

Reese said he watched Darien rummaged through his drawers and tossed a handful of clothes into his bag, "And how are you going to get to her? You're broke remember."

Darien said frantically as searched his drawers for things he might need, "Then I'll sell my car, my watches, got dammit. I have to get to her."

Reese said being the voice of reason, "That takes time, man. That's not going to happen overnight."

Darien yelled as he punched the wall with his fist making a dent causing Reese to jump, "I have to do something! I can't just sit around here and wait for her to die! I will not lose her again!"

Reese stared at his friend with concern. Darien then said softly to himself, "I'm tired of losing her."

Reese said as Darien finally looked at him, "Look man! I'm doing this because I love you like a brother. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you would do the same thing for me if you could. But right now, I need you to calm down. I'll get you straight tomorrow."

Darien looked at Reese with confusion then asked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reese said placing his hands together and giving a small bow to Darien, "Woosah! Chillax man. I got this. Just calm down and we'll come up with something in the morning."

Darien said still upset, "But…"

Reese cut in, "Dare, get your butt back in bed, and we'll take care of this in the morning. Plus, there are probably no flights to Japan tonight anyway. You're exhausted and probably just tired from working nonstop for the last two weeks. Just go back to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning. Capiche?"

Darien sighed then reluctantly nodded. Reese smiled then left out his room closing the door. Darien collapsed back on his bed placing arm behind the back of his head and the other loosely on his stomach. He stared at his ceiling fan slowly turning and listening to the wind lightly entering his room and blowing his curtains. He glanced at the calendar on the wall. Her birthday was in three days. He sighed deeply. He then rolled over to his end table by his bed. He opened up his top drawer and took out the star locket that he had given her closing the drawer back. She gave it back to him when he was supposed to come to North America the first time as a reminder of her and their love. Over the years, he listened to it when he was feeling depressed or frustrated. It always seemed to calm him down. He flicked it open with his finger and sat it down on his nightstand. He rolled back on his back and continued to look at the ceiling as the beautiful melody filled the room. He soon fell asleep dreaming of her.

The next morning Darien woke up. He showered and then changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt that an old flame had brought for him a few months ago. Darien sat on the stool in front of the kitchen counter as Reese stood still wearing his clothes from last night in front of the stove cooking smothered pork chops sautéed with onion and garlic and cayenne pepper since Reese liked spicy food. He also was grilling vegetables on their George Foreman lean mean cooking machine, cooking red beans on the stove, and baking cornbread in the oven. Darien laughed at the scene. Reese loved to cook as much as he did, and Darien fell in love with Southern American cooking never tasting anything like it before. He understood why the obesity rate was high in the South when you are being fed good home cook meals like that on a daily basis. He loved their weekends because Reese always cooked a home cook Southern meal as their weekend brunch. While Reese taught him the tricks and trades of cooking delicious American food, Darien taught Reese about Asian and Japanese food. Reese was game for anything, but sushi or any raw food was out of the question for him.

Reese turned around taking off his "Who's the boss?" apron that his great grandmother knitted and sent him last Christmas. She knitted one for Darien too, but his was in dresser in his room.

Reese looked up to the ceiling for a second then took a deep sigh. He then looked at Darien then shook his head. He took another deep breath then nibbled on his bottom lip as he looked at the floor.

Darien said confused, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Reese took one last sigh then looked up at his friend and roommate and said, "I am about to do something extremely big and selfless for you. Something I wouldn't do for anyone else. Yet, I prayed about it last night and I spoke to the Lord and he was told me it's the right thing to do. So here." He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Darien.

Darien looked at the envelope puzzled then back up at Reese.

Reese said, "It's my credit card I had since I was eighteen years old. It has fifty grand on it." Darien's face shot up at him and Reese nodded in confirmation. "Why the hell a credit card company wants to give a teenager a credit card with fifty grand on it beats me? I have never used it because that's too much temptation for me, and I was afraid if I start spending it, I'll never stop. So I never cancelled it and I just kept it in case of emergencies. I called the credit card company and they confirmed that it is still active."

Darien stared at Reese in disbelief. Reese said, "I am going to trust you with this card and have faith that you will not screw me over. You are a good man, Dare. You are the only person I would put my future in jeopardy for because I know that you will not mess me over. I have good credit because of this card. In a few years, I want to buy a house on my own and I can't do that with bad credit. If you screw me over, it'll take me years to get out of debt trying to pay it off and not to mention medical school." He then said with a hint of humor as a smile crept on his face, "Now with that out the way, go get your girl. Usagi is a cool ass chick. She is one in a million, and I only met her for five minutes and could see that. I see why you love her. She is kind of easy to fall in love with. Therefore, if your conscious is trying to tell you to travel halfway across the world to save your woman, then so be it."

Darien said in disbelief, "Thank you. If I wasn't desperate right now, I would not be taking this card from you. But thank you so much. You have my word that I will pay you back every penny, and I will never forget this."

Reese said with a chuckled, "For some strange reason, I believe you."

Darien said taking the card with a smile on his face, "I don't understand why you are doing this for me? This is huge."

Reese said, "Because I know how it feels when you think the whole world is against you, and there is no one you can depend on. Everyone needs a break every once in a while."

Darien smiled at him. Reese smiled back then he broke their silence and said, "All right man. Why don't you go pack your bag? I called the airport this morning and they said there is available flight to Tokyo at one pm so you should be there by tomorrow morning…" A confused look came across his face. He said, "Or the day after." He shook his head. "I don't know. The time zones always tripped me out. Anyway, I booked the flight but I am going to drop you off in case you have any hassles with my credit card at the airport."

Darien said out of the blue waving the credit card in front of him, "If I cannot pay you back and soon as possible, I'll sell you my car."

Reese laughed then said, "Thanks, but I have a strong feeling that you will. Don't sweat about it. Go get pack. We'll eat and then we will leave."

Darien laughed as he got up, "Okay!" He then walked to his room to after pack.

After few hours later, Reese and Darien arrived at the Logan International Airport a quarter to one. They did not have any hassles with the clerk at the desk or security. The flight was fifteen hours long, and Darien booked a coach window seat for himself. They chatted with each other about trivial things until it was time for Darien to board his flight.

They gave each other half a hug then a fist pound with their fists. Darien said rubbing his hand on the strap of his duffle bag, the only luggage he was taking with him, "Well, thanks man. I'm guess I'm off."

Reese said as a thought popped in his mind, "Okay, man. I covered for your ass at work too. I saw on news that they were talking about some mad cow disease in the country part of Japan, so I called your job and told them that your aunt caught the disease and was really ill. The doctors said that it might be fatal, so you took off to the first flight to Tokyo just in case." He added on a solemn note.

Darien shook his head in disbelief then said, "Thanks man for doing that and letting me know. I still remembered that one day I missed work because I got wasted messing with you and the guys for Kris' bachelor's party. I came to work day after I called in, and everyone was wondering how my long lost sister Christina was doing after her boyfriend beat her up and placed her in a coma. Good thing I caught on quickly to the bullshit that you told them." Darien laughed.

Reese said shrugging his shoulders, "Hey, that was a good _Lifetime _movie."

They heard the intercom stating it was the final call to the flight to Tokyo, Japan.

Darien said backing up towards the terminal, "Thanks man."

Reese said out of the blue, "Do something stupid."

Darien asked confused as he still backed up, "What?"

"Do something stupid to show her that you love her. Show her that you changed and make a complete ass of yourself for them. Chicks did that."  
Darien said laughing, "You're an idiot."

Reese raised his middle finger at him. Darien laughed before turning around, handing his pass to the attendant at the gate, and then walked through to board the plane. Reese smiled as he started to walk away.

Darien searched for his seat on the plane. He was happy when he found his window seat on the plane that was nearly full.

Reese looked at the monitors through the airport.

Darien placed his seat belt on. He groaned in agony when he saw his neighbor was an overweight man, and in front of him sat a woman who was desperate trying to pacify her crying baby who kept slapping his pacifier on the floor as the mother tried to give it to him.

Reese's eyes widen as he looked at the monitor.

The door closed for the airplane as the pilot and co-pilot flicked the switches to start the flight. The smiling flight attendants instructed everyone to put on their seatbelts and prepare for turbulence.

Reese's eyes widen as he looked on the monitor which showed clips of Minako Aino's _Fantasy Girl_ concert tour that was now in Europe. What blew him away was that Usagi was in the clips dancing on stage with her. Usagi was not in Tokyo. She would not be back in Tokyo for another month. Reese turned back around to where Darien's plane was boarding. He watched with surprise as the flight took off into the sky. Darien was on a fifteenth hour flight to Japan, and Usagi was not even there. She was heading to London.

Reese uttered dazed, "Oh shit."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Serena partied with the girls like there was no tomorrow. She still had not told them about her secret because Malcolm told her telepathically to remain cool until Matthew calls for her to come since he was now in command of the intergalactic guardians. Malcolm told her he would let her know when to tell them. She had not spoken to him in weeks.

Travelling with Mina was a blast. They danced back up on stage with her. They stood back stage as she did interviews and performed on stages. They went to the finest restaurants, partied every night with the rich and famous, and shopped like there was no tomorrow. Mina, Raye, and Serena constantly got wasted and flirted with the cute boys on their travels much to the distain of Lita and Ami, who thought they were acting slutty and unladylike. Yet, Ami was probably serious about it, while Lita secretly was jealous that she could not get wasted and flirt since she was married and pregnant.

One night after a concert in Milan, Italy, Ami confronted Serena and Rei about their behavior. She was seating at the bar not having fun while her friends were dancing and having a good time. It was just not her cup of tea. Called her a bore all you wanted but she rather had been at home cuddled up on the sofa with a nice book than being here in a crowded, dark and hot room surrounded by hundreds of people scantily dressed and sweating all over each other dancing like a pack of hyenas to loud music blaring through the speakers. Rei and Serena rushed towards the bar where Ami was sitting. They just finished being sandwich on the floor with two smoking hot Italian guys. They took seats on each side of Ami as they fanned themselves telling the bartender what they wanted.

Rei winked at the average looking bartender. He has been giving her and her friends free drinks all night. Ami frowned at both of them. Ami said upset, "You too should be ashamed of yourself. Rei, you have Chad, and Usagi, I think you and Mamoru are on good terms. Yet, you two are acting like a couple of tramps and are constantly getting wasted and dancing and flirting provocative with all these strange men you know nothing about."

Serena and Rei probably would have been offended if they were not so hung over.

Rei said tipsy, "Ames, lighten up. No man has claims over me. Chad may be my boyfriend but until he puts a ring on my finger, I'm a free woman. If he has a problem with it until then, fuck him."

Serena burst into laughter to Ami's disdain at Rei.

Rei continued then said, "Plus, he is a rock star. He probably has so much action thrown at him every day, he probably need a big ass net to catch it all. I am not with Chad all the time, so I would not know how many times he cheated on me. It's my life, and I am going to enjoy it. Not sit around for some guy who is content with sampling and not paying for what he really wants."

Serena then added, "Mamoru has not laid any claim on me yet either. He is so used to me chasing after him and that's over with. If Mamoru thinks our little frolicking in the park a few weeks ago sealed the deal, then he has another thing coming. If Mamoru wants me back, then he is going to have to fight for me this time. I'm done chasing after him." One of the guys who were dancing with them waved at her. She smiled and waved back. "I'm the motherfucking princess." Ami and Rei burst into laughter.

Serena took a sip of her drink still angry with a childlike pout on her face.

Rei laughed then asked, "Ami, I know club hopping is not you scene. What do you prefer to do? What's Ami's idea of fun?"

Ami laughed, "The food, the culture, the art, the scenery, and I would love to see Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel, but it's in Rome." She sighed.

Mina and Lita walked towards them. Mina smirked at them and said, "We can go."

Lita asked, "What about Amsterdam tomorrow?"

Mina said nonchalant, "Student riots are going on. My agent is rebooking the concert to next year so the audience will have time to make arrangements to see the concert at a later time."

Lita said excited, "Awesome. I cannot wait to go sightseeing tomorrow." Lita playfully slapped Ami's arm. Great idea Ames." Ami laughed.

The next day the girls went sightseeing around town. They ate Italian food, took photographs in front of monuments, went shopping at all the designer stores, and even sat front row at a few fashion shows. Afterwards, they got dressed in fancy gowns and went to see the opera with Ami. The girls actually enjoyed themselves and even shed a few tears at the beautiful opera. They took _Eurostar Altovelocita_ , the fastest train in Italy, and arrived in less than four hours in Rome admiring the beautiful countryside along the way.

They were mesmerized by the beautiful scenery of Rome. They were in awe at the beauty of the Sistine Chapel and saw why Ami wanted to see the magnificent painting on the ceiling. They saw the sculpture of David and laughed as a couple of them recalled dating guys of the same statue. Ami laughed at them.

They spent the night having dinner a local restaurant that played Italian music. They smiled as Ami liked the place so much she even danced an Italian folk dance with a cute Italian guy. After she finished dancing and he escorted her back to their table, the girls riled her for her slutty behavior and threatened to tell Greg of her transgression while away from him. She rolled her eyes at them then they all burst into laughter for their silliness.

When Darien arrived in at the Tokyo airport, he was highly pissed off and irritated. He was sandwiched by his overweight companion who constantly said excuse me for passing gas. The baby never shut up and the mother even cried that she could not stop her child's crying and that she was a failure as a mother. He had not slept in fifteenth hours, but at least, he would see his precious Usako soon.

Darien did not exactly know where she lived so he assumed that she still lived with her parents and that maybe Andrew still owned the Crowd and he could tell her where she was. Since he did not see Andrew in three years, he thought he probably should try his luck with her parents first. They were a close knit family. They would definitely know. He went to have some of his American currency traded in for Japanese yen.

Darien smiled as he spoke Japanese for the first time in nearly three years as he told the cab driver where to take him. He paid the cab driver in yen as he got out of the cab throwing the duffle bag over his shoulder. He then walked up to the doorstep to a home that he has only been in one time. He ran the doorbell then quickly fixed his hair a little with his hands.

He was surprised when he saw a now teenaged Sammy. He was about fifteen years old with sandy brown hair and quite a good looking kid. He had a muscular physique and quite built for his age. Darien wondered if was playing sports now.

Sammy looked surprised and then said, "Oh, you're that creep that use to date Odango." Darien looked dejected. He voice now had bass, but he was still the annoying brat he was at ten-years-old.

"Who is it, Sammy?"

"The child molester that Odanga-baka used to date."

Darien frowned ready to beat the crap out of the brat. Irene then came to the door. Darien quickly smiled at her then it slowly faded as he saw her face. There was no happiness to her features, her flawless face now had wrinkles and worried lines were etched on her forehead. Her hair was mostly gray now and her once pretty eyes had lost their luster like she was sad most of the time. She was not the Irene he knew.

Irene gave him a warm smile and said happily, "Mamoru! Hello, please come in." Sammy rolled his eyes as Irene popped the back of his head causing Sammy to yelp. Darien held back a chuckle as Sammy pulled the door farther open allowing Darien to enter as he rubbed the sore spot.

Irene allowed him to enter the den which still looked the same as he remembered. She sat next to him on the sofa. She saw Mr. Tuskino sitting in a recliner smoking a cigar and reading the paper close to his face.

Irene said happily, "Kenji, look! it's Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's old friend." Kenji did not put the paper down and there was an awkward silence. Irene looked dejected as she turned to Darien and placed on a façade of happiness again.

Irene asked with interest, "So what happened to you? You just vanished years ago."

Darien asked confused, "Didn't Usagi tell you?" Irene looked sad as he mentioned her daughter's name. Darien sensed something was not right. Everyone was acting too different except Sammy. He was always a little brat.

Irene shook her head.

Darien answered, "Well, I received a full scholarship to study at Harvard University in North America, which is one of the most prestigious universities in the world. I graduated from my undergrad maxima cum laude and ranked second in my class with a bachelor's degree in microchemistry within three years. I ace my MCAT, which is the medical school entrance exam and was accepted to virtually all the top medical school in the world, but I figured Harvard was where I wanted to be. I am now in my second year of medical school, and I work part time as an intern at one of the local hospitals, which is a very prominent and affluent hospital in the Boston area. I am hoping to finish medical school in the next couple of years, but I must confess Mrs. Tuskino, it's very hard work."

Darien noticed that Mr. Tuskino's poke his head a little to the side to look at him then turned back to his paper. Darien smirked for a second then quickly changed back into an innocent smile as he turned to Mrs. Tuskino when he felt her hand touch his knee.

Darien smiled at her and nodded as she offered him tea and cherry pie. She went to the kitchen to make him a slice. It was awkward sitting in the room waiting for Mrs. Tuskino to return. Kenji still had not acknowledged him.

Then the silence was broke when Sammy asked, "So have you seen Odango-baka or is she dead like we think she is?"

Simultaneously, they heard something breaking in the kitchen as Kenji placed his paper down looking at him son with malice. The three men walked towards the kitchen to see the pie upside down on the floor with filling oozing out and tiny pieces of the shattered plate surrounding it. It hurt Darien to see Irene crying over the stove as she grasped the ends tightly with her hands to stop from collapsing. Kenji ran to his wife and comforted her. Kenji yelled for Sammy to go up to his room.

Sammy said angrily, "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing?" He stormed out of the kitchen racing up the stairs to his room. Darien heard the door slammed loudly from the kitchen. It took Kenji ten minutes to soothe his wife.

After twenty minutes, the three adults were sitting at the table sipping tea. Kenji sat at the end while Irene sat next to him and Darien sat opposite them. He listened intently as they told them how they kicked her out nearly seven months ago. They did not understand what was going on with her. She was sneaking out, lying, and coming in all hours of the night with cuts and bruises all over her skin. She was bringing dishonor to their house, and they feared she would be a bad example to Sammy so they thought it would be best if they kicked her out. From the look of resentment on Irene's face, it looked like it was her husband's decision more than hers.

Darien said, "I haven't seen her in a long time." He did not think it was wise to mention he saw her in Boston. How would he explain how she got there? It also was not his place to mention Usagi's alias either. It was Usagi's place to tell them not his.

Irene said emotionally, "Mamoru, please find her and tell her to come home. We missed her very much."

Kenji cut in, "Irene."

She cried, "Oh shut up Kenji. I know you miss her too. How often you stay in her room looking at her belongings."

Kenji stopped talking.

Darien said, "Yes, ma'ma. I will. And when I find her…."

He waited for Kenji to meet his eyes. He continued, "I am going to marry her. I love your daughter, Mr. Tuskino. As soon as I get settled with a good job to where I can take care of her properly, I will make her my wife and start a family with her. I would love your approval Mr. Tuskino, but I will marry her even if you disapprove of me. She means the world to me sir." He turned to Mrs. Tuskino. "Good-bye, Mrs. Tuskino and thank you always for your hospitality. Good day to you both." He soon left out the house after hugging Irene.

Darien stuffed his hands in his jeans and exhaled. This is not going to be as easy as I thought. He decided to take the familiar route to the arcade with his duffle bag swinging on his side. He had a photographic memory which helped him in his studies so remembering the path to the arcade was not hard for him.

Twenty minutes later, he smiled at the doors to the arcade opened up. He walked in as he saw that much had not changed in the last few years. There were new games like Tekken, Dragon Z, Sailor Moon, and the Power Puff Girls games. The girls still moved in cliques and giggled loudly about boys and school. The dorks still got rejected by the object of his desire, the jocks still chased after girls, and the nerds still sat at tables by themselves studying next week's homework.

Darien strolled into the arcade and popped up on the stool. He saw a blonde with long hair in a ponytail. He figured that Andrew had left his hair grow out. He said to surprised him, "Hey, I want a file a complaint."

As Darien was about to joke with him, the blonde turned around. It was not Andrew. It was Zoicite. Darien's eyes narrowed as he said with malice, "Zoicite!"

Zoicite looked at Darien with confused and asked, "Do I know you?"

Darien looked at him and said disbelieving, "What kind of game are you playing, Zoicite? What are you up too?"

Zoicite then smirked and gave Darien the once over and said, "I'm definitely a bottom, what about you?"

Darien looked confused not understanding what Zoicite was meaning. It was not until he saw Zoicite checking out his body with a lustful look in his eyes did he get it. He then slowly got up from the stool and said backing up, "I am really sorry if I offended you. I thought you were someone else. Good-bye."

Zoicite blew him a raspberry as Darien rushed out of the door.

Darien did not stop running until he made it to the Parlor. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Mamoru…" Darien heard a female voice called his name. It sounded familiar. He stood up and saw it was Liz. He smiled.

Liz walked up to Darien gave her a quick once over. She was not the skinny teenager he remembered. She was twenty pounds heavier but the weight had fallen in the right places. Her breasts were larger and fuller. Her waist was tiny. Her hips and thighs had widen and her butt had grown. She was wearing a white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and black heels.

When Liz was certain it was him, she gave him a quick hug as he wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as they greeted one another. When he broke up their embrace, she asked estatic, "'Oh my god, where have you been? You just disappeared."

Darien laughed then said, "I went off to school in the United States. I am currently in medical school."

Liz said happily, "I am so glad that you are accomplishing your dreams."

Darien asked Liz, "And what about you?"

Liz smiled faded then said sadly, "I'm fine.'

Darien tilted his head and said, "No, you're not. What happened?"

Liz held her arms out wide and then turned around. She said, "This is my life now." She turned back to him. "My life and my daughter."

Darien said with a smile, "I am so happy for you. You're married and a mom."

Liz said slowly, "I'm not married."

Darien looked confused as she said, "My high school sempai knocked me up and then he dumped me as soon as I told him I was pregnant."

Darien gave her a sympathetic look, "I am so sorry Lizzy. You did not deserve that."

Liz said with a sigh, "My parents were really upset about it. They said I brought dishonor to our family and practically disowned me. Andy allowed me to keep this job and helped me find an apartment." Liz looked dejected as she stared at the tides on the floor.

Darien said placing his hand gently under his chin to tilted her head back to him, "Hey,it's not the end of the world, and you are not alone. Andy loves you, and I love you, like the little sister I never had. Life happens. We just have to learn from the choices that we make and move on. Don't let it get you down okay?"

She gave him a warm smile and nodded her head. He smiled back at her. For the next half an hour, Darien sat a table and talked to Liz over a cup of coffee as they reminisced about the past and talked about current events in their lives. Darien told Liz about his current encounter with Zoicite. She laughed hard as he told her about the situation and he gave her an astounded look when she told him about her big crush on Zoicite until she caught him in the back room with his boyfriend Malachite. Darien gave her a perplexed expression. When she asked him to explain himself, he simply shook his head. They both burst into laughter once more. They were having a good time.

Across town, Andrew took a deep sigh as he sat in his office looking over massive loads of paperwork. He glanced at his clock on the wall that read four thirty in the evening. He could not wait five thirty came. In an hour, he would be free from the restraints of his office and the black business suit he wore to work. He hated doing the work, but he loved his lifestyle that he lived with his wife.

He checked his phone and was surprised when she did not call him. They recently had an argument a couple of weeks ago. He was upset that she did not call him and let him know her whereabouts. He could hear the clearly drunk _The Double Mint Twins_, Usagi and Minako ,in the background yelling out some feminism bullshit about not let him dictate his life or that she was a grown ass woman not a child. Yet, she was his heart, and they have been inseparable for their first year of marriage. This was the first time they were really apart. It was lonely and odd not having her to cuddle up in bed with. He came so accustomed to her.

Rita would always be his first love, but he soon accepted that she loved her career more than him. He had been the supportive boyfriend for years and went years without touching another woman when the temptation was always within his reach. He was the faithful boyfriend and every time a new opportunity arose that she could not miss out on, he supported her. Then, one day when she was offered another once in a lifetime opportunity, it occurred to him that he would always come second. It was on that faithful trip as he stood to wish her farewell at the airport, he nearly cried as he knew he broke her heart as he told her that he could not do this anymore. He needed her to choose whether she was going to be with him or her career. She cried as she begged him to not do this, but he told her he was tired of playing second fiddle to her first love, her career. He stood stoic as she kissed his cheek and bid his good-bye as hot tears glistened down her rosy cheeks. He stood in a trance as he drove back to his apartment fearing that he made the biggest mistake of his life. As soon as he walked into his apartment and closed the door, he broke down in tears and cried for days at the love that he lost forever.

He moped around for weeks after his breakup with Rita not even Darien could break him out of his trance. How Lita and his friendship begun is still a bit of a mystery for him. He vaguely remembered being depressed and Lita asking his for a part-time job working as a cook at the Parlor for job experience on her résumé. He gave her a job without a second thought as she happily thanking him secondly his hand like it a jackhammer. Over time, he smiled as Lita as she gave his warm smiles from across the room as they cleaned up tables after hours. He watched the way she moved as she gracefully served the customers when he needed an extra waitress to come in. He watched as she placed a strand of her soft brown hair behind her eyes when it fell behind her ear as he caught himself wishing to do it for her. He laughed with her as they joked about the customers and talked about various things going on in their lives. He was amazed when she told him that her dreams were to be a wife, a mother and own her restaurant and florist shop. He smiled as she blushed when he told her he wanted to have kids one day too. When he needed a date to go with him to his parents' twentieth anniversary, he was stunned that she gladly accepted. It amazed him at how much his family especially his mother liked her. He once gave her the key to his apartment when he needed her to run over and grab some paperwork for the restaurant and purposely never asked her back for it. Before he knew it, he found himself head over heels in love with Lita, and he knew that one she would be his wife.

Andrew jumped up from his thoughts, when he heard a knock on his door. It was his assistant, Sharon. She was a petite red head with a funky pixie cut hairstyle and granny glasses. She said, "There is a Chiba Mamoru here to see you. He does not have an appointment, but he insisted that I at least tell you that he was here. I informed him that you were very busy, but he was very_ persistent_."

Andrew arched an eyebrow at his assistant's story especially the last word. He knew that Mamoru had a way with the ladies and if Mamoru just gave a woman his charming smile and a wink, they would do whatever he want.

Andrew happily said, "Of course, Sharon let him in." She quickly smiled as she left out and then came back with Darien walking passed her.

She smiled as she twirled her necklace with her fingers absentmindedly as she admired Darien lustfully from behind.

Andrew cleared his throat. Sharon jumped then said with a blush, "Just called me in you need anything." Darien stood in the middle of the office as Andrew nodded dismissing his assistant.

When Sharon closed her door, Andrew rose from his seat. He greeted Darien as he embraced him in a hug and said, "Mamoru, it is good to see you."

Darien laughed then said as they broke apart, "It's good to see you too."

Andrew smiled at Darien with warm eyes.

An half an hour later, Andrew and Darien were sitting at a bar in the business district of downtown Tokyo. They updated each other on their lives and then reminisced about the past as they drunk a couple of beers together. It was almost like their three year separation never happened. They laughed and Andrew burst into laughter when Darien told him about his encounter with Zoicite earlier, and then finding out about Zoicite and Malechite from Liz.

Andrew laughed as the waitress brought them another couple of beers. He said after taking a sip of his beer, "Well, I guess they were soul mates destined to find one another."

Darien said as he looked down at his beer then said, "Yeah, that what I was thinking. I guess no matter how many times they are reborn they were meant to be together like Usagi and I."

Andrew smiled at him as he set his beer down on the table. Darien asked with concern, "Do you have any idea where she could be? I checked every place I could think of and no luck."

Andrew laughed then said, "Mamoru, that's because they're in London." He continued as he looked at Darien's dumbfounded expression on his face. "They are traveling around the world on Mina's concert tour. They will not be back in London until next month."

Darien growled in disappointment causing Andrew to laugh. Darien muttered, "This is freaking unbelievable."

Andrew said, "I'm sorry, man."

Darien sighed in disappointment then said, "I wanted to be here for her nineteenth birthday."

Andrew said, "I know." They were silent for a moment as they thought about their loves. Then, a thought popped in Andrew's head and a goofy grin spread across her face.

Darien looked at his oldest friend and honestly still his best friend. Darien asked with a smile, "What's up with the goofy grin?"

Andrew asked, "How about we fly out to see them?"

Darien asked, "How? We do not even know if a flight is flying out there tonight or not?"

Andrew said, "But we know a rock star with his own plane?"

Darien arched his eyebrows.

Three hours later, Darien, Andrew and Chad was flying on Chad's personal jet to London, England to surprise the girls. Andrew and Darien admired how luxurious the insides of the jet were as Chad's personal flight attendants served them the best champagne and beer as they played video games, watched different games around the world on pay-per-view, and even watched a couple of girl gone wild videos.

Darien sighed in happiness that he would be with his Usako in only a few hours.

In London, England, Serena, Rei, Mina, and Lita danced together in the middle of the floor at a exclusive nightclub in London. Ami was suffering from a headache and wanted to stay in their hotel room and rest. They wanted to stay with her, but she encouraged them to go and have fun. She just needed some rest and relaxtion. They were dancing to the Spice Girls.

When some guys started to come over and dance with them, Rei and Mina started to leave the group and dance with the guys leaving Lita and Serena. Serena closed her eyes as she started to get into the song. She felt a powerful presence heading her way.

As a figure entered through the club, people stopped dancing and stared at the figure in a hypnotized glance. Serena continued to dance seductively to the song with her eyes still closed not realizing that a path was parted by the crowd towards her. Even when Rei and Min and their partners saw the figure, they stopped dancing and stared with wonder at the figure. When Lita saw him, she stopped dancing as Serena continued to dance. Everyone was quiet as the mysterious figure slowly wrapped his arms around Serena as he caressed her soft body from her hips to her breasts. Serena continued to dance seductively as she started to pressed her body against the length of the man never opening her eyes. His lips softly brushed against the smooth skin of her neck as he left soft kisses across her shoulders. Serena brought her arm around the back of the man's neck as his hands roamed underneath the fabric of her halter top over her smooth, toned stomach.

As Serena's head was about to turn to kiss the mysterious figure, she gasped from her trance as she felt a hand roughly yanking her away from the mysterious figure. Serena's eyes flew open as she felt herself being wrapped tightly into another's man arms with her back pressed firmly against his well-toned chest. She tilted her head upwards to see the man who held her.

She grasped in shock as saw she was being held domineeringly by a very pissed off Mamoru with a murderous gaze in his dark stormy blue eyes. Yet, he was not staring angrily at her. His anger was directed at the man who stood a few feet away from her. The man who he saw seducing his woman on the dance floor. She then turned to look at Malcolm with panic in her eyes. Malcolm was looking quite angry too as his hands were bawled into fists.

Darien said angrily at Malcolm, "Stay the fuck away from my woman!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_ Weeks passed since the disappearance of the moon princess. No one had a trace of where she was. No one knew whether she was alive or dead. _

_Serenity groaned as she found herself lying in a luxury soft bed in a large spacious room. She groaned rubbing her head. She noticed her crescent moon was not on her forehead. Her hair was down from her pigtails and flowed down her back. She was wearing a white nightgown and very confused. She softly pushed the covers aside. She swung her legs out of bed. She felt relaxed like she had slept for days._

_ She walked towards the balcony and walked out. She was mesmerized by the very bright sun, the vast green forest and the deep blue ocean in the distance. She ran to the door and slowly opened the door. She poked her head out of the hallway looking left and right. Yet, she did not see anyone. She slowly stepped out of her room closing the door behind her. She tiptoed down the empty hallway. When she saw someone like a maid or guard coming, she quickly dashed in a corner away from them. She heard voices and ducked into a room closing the door behind her. _

_ She took a deep breath noting that her heart was pounding entirely too fast for comfort._

_ "Hello!"_

_ Serenity jumped as she turned around to see a cute preteen boy with black hair and piercing black eyes like her captor. She wondered if he was his son or something. He was lying on the sofa reading a book about sword fighting and foreign adventures._

_ Serenity said unsure, "Hello."_

_ The boy asked looking up from the book, "Are you the Moon Princess?"_

_ Serenity nodded._

_ The boy smiled then said, "I thought you were just a fairy tale."_

_ Serenity laughed, "My sentiments towards you, too."_

_ The boy laughed then said, "I'm Matthew Black. Malcolm, your captor, is my big brother."_

_ Serenity's smile faded._

_ The boy stopped laughing and said with a smile, "Don't worry, you're in no immediate danger."_

_ Serenity crossed her arms over her chest, "And then why am I here?"_

_ Matthew said closing his book and rocking himself up, "Because my father wants to take over your universe. The Queen is nearly as powerful as my father. Alone she may beat him, but with the capturing of you, and the assistance of the two witches of third world, he will win. Once he gets your mother to surrender, then he'll return you to your planet. Don't worry. You are a slave, but we will treat you like a guest."_

_Serenity said frustrated, "That makes no sense. You might as well lock me up in a dungeon and throw away the key if that is your purpose."_

"_Okay, if that is what you want." Serenity became frightened as heard a voice in the room but saw no one. Matthew simply smiled. _

_ All of sudden, Malcolm materialized in the room. He bowed in front of the princess. She frowned at him._

_ Malcolm looked at his little brother then said, "Mother wants you in the garden."_

_ Matthew growled angrily tossing his book on the floor. He got up._

_ As he was about to walk towards the door, Malcolm cleared his throat causing them to look at him and said, "Teleport idiot. You're a demon. Start acting like it."_

_ Matthew said childishly like the child he was, "You're a pain in the ass, stop being one." He then disappeared before their eyes. Serenity chuckled as Malcolm gave her an annoying look. For someone who had kidnapped her and was supposed to be her enemy, she felt no threat from them. She could sense demons or evil as one of her powers, but besides the fact they were demonic, she felt no danger from them. They looked human and acted like the family they were. Yet, she knew she had to warn her mother about what was going on. Dangerous or not, they were a threat to her home world and to her people. They had to be stopped._

_ Serenity folded her arms becoming serious, "If you think my mother will surrender to you, you are seriously mistaken."_

_ Malcolm sighed then said, "I heard your argument with your mother, and I know how she will surrender to us for your safety."_

_ Serenity asked startled, "How?"_

_ Malcolm said pacing the room as she watched him, "I've been watching you for weeks. Your mother granted you far too much freedom. She made a mistake when she allowed you to roam free in the territories of the kingdom without guardianship even if you were protected by the moon barrier."_

_ Serenity stated upset, "It's impossible. No mortal or demon can cross the barrier. Only a Lunarian can."_

_ Malcolm chuckled then said derisively, "Hello princess…dark moon family…Lunarian…people of the moon. Therefore, I am part Lunarian, because my people are from the moon, but a moon from a different universe."_

_ Serenity said confused, "But you're evil."_

_ Malcolm said with a sigh, "Yes, my mother is from the world of the light like you, while my father is from the world of darkness. But there's good and evil in all of us. What the crystal does is protect the moon family from any harm or danger. When it senses that the person is of no threat, it allows you to cross the barrier. It allowed me to cross over because it sensed no danger from me. While the imperial crystal gives your people strength and longevity, it makes my people weak and vulnerable. My people are powerless within the imperial crystal power. Our strength comes from the dark crystal."_

_ Serenity walked passed him then said, "But you kidnapped me, I think that will make you dangerous and you used your powers so your story cannot be true."_

_ Malcolm said, "It was outside of the protection of the crystal. The crystal only protects the borders of the moon kingdom not the entire planet. Anything outside of it is fair game."_

_ Serenity frowned at him then said, "I demand you send me home."_

_ Malcolm said stepping towards her then said with a hint of malice, "If you do not calm down little girl, I will be force to throw you in the dungeon with the rest of the criminals. Is that understood?"_

_ Serenity frowned as he locked eyes with her captor, who now stood an inch from her. He then smiled down at her._

_ Malcolm smirked then said, "Go back to your room and get dressed. There are gowns in your closet. I'll show you some of the kingdom."_

_ Serenity frowned then said superciliously, "No, I will not leave my room or eat or sleep until you return me home to my kingdom."_

_ Malcolm said with a shrewd sneer, "Then so be it." He yelled, "Guards!"_

_ Serenity's eyes became startled as two guards walked in. One of them said, "Yes, your majesty."_

_ Malcolm said with a stern face but amused eyes, "Please send Princess Serenity back to her room. Tell the cook that Serenity has decided to go on a fast so she will not need any supper. No one is to come to her aide or they will answer to me. Is that understood?"_

_ The guards said simultaneously, "Yes, my lord." They dragged an unwilling Serenity out of the room as she kicked and screamed and yelled for them to remove their greasy hands. Malcolm only smiled as he left out of the room. _

_ For days, Serenity lied restless in bed. Her stomach started to growl since she had not eaten in days. She started to feel pale and sick. Sleeping helped but she still felt miserable. She missed her mother, friends, and kingdom. She lost track of how much time had passed. She remember when she was little her father taught her about time travel, alternative universe, black holes, and portals. He told her that it was possible there were creatures that were far advance than them out there. Anything was possible. Therefore, she did not know how long weeks in this universe were in hers._

_ Serenity remembered her argument with her mother that apparently Malcolm overheard. She wanted to take on more responsibility and live a little. She had been alive for over seventeen hundred years and never left the boundaries of the moon kingdom. She was not going to get anywhere acting like a spoiled and ungrateful princess. She needed to see what they were up to. They wanted to destroy her home, and she had to stop him. From Malcolm's flirtations, she figured that he might like her. She did not know if it was just his personality or he wanted to get her into bed or not. Yet, she had to give a shot and get on his good side. Who knows? Maybe she could figure out a way out to get back home. _

_ Later that evening, Serenity changed in a pale yellow gown that complimented her skin. She decided to place her long hair in a bun. The dress showed a little cleavage but was still decent. She walked downstairs into the dining room. She noticed that Malcolm was sitting at the edge of the table with Matthew on one side and a beautiful older woman who looked like she was in her fortieths with black long black hair that was swooped in a low ponytail. She had piercing black eyes like Malcolm and Matthew. Then, next to the woman, she saw a younger version of the woman. She looked no older than twenty-five with long black hair and piercing black eyes. She was equally beautiful as her mother. _

_Malcolm looked like he was captivated when he saw Serenity walk in the dining room. She looked magnificent. He stood up from his seat and walked towards her as if he was the one in the trance now. She smiled at him as she looked at him. _

_He took her hand with his and it brought the back of the hand to his lips and pressed his soft lips against the back of her hand causing her to tremble inside as her stomach fluttered with butterflies. He led her to the seat next to his little brother who smiled at her as she returned the smile. He pulled out the chair for her and pushed her in as she sat down._

_Malcolm said as he sat down, "Princess Serenity, I would like you meet my beautiful mother Queen Kera, and my beautiful big sister, Princess Madeline. As you already know, this is my annoying little twelve-year-old brother, Matthew."_

_Matthew frowned at his brother as Serenity greeted Malcolm's family._

_As they ate their dinner and chatted with one another, Serenity asked Malcolm, "So are you are a prince?"_

_Malcolm smiled then said, "Yes, Matthew and I are the Princes of the Dark Moon Kingdom, and Maddy is the princess of our kingdom."_

_Matthew said happily, "And Malcolm will one day become king."_

_Serenity asked curiously, "Then, why didn't you introduce yourself as a prince? "_

_Malcolm said, "Because it's just a title. Whether it is Malcolm Black, Prince Malcolm, or Lord Malcolm I could honestly care less. Plus, people act strangely around you when they found out you are of royal blood. I like people to treat me as normally as possible."_

_Serenity sighed then said, "I couldn't agree more." Malcolm smiled as her then continued to eat._

_After dinner, Serenity and Malcolm bid farewell to his mother and siblings. He kissed his mother on the cheek and she watched as she silently scolded him. He reluctantly nodded. She touched his arm and then walked out. _

_Malcolm walked towards Serenity, and held out his hand. She accepted it. He led her out of the room. They walked the grounds of the rose garden that his mother had planted centuries ago that was beautiful and blooming. _

_ Serenity asked, "So how old are you?"_

_ Malcolm said, "I am two hundred and fifty years old."_

_ Serenity laughed then said, "You look like you're at least twenty-one."_

_ Malcolm said, "I know. My people age slowly too. Every once in a while I leave to go on a mission for my father and the longer I am away from the black crystal, I start to age."_

_ Serenity laughed, "I feel bad for Matthew then."_

_ Malcolm laughed then said, "I know, but my father will start to send him on some missions and he will start to age normally."_

_ Serenity then said, "Your family is very nice. It's hard to believe that you are evil and the enemy."_

_ Malcolm said, "Serenity, no one is perfect. We all have our flaws. My father is vicious and cruel, but my mother is angelic and kind. Maddy and Matthew are more like my mother. Even though I have my mother's kindness, I have the drive and aggressiveness of my father. That's why he wants me to be King upon his death."_

_ Serenity caught the hint of disappointment in his statement. Serenity asked, "So you don't want to be king?"_

_ Malcolm shook his head then said, "I don't. I rather remain captain of the army going on conquests than rule an entire kingdom and live forever."_

_ Serenity said, "My sentiments exactly. I want to see the galaxies. I want to travel and do things I read about in my books. I don't want to spend the rest of my long life coup up in a palace married to a man I don't love just to produce an heir and appeased some old chauvinistic men."_

_ Malcolm laughed then said stepping in front of her and holding her arms with his hands, "Then maybe we can see it together."_

Darien said angrily, "Stay the fuck away from my woman!"

Malcolm smirked then said, "And what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Darien said with a smirk, "How about I show you?" A rose appeared in Darien's free hand as he released Serenity from his grasped. She stepped away from him as she rubbed her now sore arm as she stepped towards the girls. Malcolm rolled his eyes.

Malcolm said bored, "Ah, cape boy. I am really afraid of a rose. No wonder your girl made love to me twice. She needed a real man to satisfy her not some pathetic loser like you."

The girls looked at Serena in shock as she stared down at the floor. Darien looked at Serena's guilty expression and knew about Malcolm and her. He gave her a stern expression then turned back to Malcolm and struck a fighting stand.

Darien said with a smirk, "You're right any man who would let a girl like Usagi go or Serena as you called her is a pathetic loser." Serena looked up at Darien, who was looking directly at her with meaningful eyes. "I was a fool to let her go, but I am no longer that fool." He then said turning back to Malcolm, "I cannot fault her for what happened before us or after us, but I can guarantee you that you are the past. I am her future."

Malcolm frowned as he let out a yelled as he charged towards Darien. They started in a full fletched fight as Darien matched Malcolm's speed in blocking his attacks, punches, and kicks. Malcolm let out a punch towards Darien that Darien ducked and stuck Malcolm in the stomach. Malcolm frowned at Darien. The crowd fled the building when Malcolm and Darien starting throwing each other all over the place with no concern for the safety of the civilians. They only ones left in the room besides the two men were the girls, Chad and Andrew hiding behind the bars as Malcolm and Darien destroyed the room. Chad held Raye tightly in his arms, while Andrew held onto Mina and Lita. Serena looked in disbelief at the two men she cared about acting like a couple of out of control lunatics.

Darien smirked and said as he felt glimpsed of his past life as Prince Endyimon flashed into his mind as he engaged in hand to hand combat with Malcolm. He remembered Malcolm. Darien smirked then asked with spite, "So how does it feel Malcolm to know that you will always be second best?"

Darien said as he held Malcolm as they held on to each other to catch their breaths, "How does it feel to know that she will always love me a little bit more than she will _ever_ love you?"

Malcolm snuck a punch as Darien causing Darien to flip backwards into the air. Darien regained control of his body midway and twirled and landed gracefully on his feet knelt to the ground with his hand on the floor. He stared at Malcolm with a sly smile then said as he stood up wiping his now bloody nose with the back of his hand, "Getting angry, your majesty or are you just pissed off that a mere mortal can actually stand up to you?"

Malcolm laughed then said, "I was just keeping you alive for the stake of the princess but if you want me to kill you, then so be it." A white energy ball materialized in Malcolm's hand while three rose appeared in Darien's.

Serena yelled for them to stop. Malcolm threw his energy ball towards Darien as Darien tossed his roses towards the energy ball. Serena yelled loudly, "Stop it!" The crescent moon appeared on her forehead and her body started to glowed yellow. She held her hands out towards them. Both men flew backwards at full force at opposite sides of the room smashing into walls. Serena then directed her hands towards the roses and energy ball that was about to explode. A yellow ball of energy flew towards the blast quickly disintegrating it before it killed them all.

Malcolm and Darien groaned in agony as they rubbed their heads. The girls, Andrew and Chad slowly rose from behind the bar. Serena's body returned to normal and the crescent moon disappeared from her forehead. She walked from behind the bar and the others followed.

Malcolm and Darien slowly started to rise as everyone frowned at them. Darien looked around the room as saw the mess that Malcolm and he created. Broken glass bottles smashed all over the floors, broken stools, mirrors, tables tossed around the room and broken into half. They club was completely trashed.

Serena folded her arms and waited for both men to come towards them.

Serena asked angrily, "Are the savages ready to act like civilized? If you want to continue to kill yourselves, then go outsides. How stupid can you two be?"

Malcolm said immaturely, "Where Earth boy started it?"{

Darien said angrily, "You were the one feeling all over her like she was your woman."

Malcolm asked, "Last month she was."

Serena yelled angrily, "Stop it! I am sick of this. I am not some piece of meat to fight over. I am neither of yours, and I am really sorry that I dealt with either of you because you are both egotistical, hypocritical pigs. I'm done with both of you."

She walked out of the room. Darien called after her before running after her. The others looked at Malcolm like he was a freak of nature.

Mina asked him breaking the silence, "Who the hell are you?"

Malcolm said with a smile even though his jaw was swollen, "You will find out soon enough."

Darien followed after Serena as she walked the busy London street as people walked passed her and buses and cars drove by. She was in deep thought and did not stop until she arrived at a park by the Thames Rivers. She sat on a bench and watched the beautiful river as she glances up towards Big Ben.

She did not even look up when she caught a whiff of a familiar masculine scent. Darien sat down next to her.

Darien said softly, "I'm sorry. I thought that's what you wanted."

Serena spat angrily with hurt eyes, "Do you think that I am shadow? Malcolm is a god for heaven sakes. You could have died. All I ever wanted from you is to know that you love me. Not act like a barbarian destroying things to prove it."

Darien asked, "But I'm here. Doesn't that mean anything?" Serena turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

Darien got up and knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his. She looked startled and confused.

Darien said, "I love you, Usagi. I don't know what you want from me, but I am here. I left everything behind because I was worried about you. I actually started talking to the patients at work. I am working in pediatric ward now. I borrowed money from my roommate. I flew on a fifteenth hour flight next to an overweight guy who constantly passed gas and a crying baby with a whack out mother. I went to your parent's home and actually talked to your father. I told him that I loved you and that I was going to marry you as soon as I land a good job. I was hit on by Zoicite who I found out is probably gay in any life. I took anyone long ass fight to London, and I even fought and pissed off a freaking god. I did all this for you, and if none of that means anything to you, then I give up."

Serena stared at him with a confused look then he raised an eyebrow at her. He sighed with a defeated look in his eyes when she did not respond. He sighed giving her a light peck on top of her head and said with a smile as she stared at him with an unreadable expression, "I hope you are happy with Malcolm. It's clear that he loves you." He then back away from her and gave her one last glance tracing her image into his memory before turning around and walking away.

A few minutes after he left, an expressionless Serena felt tears prickled down her cheeks as she sat on the park bench. She then burst into tears and started to cry harder as she held herself saying "I'm sorry, Mamoru" repeatedly.

Darien walked the streets of London not paying attention to his surroundings. He stuffed his hands into his leather brown jacket pockets as people passed him. They sound of chatter and laughter was oblivious to him. He kept seeing images of Usagi and Malcolm. Malcolm and Usagi dancing seductively together as she let him feel all over her body. He saw images of them making love as she screamed Malcolm's name. He tried to blink to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He saw an alley in the far off distance. He rushed to it and passed the lively crowd. He then leaned his head as a bridge road as tears started to far from his eyes as he started to beat angrily against the brick wall. He then stopped beating against the wall and turned around pressing his back against it as he slid downwards towards the dirty ground. Maybe his destiny was not meant to be with Usagi anymore. Maybe he had to just accept that he was meant to walk this world alone. He had lost his princess forever.

Serena walked back into the bar. Her eyes were dry as she walked towards her friends who looked at her at confusedly.

Lita asked concerned as she was wrapped in Andrew's arms with her back pressed firmly into his chest, "Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

Serena nodded and said with a fake smile, "I am."

Serena felt hurt inside as she saw Chad and Raye sitting on the bar. Chad had a hand around Raye's shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned over and gave her soft kiss on the top of her raven hair causing Raye to smile. Serena remembered the kiss Darien just gave her. She then turned to see Malcolm stand off to the corner with Mina next to him.

Malcolm's dark eyes met her blue ones. He gave her a warm smile. She gave him a half a smile.

Malcolm said telepathically as Mina said something to him, "Go Serena."

Serena asked telepathically, "But what's the point?"

Malcolm said, "Go to him, Serena. It's time you start writing your own destiny. We'll talk in the morning."

"But…"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes."

"Then what's left to discuss." Serena gave him a big smile. No one notice that she disappeared again. Serena closed her eyes when she got outside and concentrated on Darien. She knew where to go.

The clock struck midnight as Serena raced through the city to find Darien. She was not going to make it. Her crescent moon appeared on her forehead as a yellow glow started to surround her body. Darien walked into the metro airport. He figured that Reese was right about his dream. The last time he had a dream about Usagi's lying, he found out that it was a lie. He figured the same for him and thought it was just a symbolism for the end of their relationship. If she wanted to be with Malcolm, then there was nothing he could do about it. No one can control what the hearts wants.

As Darien was about to pay the clerk at the desk for a ticket back to Boston, he heard an angelic voice asked, "Are you giving up so fast?"

Darien turned around then said, "I thought you chose Malcolm."

Serena said walking towards him, "I chose no one… but you." Darien gave her a small smile. She smiled at him and said, "I love you, Mamo-chan."

Darien smiled down at her with warm eyes, "And I want to marry you, Tuskino Usagi." She stared at him with bewildered eyes. Before she could utter a word, his lips were kissing hers. She simply accepted as she closed her eyes and he closed him. The clerk at the desk smiled at them.

A few hours later, Darien stood in front of a small chapel next to a pastor looking handsome in a black tuxedo as Serena walked towards him in a strapless white dress with her hair hanging down in a cascade of beautiful golden curls and light makeup. She was holding a bouquet of red roses in front of her. Rei and Chad sat together along with Lita, Ami and Malcolm. Mina stood at the altar as maid of honor while Andrew stood next to Darien as his best man. When Serena arrived at the altar, Darien mouthed that she looked beautiful, while she mouthed thank you with a smile. They turned to the pastor as he began the ceremony.

Lita looked curiously at Malcolm. He looked genuinely happy. She was looking for a trace of hurt but there was none. Malcolm said with a smile still looking at the ceremony, "Before anything in the world, I want Serenity to be happy, and she is the most happy when she is with Endyimon. Therefore, Lita I am happy for her." Lita's mouth dropped. She could not understand how he read her thoughts. She turned back to the front when the pastor announced Serena and Darien as man and wife.

They all applauded in cheer when the preacher announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba. Serena laughed as Darien pulled her into his arms as kissed her passionately on the lips getting whistles from the guys.

That night, the nine of them went out to celebrate. They went to a fancy restaurant and watched as Usagi and Mamoru walked on the dance floor and shared that first dance as husband and wife. They danced gracefully across the dance floor and for a few moments attracted the attention of everyone in the room. When they finished, the entire room erupted into applause as their beautiful dancing. Then, Chad and Rei danced together along with Lita and Andrew joining Darien and Serena on the dance floor.

After everyone started to depart their separate ways, Chad booked a room for him and Rei. Andrew booked a room for Lita and him. Ami and Mina stayed in the three bedroom suite that the girls were staying in and stayed in the room she was staring with Lita. She was so caught up in the romance in the atmosphere that she called Chad who had just finished studying an exam and stayed on the phone most of the night chatting with her husband and telling them about all the exciting things that had happened. Mina allowed a supposedly reluctant Malcolm into her room. He pretended that he was so heartbroken of losing Serena and he clearly enjoyed the way that Mina comforted him that night.

Even though the guys pitched in and booked the two newlyweds a honeymoon suite for the night, Usagi and Mamoru still walked around London hand in hand laughing and jumping with one another.

Usagi laughed as they strolled downtown and said, "And why were so jealous now Mamoru? You've never been jealous before."

Mamoru laughed, "Because my only competition was a geek, two stalkers, a lesbian, and a hermorpdite."

Usagi burst into laughter. Mamoru then said as he wrapped his strong arms arm her body and placing a soft kiss in the spot where her neck met her shoulder, "l love you, Usako. I think I would have died if I lost you to Malcolm or any other guy."

Usagi turned around in his eyes and said as she looked into his deep blue eyes, "Just don't take me for granted anymore and you got to talk to me and stop treating me like a child. I am not that fourteen-year-old school girl anymore."

He glanced over her well-developed body and said lustfully, "I definitely know that."

Usagi said rolling her eyes, "I meant the other way."

Mamoru said with a smirk, "Well, I meant this way." He pulled her in his arms and started to kiss her passionately own the lips.

Later that night, Usagi moaned as they made love that night. The moon light shined through the opened balcony door created a yellow hue in the dark room. The wind blew lightly against the curtain that led to the balcony. Their lowered halves were covered with the bed spread as Usagi ran her hands over her husband's back as he slowly entered himself in and out of her body. Usagi relished the feel of being imitate with her love once again. Her body missed the feel of his touch. Tears of happiness rolled down Usagi's cheeks as Mamoru gently made love to her and kissed her salty tears away. He repeated whispered in her ears how much he loved her and how good it felt to be with her like this again. When an orgasm started to erupt through her body, Mamoru kissed her passionately as he continued to smoothly enter inside of her. When her toes started to curl, Mamoru started to enter her body faster as he buried his sweaty head in the crook of her neck as she screamed out his name in pleasure.

When she finished climaxing, Mamoru leaned down and placed soft kisses all over her body telling her how much he loved her.

Usagi said after their bodies were both satisfied and exhausted from their repeated lovemaking, "I love you, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru pulled Usagi's body closed to his and wrapped his arms tightly around her with her back pressed firmly against his chest and said, "I love you, my wife. Happy Birthday, Chiba Usagi." He then placed one final kiss on her cheek and fell into a deep sleep. She smiled a sweet smile before finally dosing off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" by Az Yet._

Usagi woke up the next morning with a sleeping Mamoru next to her. She could not believe that they were married now. If it was not for the marriage certificate, she would not believe it. She raised her hand and looked at her promised ring which had now become her wedding ring. He promised her that when his financial situation improved he would buy her a nice ring. She told him she could care less. All she wanted was him. Usagi slowly removed herself from her husband's protective arms and placed one of the hotel's robes over her naked body.

She then walked over to the balcony and thought about how much he would despise her in a few hours. It made her sick to her stomach that he would ever think badly of her. Her mind started to wonder about what was in store for her. As she glanced at the bed to find her sleeping lover lying as angelic as can be, she wondered if she made the right decision in getting married. She sighed deeply.

Across the hallway, Ami lied sleeping in her bed. Ami was quite exhausted from their celebrations last night.

Mina lied in bed under the covers as Malcolm held her in his arms kissing her softly on the lips. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor.

Mina moaned with happiness as they broke apart. She said contented, "So you were what I was missing?"

Malcolm gave her a throaty laugh and said, "You were always something Venus."

Mina said as she propped herself up on her elbows allowing him to admired her supple breasts that he had his fair share of fun playing with last night, "So how was I in my past life?"

Malcolm smiled as he gently caressed her soft body and said, "Exactly like you are now. That's what I always admired about you. You had beauty and brains, and never gave a damn about what others thought about you. You were always and still are your own woman."

Mina smiled down at him and then laughed he flipped her over and started making love with her one last time.

Lita woke up with a happy smile on her face to find Andrew under the covers kissing her stomach. She laughed then said, "Andrew, you are so silly."

Andrew said happy as she crawled up his wife's naked body as she groaned in satisfaction as their two lower halves made contact.

Andrew said with a smile as he saw his wife respond to their contact, "You know I read somewhere that pregnant women tend to have massive orgasms and I definitely think we should test that theory out."

She laughed as Andrew playfully teased her with his groin then she started to moan when he slowly entered her body once again. She said hoarsely, "Andrew…" He intertwined her hands with his over her head as he slowly thrust into her body.

Rei laughed as she lied comfortable in her dress from last night, while Chad was still sleeping in his clothes from last night. They were so exhausted from last night that they collapsed in the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Rei tried to pulled away, but Chad unconsciously pulled her back and Rei smiled being totally content with that.

Usagi jumped when she felt someone touched her thigh. She sighed in relief when she realized that it was only Mamoru. She turned in his arms and hugged him.

He gave her a quick peck and asked with a smile, "How are you feeling, baby?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Happy!"

Mamoru smiled then leaned down and kissed her again.

A few hours later, everyone gathered in the girls' suite. Mamoru could not understand why Usagi was being so apprehensive. Rei was sitting on sofa next to Chad; Andrew was sitting in the lounge chair with his wife sitting on his lap. Ami was sitting next to Rei on the sofa while Mina sat on the opposite love seat next to Darien.

Usagi took a deep side as Malcolm stood next to her and said, "Serena, it's time."

Usagi asked worried, "Can we wait any longer?"

Malcolm shook his head and said, "No."

"But…" she bit out, "This is not the right time." Malcolm's eyes glowed red freaking the entire room out. Ami stood up when she went to walk towards the window and saw everyone was frozen in their steps.

Malcolm said, "Now, time has stopped. Serena, stop stalling. It's time to tell the truth."

Usagi nodded then said with a deep breath, "Three years ago….the night after the battle with Sailor Galaxia…see I knew that all of you were unhappy being Sailor Senshi." She was hesitant as she spoke and fumbled over her words as she stared at all of her friends who listened to her intently. "I mean you all had these dreams and goals, but you were giving them all up because your duties as a Sailor Scouts, and…" She looked at each of her friends. "Lita, you wanted to be a famous cook and get married and you did. Mina, you wanted to become this huge pop idol and you did. Ami, you wanted to go to school in Germany and be with Greg and become a doctor and you are achieving your dream. Rei, you wanted to be shrine priestess and you are working on that. You are all happy and in love. I wanted you all to have normal lives."

She turned to Mamoru. She said happily with her eyes watering up, "And Mamoru…I just wanted you to be happy and stop sacrificing your dreams for me. I mean you achieved so much without a dumb odango baka like me ruining things for you. I did what I did to make you happy, all of you."

Mamoru demanded upset, "Usagi, what did you do?"

Malcolm looked at her with concern eyes as tears started to creep down her eyes. She said slowly looking at nothing in peculiar, "I made a deal with the Eternal Guardians."

Ami asked confused, "The who?"

Malcolm interjected, "The Eternal Guardian. They are like the law of the land like the United States Supreme Court but in our case, they are the law of the intergalactic planetary allegiance."

Usagi looked at Malcolm with hurt eyes. He nodded for to continue. She turned back to her friends and continue choking on her words, "I made a deal with the Eternal Guardians that if they protected the Earth and our solar system from anymore danger…." She turned to Malcolm and cried out. "I can't do this! I can't, Malcolm. The words won't come out."

Malcolm sighed then said, "Then I'll show them." Her eyes widen as Malcolm flicked his hands and an image appeared before their eyes. He said apologetic, "I'm sorry, love but time is against us." Usagi's heart start beating fast as they all watched the moment she changed their destinies…

_Princess Serenity stood on the edge of pier by the lake by the cherry blossom trees. She held the silver crystal in her hands as the early afternoon sky quickly turned into night and the full moon rose in front of her._

_ She said, "Silver Crystal, grant me the power to release my friends from their eternal duties to protect me so that they may have normal lives. Give Mamoru the freedom to be with whomever he chooses and unlink our destinies forever more." Serenity closed her eyes as the Silver Crystal shined brightly in front of her turning everything white blinding her eyes as she closed them._

_ When she opened her eyes, she smiled as she stood before her mother, Queen Serenity. They were surrounded by three serious looking men. Queen Serenity asked with a smile, "My daughter, are you sure? Once I do this, it cannot be undone. If you must face danger, you will face it alone. The girls will no longer be required to help you. As far as your precious Mamoru, he will no longer love you. His destiny will be interlocked with someone else. Can you bear to see the man that you loved and have sacrificed your life for over and over to save, choose another over you, my love?"_

_ As a tear rolled down her cheek, Princess Serenity said spitefully to her mother, "I don't want be loved by someone who feels they are obligated to love me, and it is not fair to have no choice in choosing the one that you loved. Our destinies should not be decided for us by you or anyone else. We should have the freedom to choose how we want to live our lives including who we want to be with."_

_She then turned to the Eternal Guardians, "Eternal Guardians of the Seven Galaxies, we have been your warriors of love and justice for one thousand years. We have fought the most powerful forces throughout the galaxies without protest. Please guardians grant my friends the freedom to live their lives. I beg of you. I will give you anything."_

_One of the guardians asked, "Even your servitude?"_

_ Princess Serenity asked confoundedly, "My what?"_

_ One of the Guardians answered, "After your battle against Sailor Galaxia, you became the most power Sailor Senshi in the seven galaxies. If you pledge your eternal servitude to us, we shall grant your friends their freedom, and we shall promise that no outside harm shall ever reach the Earth's atmosphere again. The only evil the Earth shall face will be of their creation. However, whenever we need you to protect our worlds, will you pledge your servitude towards us, Eternal Sailor Moon?"_

_ Princess Serenity nodded. _

_ She then asked, "What about Rini and Crystal Tokyo?"_

_ One of the guardians answered, "The Earth is saved, Princess. Crystal Tokyo will no longer be needed in future. Therefore, the child will never be born."_

_ Princess Serenity felt a twinge in the heart. There will be no Rini. _

_ Queen Serenity asked, "Is this really what you want? Even though Prince Endyimon and the girls will have normal lives, you never will? This is your fate until you die."_

_ Princess Serenity said, "I have been selfish all my life. Yes, I cared about my friends and family, but I never really realized how much my loved ones sacrifice for me. It is time I return the favor."_

_ One of the guardians stated, "Then we should tell them."_

_ Princess Serenity gasped, "If you tell them what I am doing then they will reject it." _

_ Queen Serenity smiled then said, "As you wish, my darling." Queen Serenity then said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good-bye my darling. I hope you are happy on Earth, and find what you are looking for." Serenity gasped as she felt herself losing her balance as she fell from the sky._

_ She saw Usagi standing on the pier with her head bowed and eyes closed. The soul of Princess Serenity fell back into Usagi's body as she gasped. She turned around to see her friends, the outer Senshi, and Mamoru standing in a semi-circle as they listened to Sailor Pluto explained to them that they were released from their duties and free to live normal lives. Even though the Sailor Senshi expressed happiness that they were free to live normal lives, Usagi was sad that they were granted to keep their senshi's power in civilian form as token of appreciation for their service to the galaxies. She would lose all of hers. She was shocked when she listened to Mamoru asked about Crystal Tokyo. She could hear his sigh of relief when Sailor Pluto told him that Crystal Tokyo was no longer their destiny. It did not exist anymore. She felt a pang in her chest, and she knew what she had to do. _

No one spoke when the image disappeared. Usagi glanced at the room and saw the mixture of angry, hurt, confusion, and rage. No one said at word, but she could feel their hostility towards her. Mamoru's face was expressionless. He did not even look at her.

It was Rei who finally spoke as Chad had his arm loosely around her waist. She said angrily, "You idiot? How dare you choose our destinies for us?"

Ami said in Usagi's defense, "She was just trying to do what she thought was best for us."

Rei said, "But she should have given us a choice in the matter."

Lita asked hurt, "How could you Usagi? You had no right to make that decision on your own."

Mina stared at Malcolm who looked directly at her. His arms were still folded.

She asked Usagi looking at Malcolm, "What have you been doing for the last three years then?"

Usagi was heartbroken and could not speak as tears rushed down her eyes. She cried hoarsely, "Mamoru?" When he heard her called his name, Mamoru walked passed her and did not even acknowledge her as he left out of the room slamming the door behind him. Usagi collapsed to her knees and broke down into tears.

Ami's heart cried out to Usagi. She unconsciously got up and came to comfort her fallen friend who cried hysterically in her arms. Ami gave her soothing words and she softly caressed her back.

Malcolm sighed at the scene and said to Mina, "For the last few years, Usagi has been an intergalactic guardian for the seventh galaxies. I have been training Serenity as a guardian and strengthening her powers as a Sailor Senshi including her Lunarian powers."

Lita asked confused, "Lunarians?"

Malcolm sighed then said, "Luna and Artemis have taught you girls nothing about your history."

Rei said spitefully, "I guess not, jackass when they were trying to regain their memories as well."

Malcolm smirked and said, "And with a temper like that Mars no wonder galactic guardian for the seventh galaxies. I have been training Serenity as a guardian and strengthening her powers as a Sailor Senshi including her Lunarian powers."

Lita asked confused, "Lunarians?"

Malcolm sighed then said, "Luna and Artemis have taught you girls nothing about your history."

Rei said spitefully, "I guess not, jackass when they were trying to regain their memories as well."

Malcolm smirked and said, "And with a temper like that Mars, you wonder why lover boy has not put a ring on your finger yet."

Rei jumped up angrily and said, "Why, I otta…." Chad quickly yanked Rei back down as she stared at him angrily.

Malcolm smiled and then they listened contentedly as he told them about Uno, the four gods, their planetary history and that of the moon and the Earth. After listening to him for over an hour, they knew more about their past, then they ever wished to know.

As the girls asked Malcolm questions, Usagi finally stopped crying and left out of the room in search of Mamoru. She already knew where he was.

He was still in their suite. They still had a few hours before it was time for them to checkout. Usagi found him standing out on the balcony looking at the beautiful city of London.

She came to stand next to them. Neither of them spoke for minutes.

Mamoru finally broke his silence and asked, "What caused you to make a massive decision like that?"

Usagi said not looking at him, "You did." He turned to her as she continued, "I overheard you talking with Andrew and saying how much you hated being with me and knowing how your life was going to turn out, and I heard how much the girls had to sacrifice for their loyalty to me. It was unfair Mamoru, and I had to change the balance somehow. It was never going to end, and you and I both know it. There was always going to be some mad psychopath trying to destroy the world one way other so I changed the ending. And I know you may hate me forever, but I don't regret my decision. I would sacrifice my live for any one of you."

Mamoru shook his head and said outrage, "We wasted three fucking years, Usagi. We could have been happy and now we wasted all this time because you wanted to play fucking god with everyone's lives." Mamoru

Usagi turned to him and yelled, "I did it for you!"

Mamoru yelled angrily as he turned to her and said, "You did it because you felt guilty. It was because of you that Ami did not go to Germany. It was because of you that Lita was luckless at love. It was because of you that Usagi gave up being Sailor V and doing things that she loved. It was because of you that I am not a successful as I could have been. All you think about is your fucking self and you think being the martyr changing anything. You should have asked us how we felt instead of breaking my fucking heart and playing some mind fuck on me. This is not our past lives Serenity. Yes, we were chosen to be warriors, but it was up to us to take on those roles. And we continue to protect you not because you are some dead princess but because we loved you and we believed in something greater than ourselves. Do you have any fucking idea how miserable I was without you? How I cried in the darkness because of you? How I slept with so many girls pretending they were you then to wake up disappointed that they were not you?"

Usagi was about to speak when Mamoru stormed to her and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her into the bedroom. He yelled out angrily, "You want to know why I was so fucking successful as you called it. It was because I was fucking miserable. You were the only thing I cared about in this entire fucking world, and you did not want to be with me. You are going to tell me how the fuck I felt. Then, you are going to make me feel guilty and tell me I have to prove myself to you making me feel inadequate while you were fucking Malcolm's brains out."

Usagi said angrily, "You slept with many women too."

Mamoru yelled angrily, "It's fucking different and you know it!"

Usagi said angrily trying to push him away from her, "And how is it?"

Mamoru said angrily, "A man can sleep with a woman without feeling emotional attach to them. When a woman starts an affair with a man, it is because she has some feelings for him on some level."

Usagi said, "I love you more than I love him."

Mamoru said calming down as he saw the hurt in her eyes, "I know you do. I know you love me. It's why are you so insecure about it is what I don't get. I know I am not the most open and romantic story tale boyfriend you wish you me to be. But I love you. I've always been a loner, Usagi. It's how I survive in a world that does not give a damn about you. I never had anyone who loved me for me like you have your friends and your family. I never really had that. I mean there were other women with beautiful bodies and legs that could go on for days, but they only wanted me for my looks or a good fuck. You were special to me Usagi. You made me happy because for once in my life, I found someone who loved me for me. Ever since you walked in my life, I felt more happy and alive than I ever been. You're like that silly song about sunshine when my clouds are gray. When I found out that you were my soul mate, you have no idea how I happy I felt to know that I would always have someone like you to love me." She smiled at him.

Mamoru said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his fingers, "I don't care that you are not a genius, a supermodel, or the greatest cook. I don't care that your singing sucks or that you sometimes are walking disaster. I don't care that you hate classical music or probably do not understand half the stuff I talk about. I really don't give a rat's ass about any of that. All I care about is you Usagi not some ideal version of you. I want the beautiful disaster in front of me. And I really wish you would finally open up and get that because I am getting tired of…"

Usagi cut him off when she grabbed his jacket's collar and pulled him down to her as she kissed him passionately on the lips. She then walked her arms about his neck as he caressed her body. She said with a smile when he broke their kiss to start nibbling on her neck, "I think I finally got the message."

He cradled her butt in her arms as she hopped upwards and wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his desire for her already. Before she knew it, they were already lying down on the bed and making love until it was time to check out of their room.

Lita paced back and forth in the girls' suite. She said with her arms across her chest, "So what are telling us is that your brother is going bunkers and you need us to help stop him."

Malcolm said, "Yes, I do. Matthew is in charge now meaning that he has control over the Council and the guardians and the intergalactic military and our own planet's army. He is very powerful and now that the Eternal Guardians are dead, the Earth is no longer protected."

Rei asked with her legs crossed as she still sat next to Chad, "So Serenity is no longer under the Guardian's control?"

Malcolm shook her head and said, "The Eternal Guardians are dead and her service is over with them. She is no longer required to help us, but she is doing this of her own free will."

Ami said, "So how will we be able transform? We haven't had our transforming devices in years."

Malcolm smirked at Mina as she gave him an innocent blush.

Malcolm said, "I think you can handle that, right Venus?"

Rei, Ami, and Lita turned to Mina who looked mortified.

Malcolm said, "Sailor Venus was the first Sailor Senshi to be awakened on Earth. She was Sailor V long before you girls even knew what a sailor scout was. Even on the moon, Sailor Venus was the first of you to transform into a Sailor Senshi. Therefore, even in her civilian form, Sailor Venus knew how to harness the powers of Venus. She realized that her true power came from within not some transforming device. In other words, the power to transform into Sailor Senshi is within you. Mina still has her powers even without transforming into Sailor Venus."

Everyone except Malcolm looked stunned at Minako except Malcolm. He rolled his eyes and then said, "Oh come on! None of you ever wondered why her career blew up so fast. She has been brainwashing people into buying that so-called popular crap music."

Mina yelled outrage, "Hey, it may be crap but it's certified!"

Everyone looked dumbfounded. Malcolm smirked at Mina as she frowned at him. Mina said walking towards him until they were a foot a part, "And to think that I slept with you. I hope you enjoyed last night…and this morning because it would never happened again."

Malcolm laughed at her and said skeptical, "Whatever you say, fantasy girl."

A few minutes later, Mamoru and Usagi walked back in hand and hand wearing different clothes than they were wearing earlier.

Mamoru walked towards Malcolm and stared him directly into the eyes. He held out his hand. Malcolm looked down at it like it disgusted him. Mamoru said, "Usagi gave me the heads up. I'm in."

Malcolm walked away from him. He said, "We don't need a weakling as part of the team. Sorry, cape boy."

Mamoru asked angrily, "Was I am weakling when I kicked you ass last night, or are you full of shit without your powers?"

Malcolm turned towards him and growled. Usagi quickly stepped between the two men and said angrily as she looked at both of them, "Hey, leave your egos at the door, we have galaxies we need to save and maybe if you put your egos to the side we may be able to do that. No shake or no deal Malcolm."

Malcolm sighed then said as Usagi gave him that innocent little pout that he could never resist, "Fine, Earth boy is in, but I do not shake the hands of mortals."

Mamoru was about to say something when Usagi reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek catching him off guard. She gave him an innocent look and shook her head. He reluctantly nodded.

Malcolm said, "Girls, you will come with me. When Serena is called, she will be our eyes in the inside since Matthew thinks of her as a big sister."

Mamoru stiffed then asked, "Wait, you are going to put Usagi in direct danger? Are you nuts?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes and said, "Matthew will not harm Serenity."

As Mamoru listened to them listen to Malcolm intently as he discussed his plan against his brother, something did not feel right. The image of Usagi dying flashed into his mind again but he still could not see her killer. Something was not right.

As the girls agreed with plan, Chad cut in and said, "Rei is not going."

Andrew then said, "And neither is Lita."

Rei and Lita looked at their lovers with disdain.

Rei said to Chad, "I have done this before."

Chad said, "I know but this is entirely too dangerous. You could die. I don't want to lose you." Rei looked at him with emotional eyes.

Andrew said irritated, "And for goodness sake Lita, you're pregnant. What about the baby? You cannot fight in this condition and that goes for Ami as well."

Andrew turned to Ami and said, "And I could speak for Greg as well. He would not be pleased at all either."

Lita said to her husband getting his attention, "Andy, I have to do this. This is my duty."

Andrew said, "No, it isn't. It was your duty as a teenager, but you were released from it even in the flashback we saw that you are no longer obligated to protect the princess. Your only duty is to me and our unborn child. We are a family now." He said caressing her cheek. "You have the family that you always wanted. Baby, please don't risk that for a suicide mission. Think of the baby growing inside of you. Think of your duties as a mother."

Lita cried as she shook her head, "Andy, don't do this to me. Don't make me choose."

Andy said, "I gotta too. I can't lose you baby."

Chad pulled Rei into a corner and said, "I love you, baby, and I always have since the day I met you. Don't do this Rei." He rubbed her soft arms and said, "Baby, I want to marry you and make babies with you. You made me a better man. Without you, I was nothing. I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to you."

Rei asked with emotional eyes, "Then why are we not married then? How do I know you are not cheating on me behind my back?"

Chad pulled Rei into a breathtaking kiss as they closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other. When she pulled away from him, he took out a small black box out of his breast pocket. He said as he opened up the box to revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "I wanted to give this to you on stage in front of everyone, but Mamoru kind of stole my thunder."

Rei laughed as tears of joys rolled down her cheeks and she then pulled him back into a kiss.

Mina and Ami smiled at the scenes of Lita with Andrew and Rei and Chad. As Usagi smiled at her friends, Mamoru stood next to her.

Out of the blue, he said, "Stay with me."

Usagi looked up to him with concerned eyes then answered, "I can't."

Mamoru said with emotional eyes not looking at her, "You'll die."

Usagi said softly, "I know."

He turned to her in disbelief and said as a tear started to shed from his eye, "Then why are you doing this."

Usagi said, "Because it's something greater than me like you said earlier. This is purpose Mamoru. This is why I kept this final battle a secret. Look at the pain that it is causing my friends. They have lives now, Mamoru. They have other obligations. This is why I wanted you to be happy with someone else. There will never be a happy ending between us, Mamoru. We'll fight, die, be reborn, and the start the cycle again. It never ends. At least, I broke you free from it."

Mamoru said, "I don't want to be free then. If that is my destiny, then so be it. As long as we are together, then that all that matters."

"Be we won't be, and that's the point." He looked at her confused as she walked off towards Malcolm.

She said as stood next to him, "Malcolm, this is not right. We cannot disrupt their lives like this."

Malcolm argued, "And what kind of life who tell have once Matthew gets into this solar system. Either they fight now or this life that they created for themselves will be over anyway."

Usagi said, "At least give them until tonight to think about it."

Malcolm was about to argue when Usagi placed her hand on his arm. She interjected, "We'll leave in the morning. Let them make their final decisions tonight. Please."

Malcolm reluctantly agreed and said, "Fine, we'll just have to deal with whoever decides to fight with us."

That night Mina had her final concert and the crowd was disappointed and even booed when she told them that she was retiring from music for good. She promised to refund all the concert goers who paid for her concerts' tickets after tonight. Lita spent the night again with Andrew, while Chad spent the night again with Rei. Ami stayed in her room, while Usagi went to the concert with Mamoru. They wanted to support Mina and have one last night of fun. Ami was hesitant about calling Greg.

The crowd went wow and some of the audience cried knowing that this was Minako Aino's last concert ever. After performing a dance song off her album that left her full over sweat and her hair wet, she winked towards Mamoru, who winked back at her. Usagi looked at the two confused.

Minako said as someone brought her a towel, "Well, everyone I have a special request. I have a friend who is a talented musician, and he asked me if he could perform a song for a special person in his life. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to my friend, Mamoru Chiba!" The crowd applauded as one of the stage hands quickly brought a stool and a guitar on stage in front of the mic. Usagi looked at Mamoru suspiciously. He shrugged his shoulders. Mamoru and Minako shared a hug on stage. Mamoru then sat down on the stage as Minako walked off stage towards Usagi. As she wiped her drenched body with the towel, she gave a warm smile to her friend, Usagi who was staring at Mamoru.

Mamoru then placed the guitar over his shoulder and began to adjust the mic to his height. He then leaned over and said, "Hey, everyone. This song is dedicated to the love of my life. I hope she likes it."

As Mamoru started singing the song acoustic as he played the guitar and some of Mina's backup singers sung back up. Mina smiled at her friend who was enchanted with her lover's beautiful singing voice. She then walked off to get ready for her next performance. Usagi had never seen this sigh of Mamoru. She did not even know he could sing or play the guitar. There was so much about him that she did not know about.

_Everybody needs a little time away_

_I've heard her say_

_From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday oooh_

_Far away from each other_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to stay_

_And after all that you've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise you, baby_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go_

_ooooh bup bup bup bup_

_Couldn't stand to be kept away_

_Not for a day_

_From your body_

_Wouldn't want to be swept away awaaaaaaaay_

_Far away from the one that I love_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to know_

_Hold me now_

_I really want to tell you I'm sorry_

_I could never let you go_

_And after all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise you_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just a part of me I can't let go_

_I can't let go._

When he finished, the crowd was in an uproar and cheered for him while tears flowed down Usagi's cheek. Mamoru gave the crowd a dashing smile as they continued to applaud him. He then took off the guitar, sat it down, and took a bow. When he walked off stage and saw his wife crying, he said humorously, "Was I that bad?" She playfully hit him as she pulled him into a breathtaking kiss.

Ami paced back and forth in her room deciding what she wanted to do. A part of her knew it was her duty to protect the world. The other did not want to put her unborn child in any danger and leave behind her husband.

She knew that some people found her life boring, but she was happy with it and that was what mattered to her. She had a life, a family, and on the road to a successful career in medicine. She loved the arts, spoke eight languages fluently, and even a great swimmer and songwriter. This was not like other battle that she ever fought. They could die, and there would not be a happy ending this time. She wished she could speak to Greg, but she knew he would only discourage her. What husband in his right mind would want their pregnant wife to go into mortal danger?

A knock on the door came. She said knowing it was probably one of the girls, "Come in." She turned to the door and was startled when she saw it was Malcolm. He closed the door behind him.

She asked astounded, "Malcolm, what are you doing here?"

Malcolm said walking towards her, "I just wanted to see where your head was."

Ami said with a sigh as he now stood in front of her in the middle of the room, "Just as confused as ever. I don't know what to do."

Malcolm said, "It is a big decision. That brain of yours would be a hell of an asset, but regardless, you're not a bad person no matter what choice you make. You have all night to think about it. If you decide to come, you will be living room tomorrow at sunrise. If not, I know you chose to stay. I don't blame you. You have a great life here."

Ami asked confused, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Malcolm laughed and said, "Mercury, I am not the villain you think I am. In our past lives, we were good friends. We used to play chess together all the time and talk about arts and science together. We always used to have these great little intimate conversations. All of you girls are special to me."

Ami said shaking her head, "I am so confused. I don't know what to do. I feel torn between my duty as a sailor Senshi and my duty as a wife and soon to be mother."

Malcolm said, "Then maybe you should stop thinking about it."

Ami looked at him confused. Malcolm held out his hand and said, "Close your eyes." She looked at him confused. He gave her an amusing stare. She closed her eyes.

He continued, "Now, take a deep breath, clear your head, and concentrate on your powers."

Ami took a deep breath before clearing her mind. She felt her head clearing and felt something weird rising through her body. The symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead. Her blue aura started to glow around her body.

Malcolm started to circle her body as he said, "Now, focus on where you want to go. If you return tomorrow at sunrise, I know you decided to come with us. If you are not here by then, I know you decided to stay here on Earth."

When Ami opened her eyes, she was back in her small apartment in Germany. Everything was like she left it. She turned as she heard the front door opening and smiled when she saw it was her husband. Without thinking, Ami raced towards Greg as he rushed towards her and they shared an overwhelming powerful kiss. When they broke apart for air, Greg said, "I missed you, Ames."

Ami said, "I missed you, too."

That night they were like a couple of hungry wolves as they quickly unbuttoned shirts and unzipped pants as they tried to quickly themselves of their clothes. They fell back on their bed as their clothes were scattered all over the floor. Ami cried out in pleasure as Greg pounded himself inside of her petite body as she held on to him. She cried out in pleasure as she soon found herself standing up on her knees as Greg thrust inside her body from behind as she screamed. He then bent her over as she sat up on all fours as Greg started to started to get a lubricant to lubricate her anus as a few seconds later, he thrust his groin inside of her as she moaned in pleasure. They made love until the early hours of the morning as Ami climaxing repeatedly all night long.

After they made love for the final time that night, Mamoru released himself into Usagi's body. This time she did not use her powers to protect her body. Mamoru collapsed on top of her being careful not to crush her. He then rolled over and pulled Usagi's naked body next to him in a tight embrace she rested her head on his chest.

She said not looking at him, "I want you to stay."

He then lifted his head to look down at her and asked confused, "What?"

She said lifting her head to look at him, "I said I want you to stay here on Earth and not come with me."

Mamoru asked angrily, "So you could fuck Malcolm?"

Usagi said upset, "Malcolm and I are over it. It was just a spur of the moment thing with us. You are my soul mate and husband. I married you not Malcolm."

Mamoru still looked pissed off. He slipped over of bed and swung his legs over to the side of the bed as he slipped on his boxers.

Mamoru said angrily, "Fuck you, Usagi. I am tired of your mind games."

Usagi said frustrated as she sat up holding the covers to his chest, "I need to stay here in case the intergalactic forces get passed us. You will be the last line of defense for the Earth in case we lose. You are the protector of the Earth, Mamoru. This is your planet."

Mamoru said angrily and he sat up with his boxers now, "And you are my wife? You are my first priority."

Usagi said, "And if you love me as much as you say, you will do this for me."

Mamoru said, "Please don't ask me to do this, Usako."

Usagi said, "Please Mamoru. Don't be upset with me. I need you."

Mamoru sighed then said, "I have no active powers like you girls. I am a weakling."

Usagi smiled at him seductively as she sat up in the bed letting the sheet slowly fall from her body. He instantly became aroused.

Usagi pulled him into a seductively kiss as he started to fall back in bed. She slowly pulled his boxers down as she rolled them over never breaking their kiss. She was now on top. She started to grind her body slowly over his erection. She then slowly lowered herself on top of him causing him to moan as she slowly rode his body as she held her slender hips.

She said as she leaned over him and whispered into his ears, "You are more powerful than you think you are, my love." She continued to make love to her husband until it was time for them to get ready.

Mina and Malcolm were the only two waiting in the living room of the girls' suite. Malcolm leaned coolly against the wall with his arms folded. He looked towards the floor while Mina studied the handsome man before her. She was sitting on the edge of the love seat with her legs crossed. She was wearing a mini skirt slowing off her long legs but he had yet to notice. He did not even come into her room last night to sleep with her. She did not believe he slept last night. The sun was starting to rise.

Mina asked breaking their awkward silence, "Are you worried the other girls will not show?"

Malcolm said with a smile still looking at the floor, "It's up to them, Mina." He then ignored her again.

Mina said angrily, "About last night…"

The door opened and they found Usagi walking in holding Mamoru's hand. Usagi looked around and saw the sun had risen.

She said a little dejected, "It looked like no one is coming."

"Just one more." They turned around and saw that Rei was there. The girls ran into the middle of the floor and hugged each other while Mamoru and Malcolm smiled.

Mamoru and Malcolm smiled at one another and for a moment as they glanced at Usagi; there was a mutual understanding between them.

Mamoru walked over next to Malcolm. Mamoru said to Malcolm looking at the happy scene, "Protect her."

Malcolm said looking at the scene, "With my life."

They broke apart. Rei sadly told him that Ami decided not to come and so did Lita. Usagi and Mina gave her a sad smile letting Rei know they understood.

Malcolm said, "It's time." The three girls turned to him and nodded. Usagi then looked at Mamoru with emotional eyes.

She then quickly ran up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She leaned upwards and whispered in his ear, "As long as our locket plays its melody, I am still with you no matter wherever I am."

Mamoru whispered, "Just come back to me, Buns." Usagi nodded. She then ran to the girls who were holding hands with Malcolm. Malcolm's eyes started to glow red and in the flash the four of them were gone in front of Mamoru's eyes. He sighed.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

_ Serenity yawned as she rose from her large comfy bed. Today, she was going to see the kingdom with Malcolm. Serenity allowed the waiting in waiting Mariah to dress her. Mariah was a beautiful olive skin woman with pretty green eyes and honey blonde hair. Rumor has it that she was one of Prince Malcolm's concubines. Mariah dressed Serenity in a beautiful blue gown that matched the covered of her eyes. She also styled Serenity's hair into a loose French twist as she allowed some of her golden curls to fall to her sides. After getting dressed and eating breakfast with Malcolm, his brother, and sister, and mother, Malcolm and Serenity toured the large kingdom together in one of the royal carriages._

_ Malcolm showed her the common's areas and the market where people shopped and brought goods. He showed her where the wealthy Lunarians lived and where the working hands lived. She enjoyed the beautiful landscapes and bodies of waters. She enjoyed the fresh atmosphere and the beautiful green trees. It was a beautiful planet that housed thousands of citizens. When they came to a small village, Serenity saw a blue black stallion that reminded her of Midnight. The only difference between the two horses was that this one had a large white streak down it nose while Midnight was purely black. Serenity gave Malcolm her innocent pout. He gave her an amused look but reluctantly agreeing to buy it from the local villager for the day. He paid the villager twenty golden Lunarians, which the villager happily accepted as they borrowed two horses. _

_ Malcolm watched in amazement as Serenity quickly befriended the black stallion which looked like it had a wild streak to it, while Malcolm climbed on a large white on. Malcolm was amazed as the princess hopped on the stallion without assistance and was riding with her feet on either side not like other princess who rode sideways. As she leaned over to whisper something in the horse's ears, the horse nodded his head like he understood her. She leaned upwards and gently pet the wild beast. She then turned towards Malcolm and gave him a sinful stare before riding off on the beautiful beast as fast as the wind. Malcolm followed her._

_ They had fun as they rode through the vast forest. They laughed as Malcolm raced to keep up with the princess who was riding through river streams and jumped over fallen logs like it was nothing. She occasionally turned back as she stared at him with a sweet laughter as she saw him gaining up on her._

_ She said playfully, "Eat my dust, Prince Malcolm."_

_ Malcolm laughed, "Watch your words, my lady."_

_ She then turned forward and gasped when she saw they were coming to a cliff. She quickly pulled the reins of the horse to bring him to a halt. She said calm words to soothe the scared creature. She then looked down passed the cliff and was gasped with horror. Malcolm pulled up beside her and looked at the scene. He turned back to her and asked with a confused expression, "What's wrong?"_

_ Serenity's eyes became watery as she saw people been beaten like cattle as their legs and arms were chained. There was over thousands of people beneath them. Men, women, children, and other creatures were dressed in rags and were blood in beaten. Serenity saw one woman whose face was black and blue like she was punched in the face. He saw an elderly man whose arm was amputated. She wanted to puke when she saw corpses hanging on poles as crows ate pieces of their deceased bodies._

_A child dropped a bucket of coal and the scoundrel looking overseer beat the little boy as he screamed with pain and tears gushing from his eyes. Creatures off all species were beaten torture and made into slaves that looked dirty and starved. _

_ Serenity asked highly upset, "Why are these people been treated like this?"_

_ Malcolm said, "Because they disobeyed my father's command for them to bow down to him and accept them as his master. Therefore, they are his slaves until they die."_

_ Serenity said looking at the scene, "So this is their punishment for disagreeing with your father."_

_ Malcolm said, "Yes, this is how it has always been done."_

_ Serenity said, "This is so wrong." She turned to Malcolm and said, "You're a murderer!"_

_ She rode off on the horse as Malcolm called after her. Serenity ran off into the forest knowing that she had to get off of this planet. They were evil and craze. She had to find a way off of this planet and black to her home world._

_ Serenity rode for hours getting lost as she rode deeper and deeper into the forest that became darker and darker. The black stallion she was riding was starting to slow down. They were both tired and exhausted from riding. _

_ Serenity came to a section of the forest that looked safe. She led the black stallion by the strings to the secluded area. The black stallion lied down on the ground as Serenity walked off to get fire wood. It took her about ten minutes to find a few logs of firewood. She brought it where the black stallion lied. He watched her with big black eyes as she started rubbing the sticks together. She was happy when she started to see the smoke and then the fire. She learnt how to live outdoors when she went camping with the girls when they were thirteen hundred years old._

_ She smiled happily as she felt the warmth of the fire heating up her body. She looked around at the eerily looking forest._

_ She asked out loud, "How can something so beautiful be so evil?" She soon dosed off and cuddled up to the horse. She did not realize that she had a pair of eyes looked at her sleeping form in the shadows._

_ The next morning when she woke up to smell something ferocious. She screamed out loud when she saw a pair of zombie like creatures with deformed figure and humpbacks eating the now dead horse's insides. Suddenly, the creatures stared at her and looked at her hungry crazy eyes. They started raced towards her at quick speed. She gasped when they were hopping sideways on the trees towards her in different directions. Serenity quickly lifted herself off the ground and started running away from them._

_ They were gaining up on her very quickly. One of them jumped sideways on a tree then hopped high in the sky and landed on top of her and pinned her down on her stomach as she screamed. It opened his eyes trying to bite her as she rolled over trying to fight the creature out of her._

_ As the other creature was about to jump on her, she heard someone yelled, "Sword of wrath, destroy!"_

_ A powerful wave of dark energy travelled at light speed and hit the zombie like creatures as he fell to the ground dead in front of her. She lifted her head upwards on the ground and saw an upside down version of the dark prince in his armor walking towards her with the sword in his hand. When he saw the creature as she continued to fight it off of her, he held the sword in the air and behead the creature. Serenity's eyes widen as she saw the creature's head roll on her side._

_ She watched as Prince Malcolm placed his sword back in his sheath. He then held his hand out for her. She reluctantly took it as he lifted her up without effort._

_ He asked as she dusted off the dirt and slime on her body, "Are you okay?"_

_ Serenity said not looking at him, "I am. What the hell was that?"_

_ He said, "The walking dead. They were humans who were torture beyond capacity and went crazy. They feed on anything whether it's dead or alive. You're lucky to be alive. Not many people survive after seeing the walking dead."_

_ Serenity asked, "Why are they own this planet?"_

_ Malcolm said indifferent, "That is what my father's slave become and we used them as our first line of defense when we are conquering planets."_

_ Serenity asked astounded, "Your father creates those creatures and uses them to get more power?"_

_ Malcolm nodded, "I'm surprised they got this far without being recaptured. We usually have them contained."_

_ Serenity said in disgust, "Your father is a sick man."_

_ Malcolm said offended, "He just chooses to win by any means necessary. That is nothing wrong with that."_

_ Serenity said angrily, "You honestly think that there is nothing wrong with torturing people and keeping them as slaves."_

_ Malcolm said angrily, "No, I do not. This is how it has always been done even your planet has slaves."_

_ Serenity said angrily, "No, we don't! We have hired help who were pay a good living to work for us. We don't beat them or treat them like they are beneath us, Malcolm. They are our equals."_

_ Malcolm said, "We are the children of gods and we are blessed with immortality. We have power that these poor weaklings will never have. We were given power to rule and conquer not treat such lowly creatures as our equals because they are not. It's pathetic how easy they die. They were meant to be our servants. That is why Uno granted our ancestors the power of the gods."_

_ Serenity stated angrily, "Uno created the Four Guardians to rule over peacefully the citizens of their galaxies not to torture them like your sick father does for his own pleasure. This is not right, Malcolm."_

_ Malcolm said, "When my father conquers your world, we shall see who is right and who is wrong. Whether peace is more powerful than war."_

_ Serenity said as she gently brushed a strand of Malcolm's dark hair out of his face, "Your father has raised you blind. You need to see the light."_

_ She placed a hand on his heart as a glow came from her body. Malcolm's eyes widen as he felt a powerful energy rushed through his entire body. His heart started beating fast as he started to see innocent people being slaughtered and torture and being murdered and killed. He collapsed to his knees as he felt the pain of a child losing her parents due to war, he felt the pain of women being ravished by his men against their will, he felt the pain of a family watching their homes being destroyed. He felt the pain of his slaves being beaten to a pulse for walking too slowly or dropping something. He felt how it felt to be powerless and helpless._

_ He screamed in pain as the dark moon crescent moon appeared on his forehead and a red aura surrounded his body. He continued to scream as a red energy shot out of his body towards the sky. It lasted for a few minutes shaking the entire planet. He then collapsed on the ground and fell into a deep sleep._

_ When he woke up it was night time, he groaned as opened his eyes to see a blazing fire. The princess was sitting on the opposite side of him. She was sitting on a log bored twirled a long stick in the fire._

_ He used his hands to lift his body up as he sat up. He still felt a throbbing headache. He shouted at her angrily, "What the hell did you do to me?"_

_ Serenity smiled, "I made you feel."_

_ Malcolm growled at her and said, "I should kill you for that."_

_ Serenity smiled then said idly, "But you won't."_

_ Malcolm asked angrily, "And why is that?"_

_ Serenity said with a smile, "Because you like me."_

_ Malcolm said with a groan, "I feel more like strangling your pretty little neck."_

_ Serenity said humorously with a silly smile, "At least you're feeling now."_

_ Malcolm growled at him as she covered her mouth and started to laugh at him._

Mina and Rei looked amazed to find they were flying on a space craft through space. They looked through the window and looked in awe as they saw the beautiful vastness of space. Mina said happily, "Look, it's Venus!"

She was happy as they flew passed her home planet. She asked out loud, "I wondered if there are any more people on Mars."

The pilot said, "That's a negative ma'am. Queen Metacilla killed every living life force in the universe before she conquered the moon. The only planet they were not able to destroy was Earth."

Serenity, changed into her black uniform, walked down into the gallery to see Malcolm in a room with a small table and a few books. He was looking at a hologram of a map with different planetary systems.

Serenity asked, "What's our plan?"

Malcolm said not looking at her, "You are." The hologram disappeared. Serenity looked at Malcolm confusedly.

Malcolm stood up and walked towards her and stood in front of her leaning against the table with his arms folded. He said, "You are going in spy mode. I need you to find out what's Matthew is up to without letting him think we suspect anything. I need to know what we are playing with before I play my next move. While you are doing that, I'll train the girls and see if I can raise their power level. I have a bad feeling we are going to need as much power as we can get."

"Serenity!" Serenity gasped when she heard Matthew's voice calling her telepathically.

Malcolm said, "You're up princess."

Serenity said telepathically, "Yes, Matt."

"There's a new attack. I need you to report to headquarters immediately."

Serenity said telepathically, "I'm on my way."

She pressed her black watch on her wrist and disappeared before Malcolm's eyes.

_ Since Malcolm was still too disoriented to use his powers after Serenity played her magic trick on him, they hiked back towards the castle. It would be dark again in a few hours._

_ "Malcolm, why are you considered evil, "asked Serenity innocently._

_ Malcolm rolled his eyes as the little princess trailed behind him. He said, "Because I am, Serenity. I am the bad guy in the story. You are the good girl. That's how it is always been. You were born of the light and I darkness."_

_ Serenity asked, "Then why do I not sense any danger from you? If you are evil, then I should be able to feel danger but I do not."_

_ Malcolm said irritated, "How the hell am I supposed to know!" He was still upset about what she did to him the day before._

_ Serenity then said, "Then I have a theory."_

_ "And what is the naïve princess theory."_

_ "How we are born does not dictate who we become. Just because someone was born of angelic or demonic means does not mean that that person should be deemed good or evil. There is good and evil in all of us. Everyone should have a right to choose their own path even you."_

_ Malcolm stopped in his track and turned to her in puzzlement. Malcolm said, "Serenity, I am evil and I have done evil things. I have killed innocent people and destroy people's lives. I am not a good person."_

_ Serenity said, "That's because of the twisted way you were raised by the insane father. There is good inside of you, Malcolm. You have a heart and I felt it beat."_

_ Malcolm stared at her in confusion for a split second then turned back around and continued walking as she followed._

Matthew was sitting at the command post on board the headquarter ship when Serenity appeared behind him. She blocked her thoughts so that he could not read them. He gave her a warm smile when she saw him.

She gave him a fake smile and asked, "So what's up?"

Matthew said as he led her to a holographic monitor in the center of the room. He said as she saw them heading toward a large yellow planet with three rings and two suns orbiting the planet.

Matthew said as they looked ahead at the planet, "You and I are going to head to the Planet Suntarak. This is the Planet of the descendants of the Sun Kingdom. You and I are going to handle this together."

Serenity faked dumbness and asked normally, "What happened to Malcolm? I am usually paired up with him."

Matthew stared at her for a second as if he was trying to find out if she was lying or not. When she seemed genuine, he answered, "Serenity, I am sorry to break it to you, but Malcolm killed our mother and sister."

Serenity gasped in shock on the verge of tears and said, "What!"

Matthew said sympathetic, "I know I was shocked too. It's all caught on camera and all over the intergalactic news. I arrested him and placed him in the dungeon but he transformed and disappeared. He is wanted in all seven galaxies, but no one has seen him at all." Matthew sighed then said, "I kind of hope they do not catch him."

Serenity asked confused, "Why? He's a murderer."

Matthew said with a hint of confusion, "I don't know. I guess because he is the last surviving member of our family, and a part of me is not sure he did it. I kind of think he was setup."

Serenity looked at him shock as he continued, "If he is ever caught, the Council will kill him."

Matthew laughed then said sadly, "It would kind of suck being alone as the last of the immortals."

Serenity looked confused. Matthew appeared remorseful about his brother. She did not know if he was putting on an act or not or was he being genuine. The Princes of the Dark Moon were sometimes to understand since they were raised to not to feel anything. That's why they are great warriors, because their father raised them to not have compassion for the mortals they killed.

Matthew then said changing the subject, "Well, rumor has it that the sun people are involved in a plot to take over the Council. They must be annihilated."

Serenity said, "We don't kill innocents. "

Matthew said, "They are not innocents. We killed those who plot against us, and their punishment is death."

Serenity argued, "And what about a fair trial."

Matthew asked, "Were the Eternal Guardians given a fair trial when they were brutally murdered? The killer is on that planet and if the citizens of the world were involved, then the Council wants us to annihilate them. You are either with us or against us Serenity. You cannot be both."

Serenity asked, "And what if I were against you?"

Matthew said coldly, "Then you will rot in jail with the rest of the traitors. Just because the Guardians are dead does not mean your servitude is over with?"

Serenity asked him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Matthew said with a malice smile, "You belong to us until the day you die, Eternal Sailor Moon or the Earth will be destroyed."

Serenity's eyes widen as Matthew walked off. He said in the distance, "Be ready in twelve hundred hours."

_As the days passed by, Malcolm heard no word from his father. He continued to prepare the kingdom's army for any sudden departure. He knew that his father was conquering some distance galaxy and was quickly trying to capture the galaxy ruled by the Moon Kingdom. He knew the Queen was frantic by the departure of her dear daughter. Yet, they would be no match from his father's army especially with the help of the witch Metacilla and the Lords of the Underworld on his side. His father was nearly invincible. _

_ Matthew walked into the room yawning. He was wearing a large loose white tunic with black tights like his big brother. Malcolm smiled at his little brother._

_ When Matthew was a few feet away from him, Malcolm yelled, "Prince Matthew of the Dark Moon Family, draw your weapon!" _

_ Matthew instantly became alert. Matthew looked around the war room. He saw weapons hanging against the wall. He smirked when he saw his father's sword of wrath hanging next to Malcolm's sword of rage. The sword of wrath came from a family of the Yellow Sun Kingdom, while the sword of rage came from an unknown kingdom that his father drove into extinction. They had defeated the former Sun King on the battlefield. His father fought the Sun Kingdom in a mastery display of mystical sword fighting. According to his big brother Malcolm who was then a young boy like he was, they were both magnificent fighters. But in one swift movement that blinded the Sun King, Aries knocked out the sword of the Sun King. The battle came to a silent halt of both sides as the sword flipped into the air and Aries caught it with his free hand. He held the Sword of Rage in his other hand. Now, he possessed both the Sword of Rage and the Sword of Wrath. Aries smiled at the Sun King who felt to his knees in defeat. In one swift movement, Aries beheaded the Sun King with his own sword. _

_ Everyone stood in a silent shock as the Sun King's head rolled on the ground. Aries gave the opposing side a vicious smile. Malcolm watched on his horse as his father single handedly destroyed an army of ten thousand by himself. He yelled heartily, "Brother Swords of Rage and Wrath destroy thee! Destroy them all!" Malcolm covered his eyes with his the back of his hand as a blinding red light came from the swords as an enormous large amount of energy came out of them causing large explosions as it killed every last solider of the Sun Army. When Aires had murdered the entire army, their soldier erupted in cheer as Malcolm sat on high horse in silence. He knew he should have been rejoicing but something did not feel right as he watched his father admire the two swords of destruction that were the most powerful swords every created._

_ Their father was now nearly invisible. He was practically a god that no mortal could kill. His power now exceeded the power of both swords. Therefore, he no longer used the swords anymore and kept them on his wall as souvenirs of his reign. He one day gave them as gift to his two sons. Matthew was given the Sword of Wrath, while Malcolm was given the Sword of Rage._

_ Matthew yelled, "Sword of Wrath, come to me." The sword of wrath flew off the wall towards its master. Malcolm smiled as he held out his hand as the Sword of Rage came to him. He masterfully twirled the sword in his hand as they circled each other. Matthew looked serious as he held his sword up as he watched his amused bother. Matthew had never beaten his brother in a fight. He desperately wanted to show him that he was not a little boy anymore._

_ Malcolm said, "Impressive, little brother. I see you finally became strong enough to hold your sword."_

_ Matthew said telepathically, "Shut up Malcolm."_

_ Malcolm said, "Attack me when you are ready. I will not go easy on you. I cannot have a crybaby come with me. Now can I?"_

_ Matthew became enraged as he charged towards his big brother who blocked every move and attack he charged him with easily. When Matthew tried to take a deadly blow towards his big brother, Malcolm quickly disappeared in thin air. Matthew's eyes widen when he felt the tip of a sword's pressing against his throat._

_ Malcolm said as he stood sideways to his brother with his sword to Matthew's throat, "Stop thinking of yourself as the mortal. We are the sons of the God of War. We are demigods. Use all of your senses besides only sight. You can sense me. You can slow down time and see me. You can communicate telepathically with me. Use all your senses little brother, or you shall never win."_

_ Matthew frowned as he removed his head from his brother's sword and started to attack him viciously as Malcolm continued to block his moves with his sword or disappear quickly when Matthew tried to strike him. He could hear Malcolm's laughter even though he could not see him._

_ Matthew became angry as he started to glow red. _

_ Malcolm's voice said laughing, "Now, it becomes interesting."_

_ Matthew closed his eyes and teleported outside. He was flying in the air over the castle. He looked around him for his brother. He could not sense him anywhere. He closed his eyes holding his sword in front of him._

_ He then heard his brother yelled, "Thunderbolt strike." Matthew's eyes widen as he barely dodged the attack. He frowned as he saw his big brother skyrocketing towards him with an intense speed. Matthew frowned as he prepared for an attack._

_ A fireball formed in his hand as he yelled, "Fireball blast!" The fireball became large as he threw it towards his brother. Malcolm never stopped his high level of speed as he easily dodged the attack. Before he knew it, the brothers were in an all-out attack as their swords clicked as they quickly fought each other and disappeared in the sky. Malcolm was extremely quicker than his brother, but Matthew did his best to keep up. Before they knew it, Malcolm captured Matthew in a near fatal attack and knocked him back towards the earth in full force. _

_ Matthew fell to the earth nearly unconsciously. When he thought he was going to smash into the earth or die from impact, he stopped abruptly. He saw his big brother in the side holding his hand down towards the earth stopping him. Matthew gently landed on the ground. He jumped when Malcolm appeared before him. Malcolm walked towards him with a smile on his face as he placed the sword of rage in his sheath. He said with an impressed look as he held his hand out to help his little brother on his feet, "Very impressive, Matt." Matthew grabbed his brother's hand and let him pull him up to his feet._

_ Matthew said with a big grin, "Thanks Mal."_

_ Malcolm said as he quickly scuffled up an annoyed Matt's hair, "No problem little brother. Your skill level has greatly improved. I will definitely ask father to allow you to travel with me on my next voyage."_

_ Matthew stated confused, "But I lost."_

_ Malcolm said as he placed an arm around his brother's neck as they starting walking towards the palace, "But you fought well. I am not an easy person to beat that's why I lived so long. When I was your age, I was not the best fighter either. But I had the heart of a warrior and I never gave up. I kept trying until one day I became a greater fighter, and if you little brother continue to keep fighting like that until your skills improved, I promise that one day you will be a great fighter too."_

_ Matthew smiled at his big brother as they walked home._

Matthew walked down the white hallway as some of the crew members greeted him dressed in black. He then snuck into a small compartment to his right. He teleported into his throne room on his home planet and kneeled before a mysterious figure.

The man was an attractive and dangerous looking man with a long scar on his right cheek. He had black hair and long black beard and fiery red eyes. He wore a shiny all red armor with a red cape and boots.

Matthew said with his head still bowed, "My Lord, we will are ready for the attack on Planet Suntarak. The murderous bastards who corrupted Malcolm will be destroyed."

The mysterious man said, "Yes, we must bring Malcolm back to our side. That Moon whore has corrupted him long enough. When you get on Planet Suntarak, I want that moon bitch dead. You understand me! That is the only way to save your brother."

Matthew hesistated. The mysterious man yelled startling Matthew, "Do you hear me? I want the moon bitch dead!"

Matthew answered reluctantly, "Yes father. I promise you the moon princess will not leave Suntarak alive."

Aries gave a malevolence smile as his eyes turned dark as black marbles.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

Serenity stared up at the ceiling over her small room on the spaceship. She said telepathically, "Malcolm."

Malcolm was in a medium-sized steel room which had a few guns on the wall. He leaned up and answered telepathically, "What's up, love?"

Serenity said, "Matthew wants us to go to Planet Suntarak and destroy the descendants of the Sun King. He said that he believes that you were set up and the real killer of your mother and Maddy are on the Suntarak. He said they are in plot to take over the council."

Malcolm said telepathically, "Don't trust him Serenity. Stay on guard. "

Serenity remained quiet for a second as Malcolm stared calmly as the stars outside the window. Serenity then said, "Malcolm."

"Yeah."

"He said that if I go against him. I will rot in jail for all eternity. He said that I am still bonded to my commitment to the Eternal Guardians. I'll never be free until I die."

Malcolm said, "Those bastards. I'm sorry love."

"So it's true?"

"Yes, Serenity, you are the most powerful Senshi in the galaxies. You gave them your loyalty freely. They will never let you go. If you break your promise, then the Earth will be destroyed. It's not an idle threat."

He could feel Serenity's eyes moisten. He heart broke for her.

"Okay, I have to go."

"I love you, Serenity."

"I love you too, Malcolm."

He smiled. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Not yet."

"Then have faith and stop being a crybaby. Eternal Sailor Moon is not a crybaby."

"Yes, my majesty."

"Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir." Serenity broke their link.

"Malcolm." Malcolm turned on his heel to see Raye and Mina approaching him as the door slid close behind them.

Raye asked worried, "We cannot find Usagi anywhere?"

Malcolm said, "Serenity was called into headquarters by my brother, Matthew. She is our eyes and ears now."

Mina said worried, "I hope she is okay."

Malcolm smiled then said, "Serenity is stronger than you think. She changed a lot over the last few years."

Raye then asked, "So where are we heading?"

Malcolm said, "Serenity, just told me that my brother and she are heading to Planet Suntarak to destroy the descendants of the Sun King. The Council thinks the Sun Kingdom is in cahoots with the Eternal Guardians and my family's assassinations."

Raye asked confused, "So he is trying to prove your innocence or are you still on the run?"

Malcolm said, "As far as I know, I am still a wanted man. Yet, my brother is definitely up to something."

Malcolm said, "We will be on Planet Suntarak in thirteen hours and I need to train you girls."

Raye and Mina asked simultaneously, "What do you mean train?"

Malcolm said, "Teach you how to enhance your power level like I trained Serenity."

Raye said to Mina, "I guess we have been out of action for a minute."

Malcolm said as walked towards them, "I do not have time to train you enough to reach your final form but I can help you become more than ten times powerful as you are now."

When he stood in front of them, he said holding out to transforming sticks. One had the symbol of Venus on it while the others had the symbol of Mars on it. They took their own transforming sticks.

He said as a hologram appeared in front of them showing them in action in some of the battles they fought over the years using their different attacks, "I noticed that in most of your battles, you could not defeat the youma on their owns. You either had to combine your powers or wait until Sailor Moon used one of the Royal Moon items to defeat an enemy. With the help of these devices, you will be able to defeat the enemy on your own. All your attacks will be enhanced by the power of ten."

He looked around skeptical at the room. He said skeptical, "This room should absorb your attacks."

Mina asked curiously, "What happens if it doesn't?"

Malcolm said, "Then one of us will blow a hole in the space craft and either get suck into space with lack of oxygen or we will blow up. But in any scenario, we ended up dead."

Mina frowned at him as he smirked at her. He said backing up, "Repeat after me. Say your planet eternal power."

Raye and Mina nodded.

Raye held up her transforming stick and shouted, "Mars Eternal…"

Mina held up her transforming stick and yelled, "Venus Eternal…"

They shouted simultaneously, "Power!"

Malcolm watched as the Sailor Senshi transformed. When they finished transforming, Sailor Mars had the symbol of Mars on her forehead with a long red tail on her back bow while Venus had the symbol of Venus on her forehead while a long orange tail on her back bows.

Malcolm said with a smile, "Mars, why don't you try one of your attacks."

Mars nodded as Venus and Malcolm backed away. Mars yelled, "Mars fireballs charge!" Balls of fire formed from her hand and created a loud explosion. When they smoke cleared, they saw a large dent covered with smoke on the wall.

Malcolm said as he walked over to the burnt spot and examined it, "Excellent Mars. Now Venus! Your turn!"

Venus yelled out as she aimed for Malcolm as Mars gasped in shock, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Malcolm smirked. An energy ball formed into his hand. As the energy ball was about to strike him, he quickly tossed the energy ball at Venus' attack. There was a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Venus' eyes widen as she said, "I thought he would have dodged it." Venus felt something touching her waist. She gasped when she saw it was Malcolm. He roughly pulled her towards him feeling his arousal.

He whispered in her ear with his hot breath against her neck, "If you want me, just say so. No needs for games. I have an open door policy, Venus. My door is always open if you need to_ talk_." She blushed as Mars rolled her eyes. Malcolm released her as his hand casually felt up under her skirt and said backing up, "Now, I want you to attack me."

Mars said, "But you are a god."

Malcolm said modestly, "Just a demigod. It's not about defeating me necessary. It's about increasing your speed and skill. Just pretend I am a dummy and you are trying to punch me or something."

Venus muttered under her breath, "That's not hard."

Malcolm gave her an irritated scare. He muttered, "You are just becoming as irritating as Serenity."

Venus perched up her ears and asked angrily, "What did you say?"

Malcolm said with an innocent smile, "Nothing at all. Why don't you take out your _frustrations _on me?"

Venus said quickly, "Gladly." She leapt up past Mars. She then disappeared. Malcolm smirked as he quickly disappeared before she reappeared ready to back kick him. Mars moved her head side to side as she tried to match their movements. They were fighting so fast she could barely keep up. She heard a grunt and punch here and there but they were moving so fast.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash." Mars ducked Venus attacked as Malcolm reappeared then destroyed her attack with an energy ball.

Venus reappeared and frowned. Malcolm had a serious look on his face. She knelt to a running position then charged towards him. Malcolm's eyes widen when he felt a powerful blow knocking him backwards into the wall. Venus appeared next to Mars as she smiled. Malcolm frowned at Venus.

Venus said happily to Mars, "He's yours now."

Serenity yawned as she sat in on a Council meeting. She was not really there, but a hologram of herself was there. Malcolm talked her one of their powers as Lunarians was the ability to project a physical image of themselves while their real bodies are asleep somewhere else. She wished she was asleep now as she watched the nine hundred members of the Council arguing amongst themselves in a room the size of the Roman coliseum as they argued about the laws of the land. They were currently showing a hologram of Malcolm killing his family and the Eternal Guardians. It looked so realistic and did not look altered at all. They then showed at signed of a most wanted poster with Malcolm's picture.

"I am going to kill Venus."

Serenity kept a serious expression on her face as she answered telepathically, "Why? Is she kicking your ass?"

"Why do women tend to get so freaking crazy after you sleep with them?"

"Same reasons men turn out to be worthless assholes and dummies."

"I mean she is just as annoying as you were. I have to stop myself from strangling her."

"Just admit that you like her Malcolm and call it a day."

"Me like her. You must be kidding. Yes, she is good in bed but I don't do serious relationships."

"I said admit that you like her not get in serious relationships. Oh my god…"

"Shut up Serenity." She smiled as a Council member looked at her with a stern face.

"Oh my god, you're in love with Venus."

"I am not."

"It's always been Venus. I was just the next best choice…"

"Serena, I am breaking our connection…"

"I feel used. You slept with me because I resembled Venus!"

"Serena, you're nuts just call me when you…"

"Ewww… that is just as gross as Mamoru sleeping with girls who look like me. And you call us crazy."

"Good-bye Serena!"

"I can't believe you used me to satisfy your sick obsession with Venus."

"Fuck you, Serena and your crazy cousin, Venus. Both of you are nuts! Good-bye!"

"You know Malcolm. Are you sure you are not the killer because the camera does not look altered."

"Fuck you Serenity!"

"I'm joking. Oh course, I know you are not the killer. Malcolm? Malcolm? I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Malcolm?"

Malcolm broke the connection as soon as he cursed her out. He said angrily to himself, "Serena is full of crap. I am not in love. I do not fall in love."

Mina asked, "Who are you in love with?"

Malcolm turned to her and glanced in her as she stood dressed in a black leather cat suit. He was instantly turned on. Malcolm said shaking his head and walking past her, "No one you should be concern with." The doors closed behind him.

Mina looked hurt.

Serenity listened bored propped her elbow on the armrest of the chair then rested her head on her elbow. She crossed her legs.

Matthew appeared before the Council. Matthew said with a paper in his hand. He said, "I have documented sources that can prove that the Sun Kingdom is harboring my brother on Planet Suntarak. Malcolm has gone rogue. He must be annihilated."

Serenity scared suspiciously at Matthew as she raised her head and uncrossed her legs. Matthew said, "My resources said that Malcolm Black is hiding out on board the space craft,_ Genesis_."

A councilmember yelled, "Then let's get him."

Matthew said with his arms folded behind his back, "I have already sent forces to capture my brother. He will face your judgment Council and a_nyone_ who is found in cahoots with my traitorous brother will be executed on sight." He turned to Serenity. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with a livid expression. He gave her an evil smirk. Matthew Black was not to be trusted, and her friends were in danger.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

_Serenity watched in the nursery as Queen Kera watered her flowers. Serenity marveled at the beautiful nursery of flowers from all over the planet. _

_ Kera said with a smile, "Don't worry, love. You are in no danger here."_

_ Serenity said, "But I want to return home. I was taken against my will as some type of bait for your husband."_

_ Kera said, "Yes, I know. These games of war are ridiculous. I do pray that my dear husband will stop his power trip. We have beautiful land, worlds, and many galaxies under our belt. But my husband's quench for power is never satisfied. I loved him dearly as I did when I was a young girl, but he has changed into a monster that even I do not recognized. However, you are too important for him to harm. Once he captures your galaxy, he will return you home to your world." _

_ Serenity mumbled, "And what world would that be?"_

_ Kera said with a smile, "I felt the passion you shared with my son a few nights ago. It was very powerful."_

_ Serenity faced turned red as she answered, "I do not feel it is appropriate to have this conversation, milady, and if you are implying that I…we…."_

_ Kera smiled warmly, "It's okay child. I know nothing like that happened. Yet, I simply meant that the energy you shared that night was very powerful. I think the entire planet felt the power that merged the energy of the black crystal with the power of the silver crystal."_

_ Serenity said in a sagacious manner, "That is impossible. Only my mother possesses the power of the imperial crystal."_

_ Kera said with a laugh, "My love. Do you think the imperial crystal is merely an object? The imperial crystal is a form of energy created from the goddess of the moon to grant the power of peace and prosperity against the evils of the world that threatened to destroy it. It was their will to protect the innocents of our worlds from evil. It is not a mere crystal. It is in all of the women of the Royal Moon Kingdom family, even when your heirs will possess its power. Its power is inside of you. That's why it is foolish of the witch or my husband to think they can possess what is not theirs. Only a member of the Royal Moon Family can possess the power of the crystal because it is of your connection. It will never obey anyone else. Yet, my husband still wishes to possess its power."_

_ Serenity asked senselessly, "So he is after the imperial silver crystal?"_

_ Kera nodded then said, "Yes, but he shall never possess it. Even if he kills your mother, it will still live in you. It can never be destroyed especially by evil. My dear, you are more than just another princess. You are the key to the everlasting peace to your world. That is why you are so important, and that is why your mother will sacrifice her life for you. You have more power inside of you than you think. You don't need a mere object inside of you to bring it out."_

What were days in the intergalactic universe were months in Earth years. Three months had passed on the Planet Earth since Rei, Mina, and Serenity left with Malcolm. Chad looked up at the moon then glanced at the mini bar in his hotel room. He had a concert in Venice that he was about to perform at. He stared at black box in his hand.

_ As Mamoru listened to them listen to Malcolm intently as he discussed his plan against his brother, something did not feel right. The image of Usagi dying flashed into his mind again but he still could not see her killer. Something was not right._

_ As the girls agreed with plan, Chad cut in and said, "Rei is not going."_

_ Andrew then said, "And neither is Lita." _

_ Rei and Lita looked at their lovers with disdain._

_ Rei said to Chad, "I have done this before."_

_ Chad said, "I know but this is entirely too dangerous. You could die. I don't want to lose you." Rei looked at him with emotional eyes._

_ Andrew said irritated, "And for goodness sake Lita, you're pregnant. What about the baby? You cannot fight in this condition and that goes for Ami as well."_

_ Andrew turned to Ami and said, "And I could speak for Greg as well. He would not be pleased at all either."_

_ Lita said to her husband getting his attention, "Andy, I have to do this. This is my duty."_

_ Andrew said, "No, it isn't. It was your duty as a teenager, but you were released from it even in the flashback we saw that you are no longer obligated to protect the princess. Your only duty is to me and our unborn child. We are a family now." He said caressing her cheek. "You have the family that you always wanted. Baby, please don't risk that for a suicide mission. Think of the baby growing inside of you. Think of your duties as a mother."_

_ Lita cried as she shook her head, "Andy, don't do this to me. Don't make me choose."_

_ Andy said, "I gotta too. I can't lose you baby."_

_ Chad pulled Rei into a corner and said, "I love you, baby, and I always have since the day I met you. Don't do this Rei." He rubbed her soft arms and said, "Baby, I want to marry you and make babies with you. You made me a better man. Without you, I was nothing. I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to you."_

_ Rei asked with emotional eyes, "Then why are we not married then? How do I know you are not cheating on me behind my back?"_

_ Chad pulled Rei into a breathtaking kiss as they closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other. When she pulled away from him, he took out a small black box out of his breast pocket. He said as he opened up the box to revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "I wanted to give this to you on stage in front of everyone, but Mamoru kind of stole my thunder."_

_ Rei laughed as tears of joys rolled down her cheeks and she then pulled him back into a kiss._

_ When they walked back into their hotel room, Rei passionately made love to Chad. He moaned in pleasure as she rode him as he held her hips. Her then flipped her over and started to kiss and lick every inch of her body as she lied back in pleasure. He then went down on her and ate her out until she climaxed in his mouth. He did not stop until he finished drinking every inch of her. He then pulled her upwards as the covers wrapped around their lower halves. He sat her down on him again as she started to ride him as he propped himself on his elbow and he squeezed her tight ass getting a moan out of her. She then pushed him forcefully back on the bed as she began to ride him faster. He barely could keep up with her rhythm as his hands started to roam all over her bare body. He then massaged her breasts before lifting himself up to lick and suck on them. He brought her body down towards him as he started to make out with her mouth. He squeezed her ass and then started to spank it getting a moan out of her. _

_ He always enjoyed making love to her because it was constant battle for control. They were always trying to out-pleasure the other one, and Chad fully enjoyed it especially as he saw her going down on him. He gently massaged her head as he guided it on her erection. He groaned in pressure when she deep throated him for almost twenty minutes until he bust a massive load down her throat as she sucked and licked every inch of him. _

_ After resting for half an hour with Raye lying on him, he realized that she never answered his question. When he was about to ask her again, she started screwing his brains out again and he forgot to ask about it. When he woke up later the next day, she was gone with a note pinned to the pillow saying, "I'm a Sailor Senshi, first and most. "_

_ He groaned in bed in agony._

Chad sighed as he heard a knock on the door. He saw it was a twenty-something brunette groupie in a scantily dressed outfit. He listened half-heartedly as she told him how big of a fan she was. He pulled her in the room and closed the door behind them.

Ami walked happily as Greg held her in his arms happily at the grocery store. He gave her a peck on the cheek. They had just come from her doctor and found out they were having a little boy.

While half-way across the world, it was quite in the Furuhata household. Lita felt extremely guilty about not going with her friends. She partially blamed her husband for making her feeling guilty by doing what felt natural to her. They found out they were having a little girl, but there was no happiness in their household.

They had not made love in weeks. Andrew tried to have sex with his wife but she was too numb to respond to him. He cursed at her angrily when she would not respond and stopped touching her. Lita stayed home in a guilt-ridden state not even wanting to go to work at her own restaurant. Her assistant manager had to manage things. Lita was in a massive depression. She would never forgive herself if anything ever happened to her friends.

Halfway across the world, Darien lied in his bed back at his apartment with Reese. He was wearing a Harvard t-shirt and pajama pants. It was ten seventeen on Tuesday night in Boston and eleven seventeen Wednesday morning in Tokyo. He listened intently as Andrew whined on and on about his unhappiness with Lita. He started talking about how awkward it is at home and the nonexistence of their sex life.

After Andrew finished his twenty minute rant, Darien asked, "Andy, do you love you wife?"

Andrew said without hesitation, "Of course I do."

Darien said, "Then stop bitching. Be thankful that your wife is still here. More than likely my wife is only God knows where. They were her best friends, and they are in a dangerous battle. Let her mope around, stop complaining, and be the supportive husband. She will come back around. Be patient."

Andrew sighed as he leaned back in his chair at his office, "I guess you are right."

Darien said, "Just give her time to cry, and when she is ready, she will come around."

Andrew gave a sad smile and said, "Thanks man."

Darien said, "You're welcome. Well, I have class in the morning so I'll talk to you in a few days."

Andrew nodded then said, "All right, man. Catch you later." They hung out. Darien placed the phone back on the receiver. He then reached over in his nightstand and took out their star locket. He flipped it open and out loud it to play its relaxing melody. It gave him comfort to listen to it because he knew as long as it played its sweet melody his princess was still out there alive. He fell asleep dreaming of sweet Serenity.

The next day, Darien woke up. He showered and dressed in light pink dress shirt and khaki slacks since he had to go to work at the hospital right after school. He was now in his third year of medical school and he was still excelling in all of his classes. He was also performing very well at work and now was allowed to assist doctors in surgeries. He even caught the attention of a world known cardiologist, Dr. Cornell Wesley who came to talk to his classmates about his days at Harvard and how it led to a successful career in medicine. Darien was one of the students to ask him a question about certain advancement in the medical industry. Dr. Cornell Wesley was so impressed with Darien that he offered to take him to lunch the following day where they talked more about medicine and the medical field. He was also impressed that Darien was so well rounded and how he seemed to care about the patients he worked with. He soon discovered that Darien was multilingual and wrote and spoke several languages fluently. For the rest of the lunch, they spoke in Japanese. Dr. Wesley offered Darien a job at a prominent hospital in Tokyo as his assistant. He offered to pay off his medical school expenses and start him off at a salary of eighty grand a year. Darien gladly accepted the offer. All he had to do now was finished his last year of medical school and keep up his perfect grade point average, and he was now set as career wise.

When Darien came home, he happily told Reese about his good news. Reese was happy for him and they went out and partied at a local night club with some of their college friends. Things were finally looking up for Darien Shields, and the only thing was missing was his wife to share it with. Every night he looked at the moon he thought about her.

At the hospital, Lakeisha Allen's condition was worsening. Her medicine or her cocktail was no longer working. Darien comforted her crying mother as the doctor informed her in front of her daughter that she would be dead in less than three months. Darien watched as he held Lakeisha's crying mother in his arms, the unreadable expression on Lakeisha's face as she absorbed the news of what the doctor was saying. She did not shed a tear, and then Darien was shock when he saw a look of acceptance on her face as if she decided to accept the fact that she was going to die.

After the doctor informed the Allen family of Lakeisha's condition, Lakeisha asked if he was okay to spend her final few months at home with her siblings. The doctor reluctantly agreed as he granted the child her dying wish. That night Darien walked into Lakeisha's room after he finished his rounds. He whispered, "How's my Nubian princess?"

Lakeisha turned around and smiled at Darien. She said with a sly smile, "Hello, Dr. Shields."

Darien said with an arch eyebrow, "I am not a doctor yet."

Lakeisha said with a smile, "But you will be, and I bet you are going to be a great one."

Darien took a seat in the chair next to her bed and said, "And you are going to be a greater lawyer too."

Lakeisha laughed then said, "It's okay, Darien. I already accepted that I am going to die. There is no need for you to give me any false hope."

Darien smiled then said as he softly caressed a braid of her hair, "How can you be so brave at ten-years-old?"

Lakeisha said looking up at the white ceiling trying to think about her words, "I guess it was kind of like how you told me about your childhood. Your life was never easy either. You lost your parents at a young age, while I was infected with this disease at a young age. It makes you grow up really fast. We both had tough lives. You know the real reason why I wanted to become a lawyer."

Darien smiled at her and asked, "Why is that?"

She turned to Darien and said softly, "Because it was my mom's dream. She was extremely smart in school, and she wanted to go places in life and leave out of our neighborhood. Then grandma died when she was seventeen and she had to help raise her two younger siblings. Then, she watched as life kept knocking down her dreams and more and more obstacles came her way. Then I she met my father and life got the best of him too. They had three kids and my mom was able to go to school and pick up a trade and dad landed a good job where he was making a decent salary. Then, as soon as we were about to leave for a better home, I got sick with this disease and they went into massive debt trying to keep me alive. Then daddy got killed last year. My mom had to take another job to make ends meet and she is getting in trouble at work because her boss has a problem with her coming to see me. I found at that last part when she was here with my aunt. They thought I was sleeping." Lakeisha smiled then said, "I guess we both got not down at life. I just wanted to accomplish one dream for her and my siblings so that we could be better off, but I guess God has another plan for me."

Darien said with a mockingly, "We had really great childhoods."

Lakeisha burst into laughter even though it hurt her, "The best!"

Darien took her hands with his. He leaned over to give her a smile kiss on the back of her hand. She smiled.

She laughed then said, "Doc, are you sure you were not a prince in another life?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders with a knowing smile, "Who knows!" She laughed again. He always placed a smile on her face.

Serenity said walking quickly through the hallway back on the headquarters' ship. She said telepathically, "Malcolm, he knows where you are."

Malcolm shot up from his bed. He was wearing a wife beater and black pajama pants, "What?"

Serenity said telepathically frantically, "He knows that you are on Genesis and space troopers are already being sent to capture you and whoever is with you. If I had to guest, the pilot ratted you out and that they will be there in minutes.

Malcolm broke the connection. He walked into the girls' room where they slept in two bunk beds against a wall. They were still asleep.

He yelled at them, "Wake up girls and hurry up and gather your things! We have been spotted!" Rei and Mina quick shot up from their bed and gathered their clothes. They were dressed in night gowns.

He then ran down the hallway and rose up the stairs to the captain's pit. He saw with his own eyes as space troopers were heading their way and the pilot was setting up to allow them to board.

He heard the pilot said, "I have Prince Malcolm and board and he has…" Before he utter another word, bolt of electricity shot through his body killing him instantly as his head banged against the control station. The girls now dressed in the black uniforms ran on either side of him. Malcolm placed his hand down. He quickly looked at a blue planet in his far right. It had to be at least three thousand miles away from them. He never teleported that far away to an unknown planet in his entire one thousand two hundred and fifty years of life. Yet, he had no choice. If they were captured, they would be killed.

Malcolm held his hand up and manipulated the controls to place the ship on autopilot and in light speed in five seconds as a fleet of space troopers headed their way. Malcolm placed his arms around both girls' waists bringing them close to his body. He then teleported as they space craft started to fly off.

One of the pilots of the space troopers said, "They are getting away. Shoot it down!"

The fleet started to attack the space craft and causing a large explosion with then space craft exploded into smithereens.

The pilot called to headquarters, "Captain Nelson to Headquarters. Prince Malcolm is dead. The Genesis was shot down. No survivors. I repeat the dark prince is dead."

Serenity's eyes widen. She said frantically telepathically, "Malcolm!" He did not respond. She called out his name again, but there was no response. She did not feel his presence anymore. Were the prince and her friends really dead?


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

Aries looked out of the window of his dark castle. He was shirtless and where leather black pants. His rippled body glistened in the moonlight. His body was covered with scars from his many battles in his life. Which each battle and each win, he became and more powerful until he was ultimately a god that strike fear and terror in anyone who heard the mention of his name. He left out an evil laugh as he nursed his black beard.

His wife, daughter, and now his eldest son were dead. The only one left was his youngest, the weakest of them all, Matthew. He did not understand how he could rear such a weak son. Malcolm was the perfect son, the perfect warrior, and the perfect king. He was fit to rule over the Dark Moon Kingdom after Aries' death but that Moon whore corrupted him and gave his the ability to feel. He would regret that decision for all eternity, the day he allowed his pride and joy to go to capture the Moon princess.

_ They arrived back at the black castle to days earlier. Malcolm was always angry about the range of emotions that he was feeling and was acting very animalistic to the staff. He was highly upset with the Moon Princess._

_ Serenity was shocked two days later when she noticed several space ships leaving the planet's atmosphere. She ran into the throne room wearing an olive green gown and her hair was running freely down her back. She wondered if King Aries was back home and Malcolm and Matthew were leading to attack another planet. When she got to the throne room, she saw Malcolm talking to several guards dressed in black armors. He stared at her for a few seconds then directed his attention back to his guards._

_ She left out the room knowing that he did not want to see her. She left out to walk into the gardens. She jumped when she felt arms touching her shoulders. She then smiled no longer scared. She turned around and saw the innocent dark eyes of Prince Malcolm. _

_ He said confused as he read her thoughts, "I freed the slaves and I am returning them to their home worlds. That is why you see some of the space ships leaving the planet's atmosphere."_

_ Serenity asked looking at the confused look on his face, "What's wrong, your highness?"_

_ Prince Malcolm said perplexed, "I feel tormented actually. It's like there is this internal battle going on inside of me. One is saying listen to your father, but the other is saying listen to you. The latter seems to be overpowering the former. I think your way is the right way."_

_ Serenity smiled as she placed her hands on top of his arms and said, "It is. When we treat others as equals, people are happy and at peace with their lives. War and ultimate power is not the answer, love is. We are all equals whether we are immortal or not. Malcolm, there is a better world than this one. You should see how my people live and those we live under the Moon Kingdom's reign. Please help my mother in stopping your father. Return me to my world."_

_ Prince Malcolm heart started to beat fast and his body started to shake. He asked her confused, "What am I feeling now?"_

_ Serenity said with a smile, "Love." She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his lips down to hers as they shared a soft kiss. Their eyes were closed as the crescent moon appeared on her forehead as her wrapped his arms around her waist. A white aura surrounded her body and then surrounded his as a tears shed down his cheek as he felt warmth and love for the first time in his two hundred and fifty years of existence. He felt their heart beat rapidly together. He felt the warmth of her skin against his. He felt warm blood started to circulate in her veins. His pale skin started to gain color and for the first time in his life, he actually felt alive like life had color instead of being so bad and white._

_ In fear that his father will retaliate against him from his betrayal, Malcolm told his mother and siblings to pack their belongings. He broke part of the gigantic dark crystal in the energy room with him. In the still of the night, Malcolm opened up the portal to Serenity's world and took his family and Serenity back to her world. Queen Serenity was relieved that her daughter was back in her arms. _

_ Prince Malcolm and the Dark Moon family bowed to Queen Serenity. Prince Malcolm apologized for kidnapping her daughter and promised the Moon Queen his eternal loyalty if she promised to offered refuge for his family and him on her planet. She happily agreed and a castle was built for the Dark Moon Kingdom family on the outskirts of the Moon planet. It took ten years for the castle to be built, and the Dark Moon family happily lived within the Moon castle until their home was built. _

_ Prince Malcolm became Queen Serenity advisor and it was with his military knowledge and skill that the Moon Kingdom and intergalactic army was able to seal Aries, who had now become an invincible being, into a hell realm for two hundred and fifty years. Even though Prince Malcolm and Prince Matthew, who now looked fourteen years old, sealed Aries in the hell realm for all eternity with the brother swords of destruction, Aries secretly left some of his essence in Matthew._

_It was Matthew who secretly went to the earth to where his father was eternity sealed and open up the hell portal to where his father will once day return to their world. Malcolm was never aware that his brother, under the control of Aries, was the reason that demonic demons were coming out of the hell realm and causing havoc on the citizens of the intergalactic galaxies._

Aries frowned at the thought of his prize son's betrayal. A slender woman with long black hair stood up on the bed in his room, the thin sheets fell from her body. She was a beautiful woman with a beautiful slim figure. She had long raven hair and red eyes. She walked naked towards her king and softly caressed his muscular physique and left wet kisses all over his upper body.

Aries said not looking at the woman, "Black Ivy, I want you to seduce Matthew."

Black Ivy said with a seductive smile, "My king, do you fear the boy cannot do it."

Aries said, "There are certain factors that have to be extinguished in order for my son to become evil and they can all be taken care of on Planet Suntarak with one stone."

Black Ivy said as she leaned on Aries' shoulder, "Watching his loved ones died will surely corrupt him. You killed your wife and daughter and framed Malcolm for that. Now, Malcolm is dead, and all is left is that Moon whore, Princess Serenity. Kill her, the ultimate goodness, and Matthew will be fully corrupted. The Council will appointed him as King of the Seven Galaxies, then you will consume his body, and ultimate power will be yours."

Aries gave an evil smile and said, "Now, do you understand why I want you to make sure there are no mistakes?"

Black Ivy said, "Yes, my lord." She then gave him a malice smile as she started to unzip his pants and went down on him. Aries groaned in satisfaction.

After crying for hours in her little room, Serenity walked on the deck to see that Matthew was staring at Planet Suntarak with a gazed look in his eyes.

_Matthew and his family were now living in the moon kingdom, on the outskirts in the kingdom, in their family castle, the new black castle. His mother tended to her flowers in her nursery, while his sister Maddy worked with Sailor Mercury in the technology room trying to create new defenses for the moon kingdom. Malcolm was out flirting somewhere with Sailor Venus. One day he caught his brother attacking an undressed Sailor Venus on the floor in the horses stall. His eyes widen because he never seen a naked woman before. When his brother saw him staring at them, Malcolm angrily threw his boots at him and yelling at him to leave. Sailor Venus giggled thinking the situation was amused as a scared Matthew ran off into the forest._

_ He also thought that his brother would fall in love and married Princess Serenity since they were very close, but he overheard his brother and Sailor Venus discussing her infatuation with the Prince of Earth named Endyimon. They said it was imperative that no one find out about their love affair or the penalty will be death for Serenity._

_ Later that night, Malcolm came into his little brother's room and explained to him about the birds and bees and mating with the opposite sex. He told him that it was natural thing that he saw and that he was not attacking the Princess of Venus in a harmful way. He also showed and told him about protecting himself. Because they were part Lunarians, the black crystal like the silver crystal acts as a form of birth control. All they have to do is call upon the powers of their crescent moon symbols on their forehead. That's how the female rulers of the moon kingdom only had one child so there would be no sibling rivalry and that they could also pick when they wanted to bear that child._

_ Matthew never really thought about the opposite sex. He knew females found him attractive like his big brother, but the only thing he cared about was proving to his father that he was good enough to be his son and future king. The only thing he wanted was his father's love like he knew his father loved Malcolm._

_ Princess Elizabeth of the Sun Kingdom and daughter of the current Sun King arrived in the Moon Kingdom at the side of her mother Queen Rosaline of the Sun Kingdom and cousin of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Elizabeth was only fourteen hundred years old and her people shared immortalities like the Lunarians. Princess Elizabeth had beautiful long golden hair that flowed down her back and pretty beauty eyes like her mother. She was universally known for her beauty even though she was very shy and hardly spoke._

_ She loved visiting her big cousins Princess Serenity and Princess Venus. It was only around those two that she really came alive. Everyone else expected her to act like a perfect princess at all time, especially her parents. Her father scolded her for the simplest indiscretions, and sometimes she wondered if he hated her. As of right now, he was already planning her engagement to some prince of a foreign world he shared a treaty of peace with._

_ As the weeks rolled by, Elizabeth loved going horseback riding with her cousins. She learnt that Serenity was in a forbidden love affair with a handsome prince from Earth named Endyimon. She would secretly teleport into the teleportation room while Venus covered for her and she would spend her nights making love to her prince. Malcolm gave her a talk about the birds and the bees before she made love to Endyimon for the first time, and he showed how to protect herself. Mina, on the other hand, was falling head over heels in love with the dashing Prince Malcolm. After first, she denied it but from their heavy flirtations and the way they shared at one another, Princess Elizabeth was not surprised when she saw him ravishing her in a wing of the palace that no one really used. She only used it to have some time away and break away from her overbearing mother who smothered her and constantly judged her in front of the other ladies._

_ One day Elizabeth was walking in the forest by herself. She was picking wild flowers and daisies in the forest as she grabbed red berries off of bushes and smiled as she savored their tastes. She looked at the beautiful sky and was happy to see how beautiful it was in her cousin's world. She looked the beautiful sun. _

_ She then looked up and her senses heighten when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned around and saw a red blur. She yelled, "Hey!"_

_ She started chasing it through the forest but she could not see it not noticing that the forest was closing up behind her and creating a fake path somewhere else. She turned around and saw the red blur again in the fake path. She chased after it. She could not see the blur anymore. When she looked around, she was lost and did not know where she was. Everything suddenly darkened around her as the trees formed a canopy covering the sky._

_ She then sensed danger all around her as she saw green eyes peeking out of the shadows of the forest. She yelled angrily as well as stupidly, "Show yourselves, you ingrates." _

_ Her golden hair blew wildly around her as she felt a chill surround her body. _

_ She heard a creepy said, "Ingrates!"_

_ She gulped as she slowly backed up. She jumped when she felt something greasy and slimy touch her skin. She was about to scream when a greasy hand grabbed her mouth. She saw tall frog like creatures that walked on two legs like humans walking towards her dressed in pirates clothing. She became frantic. They were smugglers and smuggled anything including people. Three of them surrounded her and one had her trapped in his arms._

_ One of them wearing a black pirate hat with a white skull on front of them and a black patch over her eye asked, "She very pretty. How much do you think we can fetch for her?"_

_ Another one wearing a bandanna said, "Probably five hundred kinks, but we can make more money if we sell her as a slave on Planet Luselite. We could be there in about a week."_

_ "Or you can put her down right now and leave here with your lives." They looked around and saw no one. Then they looked upwards to find Prince Matthew in his black armor standing on top of a tree branch with a smirk on his face. He then flipped out the tree, twirled in the side and landed on his feet in front of them._

_ He said, "Pirates, leave now or I will have no choice but to kill you." They laughed as they looked at the young boy._

_ Matthew smiled shrugged his shoulders as he drew his sword. "It's your funeral." He thrust it into the ground and smiled at them._

_ The frog-like creatures attacked him at once, and he engaged in hand on hand combat as he blocked one their attacks. He ended up elbowing one of the creatures in the neck, punching a hole into another's stomach instantly killing and then he broke the last one's neck. He then took his sword out of the ground and pointed it at the one who was holding the princess hostage. The creature grew frighten then released the princess and pushed her towards the prince as he ran out quickly towards his space shift._

_ Once the creature was out of sight and forest started to return to normal, Matthew placed his sword back into his sheath._

_ Princess Elizabeth blushed as she looked at the handsome prince._

_ He then asked her solemnly, "Are all princesses just stupid or is it just the blonde-haired ones?"_

_ She frowned at him and said outrage, "How rude of you to say that, you savage!"_

_ Prince Matthew said seriously, "It's like you do stupid things that put you in danger."_

_ Princess Elizabeth said in her defense, "How was I supposed to know there were dangers on this planet. It's supposed to be the most powerful and protected in the seven galaxies."_

_ Prince Matthew said, "There are dangers everywhere. Nowhere is one hundred percent safe. Plus, the forest is enchanted to protect the kingdom from outsiders like the Foggers. It's another line of protection. That's why Lunarians never come in this forest."_

_ Princess Elizabeth asked outrage with her hands now on her hips, "Then why are you here?"_

_ Prince Matthew said, "Be thankful that I was or you would have been hurt."_

_ He walked passed her._

_ Princess Elizabeth turned her around and said, "Where are you going?"_

_ Prince Matthew said, "I am going to take you back to the Moon Kingdom so you don't do anything else stupid."_

_ Princess Elizabeth asked dumbly, "How do I know that you are not trying to lure me into some type of trap to ruin me?"_

_ Prince Matthew turned his head to her as he kept walking, "The same reason I know you are not as dense as I think you are." He turned his head back and kept walking. She ran after him to catch up with her._

_ Princess Elizabeth asked after the walked silently for twenty minutes, "Who are you?"_

_ Prince Matthew said, "I am Prince Matthew of the Dark Moon Family. I am the youngest son of Aries, God of War and Kera of the Lunarians."_

_ Princess Elizabeth asked, "Which royal family is she a part of?"_

_ Prince Matthew said, "My mother is not of royal blood. My father fell in love when he visited a Lunarian kingdom in our dimension. He was always vicious man, who killed her people including her own family and destroyed her world after taking her with him. At first she despised him as he tortured her and ravished her, and then over time, she grew to love him, married him, and bear three children with him."_

_ Princess Elizabeth said disturbed, "That's a horrible story."_

_ Prince Matthew said indifferent, "I know it is, but that was the way our father raised us. If you wanted anything, you had to take it by force."_

_ When Prince Matthew saw the beautiful Moon Palace in the distance, he said pointing towards it, "Here you go. Just keep going straight and you're home."_

_ Before she could turn to thank him, he had already disappeared. He watched from a tall tree a she frantically searched for him then a sad look came across his face as she walked sadly towards the palace. That look confused Matthew._

_ Over weeks, Princess Elizabeth looked depressed as she constantly thought about the prince who saved her life. _

_ When Serenity walked into her bedroom to help her select dress for the ball in her honor that was going to be in a few more weeks, Princess Elizabeth was lying on her stomach in bed with her arms folded flat on the bed and her chin resting on her head and looked at nothing in particular with a wistful look in her eyes. She asked as Serenity searched through her closet for the perfect gown, "Serenity, why can't Venus and Malcolm be together if they love one another?"_

_ Serenity looked startled at her little cousin and then answered, "It's forbidden for someone of angelic means to with someone of demonic means. It's considered an abomination. It corrupts the bloodlines."_

_ Elizabeth said, "Well, Malcolm is a good man and he saved the galaxies. Why does he have to suffer because his father was evil and his mother was angelic? I mean if he love her, then why can't they be together? Why can't you be with Endyimon just because you are immortal and he is mortal? It's so unfair."_

_ Serenity grinned at her little cousin and said, "Malcolm does not want to marry Venus? If you mention the m word to Malcolm, he pukes. So you must have met Matthew."_

_ Elizabeth blushed and asked, "Is it that obvious?"_

_ Serenity nodded quickly like a bobbled head doll and hopped on her cousin's bed and said, "What happened?"_

_ Elizabeth explained to Serenity what happened a few weeks ago. Serenity scolded her for her stupidity in going off alone and then gushed at how heroic Matthew was in her story. She told Serenity how much she would like she see him again to properly thank him in saving her life. She would be leaving with her mother in a few days, the night after the ball. Serenity advised her to go to the stop where he left her at and then called his name. He would come to her._

_ The next day, Elizabeth wore her pretties blue gown and wore her hair down as she walked to the stop where he left her at._

_ As the wind blew slowly, she said out loud, "Matthew? Prince Matthew? Please come to me." She stood there for a few minutes waiting for him to come but she did not see him. She started to walk off dejected._

_ "What is it, princess?" Her head shot up as she turned around and saw him with a concerned look on his face._

_ She then walked towards him and said happily, "You came."_

_ Matthew asked confusedly, "Are you in danger or not?"_

_ Elizabeth shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders and as he was about to teleport, she quickly yelled, "Stop!"_

_ He looked at her as she rushed to him. He was startled when she pressed her lips against his. When she backed away from him shyly, she said, "I just wanted to properly thank you for saving my life." He looked at her shocked as his lips still tingled from her touch._

_ He never kissed a girl before with the exception of his mother, but he figured that did not count._

_ He asked confused, "Why did you do that?"_

_ Elizabeth shook her head and said rambling, "I don't know. I just did not want you to leave. I know I am now that pretty like my cousins, but I like you and I am would just like to get to know you a little. I will only be here. I am leaving after the millennium ball and I promised I would be out of your hair for good. So can we please be friends?"_

_ He looked at her weirdly for a second and then said, "You're weird."_

_ Elizabeth laughed, "I know. My family thinks I'm nuts." He smiled at the way she laughed. It was pretty. He gave a light chuckle and gave an indifferent shrug. She happily shouted yea in glee as he found her jumping excitedly as hugged him._

_ For the next few days, they hung out together. Serenity and Mina covered for her as she hung out with Matthew. They did not even tell Malcolm sensing his disapproval. Over the next few weeks, they went horseback riding through the forest where Malcolm showed her how to ride bareback. They had picnics together, and they went swimming in the beautiful crystal blue lakes. He taught her how to properly hold a sword and even gave her a few self-defense lessons. Kera allowed them to play in the castle since Malcolm was away from the planet dealing with intergalactic manners. Sometimes they would spend days reading books in the gigantic family library or go in his room and play childish games. One day in his room, they were lying on his bed talking and she started teasing him. The next thing he knew he was on top of her tickling with laughter and felt aroused by seeing her beneath him. He looked at her face and saw that she was as turned on. They started making out with one another as she wrapped her leg around his waist. They stopped when they heard a knock from the door. It was the chambermaid letting them know lunch was ready. Kera and Maddy loved Elizabeth and were happened that their brother had finally fell in love. He thought they were crazy._

_ It was not until they were camping one night that he realized that his mother and sister may be right. Elizabeth begged her cousins to cover for her since she really wanted to go camping. Venus lied to Queen Serenity and Queen Rosaline that she was taking Princess Elizabeth to travel with her overnight on some local business. They believed her and told Elizabeth to behave and listen to Venus. She nodded. Matthew really did not want to go campus, but she gave him those puppy dog eyes and he reluctantly agreed. He did not remembered how to create a fire even though he boasted to her about his great camping skills. When she went looking for firewood one night, Matthew created a fireball on the wood and started a small fire. When she came back, she happily kissed him and was impressed that he knew how to create one without using his powers. _

_ It was that night after they had a heavy make out session that they made love for the first time. It was both their first times so he constantly asked her if she was okay or was he hurting her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he entered her body. At first she cried at the pain, and then she enjoyed the pleasure. _

_ When she came for the first time in her life, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Matthew." He started to shiver when she said that as he panted heavily on her body. She lightly gave him a kiss on the cheek. He released himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her as they fell asleep with her arms wrapped around his body._

_ The next morning, Matthew shot up to the sound of dozen of horses riding through the forest. The royal guards never rode through the forest unless Malcolm was back. He looked around. Elizabeth lied naked asleep by him. The fire had died and their clothes were scattered all around them. They could not be caught by the royal guards. He quickly shook Elizabeth and told her to quickly gather her clothes. The guards were coming. She hastily gathered her things and hid in the bushes as she tried to quickly put her dress back on. Elizabeth looked impressed as Matthew quickly twirled around like a twister as his clothes flew around him. When he stopped, his clothes were back on. He quickly gathered a half dressed Elizabeth and teleported to the top of a high tree branch._

_ They remained quiet when the royal guards came up to their campsite and looked suspiciously around. One of guards got off his horse and checked the fire, he said, "It's still fresh. They could not have gotten far."_

_ Malcolm appeared on his black stallion as the soldiers parted a path for him to enter. He pulled up to campsite and inspected it._

_ He said, "It could be the Foggers coming back to smuggled goods from the Moon Kingdom. Split up and see if you can capture the slimy creatures. They could not have gotten far." He still examined the campus site as they guards split up and even in separate directions on their horses._

_ Malcolm sensed a strong energy level. He quickly glanced up on the tree top, but Matthew and Liz were already gone. He then held his hand and froze time to see his brother about to teleport but his body was frozen along with the princess who clung next to him._

_ Malcolm frowned and said angrily, "Teleport her to her room and meet me at the castle. I need to have a few words with you."_

_ Matthew gulped. He unfroze them as they heard a horse galloping back towards them. Matthew disappeared. A sword reappeared and said, "Sir, we did not see anything in the East. They must have got away."_

_ Malcolm said angrily, "I assure you they want. Gather the guards and head back to the Moon Kingdom. Inform Princess Serenity that I will meet with her tomorrow. There are pressing matters at home I must attend to."_

_ "Yes sir." The guard quickly rode off. _

_ When they arrived home at the black castle, Matthew cringed as his brothers scolded him angrily in the family's den about the wrongdoings of what he had done. Matthew was sitting on the sofa with a fearful gaze as his brother paced the room with an angry gaze and his voice was sharp with rage._

_ "Are you out of your fucking mind? She is a descendent of the Sun King. We killed her grandfather, were engaged in a two hundredth year with her people, and we stole her family's heirlooms the brothers swords of destruction. Her people hate us. Her father hates you, and if we were to ever step foot on the Planet Suntarak, they would murder us without a second thought."_

_ Prince Malcolm continued, "Do you know how good we have it? Let me explain it to you. They fucking hate us here. The Council has no respect for us and only tolerates us because I fucking betrayed my father and sided with Queen Serenity, and saved their asses from annihilation. That's why they spared our lives. The Lunarians think we are beneath them, because our ancestors came for the dark side of the moon that was banished for its treason by Serenity I. They laugh at us for being demi-gods because we shared mixed blood. Our demonic side considered us traitorous weaklings, while our angelic side, thanks to our mother, thinks we are the ultimate evil."_

_ Prince Malcolm faced his brother and said, "If you love this Princess Elizabeth, break it off with her. If your affair is ever discovered, the Council will kill you both. Any mating with someone with angelic birth with someone of demonic is forbidden and the punishment is death. The Council greatest fear is that you will bear a child that would be considered the ultimate evil like the anti-Christ, the Earthlings talk about. The child will be nearly invincible, and uneasy to defeat like father."_

_ Matthew asked confused, "What do you mean? We saved these people. Why would they consider us evil? We proved ourselves to them."_

_ Malcolm said, "And we promised to not bear any more heirs. That when we die there will not be any descendants of Aries, who was considered a psychopath who murdered billions of citizens, destroy worlds, and enslaved million for his own crazed view of intergalactic destruction. If only you witness an ounce of the evil father committed even while I shamefully was at his side, you would understand why so many wish us dead."_

_ Matthew said naively, "I love her. She makes me happy. I never felt this way about anyone outside of our family. This feeling of love…"_

_ Malcolm said coldly, "Break her heart…"_

_ Matthew said in disbelief, "What?"_

_ Malcolm said coldly, "Either you break it or she will be killed. Either way, you lose the girl."_

_ Matthew said trying to find another way, "But what about you and Mina?"_

_ Malcolm said angrily, "No one must know about that. If they ever find out about us, Mina and I will be put to death. The act is forbidden. That is why I protect myself anytime I engaged in relations with a woman. We cannot bear heirs. They fear us, and if we were not under Queen Serenity's protection, we would have been murdered."_

_ Matthew said with emotional eyes, "And how do I do that? How do I break someone's heart?"_

_ Malcolm said walking off, "Just imagine a stake through her heart if you do not and it'll come to you. Believe me."_

_ Matthew lied sideways on the sofa and cradled himself in the fetal position as tears started to far from his eyes._


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Thanks for the positive reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying the story.**

_Princess Elizabeth had not seen Prince Matthew in days. She had not heard a word from him since the day his brother caught them in the forest. She blushed every time she thought about them and enjoyed how it felt for her to feel him inside of her. A part of her wanted to tell her cousins about losing her virtue, but she knew that her family will disowned her if they ever discovered that she engaged in premarital relations and with someone she could clearly see that they hated._

_ As she sat with her mother and cousin Serenity with the other noble ladies of the moon, she could hear her mother's distaste at the mention of the Black Family. With the exception of Queen Serenity and a quiet Elizabeth, they talked about the Black brothers like they were savage animals and were not fit to walk into the sophisticated kingdom of the People of the Light. She cringed when her mother told her that her husband would instantly kill them if they ever walked a foot on their world again after the destruction that their lunatic of a father did to his people. Elizabeth had nightmares about how Aries and his great army descended on her world killing millions of the Sun people, destroyed lands, broke up families, the raping of women and the enslavement of their children. She heard how he tortured the men and any man or woman who did not vow down to him was instantly tortured and murdered in a public display. Her people lived under the reign of Aries' for two hundred years after he murdered her grandfather and stole his brother swords of destruction. It was when her father came to power they were able to defeat Aries' army and take control of their world again. _

_ When Matthew saved her weeks ago, she did not realize that the heroic young boy who saved her was the son of the man who caused her family and her people so much pain. It was not after she listened to her mother's dislike of hearing rumors that one of the Sailor Senshi and Prince Malcolm were having relations. She called it a disgrace and even asked her cousin Queen Serenity to find the traitorous Senshi and have her killed for her scandalous behavior. Elizabeth noticed that Queen Serenity gave a knowing glance to Venus who then bowed her head in a guilty way before turning back to her judgmental cousin and told her that the manner was already taken care of. _

_ Even though many people despised the Dark Moon family's mere existence on their planet, they had to acknowledge that if it was not for them, they would probably be dead or slaves to Aries right now. Therefore, they understood why the Council exonerated them for capital punishment to live free without fear of retaliation. _

_ As Elizabeth walked through the beautiful kingdom of the moon, she learnt that many of the fair maidens fancied the dark princes and from the sound of it, Prince Malcolm had indeed had his share of fair maidens even though they knew that it would be their ruined or their death if it was ever discovered their involvement with him. She even heard how they were considered sex machines and how they were good to only sow a woman's wild oats and even that they constantly had women never ever committing to one. Even though she knew it was wrong, she still cared for him even though her mind told her she was wrong. She had to see him._

_ Matthew lied flat on his back on his bed. He read his princess' thoughts. Ever since they made love that one time in the enchanted forest, he was able to feel and read her every thought. He knew that she would risk her life to come see him, and he knew she was in love with him when she uttered those words._

_ Yet after talking to his brother a few weeks ago, he allowed his heart to darkness once more as the power of the dark crystal strengthens his will again. He allowed those human feeling of love and sadness leave his body, and let the teachings of his father Aries about ultimate power and destruction come back into his mind. Lately in his dreams, he was having dark dreams about ravishing the Sun princess and then killing her. A shadowy voice kept telling him to kill her in the back of his head. He did not want Malcolm to know what he was hearing. His ultimate fear was that his beloved brother would find out that he left the hell portal open for their father to return to this world._

_ He also notices that Malcolm was leaving a lot. Rumor had it that the Queen demanded that he ended his affair with Princess Venus, or she would have no choice but to exile them. Even though she cared deeply for Malcolm and her family, it would be an abomination if a child would be created from their union and that had to be stopped. Therefore, Sailor Venus and Prince Malcolm were separated from one another and were forbidden to see one another or she would have no choice but to kill them. Matthew snickered at the hypocrisy of the situation since he had a sneaking suspicion that the omniscient Queen knew about her own daughter's secret affair with the Prince of the Earth, yet she said nothing about that. Serenity could face death too if they ever found out that she was in love with a mortal. _

_ Matthew said out loud as sat up on his elbows in bed, 'Black Ivy, come to me." A beautiful naked woman with long black hair walked towards him. _

_ She said seductively, "Yes, my prince." He gave her an evil smile._

_ Elizabeth raced on her white stallion through the enchanted forest. She was no longer afraid of it since Matthew showed her how to navigate through it so she would not get lost. She felt herself becoming excited at the thought of being with her beloved prince again._

_ Then she came to a halt when she heard animalistic sounds coming near the spot where they had made love only weeks ago. She slowly got off the horse and walked like she was in a trance fearing what she would see. She did not want to see, but something was compelling her to go. She burst into tears as she covered her mouth with her hands as she saw Princess Matthew and beautiful naked woman making love in the spot where he made love to her. _

_ He groaned in pleasure as he thrust himself hard into the beautiful woman beneath him as she cried out in pleasure as her large breasts bounced up and down as she screamed her prince's name not caring who heard. Matthew then roughly pulled her up towards her where he bit into her neck as she screamed in pleasure. The beautiful green-eyed woman looked in Elizabeth's directions and gave her a knowing smirk and said cried out in pleasure, "Matthew, my prince, I love you."_

_ Matthew said as he thrust harder into the woman, "I love you too, my love." Elizabeth quickly got back on the horse and dashed off from the scene. Matthew knew she was gone without looking. He could sense her essence from a mile away. He removed himself from the beautiful woman and then his clothes reappeared._

_ He said coldly, "Thank you, Black Ivy, you did well. Now, return to hell." Before she could utter a word, he returned to a hell dimension where he knew she was nothing but one of his father's whores. He exhaled deeply as his eyes turned dark as marbles and a black aura surrounded his body. He disappeared from the scene. _

_ When he reappeared, he was in a hell dimension. He saw lava and fire exploding all around him. He looked around him and saw demonic creatures are all him. He then looked in front of him and gasped when he saw his father seating on a red throne wearing his red armor and his golden crown. _

_ He said in shock, "Father, you are alive."_

_ Aries smiled at him son and said, "I'm a god even hell could not contain me."_

_ Matthew walked towards his father and told his right him and kissed his ring that contained pieces of the dark crystal. He said with relief, "I knew I would see you again."_

_ Aries admired his son and said proudly, "I am very pleased with you, my son. You are turning into a fine warrior. Malcolm has trained you well."_

_ Matthew said happily, "Thank you father."_

_ "I was very pleased at how you got rid of the Sun princess."_

_ Matthew said reluctantly, "Thank you. She was just a nuisance to me." He felt a sting of pain in his heart as he said that._

_ Aries smirked then said, "You still have the weakness of your mother. You still feel thinks to those Lunarians and that stupid little princess that you deflowered. You know what you have to do?"_

_ Matthew asked confused, "What do you mean?"_

_ Aries said rising from his throne, "In a few days, the reign of Serenity will end and finally, the dreaded so called peace of the Silver Millennium will end. The Lunarians will be annihilated. Apparently, Prince Endyimon's favorite concubine became deeply infatuated with the Earth prince. When she discovered that Endyimon had fallen in love with the Moon Princess, she sold her soul to the witch Metacilla. Now Metacilla has conquered the entire galaxy and will attack the moon in a few days."_

_ Matthew said confused, "But Metacilla already lost when she tried to attack the galaxy with you."_

_ Aries said, "She will succeed this time because of the Moon Princess' foolishness. Get rid of the moon princess and the moon kingdom and the power of the imperial silver crystal is ours."_

_ Matthew asked, "And is The Council aware of this?" _

_ Aries smiled evilly at his son and said, "No, they are not. So my son you have a choice?"_

_ Matthew stared at his father who was standing a foot away from him. Aries continued, "Are you with me or against me? If you are against me, you will warn Queen Serenity about the attack. However, if you are for me, you will not warn them of the attack and you will kill the Sun Princess Elizabeth as a sign of your allegiance to me?"_

_ Matthew asked, "Why must I kill her? She has done no wrong."_

_ Aries said coldly like Malcolm was the night he scolded him about his relationship with the princess, "Because she is a liability to you and your ability to one day become a king. She makes you feel feelings that make you weak. They are the same feelings that separate us from the mortals. They are the feelings why the light always falls to darkness. If you one day want to become king my son, then you have to relinquish those feelings and give into your darkness. That is when you shall become unstoppable."_

_ The sword of wrath appeared before them with a dark aura around them. Aries continued as he held his old sword for the first time in centuries, "And the first step is to kill the sun whore."_

_ Matthew stared at his sword for a second then took it and placed it in his sheath. Matthew said as his eyes darkened, "As you wish my father." He disappeared._

_ The night before the ball, Elizabeth groaned. She spent the last few days in her room depressed. She was nauseous everything she saw the image of that woman and Matthew making love. The woman had a beautiful body, and she was way more developed than her. She wondered if that is why she was not good enough for him._

_ She heard a sound and quickly turned in her bed. She saw a dark male shadow through the thin white curtains that led to the balcony. She gasped as she sat up in her bed. She asked quietly, "Matthew, is that you?"_

_ The image walked through the curtains. It was Prince Matthew and he looked at her with loving eyes that showed warmth and adoration. She wondered if she was dreaming. He walked towards her and then sat next to her on the edge of the bed as she clinched the bed sheets to her chest. _

_ She asked, "Matthew?"_

_ Matthew whispered with a warm smile as he gently touched her cheek with his hand, "Princess."_

_ She asked with spite, "Why are you hear and not with your…floozy?"_

_ Matthew snorted quietly and said, "I never felt the way I felt for you about anyone else. It confuses me. I don't know why you make me feel this way."_

_ Elizabeth said angrily, "How can you tell me that and screw another in the same spot where we…"_

_ Matthew said as he gently caressed her cheek, "I don't love, Elizabeth."_

_ Elizabeth's eyes began to water as he continued coldly, "I can't love you. You're a weakling. Your people are weak and that is why my father easily conquered your world."_

_ Elizabeth cried, "You're lying. I know you felt something the last few weeks. I know deep down inside that you cared about me. I may not be as pretty as my cousins or as strong as them but I know that you felt something. You are not the monster people say you are. You do not have to become like him." They both knew when she said him she meant his father._

_ Matthew said, "I had my fun with you and that's all. Good-bye."_

_ Elizabeth said angrily shaking her head, "I don't believe you. You are just trying to hurt me. If you don't care about me, then why are you here? Why are you not with that slut from earlier this week…?"_

_ She touched his heart causing him gasp from her soft touch. She said softly as his blue eyes stared into his dark ones, "I love you, Princess Matthew even if you don't love me. I know you have a heart because I could hear it beating like mines. Don't let his evil corrupt the goodness inside of you."_

_ For a second, he stared into her concern eyes that cared for him even though she should not. They heard a noise from the hallway and both turned to it. When Elizabeth turned around, Matthew was gone. She took a deep sigh as she stared at her empty room._

_ The ball was a blur to her. One minute everyone was celebrating and dancing and watching the fireworks and then the other was havoc as Metacilla and her minions attacked the Moon Kingdom. Elizabeth watched in horror as she saw Lunarians being murdered. Metacilla's army was more powerful and stronger than the Moon's militia. Queen Serenity hurriedly gave out orders to her troops. She ran through the castle trying to avoid getting caught in the battle as she heard fighting the background and watched as women, men, and children were slayed before her. _

_ She ran into a dark room frightened as the fighting continued on. She was unaware that a pair of dark eyes was watching her. She shakily touched her forehead so that the symbol of the golden son would appear. A yellow light shined through her and she was able to see in the dark room. She jumped when she turned around and saw Matthew standing in front of her dressed in black armor. His eyes were black as marbles and his aura was cold and dark. He was holding his sword to his side._

_ She said worried as she backed away, "Don't do this Matthew. There is goodness in you. I know there is." _

_ Matthew slowed walked towards her as he extended his sword out to his side. _

_ Elizabeth yelled at him, "You are stronger than he was. Don't do this. You are not a monster!"_

_ Matthew then yelled as his eyes returned to normal, "Don't tell me what I am! I am my father's son! I am all those things they say I am! I am a monster! You are nothing!"_

_ Elizabeth yelled, "Then kill me! Prove to yourself that you are evil!" Elizabeth stood her ground and stopped moving. He looked at her strangely._

_ Elizabeth said as her chest heaved and said, "Prince Malcolm, the dark prince of Dark Moon Family. Show me how much of a monster you are! Show me how much are you father is in you!"_

_ She held out her hands and started at him with angry eyes as they heard the cries and pains of battle outside of the room. The room started to shake for a few seconds. Matthew screamed out loud as the dark crescent moon appeared on his forehead. He held up his sword with both hands over his head. Elizabeth closed her eyes. He screamed as he thrust down his sword._

_ Matthew collapsed to the ground and screamed as his sword fell to his side with a defeated look on his face as he stared frantically at the ground. Elizabeth looked down at him and pities him. Matthew breathed hysterically._

_ Matthew said to himself, "I am weak. That's why he doesn't love me. I do not deserve to call myself his son."_

_ Elizabeth knelt down towards him and said, "No, that's what makes you a man." Elizabeth brought her hands on both side of his face as he looked up at her with a defeated face. Elizabeth said, "Stop trying to force yourself to be someone that you are not. You are a good person, Matthew. You're too good of a person to…"_

_ One of Metacillas's minions burst into the room. She was vine creature and lashed a long vine out of her arms heading straight towards Elizabeth's back. Matthew wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. He frowned as he held out his hand and fireball shot from it destroyed the creature._

_ Matthew stood up with Elizabeth wrapped in one arm. He said, "Sword of wrath, come to thee." The sword of wrath came to his hand, and they left out the room. The Moon was becoming unstable and started to shake again. Matthew raced through the palace holding Elizabeth's hand. He held out his hand and blasted anything that came in his way._

_ He saw a large metal door. He let go of her hand in order to punch in the access code, but it denied him. In frustration, Matthew held his hands together and yelled, "Fire balls charge!" A group of fire balls formed in his hands and charged towards the metal door. He turned to Elizabeth as she shielded her from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a large hole. Matthew grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her inside the room. They were in the teleportation room. Matthew let Elizabeth go and started to fiddle with some of the controls. _

_ A youma appeared behind Elizabeth as she watched Matthew. The youma held out their hand that formed a dagger towards the princess. Matthew held out one hand without looking as he still fiddled with the controls that started lightening up. The creature started to say something as she was about to launch her daggers when a fireball formed from Matthew's hand and charged towards the creature as it exploded into pieces. Elizabeth gasped as she turned around not really that the creature was behind her. When she turned back around, Matthew finished was he was doing and saw an image of her home planet on the screen._

_ He then turned to her and led her to teleportation pad. As she was about to ask her, Matthew said, "I am teleporting you back to Suntarak. The Moon Kingdom is about to be destroyed. If you stay a moment longer, you will die."_

_ Elizabeth said worried, "What about my mother?"_

_ Matthew gave her a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry."_

_ Elizabeth's eyes started to water as she asked, "And what about Serenity and Minako." He shook her head._

_ Matthew said, "I'm sorry."_

_ Matthew said as another quake rumble to the moon as they held onto each other, "You have to hurry."_

_ Elizabeth grabbed his arms and said, "Come with me."_

_ Matthew smiled at her and said, "I can't. There is only enough time for one of us to teleport there. Go!"_

_ Elizabeth cried, "Then I won't leave you."_

_ Matthew joked then said, "Well, I sure in the hell would have been left you."_

_ She frowned at him as he gave her a droll laugh. As she was about to argue with him, she found her lips pressed against his as they shared one passionate final kiss. She was unaware that he was pushing her towards the capsule. When she opened her eyes, he smiled at her and said with a hint of sadness, "Good-bye, princess. Be happy and I love you too."_

_ Her eyes widen as the room started to shake and the ceiling started to fall. A large piece of the ceiling fell on him causing him knocking him on the ground unconscious._

_ Elizabeth cried out his name as more rubble collapsed on him as she slowly disappeared to safety back to her world while all her loved ones including her mother died that night on the moon. _

Serenity solemnly walked next to Matthew. He looked at her in confusion when he felt her hand holding his as she looked at the Planet Suntarak too. Matthew stared at her for a second then smiled. He looked back at the yellow planet. They were now close enough to teleport to Planet Suntarak. They disappeared together.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

_I really love the positive feedback from you guys and very good observation Shaydoe. You'll get your answer soon enough. Here are the next few chapters._

Ami was sitting on the sofa wearing one of Greg's oversized blue dress shirts and a pair of panties underneath and playing Chaplin softly in the background. She had her Dell laptop on her lap as she researched energy sources throughout the Earth's atmosphere. She decided that just because she chose to not go to space with her friends did not mean that she could not do her part to help them. She woke up a few nights ago feeling compelled to help even though she did not know exactly what she was looking for. She searched the Earth's history, its existence, strange occurrences that happened throughout time, but it was all jumbled. She knew she was looking for something, but what it was she was not quite certain.

Greg leaned over her as he stared at the screen. She smiled as she inhaled his wonderful musk. He was getting ready to go out with a few of their friends from school. He was dressed nicely in a nice white buttoned down dress shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He asked Ami if she wanted to come, but she had been studying nonstop and then she recently started working part-time at the local hospital as a neurologist's assistant to help with the bills since a third family member was on the way in six months.

Greg sighed then said as she protested him taking the laptop off her lap and setting it down on the coffee top, "All work and no play makes Ami a dull girl. You need to give that genius brain of yours a break." He added teasingly, "The fate of world depends on it." Ami laughed.

He sat down next to her on the sofa. She huffed when she found herself suddenly straddling his lap with his hand suddenly caressing her soft body underneath his blue dress shirt. He softly caressed her baby bump that was barely visible. He slowly grinded his hips against her soft mound. Ami stared down at her husband's lustful brown eyes and said hoarsely as she felt his arousal growing in his jeans rubbing against her panties, "Greg, this isn't the time. We have so much we need to be doing."

Greg said as he unzipped his jeans and freed his erection from the restrictions of his briefs, "Ames, we always have time to be together." He pulled her now moist panties to the side as impaled himself inside of his wife as she moaned in gratification as she always did when they became one. Ami held onto Greg's broad shoulders as he pounded himself repeated into her tight warmth as she bounced up and down on his groin. He ran his hands underneath his shirt and started to caress her soft back then he grabbed her ass and started to squeeze her ass cheeks with his hands causing her to whimper.

He said panting, "I will always love you, Ami. You're everything to me. You make me so happy."

Ami said as her damp hair clung to her sweaty forehead, "I love you, too. We'll always be together."

Ami then raised herself up as he slowly started to pump inside her body. She said as she started to unbutton his dress shirt as he looked at her with aroused eyes, "Oh, what the hell!" He laughed when he ripped his shirt opened as buttons flew everywhere. She pulled his sleeves down his muscular arms before she lowered herself to his chest and started to lick and suck on his nibbles as ran her hands over her body. Before she knew it, Greg pushed her backwards on the sofa and started fucking her roughly on the sofa until she came in pleasure. When they were spent, Greg collapsed on his wife.

After a few minutes, Ami was in the shower washing off their lovemaking. She decided to take a break and go out with him and their friends. When she came out of the shower, she dressed in a white blouse, blue jeans, and sneakers. She was drying her hair with a large towel when she walked in the living room. She was shocked when she saw Greg in the middle of the room aiming a gun at the lock and bolted front door with his hand on the trigger.

Ami asked frantic, "Greg, what are you doing?"

Greg commanded not taking his eyes off the door, "Ami, get out of here. Sneak out through the fire escape. Now!"

Ami said out loud, "Greg, what's going on?"

Greg yelled, "Get the fuck out of here Ami now!"

Then suddenly, the front door flew opened. It was a man with tall man with model good looks. He had curly blonde hair and green eyes. Greg cocked the gun.

Ami froze in fear as the stranger stared at her.

He said with a smirk, "Ready to die, Mercury." Her eyes widen. He knew who she was.

Greg said not taking his eyes or his gun off the stranger, "Get the hell out of here, Ami!"

The stranger said with a menacing smirk, "Well, you do have the right place in mind. I definitely take her to hell."

Greg said, "Fuck you, asshole!" He fired the gun twice. He shot the stranger in the heart and in the head. Ami and Greg stared in shock as the man's head dropped. He fell to his knees, and then collapsed on the floor. Ami and Greg sighed in relief. As soon as Greg lowered the gun, the stranger quickly bounced back like a blown up punching ball and charged towards Greg. Greg's eyes widen as the stranger was now right in front of him. The stranger asked, "Did you see this part, psyche boy?" Ami screamed as the stranger thrust his hand right through Greg's chest and ripped out his heart with the blood splattering on him. Greg's dead body quickly dropped to the floor.

Ami stood frozen for a minute. The stranger's mouth grew larger than normal as she watched the stranger consumed her husband's heart. He licked his lips in satisfaction and then turned to Ami and asked, "Ready to join hubby, Mercury?"

Ami's body started to react. She quickly raced towards the bedroom as the stranger smiled at her.

He said humorously, "Okay, I'll give you a head start!" Ami locked the door behind her and opened up the window and climbed onto the fire escape. She gasped to see that it was twenty feet below.

"Ami, are you ready to die?" She gasped when she turned around to see the stranger looking at her with a crazy smile through her bedroom window. Ami quickly raced down the fire escape and then slid down the ladder the rest of the way until she got to the ground.

Tears rushed from her eyes as the image of the stranger killing Greg flashed through her hand. She halted in her steps when she saw the stranger's head sticking out through the crowd. He was twenty feet in front of her.

She then ran left as he smirked at her. He said with a laugh, "A guess a good chase would be good for my health." Ami pushed her way through the crowd as she tried to get away. She freaked again when she saw he was in front of her. He was only a few feet away from her. She slowly started to back up.

His presence was oblivious to everyone around them. He said with a creepy smile, "Give up, Ami or Mercury, whatever you call yourself on this planet. You are going to die anyway, so just accept it and I promise to make your death painless. But you are not getting away. Scouts honor." He laughed at himself. Ami breathed heavily as fear crept over her body. She started to run again as he laughed out loud and slowly walked in the direction she ran.

Rei stared out the window of the room they were hiding in with her arms folded across her chest. She was wearing her black cat suit and boot and her hair was braiding down her hair in one long braid. They were on the Planet Akon or aka Planet Con Artist in Rei's mind. She stared down at the villagers in the busy marketplace. Over the last couple of days, she discovered that this was planet that was used mostly for exporting goods and services and also for harboring criminals. It was populated by creatures called Foggers, who looked like frogs but where human size and walked on two legs. They were mostly criminals and smuggled goods from peoples. They were also the Centipedes, which were bug like creatures who walked upright like humans. They were criminals who mostly made a living by dwindling people out of lots of money. They also ran most of the businesses in the small town. They were also mortals like herself and creatures who looked like mortals but had elf like features like pointy ears and large feet.

Even though Malcolm had been unconscious for a couple of days, her common sense told her not to trust the people in the town. Her eyes widen when she looked at the side and saw a hologram of a news reporter from some foreign world telling everyone about the death of Malcolm Black, who was killed aboard a spacecraft. She noticed that some of the villagers who angry because there was a large reward for capturing Prince Malcolm. She was however relieved that they would not be hunted constantly.

She stood in an empty room with on minimal furniture. She turned to her left and looked across the dark room to a white door, which was the room where Mina nursed an unconscious Malcolm.

Mina sat on the bed next to an unconscious Malcolm, who has been in and out of conscious for days. She was wringing out a wet rag that in a bowl of warm water on her lap. She placed the rag back on Malcolm's forehead. He was lying in bed shirtless as his body was sweating profusely. He caught a high fever and has been struggling to regain full consciousness. Two days ago when he was able to stay awake for a few minutes, he informed her about why he was feeling weak. Yet, she barely remembered what he was saying. She remembered something about having to be at a certain distance from his desired location to be able to teleport there. When he teleported, he had to know where he was teleporting too also so he won't end up in something dangerous like a black hole or atmosphere he could not survive in. His fever was slowly breaking, and Mina stood by his side to take care of him while Rei went out into the village brought them back food and medicine.

She did not understand why but she felt a twinge of pain every time he cried out or called out for Serenity or saving Serenity. She did not understand why she became jealous of one of her best friends. She did even understand why she had no hesitation with coming to space with Malcolm? This was not like her. She relished being a player and treating men like they treated women. She wore her heart on her sleeve and was never as hopelessly as romantic as some of her friends were. She was an independent woman who could take care of herself. She had houses, cars, and a successful career. She could easily have a boyfriend if she wanted to, and she constantly received marriage proposals. Hell, the only time she even really wanted a man was for a good fuck, and she had men on speed dial that she call to screw her anyway she liked. Yet, as she looked down at the unconscious man lying weakly next to her, he had her hook the first time he made love to her. She never had a man that satisfied her so completely that she felt him in every fiber of her being and she felt connected to him in a way she never felt towards any other man. Every time they had sex the night before they left Earth in her hotel room in London, she climaxed every time. Some of them were so overwhelming she thought she was going to die from pleasure. That was over a week ago, and they have not had sex since. From the cold way he has been treating her lately, she figured that she was just an itch he wanted to scratch

He has been all business and no pleasure. He shows no interest in her at all unless it is mission related. He had more conversations with Rei than he had with her. The only time he really laughed or smiled was when he was talking to _Usagi-or Serena_ as he called her- or when he was talking about Serenity. It was obviously that he generally cared about her, even though she was now married to someone else. Mina sighed. She was even jealous of Serenity and Malcolm's friendship. She could not understand how they could have sex only twice as far as she knew and still remain the best of friends, while ever since they slept together, he acted like it never happened. She figured she was just another notch on his belt, while she could not stop thinking of that night ever since. No man had ever made her feel the since of longing that he has.

She had a male groaned. She looked down to see Malcolm was trying to wake up. He grunted like something was hurting him. When she leaned over to see if she could help with the pain, his dark eyes shot opened. They started to soften with confusion when he saw a beautiful angel before him with silky golden hair and pretty blue eyes. She looked worried. A soft smile appeared on his lips causing her to smile also. He reached up to touch her pretty face with his hand. She gasped when she felt his finger suddenly touched his face.

He said gently, "Minako." For some reason, she felt her eyes starting to water as his hand dropped lowered as she found him running his hair softly through a strand of hair that had fell over her shoulder as she leaned of him. Instantly, images of the last few days of teleporting the girls onto the space ship, the explosion, and becoming sick after teleporting the girls to the planet. His heart started pounding rapidly as he remembered his nightmares over the last few days. He saw the image of his own brother disguising himself as Malcolm and killing their sister and mother in cold blood, he saw his eyes turning into dark soulless marbles, he saw the destruction of Planet Suntarak, and he finally saw the image of the death of Serenity. He knew who the killer was. He had to save her before it was too late. He even heard Mamoru's voice in his head reminding him of his promise to look after her.

He dropped his hand and quickly got out of the bed almost knocking Minako over in her protest. He did not care. The only thought in his head was saving Serenity. He saw he was wearing only his boxers. He saw his clothes lying neatly on a nearby chair with his boots neatly sat next to it. He even turned to his left to see Minako sitting on the floor on her behind with her elbows behind her propping her up. She had a hurt expression on his face, which he knew was from the indifferent way he was treating her but he did not have time to think about that. He saw a warm bowl of water and a wet towel that had fallen on his pillow when he jumped out of bed. A sense of warmth came over him as he realized that she had been taking care of him. Nurse Minako, he wanted to laugh at the idea, but time was against him.

He folded his arms in a cool manner with a serious look plastered on his handsome face. He started spinning as fast as a twister and his clothes start flying towards him. When Minako felt the wind in the room disappeared, before her stood Prince Malcolm, the dark prince of the Dark Moon Family. He was dressed in his black armor with a malice look on his face. He was ready for battle.

He walked out of the room to see Rei still standing by the window with her arms folded. She turned to him and then said as she looked back out the window, "Welcome back Malcolm. We have good news."

Malcolm stopped in his tracks as he asked her, "What's up?"

Rei turned to him as Minako now appeared by his side. She said, "The Council is reporting you as dead. There is no longer a bounty out for your capture and arrest." She added with a sense of humor. "The people of Akon were very displeased."

Malcolm gave her a warm smirk then walked off and said, "I am going to see if I can get a vessel off of this planet." As he walked towards the door, his clothing changed back into his black uniform of a black turtle neck, black pants, and black boots. He placed on a pair of dark sunglasses to disguise himself a little bit.

He said, "I'll be back in a little while. I am going to see if I could get us a ride to Suntarak." He opened and closed the door behind him.

Rei turned to her friend and said with a loving smile, "Minako, for the goddess of love, you sure suck at the love game."

Minako frowned at her then said, "Hey, it's not my fault that he is freaking obsessed with a married woman!"

Rei laughed then said, "Mina, don't worry. He loves Serenity, but he is falling for you."

Minako spat out angrily, "How do you know!"

Rei laughed, "I sensed it. Malcolm is like you. He is a type of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve. The idea of falling in love with one person for all eternity scares the shit out him just like it scares you."

Minako said angrily, "I am not afraid of love. I just choose not to take life so seriously."

Rei said, "And neither does he. You both are commitment phobia."

"No, I am not!"

"Then why do your affairs tend to end as soon as the guy mentions marriage or meeting the parents. That's the real reason that your relationship ended with Victor. It was not that bullshit story that you gave to us about his parents not accepting you because of their so-called conservative views. It was the fact that you purposely sabotaged your relationship with the excessive flirtations, partying, and wild sex parties. Victor wanted a serious relationship, but you were afraid of that. Now, you are just getting a taste of your own medicine. Now, you see how it is to be head over heels in love with someone and then feel how it feels when they reject you or don't love you the same way that you love them. Karma is a bitch."

Minako said angrily at her so-called friend that was quickly losing her best friend status, "Why in the hell would you say something as mean as that? We are supposed to be friends."

Rei said calmly as she turned to Minako, "I am being your friend. It's called being frank and calling you out on your bullshit. It's time to grow up Minako. You can't play with people's emotions and think there are no consequences. Learn the lesson here and move on."

Minako said as she stared at the door, "But I want him to love me. Is that wrong?"

Rei said with a deep sigh, "Minako, it's a losing battle. Malcolm has lived for several lifetimes. In all of them, he has been a player and alone. He does not allow himself to fall in love. The only person in this world that makes him feel an ounce of happiness is Usagi, and she is in danger now. Nothing else matters to him. I'm sorry Minako."

Minako sighed then looked away for few minutes as they stood in the empty room in silence. Rei knew she was absorbing the information that Rei was telling her, and she needed to here.

Rei watched as a reign of emotions of love, lost, pain, hurt, sadness, confusion, and then acceptance came across Minako's face. Mina then turned to Rei and stared at her with a confident smile to let her know she was going be okay. Rei gave her a warm smile. She held out her hand and Minako embraced her as their foreheads touched.

Before Malcolm walked into the market, he found a brown cloak hanging on a pole. When the sales clerk who was a clerk was not looking, he smoothly snatched the cloak and placed it on his body. He smiled when he saw a Fogger. He held out a brown bag that looked like it had coins in it. He shook it signaling with the Fogger that he wanted to do business. He motioned for him to follow him into a dark alley. After the Fogger followed Malcolm, Malcolm attacked the Fogger and left him unconscious in the alley. He then knelt down and touched the Fogger instantly turning into a perfect replica of the creature. He stood up and covered the Fogger with a black blanket. He then walked out of the alley no longer worried that another would recognize him as the dead dark prince. He knew these people would instantly stab him in the back for a piece of silver.

Malcolm walked through the village that was busy as it usually was in the mornings. He then saw a captain of a space shift that was shaped like a large pirate ship with the black flag of a Fogger skull and bones crossed underneath. He walked to the owner of the vessel who was a Centipede. He started speaking Konia, which was the national language of the planet. Members of the black family had the ability to speak over nine hundred languages fluently. It only took them a few seconds to pick up a language and learn how to write and speak the language fluently.

Malcolm paid the owner a large sum of money and after half an hour, the space ship was signed over to him. The Centipede was happy since Malcolm paid him more than the vessel was even worth.

When Malcolm walked back to the apartment, he saw the girls laughing at some funny joke. When they saw him, the laughter stopped but funny smiles were still on their faces. Quickly, their expression turned angrily like they were ready to attack him as they took fight stances. Malcolm looked at them confused.

Rei yelled, "Mars Eternal..."

Mina yelled, "Venus Eternal…" Malcolm could not believe they were ready to attack him. He then looked at his hands in front of him and groaned. He was still in disguise.

He yelled at them holding his hands up in surrender, "Guys, it's me Malcolm! I'm in disguise."

Mina demanded crossly, "How do we know you're Malcolm?"

Malcolm tilted his head to the side and looked at her with exasperated expression then a smirk appeared across his slimy face, "Your birthmark is only you upper…"

Mina cut him off and said, "That's the bastard." Rei calmed down at Mina glowered at a sneering Malcolm who looked repulsive in his disguise. She then grinned herself and realized that was the perfect disguise for how obnoxious she really thought he was on the inside. It was a shame when an asshole looked as good as Malcolm did.

Rei asked Malcolm breaking the silence, "What's up with the ugly disguise?"

Mina said mischievously, "What do you mean? This is the real him." Malcolm glared at her. Rei snorted.

Malcolm said heatedly at Mina, "Look Cadet Barbie! I thought it would be a little stupid to go out in public as myself when the whole intergalactic world thinks I am dead. I am not trying to make a comeback like JC."

Mina asked angrily, "Who?"

Rein interjected, "Jesus Christ. His initials are…"

Mina shrieked at her angrily, "I know that…" Rei shrugged her shoulders with a witty expression as she glanced at Malcolm, who wanted to laugh also.

Rei asked Malcolm clearing her throat, "We're good?"

Malcolm nodded becoming serious instantly. He said, "I already gathered some supplies from the villagers, so we can actually leave now."

The girls nodded. When the girls walked passed him, Malcolm noticed that the tension between Minako and him was gone. He sensed no pain or anger from her. She did not even look at him as they left out. He realized that she no longer loved him. He succeeded in pushing her away, but why did he still feel a pain in his heart?

Ami felt as if she was losing her mind. No matter where she ran or hid, he found her. This had been going over for over an hour. She wished this was just some horrible dream she could wake up from, but no matter how hard she slapped or pinched herself, she would not wake up. Greg was really dead, and the crazy stranger was trying to kill her too. It was like he was enjoying this cat and mouse game. He could have easily killed her since she was powerless, but he was just toying with her. It was like he was waiting for her to give up, and then he would take her out of her misery. The love of her life was dead, and a part of her wanted to die to be with him. Yet, then she looked down at her stomach as saw that a part of Greg was still with her. She had to live for him. A look of determination came over her as she stared at the crazy stranger who only smiled a sick smile at her.

She ran out of the empty bar and ran down a road in the village until she came down to an empty spot where there were no civilians.

She stood at one end of the road and waited for him to appear. She took a fight pose as she held her fists up and her legs apart. She waited until he strolled around the corner and stood at the end of the road in front of her.

Ami asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger only smiled at her.

Ami said upset, "I am dead anyway. At least, you can give me the courtesy of knowing my killer's name."

The stranger smiled then said in deep, seductive voice, "As you wish Mercury. My name is Marvel, a mercenary for hire from the Underworld. I have been sent here to kill the Sailor Scouts and the loser you call the prince of this world. Uranus, Neptune and Saturn are already dead. I cannot harm Pluto until she appears in this world, so she is the exemption." Ami's eyes widen in disbelief as he casually spoke like what he did was nothing. "Oh, and as far as that little girl scouts rescue mission to space, I am happy to inform you that your friends are all dead including Malcolm. The explosion to their space craft was beautifully done. I wish I could have seen it myself." Ami collapsed to the ground and cried out hysterically when he informed her in his heartless manner that her friends were all dead. Usagi, Minako, and Rei-chan were all gone. She even grew to like Malcolm a little for helping her transform to Greg, the night before they left. They were all dead. Everyone was dying even Greg was gone.

Marvel slowly started to walk towards her. Marvel said casually, "Now, all that is left is you and your friend Sailor Jupiter. See I never fail a mission, and even though, you have a little spunk Mercury, you have to die."

Ami cried out angrily, "Why did you kill Greg? He had no part in any of this?" She wept as her head was bowed and her hands were pressed against the ground.

Marvel said, "Oh yes, your lover. He got in my way, and anyone who gets in my way…dies." Marvel laughed then said, "The funny thing is that he knew I was coming. He did not know how or when, but he knew. He was not the powerful psychic he was when was a possessor of one of the rainbow crystals, but he still could sense some things, especially when it came to you."

Ami cried out in anger at Greg, "Then why didn't he leave? Why did he just stay there?"

Marvel said, "Because he knew he was dead regardless of what he did. The only option for him to live was to leave you alone, but he refused to follow that option." He was now standing over her. "He really did love you, Mercury." He slowly pulled his large sword out as it glistened against the sunlight. "But like I told Neptune after I killed Uranus, you will see your lover soon." He laughed as he held his sword with both hands over her neck that was still bowed down. He said with a smile, "I really am a nice guy." He thrust his sword down towards her neck as she stopped crying.

She smiled as she whispered with her eyes still close and a sad smile on her face, "We'll be together soon, my love."

Rei and Mina looked disgusted as they stood on the deck of the dusty vessel that looked like it had not been cleaned in centuries. Pieces were falling off, and they secretly wondered if they would die in an explosion for real this time if Malcolm tried to fly this vessel out of the Akon's atmosphere.

Malcolm was down in the control room and checking out the controls. He smiled it looked like the ship was in good condition for takeoff. He rose back on the deck as the girls turned to him. He said like an excited little kid, "Everything is good to go. Come with me and buckle up. It's time to take off." He ran off towards the control room.

Rei and Mina looked at each other doubtfully then found him down inside the ship to the pilot's cockpit. When they walked down, they saw that Malcolm was already buckled up in the captain's seat. Rei and Mina sat across from each other in passenger's seats that were lined up across a wall. They soon heard the engine roared as Malcolm flipped on control switches. He then held on to the wheel as the ship started to rise from the water it was on. Rei and Mina's eyes widen. Then in one instant, the girls screamed when the ship sped off going upwards towards the sky as Malcolm smiled. He then flipped a switch and a protective glass encased the ship. Once they exited the Planet Akon's atmosphere and everything calmed down, the girls stopped screaming. They were stunned when they were in back in the calmness of space and were surrounded by nothing but billions of stars. They looked at the sky in awe.

Malcolm set the coordinates to Planet Suntarak. According to the coordinates on the space ship, it would take them about two days to reach the planet. It was not as fast as the _Genesis_. He sighed then thought silently, "_Serenity, just stay alive for a couple of days, and I'll rescue you. I promise_." Yet, he could not feel her presence anymore, which worried him.

He then turned to the girls after putting the ship on autopilot, Malcolm turned to the girls as they watched in amazement as he turned back into his regular self.

Rei asked curiously, "Malcolm, what are all your powers?"

Malcolm smiled then said, "Later Rei. Right now I need to shower, but first let me show you to your rooms."

Rei exclaimed jokingly, "We have rooms?"

Malcolm gave her a charming smile and said, "Yes, Rei. No more sleeping in bunk beds in a room." They laughed. He glanced at Mina, but she was not paying him any mind. She had already unbuckled her seatbelt. He exhaled.

He gave them a quick tour of the ship and showed them where the kitchen was located, the bathroom, and the three other rooms which were their sleeping compartments. Rei and Mina's bedrooms were across the hallway from each other, while his bedroom was in at the end of the hallway.

Malcolm went to take a nice hot shower. He still felt slimy and gross from his disguise and wanted to quickly wash the smell out of his body. He knew Mina's mean comments about his unattractiveness in it had nothing to do with it.

About an hour later, he knocked on both of the girls' rooms to let him know dinner was ready and had already showered. Rei was dressed in a black dress and flip flops with her now braided into two long braids that were lying over her shoulders, while Mina wore a yellow blouse and white skirt and flip flops. Her hair was still a little wet from her shower as she wore it down. While he was in the village, he decided to do a little shopping and buy the girls some new clothes so they did not have to wear their uniforms all the time. He had a sister to know that girls liked change. When the thought of Maddy came across his mind, he became a little sad. He led them into the kitchen that was quite small with a small gas oven and a small table with four chairs. Mina and Rei sat down next to eat other as Malcolm placed something in front of them that looked like a burger with black meat inside of it and green slimy looking sticks next to it on their plates.

Rei and Mina became grossed out looking at it. He then placed a couple of broke glasses with a yellow liquid inside of them.

Mina asked looked disgusted at their food as he sat down at the table next to them, "Are you trying to kill us? What the hell is this?"

Malcolm gave her a warm smile and said, "I'm sorry babe. We were on a planet that was inhabited by bugs for the last few days. This is what they eat, but I suggest you try it before you knock it."

Mina glared at him as he smirked. He knew she hated when guys gave her pet names for the night they slept together. She said that it she hated _babe_ the worst because it reminded of her some movie about a pig of the same name.

Rei decided to become brave since she had not eaten in days and took a bite. It was surprising good. It had a sweet spicy taste to it. She then tried the green slimy stick, and they tasted better than French fries. She took a sip of the yellow liquid and it tasted like a sweet liquid that flowed smoothly down her throat. It was delicious. Mina looked at her and then Rei answered happily, "Mina, it's delicious. Try it. It's better than some Earth food."

Mina smiled as Malcolm watched her through hooded eyes. He watched as she savored the taste of her burger and let the taste move around in her mouth. She smiled happily at Rei as her pink tongue licked her lips. Malcolm shook his head a little bit to remove inapt thoughts from his head. He never understood why everyone always assumed that he had feelings from Venus or Minako. Yes, he always enjoyed having sex with her, but that was it. She was a great in the sack, and she did not become emotional attached as other women he bedded. Yes, he was sexual attracted to her, and he admired that she was a great warrior also and easy on the eyes and independent, yet for the long term, he thought they were nuts. He figured it was Serenity's comment that made him questioned his own feelings towards her. He knew understood why some people equated sex and love together. It was a recipe for disaster.

When he looked up, he saw Mina and Rei smiling at him. He did not realize that he had zoned out while they had already eaten half the burgers and sticks. Rei asked him with a smile as they both had their elbows on the table with their head tilted on them looking at him with interest, "I am waiting for your story about your powers."

Malcolm cleared his throat and said, "My powers are a bit of a mix from my father and my mother. My mother was a Lunarian before my father corrupted her and turned her evil. Through her, my brother and I have the power to heal ourselves and others. We can heal other people who are hurting whether it is mentally or physically, but we cannot bring back the dead. We can talk telepathically also. My father was a child of the four elements of fire, earth, wind, and water. He was a fire god like Matthew is. Fire gods can manipulate and create fires. I am a thunder god so I can control anything that has to do with the weather like create lightening, thunder, hurricanes, and twisters. My sister Maddy was a water god, who could control or manipulate anything dealing with water."

They noticed every time he mentioned his mother or sister or his inability to bring back the dead a sense of fullness came over him like he wanted to cry.

"My father was the last of the four guardians created by Uno. The Earth King gave up his immortality and die. The Moon Queen allowed her children to take over and retired to the realm of the gods to be with her lover, Uno according to the rumors. My father killed the Sun King, who was also a vicious bastard in his own way, and stole his brother swords of destruction and gave them to my brother and me as gifts. I possess the sword of rage, while Matthew holds the sword of wrath. Now, the Sun King's descendants took over his role and rule over his planet Suntarak, where we are heading. Through my father, I also have the power to teleport or move at the speed of light to one area to the next. I can also to manipulate time a little bit, but I never really use it because messing with the timeline fucks up more things than it helps. Therefore, it is forbidden to use, and the only time I ever use it is to freeze time for a few minutes but never interfere. I can also disguise myself into any creature that I touch. Matthew possesses all the powers I possess but the only difference is that he control fire while I control thunder."

Mina said impressed, "That's amazing to have all that power."

Malcolm said modestly, "It's in the eyes of the beholder. Excuse me. I think I am going to head to bed."

Rei asked, "Do you need me to keep watch while you rest?"

Malcolm smiled at her and said, "Yeah, it's unnecessary but it's wise. Thanks." Rei smiled at him. He gathered his plate and tossed it in the sink.

When he left out of the room, Rei commented breaking the silence, "He's sad. The wounds are still fresh."

Mina looked down at her plate with a sad expression on his face.

"Go to him."

Mina looked up to a smiling Rei. Mina asked confused, "But you said…"

Rei smiled, "I know what I said on Planet Akon, but what the hell, you only live once, and we will more than likely die on this mission anyway…go to him and just enjoy the moment. He needs you, even though he does not realize it. At least one of us, deserve one last moment of happiness."

Mina reached over the table and touched Rei's hand. Rei smiled as Mina rose. She exhaled as she sat in the empty room by herself.

Mina knocked on the door before she walked into Malcolm's room. It was so dark and gloomy that she could barely make anything out. She then heard the muffled sounds of someone crying. For an instant she was able to see Malcolm lying in bed in the fetal position. He was crying as quietly as possible. Her heart ached for him. She slowly closed the door behind him. He did not even realize that she was in his room.

She slowly walked towards him being careful not to bump into anything. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

He cried angrily, "Go away, Minako. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

She gently sat down on the bed as he felt her weight descending on the mattress. She then rubbed his strong arm and said nothing.

He cried out angrily again, "Get away! I don't want you to see me weak like this. My father would laugh at me if he saw how weak his once great son who conquered worlds in his honor turn into a horrible weakling who could not even saved his mother and sister."

He cried out in pain, "What's the point of having all this power if you can't even protect the ones you love?"

Mina said as her eyes became emotional, "Oh, Malcolm!" She then moved her body so that she was lying down behind him as she wrapped her slender arms around his large body as much as she could. He turned around to her and cried on her chest soaking her blouse as he held his arms and kissed the top of his black hair. She ran her hair through his black hair and softly caressed his back until he fell asleep in her arms. Mina smiled down at him. He looked so innocent and angelic as he slept like a little boy. She then pulled the thin sheets over there body and fell into a deep sleep.

As Marvel's sword was about to slice Ami's neck, a female voice angrily shouted, "Celestial firestorm charge!" Marvel's eyes' widen as yellow fire balls headed towards his body and he swirled around quickly as he screamed out in pain and thrown backwards several feet away from Ami. Ami opened her eyes and was shock to see that she was still alive. She turned around and was amazed when she saw a Sailor Senshi in a yellow fuku with the sun behind her and the wind blowing her hair. She looked like she was no older than fourteen-years-old. She wore tall yellow boots, a yellow skirt, a white bodice, a large yellow bow, and long white gloves that stopped at her elbows. She had a pretty face with pretty baby blue eyes and wore her lovely golden hair in a high ponytail with bangs covering her forehead. She looked at Ami and raced towards Ami as she noticed an unconscious Marvel on the ground a few feet away. She helped Ami to her feet as Ami automatically wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

She asked Ami, "Are you okay?"

Ami looked at her like she was freak of nature. The girl wrapped an arm around Ami's waist and leapt into the air as they disappeared into the sunlight.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

Ami woke up to find herself lying comfortable in the bed of a luxurious hotel room. She groaned in confusion as she ran a hand through her short, blue hair. She looked around as the king size bed she was sitting up in with cream colored white furniture, carpets, and walls all around her. She could see living room through the double wide open doors of the bedroom. She found herself wearing blue pajamas. She hopped out of the bed and started walking cautiously out of the room into the living room.

She jumped when she saw a teenaged girl with long strawberry blonde hair that reached down the middle of her back. She was searching the fridge for something to eat. She was wearing tall black boots, pink flared mini skirt, and a brown leather jacket.

The girl said, "Good morning, Sailor Mercury. I hope you slept well." She closed the fridge and turned around to her as she took a sip from a small bottle of cranberry juice.

Ami looked suspiciously at the girl and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl said with smile, "That's not a nice way to talk to the person who just saved your life yesterday."

Ami said confused, "Who are you, and you…Where's the sailor that saved my life?"

The girl smiled then said, "I am her."

"But she had blonde hair."

The girl laughed as she walked towards a confused Ami, "I know I dyed my hair strawberry blonde a few weeks ago, but every time I transformed it changed back to into my original hair color." She said holding out her hand, "By the way, my name is Katie."

Ami reluctantly shook the girl's hand.

The girl asked after shaking Ami's hand, "So are you okay? Marvel is pretty much a nutcase."

"No," Ami uttered softly looking out at nothing in particular.

The girl asked confused, "Excuse me?"

Ami turned to the girl angrily and said, "No, I am not okay. My friends are dead and I just watch a fucking lunatic with godly powers killed my husband by ripping his heart out and eating it. So no, I am not okay. How the hell would you feel if all your loved ones were dead?"

Ami walked past the girl who was no longer smiling. Katie answered with emotional eyes, "I was hurt." Ami turned around to the girl and looked at her with remorse.

Katie said emotionally, "Ami, I understand your pain more than you know, and I am sorry for your lost."

Ami asked her, "Where do you come from and why did you saved me?"

Katie said, "My name is Catherine, but my friends and family before they were brutally murdered called me Katie. My guardian, the man who raised me at least, saw that I was in danger of being killed so he sent me to a realm of gods so that I would not be harmed. In that realm, I saw what was going on in your world, and I wanted to help. That's why I am here. "She started to walk towards Ami.

"I am from another time and galaxy, but I grew up on stories of the legendary Sailor Senshi. My guardian always used to read me bedtime stories of your legendary adventures. I wanted to grow up and become one of you. I did, and it is sad that some of your friends were murdered by that vicious Marvel."

Ami asked, "Do you know who he is?"

Katie nodded and said, "Yes, he is a freaking psychopath, a mercenary for hire that always get his target. He never fails on a mission, and he will not stop until all of you are dead. Right now, he is probably after your friend Lita and Tuxedo Mask."

Ami asked confused, "Why Tuxedo Mask?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I don't even think Marvel knows. He just does his job and kills whoever he is hired to kill. But right now, I think we need to get to your friend Lita and her husband Andrew."

Ami asked, "Why would he kill Andrew?"

Katie answered solemnly, "The same reason he killed your husband." Ami gasped. She nodded.

Katie held out her hand. Ami touched it. They disappeared.

Lita sat on a large window pane in her bedroom of her large empty house at she stared as the kids riding their bicycles and playing outside guys with their friends since it was a beautiful day outside. Her hair was messy and dirty since she had not washed it in weeks. She had grown pale and was losing weight. She was in danger of losing her baby, but she could not come out of her depression. She could not live with herself if something bad had happened to them. She could tell that Andrew was upset with her. They had not made love in weeks. She thought he was on the verge of dumping her or cheating on her when she overheard him to speaking to Mamoru on the phone. Apparently, Mamoru spoke words of wisdom to him. After their conversation, he gave Lita her space. When they were in bed, he did not get angry when she did not want him to touch him. He did not get angry if she did not speak to him or did not want to go into work. He just left her alone to cry and mope and deal with her problems in her own way. He just simply uttered to her one night when he thought she was sleeping that he missed her.

Right now, he was out of town for weeks in Sydney, Australia handling business for the company. Lita was secretly relieved. A part of her still loved her husband and she understood that he cared deeply for her and the baby, but another part hated me. She hated him for how guilty he made her feel about wanting to go help her family and scolded her that night on his duties as her wife and as a mother to their unborn child. They had been married for a little over a year, and she already felt the cracks in their foundation.

Lita looked confused when she looked down on the street and saw a handsome stranger with blonde curly hair and green eyes smiling up at her with a charming smile that made her blush. He used his hand to signal that he needed to use the phone. She nodded as he gave her a warm smile. She quickly got up so she could downstairs to let him use the phone.

When Mina woke up the next morning, she wondered why the room was still so dark. It then occurred to her that they were in space. She chuckled to herself. She was a ditz sometimes. She stressed her body since Malcolm was so tightly wrapped around her to get the switch that turned on the lamp.

He was still asleep with his head lying comfortable on the cushion of her breasts. She smiled when saw a smile crept on his face as she called out her name in his sleep. She smiled then struggled to wiggle herself free of his embrace even though part of her wanted to stay like that forever. Yet, she figured Rei needed a break since she said up all night. Malcolm growled when she freed herself. She giggled quietly seeing that he was still sleeping.

She quietly turned out the light, and tiptoed out of the room closing the door softly behind her. She could see the top of Rei's head in the captain's seat. She walked happily towards her friends and quickly hopped into the copilot's seat. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to gush about how romantic last night was when she heard Rei snoring.

Her mouth dropped when she saw Rei was fast asleep and even had a little drool hanging at the corner of her mouth. Mina shook her head in disbelief. She was relieved that Malcolm told them that the journey should be safe. She got up in disbelief not even bothering to awaken Rei.

She walked out the cockpit slamming the door behind her which caused Rei to jump up from her sleep. She walked into the hallway and heard the sound of the shower running. She figured that Malcolm must have woken up. A part of her wished that she could shower with him, but she promised herself that they were over with and that she was only going to think of him as a friend just like what she did was friendly. She comforted him and held him in her arms until he fell asleep. She was just being a good friend. No feelings involved at all.

Lita cried out in pain as Marvel pinned her against the wall with the back of his elbow pressing hard against her slender neck. She had only let him in a few minutes when he closed the door, locking it behind him and started attacking her.

Lita tried to push him away from her, but he was too powerful even her strength was feeble compared to his. Her eyes widen when she felt his hand touching her baby bump. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "There's life inside of you. Do you want me to kill your little girl first, before I kill you?"

Lita whimpered in fear and said, "Don't do this."

Marvel said with his hot breath against her cheek, "I have too. It's my job. Tell your daughter good-bye Jupiter. You will be with her soon."

A green light illuminated from Marvel's hand as he touched her stomach. Lita started to release tears as he started to push his elbow harder into her neck.

"Hey lover boy!"

Marvel rolled his eyes and then turned around with his hands still on Lita. Marvel said slightly irritated as he saw Sailor Celestial and Ami next to her, "Look Sailor Celestial, let me finish my job then I will gladly play with you before I ripped out your insides."

Sailor Celestial smirked then said, "All you're breaking my heart, lover boy. I want to play now." She held out her hand and said, "Celestial fire…"

Marvel frowned and said, "You're pissing me off." He released Lita as she clutched her neck as she breathed heavily. He turned back to her and said, "I'm sorry Lita. I'll kill you in a little bit. I have to give this little girl the ass whipping her father should have given her."

Sailor Celestial said as she held her hands out ready to attack him, "Yeah, as long as it is not the ass whipping my uncle gave you went he sent you straight to hell."

Marvel lounged for her. Sailor Celestial disappeared as Marvel disappeared after her. Ami ran to catch Lita who was about to fall.

Lita said after a few seconds, "What the hell is going on? Who's that new Senshi and who is the lunatic trying to kill me?"

Ami said as she held her friends, "Her name is Katie. She saved my life yesterday and she is apparently named Sailor Celestial also. The lunatic is Marvel. He already killed Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru. He said that Malcolm and Usagi, Rei, and Mina were killed in an explosion in space. We're all that is left, and he is apparently some powerful bounty hunter and Tuxedo Mask and we are the last on his list. We're all that's left."

Lita was in tears by the time Ami finished talking. Lita cried, "And where is Greg?"

Ami said with emotional eyes, "I watched as he killed Greg in our apartment in Germany by ripping his heart out and then eating it. Greg is dead."

Lita started to cry again as she embraced her dearest friend. Lita cried and said, "This is horrible. We're dead either way. We went to them they killed us and now they are killing us at home."

Ami said, "I know, and if he could easier defeat the outer Senshi. There is no chance for us even if we still had our powers. Yet, we need to get to Mamoru, before Marvel gets to him."

Lita asked confused, "Why does he want Tuxedo Mask?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Lita cried in sadness, "It's going to break his heart when he finds out that Usagi and the other sailor scouts are dead."

Ami said weakly, "I know but as of right now, there is only one thing we could do."

Lita asked, "What's that?"

Ami said, "Live." Lita stared at Ami for a second. They soon stood and walked outside to see Sailor Celestial and Marvel engaged in a full fledge fight in the sky. Marvel grabbed Sailor Celestial's shoulders as she cried out in pain. Marvel then said angrily, "Die bitch!"

Sailor Celestial frowned and said, "Not today. Celestial Dragonfly Strike." Marvel's eyes widen as a yellow lightning bolt shaped like a large dragonfly struck through his body and went through his heart. He released her as he fell from the sky. Sailor Celestial disappeared and then reappeared next to Lita and Ami. She touched them and the three of them disappeared as Marvel crashed into the Earth creating a hole the size of a crater. He frowned angrily as bystanders came over to look at him. He instantly flew back into the sky looking for the sailor brat. He looked around and did not see her anywhere or the other sailor scouts. He did not sense their energy levels either. He screamed in anger.

Malcolm had showered and changed into a crisp brown t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He felt well-rested and better after his shower. He walked onto the space deck to see Mina looking out at all the different planets, meteors, and the stars. He said jokingly, "You know it's like that every day all day."

Mina said not taking her eyes off the scenery, "It's so beautiful out here. I'll love to live out here forever."

Malcolm now stood next to her and said looking at the same scenery, "It gets old fast."

Mina turned her head towards him and asked, "Why do you take everything for granted?"

Malcolm turned to her and answered, "I'll been alive for over one thousand years. There is not much I haven't seen. My only solace was that I had my family to share my immortality with, and now they are dead. I am alone, my powers are weakening, and I may have to kill my own brother. What's good in that?"

Mina said, "I feel sorry for you."

Malcolm asked, "Why?"

"Because you have this long life, and somewhere down the line you stopped living it and merely exist now. Your life is full of pain and now it is numb. Have you ever loved anyone beside your family?"

Malcolm said as she turned away from him, "There was this one girl when I was young, but it did not work out. As far as my other relationships, I always outgrew them. While I remained young and attractive, they became old, lost their beauty, and died. It used to hurt me so much that it took me years to get over. Now, I no longer love anyone so I never get hurt."

Mina said, "That's sad." Malcolm looked at Mina as she looked at him.

Mina then looked back at the stars and said, "I learnt something from all of this."

"What's that?"

"It does not matter whether you lived for an eternity or for a lifetime. Life has no purpose if you do not live it to the fullest. All the money, fame, fortune, or power is nothing if you don't have friends and family to share it with. They are what make life great not the material possessions of the world."

Malcolm smirked and said, "Sounds like you are giving up your player card."

Mina smiled, "I am. If I live through this, I am going to go home and settle down and get married to someone who truly loves me. I might even bear a couple of rug rats." She laughed at himself. He smiled at her.

Malcolm asked, "And do you have any idea of who you plan to start this life with?"

"A guy named Victor, hopefully. We broke up because he wanted a serious relationship with me while I still wanted to play the field. So I am going to try that out and see how that works."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, there is plenty of fish in the sea, Mal. If one man does not want you, another one always does." She smiled at him then turned back to the scenery. Malcolm just stared at her.

Sailor Celestial teleported the girls back to her hotel room. They stumbled away from her trying to regain their balance. They did and they watched as she detransformed back into strawberry blonde Katie.

Lita was amazed and asked, "Wow, I always wondered if the way we styled our hair as civilians affected the way it looked when we transformed. Now, I know it doesn't."

Katie laughed.

Ami asked curiously, "Earlier, you told Marvel that your uncle sent him to hell. Who is your uncle?"

Katie laughed then said calmly, "Malcolm."

Ami and Lita gasped. Katie smiled at them and then continued, "Malcolm and Matthew are my uncles. Maddy was my aunt and grandmother Kera I adored her. When Malcolm broke out of prison after being framed for their murder, he found me and teleported me to the realm of the gods so that I would be out of harm's way in case the killer tried to attack me."

Lita asked, "So if Malcolm and Matthew are your uncles, and Kera was your grandmother…."

Katie cut her off and said nonchalantly, "I think I know where you are heading Lita. They are not really my family. Malcolm found me as a little girl and raised me as his niece. If Aries had any other kids, I don't know. I came into the Dark Moon Family after Aries' death. I never met my real parents. I think they died when the moon was destroyed or something. All I know was that I was abandoned, and Malcolm raised me, protected me, and taught me how to fight and harness my powers."

Lita asked, "So how are you are sailor scout? I thought…"

Katie cut in again, "I know you thought that you were the only Sailor Scouts in the universe which is true. In your universe, you are the only Sailor Scouts. But this galaxy is only one of seven galaxies and there are over nine hundred planets all together. Every planet has a Sailor Senshi that protects it. That was part of what Malcolm and Serenity was doing. They spent the last two and a half Earth years going to different planets and awakening them. They also trained the sailor scouts how to fight and I was a part of that training when Malcolm discovered that I was I was a sailor scout and was awaken by Eternal Sailor Moon. It was Eternal Sailor Moon and Malcolm who taught me how to fight and use my powers."

Lita and Ami seemed blown away by her story.

Ami asked, "And how many Sailor Senshi have they found."

Katie sighed then said, "Less than eighty. Someone had been going around and awakening the evil creatures and Malcolm and Eternal Sailor Moon had to stop their journey and battle these creatures, who they found out were killing potential sailor Senshi before they could be awaken. As a matter of fact, twenty of the eighty that they found were killed over the last few months. Now, Marvel is in your universe on your planet trying to annihilate every last one of you."

Lita asked, "How do they know who we are?"

Katie said with shrugged, "That's what I wanted to know too. I only know because Serenity always used to tell me about how great her friends were and your amazing adventures and how you led these great lives. As a matter of fact, she gave me a gift to give you."

Katie held out her hands that were empty. Two transforming sticks appeared in your hand. One had the symbol of Jupiter and the other with the symbol of Mercury. The transforming sticks flowed from Katie's hands and flowed towards them. They took the sticks in their hands and instantly felt a power surge through their bodies.

Katie said, "Malcolm and Serenity worked on these for you. It makes your attack power increased by ten."

Ami gasped and said, "Tuxedo Mask! Mamoru! We have to get to him before Marvel does!"

Katie said seriously, "Let me show you how to teleport. Concentrate all your energy on where or who you want to go too and it will take you there."

Ami and Lita closed her eyes and concentrated on going to Mamoru. A blue aura formed around Ami, while a green aura formed around Lita. They disappeared instantly before Katie. Katie smiled then disappeared instantly.

Malcolm walked around the ship and could not get the image of Mina out of his head. He should be focusing on stopping his brother, but all he could think about Mina. He knew that she was not as crazy about him as she once was. She did comfort him like night when he embarrassing cried like a baby about his mother and Maddy's deaths. It still pained him to think about it. It was nice to just have someone to hold him and not expect anything in return. Last night meant a lot to him. He felt safe in her arms.

It found himself growling in anger at the idea that when this was all over with. That she wanted to settle down with some mortal man and bear his offspring. It upset him for some reason. He upset him to think of her with any man besides him. _The only children she will bear will be with me._ He shook his head trying to erase the vile thought.

From her conversation, he realized that she now wanted a serious relationship. Yet, it was forbidden for him as an immortal to be with someone of mortal means. Queen Serenity made them immortals during the time of Silver Millennium, but that was only because she wanted Princess Serenity to have playmates. They were not natural immortal just like the Four Eternal Guardians were not natural immortals. They only families that were immortals were the descendants of Aries, the Sun King, and the Moon Queen. The Earth King gave up his immortality and that of the Earthling, which ended up making Endyimon and Serenity's relationship forbidden. _Was Minako worth giving up his immortality for? _The thought crossed his mind and he was shocked as he even thought it. No woman has ever made him want to think about giving that up.

Malcolm groaned in agony then said, "I need to do something really evil. These Earthlings are making me soft?" He saw an image of Mina's legs wrapped around his body as he pounded himself in her body. He groaned trying to erase the image, but it was too late when he looked down at his hard on. He had to take care of things with Mina quickly. She was making him feel things he did not want to feel.

A few minutes later, Mina lied in her bed. She had snuck her CD player with her on the trip and was listening to her album, _Fantasy Girl_ and reading an issue of _Cosmo_ magazine that she also snuck with her. She wondered as she bobbed her head to the beat of one her songs did Malcolm really believed that shit she fed to him about wanting to settle down and get marry. When she got back to Earth, she was still going to do what Mina wanted to do. She still was going to be a player, and she was still a high maintenance bitch and proud to be one. What she took from Rei's advice is that she needed to give him the cold shoulder. She was making it way too obvious that she was into him. If Malcolm Black wanted her, he would have to come knocking on her door not the other way around.

Someone knocked on her door. She knew it was him, because Rei would have barge right in regardless if she screwing the brains out of some guy. She quickly turned off her CD player and hid it along with her Cosmo magazine back in her bag.

She said as innocently as she could muster, "Come in."

Malcolm quietly walked in the room. He became hard again when he saw she was wearing a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Mina pretended to not notice his arousal.

When he did not respond, she said,"Yes, I was about to head to bed."

Malcolm sighed then said, "Thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me."

Mina smiled then said, "Of course, I know how it is to lose someone who was closed to you. My dad died in a car accident when I was eight-years-old. I cried for years. It was a while before I could think about him without shedding into tears. I used to cry in the bathroom stall at school or locked my door and cried in the darkness of my bedroom because I thought big girls were not supposed to cry and my daddy always called me his big girl."

Malcolm stared at her with a sympathetic expression. Mina said warmly, "Malcolm, you don't have to pretend to be this great godlike creature that never shows emotions with the exception of sarcasm and arrogance. It's okay to drop your mask around me. I promised I won't hurt you or tell people your secrets. You can trust me if you wanted to."

Malcolm continued to stare at her. Mina became uncomfortable and then said nervously, "I have to go to bed…"

Malcolm said as in a trance, "I want you."

Mina smiled then asked, "How do you know you are not in one of my trances?"

Malcolm said, "First of all, I am immune to your tricks, Venus. Secondly, you have never needed magic to make me want you. You're pretty enticing without your powers."

Mina said, "I don't want to be another notch on your belt, Malcolm. I want something exclusive."

Malcolm asked, "Like what?"

Mina said, "Your heart."

Malcolm said jokingly, "Okay, give me a second to take it out of my chest." Mina rolled his eyes as he laughed warmly at him.

Mina pouted, "I mean it."

Malcolm said, "You always had it." She arched her eyebrow at that statement.

Mina then said, "And I want to be your only woman. No more intergalactic sluts."

Malcolm said disturbed, "Mina, that's kind of hard. I mean there are so mean beautiful, seductive women in this world. It's my duty to satisfy their desires."

Mina said with a smile, "Then good night, Malcolm Black."

Malcolm took a deep sigh then said, "Fine, but the sex better be on point."

Mina smiled then asked, "So are you going to ask me?"

Malcolm asked with a smirk, "And what's that?"

Mina frowned at him as she folded her arms across her chest and crossed her sexy legs that enticed him.

Malcolm asked, "Will you be the mother of my children?"

Mina looked at him confused and asked, "But you said it was forbidden for a mortal and an immortal..."

Malcolm cut in, "I am quite aware about what I said. So answer the question, if you could, would you carry my children? If I were to give up my immortality, would you promise to be only mine until your death and never look at anyone man with lust? Would you promise to pledge your eternal allegiance to me, and submit only to me?"

Mina stared at him with emotional eyes and watched as he walked towards me. He knelt in front of her and took his hands in front of hers.

Malcolm said as he stared in her blue eyes, "Do you promise me, Minako? That if I gave up my most precious gifts, would you promise to almost love me like Serenity promised Mamoru. Would you bear my children and promised to be faithful to only me?"

He watched as tears fell down her cheeks. Malcolm asked, "I need an answer, Minako. All that stuff you said out on the deck, made so much sense. You're absolutely right. I lived so long that I stopped living. I lost my family, and I want another family and I want it with you, Minako. I want to have a daughter that looks as beautiful as you. I want a son who does not have a crazy ass father trying to turn him into the ultimate evil like my father did." Mina laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "So are you playing with me or were you really being real on the deck?"

Mina removed her arms for his and was about to pull her face to his and kiss him when he grabbed her wrists stopping her. She stared at him confusedly.

He said seriously, "We are not pulling a Mars here. I need an answer, woman, and I want it now." He growled as she laughed at him.

Mina laughed at him, "Be patient. You're freaking asking a lot of me. One minute you are treating me like I was another notch on your belt, and now you are asking me to commit to you, possibly marry you, and have your kids. That's a lot to ask of a girl at one time. Can I just be your girl right now, and we can figure out the rest later on?"

Malcolm said with a smile, "I guess I can deal with that."

Mina leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. She soon found herself making out with him on her bed with him on top of her. Since her bed was only a twin size bed, he teleported them in his bedroom that had a king sized bed. He never broke their kiss. When he finally let go as Mina was realizing that they were now in his room, Malcolm was kissed down her body as caressing the thin material of her clothing. He could see her nipples hardened through her tank top. She moaned as her head fell back on the bed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of Malcolm ravaging her body. When he got to her vagina, he kissed it through the thin cotton fabric, before slowly pulling it down her long legs. He then threw them on the floor as he looked at her freshly shaven vagina that was waiting for him. She was already wet. He pushed her legs as far apart as he could and then buried his head and began to scream out in pleasure as he ate her out like she was the best meal he ever tasted. After twenty minutes, she finally climaxed as ate every ounce of her.

When he rose from between her legs, she looked at him through hooded eyes as she saw a trace of her on his mouth which he licked off with his tongue. She groaned. She then became frightened when she saw his eyes darkened. The next thing she knew it chains flew toward them and cupped around her wrists and angles. She looked around as she found herself chained to each corner of the bed.

She was secretly turned on but she still angrily, "What are doing here?"

Malcolm said with a wicked smile, "Punishing you for being a very naughty girl, Minako Aino. See I asked you a question and until I get the answer, I am going to fulfill every fantasy I have about you. Do you think you can handle it?"

Mina arched her eyebrow and said challenging him as she opened her legs even wider, "Do your worse?"

Malcolm laughed as he descended onto her body.

Rei walked into the cockpit of the ship in her night gown. After a two hours trying to sleep with the sound screaming, moaning, and a squeaking bed from down the hall, Rei did not need her psychic powers to figure out that Malcolm and Minako had worked things out and they were not going to stop with the noise anytime soon. Rei looked stunned when she looked at a large yellow planet in front of them. She then glanced down at the coordinates and saw they were arriving at Planet Suntarak in two hours.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

Suntarak was a beautiful planet with two suns. There was no moon so it was always sunny with a golden hue to it. The Palace was as golden as the sun's rays. The lands were vast and covered with gigantic sunflowers. Everyone had on the planet either had golden hairs. Their eyes colors were blue, black, or green. Everything on the planet had a golden hue to it even the water. It was a beautiful planet.

Serenity yawned. They had been on the Planet Suntarak for days, and they still had not found the killer. Serenity personally did not believe a killer existed and that they were here for some other reason. She figured that out when they disguised themselves as castle guards and he looked in pain when he found out that the Queen Rosaline and especially her daughter Princess Elizabeth had died one thousand years ago.

Princess Elizabeth's father, the Sun King, ruled the planet with an iron fist for over one thousand years with an iron fist. Rumor had it that he was poisoned by the eldest of his twenty sons and died in his sleep. In punishment of the traitorous way that he was murdered, he sent a trustworthy servant with the crystal and had it destroyed in the Volcano of Lava for all eternity. It meant the people of Suntarak were no longer immortal and could die and suffer from the same diseases as mortals. Eighteen of the kings' sons for his ten wives died from foreign diseases. The current king of the Planet ruled the king as vicious as his father did. He heavily taxed the poor and paid low wages to the working class. They were only two classes and they were the rich and the poor. You were either born a noble or a peasant. They were no in-betweens.

They were currently having breakfast at a pub eating breakfast. Most of the villagers were clothes similar to the clothing of the Middle Ages on Earth. Serenity almost felt like she walked in a time warp. Malcolm explained to her a long time ago when they visited planets were people lived longer was that they felt comfortable with their way of life and was very insusceptible to change.

Matthew sighed then said as he crossed his legs and took of a sip of the black brew the waitress had just served him.

Serenity smiled at him and said, "Getting frustrated?"

Matthew smiled at Serenity, "A little."

Serenity placed her hand on his and said reassuringly, "We'll get them. We shall avenge those bastards who killed your parents."

He smiled at her even though he knew she was lying to him. He knew that she was communicating with Malcolm, and she believed that Matthew was the one that killed their mother and sister and framed his brother. She was a great actress. If he could not have read her mind or listened as his brother constantly warned him not to trust him, he would believe her. He knew his brother was dead, because she constantly tried to communicate with him a few times, and Malcolm never responded. He wondered if she realized how close her death was.

Matthew said with a warm smile, "Let's go. There is a place I think we need to check out."

He was going to bring Serenity in the forest and kill her. Suntarak had broken its alliance with The Council ever since the Sun King had died. Therefore, the Council could not see what goes on with the Planet like the forged tape The Council saw of Malcolm killing his family and the Eternal Guardians on their home world. He could easily killed her and get away with it. Then, he was going to tarnish her name and say that she was in cahoots with his brother in the assassination of the Eternal Guardians and his family. They would make him King since is the last of the descendants of the immortals, well at least after he destroyed Suntarak and killed every living creature on the planet.

They were racing on the white horses towards the forest that led back to the castle when Matthew saw glimpse of gold capture his eye. His heart skipped a beat. It was impossible she died eons ago. It could not be her. Yet, he did not realize that he was turning his horse around to follow the feeling that was telling him to follow her. Serenity halted her horse and looked confused as she turned around on the horse and followed Matthew. The sensation was leading Matthew away from the forest that led to the castle. The woman got on her horse and rode through the village on a black stallion. He caught an image of Elizabeth racing wildly on the black stallion through the Moon Kingdom. A smile crept on his face.

Before he knew it, they were riding through a forest that was shadowy and dark unlike the rest of the planet. The trees formed a canopy over it, which made it so dark. Matthew halted on his horse as Serenity stopped next to him. Their eyes widen in astonishment. She lived in a beautiful cottage far from anywhere else. The cottage was surrounded by a beautiful array of flowers like roses, danododils, forget-me-nots, and so many more and some that Serenity could not name but it made the landscape colorful and beautiful. They descended from their horses and started working through the tall wild flowers.

Matthew's heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw a patch of black hair running through the flowers. When he looked again, it was not there. He sighed in relief. It was just his imagination. Yet, his heart started pounding rapidly when she stepped on the porch. She was older and looked no older than twenty-one-years old. She was taller, her breast was bigger, her waist was a little wider, and so were her hips and thighs. Her face was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her eyes were still beautiful, her cheekbones were more defined, her lips were fuller, and her hair had grown longer. She wore it in a long golden braid down her back.

Serenity watched at the two stared at each other as distance lovers who had not seen each other in a long time.

The magical moment was broke when a man came behind her. He was of average height and had a patch of messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was definitely not one of the Sun people. He wrapped his arms around her waist startling her for a second then said as he placed a kissed on her neck, "Hey baby." It was at the moment that Matthew noticed the ring on her finger. She was married now, and from the smile that crept on her face, she was happy too.

Matthew frowned. Serenity could sense the tautness inside of exhaled.

Malcolm lied comfortable in bed with Mina's head resting on his chest. Their naked bodies lied next to each other under the thick cover. Malcolm softly caressed Mina's slender arm. Their bodies were still wet and sticky from their lovemaking.

Mina asked as she traced his ripped chest, "Ask me again."

Malcolm gave her a charming laugh then asked as he kissed the top of hair, "Which part? The part where I told you I love you? "He then kissed her forehead. "The part where I asked you to become my wife?" He kissed his nose. "The part where I ask you to have my child?" He lifted her head and kissed her chin. "Or the part where I said I will give up my immortality for you?" He then placed a soft passionately kiss on her soft cherry lips.

Mina rolled all the way on her back as Malcolm was on top of her again. His large groin was slowly expanding and pressing hard against her crotch. He pushed opened his legs since she lost feeling in them over an hour ago. She wrapped her arms tiredly around his waist. She lost count the number of times they made love that night. He thrust his head into her body, he asked as he bent over and placed one of her large breast in his mouth, "Say what I want to here." She cried out in pleasure and he started to suck on her breasts and took his time sucking and licking on both of them.

Mina shook her head. Malcolm frowned as he quickly thrust entire length into her causing her to scream. He said, "Say it."

Mina groaned as she waited for him to move. She opened her eyes when she saw he looked down at her with amused expression. He was not going to move until she answered his question.

Mina moaned as she felt another orgasm ready to rip through her body and she wanted a release. Mina frowned at him.

Malcolm asked childishly, "I'm waiting. I am an immortal so I have all the time in the world."

Mina yelled at him angrily, "You're nuts."

Malcolm laughed and said, "And you wanted me and now you got me. Now, love goddess, yes or no?"

Mina asked as he started to slowly pull out of her causing her to whimper, "And what if I stay no."

Malcolm said with a shrug, "Then once, this battle is over with. You will never see me again. Our lives will go on."

Mina groaned, "You're infuriating!"

Malcolm asked, "And you're insatiable?"

Mina said exhausted, "Fine! I love you, I want to marry, and have your child. So yes, Malcolm Black, you asshole, I will marry you! Now fuck me!" He laughed at her before he leaned down and started to kiss her as he continued to pound into her body until she exploded around him and her body became limp in his arms from exhaustion. Malcolm had to smile at her. She was able to keep up with him and her sexual prowess was a vast as his. As he released a massive orgasm inside of her as she was half asleep in his arms, he wondered if it was wise to tell her that he impregnated her with his seed the first time they made love that night and that when she said yes to him, she committed to him in front of the gods and had become his wife. As he softly caressed her hand, a golden wedding band appeared on it.

After he defeated his brother, he would give up his immortality voluntarily or by force if Matthew murdered him. Either way, his days were numbered as an immortal. The Council will kill his child if the discovered he fathered a child with a mortal. Yet, one thing he never experienced was being a father for the first time in his long life.

As he was about to collapsed next to his unknowingly wife, he felt something powerful inside of her. He felt Serenity's prescene. He disappeared from the bedroom and reappeared in the captain's cockpit. He was surprised to see Rei looking at Planet Suntarak and was even more surprised to see they had arrived so soon. They were in close enough distance to teleport.

Malcolm said breaking the silence, "It is showtime!"

Rei turned around and her face turned red as a tomato. He looked at her confused not comprehending why she was reacting to him strangely.

He then looked down at himself and understood while. He was still naked as a jaybird. He quickly covered his groin with his hand and profusely apologized. She yelled for him to get out. He ran out of the cockpit and ran back into his bedroom and gathered his clothes.

He called out to Mina, but she was still sleepy. He really did not allow her to sleep last night. They went at it nonstop. He went into the bathroom and came back into the cockpit dressed in his black guardian uniform. He saw that she had changed to.

He said awkwardly, "I'm really sorry."

Rei said trying to remove the flattering image from her head, "It's fine. I overacted."

Malcolm said, "I'm sorry. I'm used to hanging around guys…"

Rei cut in, "There is no need to explain. Let's just land and get Serenity."

Malcolm said, "We always let the spaceship stay in orbit in case we need a quick away. When we are within a certain distance from a planet, we can teleport safely. Therefore, we will need someone to maintain the ship while we are down there."

Rei asked, "So do you want to go with Mina?"

Malcolm said sheepishly, "Well, I was thinking maybe we can go instead."

Rei asked with a hint of spite, "Why not Mina? You are constantly sleeping with each other."

Malcolm arching an eyebrow and said, "To be blunt, the sex we had last night was so rough and illicit that she is temporarily paralyzed from the waist down."

Rei looked at him in disgust, "Malcolm!"

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, she said she wanted to roll with me so I took her bait."

"Malcolm, I don't need to hear this!"

Malcolm laughed, "If I would have used my powers, she probably would have died from happiness!"

"Malcolm! Shut up!"

Malcolm held his hands up in surrender. "Come on let's go."

Rei hesitated for a second. Malcolm burst into laughter, "I took a shower! I'm clean."

Rei muttered, "I wish I could clean that filthy brain of yours." She touched his arm and they disappeared to Planet Suntarak.

The lady walked towards Malcolm through the beautiful flowers. Her husband was hoping their hand as he stared at Matthew and Serenity as if they were aliens.

When they stood in front of them, Matthew uttered softly off his lips, "Elizabeth."

The lady looked taken back and said confusedly, "I'm sorry sir but my name is Juliet, and this is my husband Stephan. "

Matthew searched her eyes for any kind of deceit but he found none. She was just as innocent looking as Serenity. Matthew searched for any sign of reminiscence but he saw none. Yet, she looked like a split image of Princess Elizabeth. Maybe she really did die on the moon. He could not remember if he saw her teleport or not. All he remembered was that she was in a teleportation pad and then getting knock unconscious by a large rubble.

Stephan held out his hand towards Matthew, who looked at his hand with the same disgust as Malcolm looked at Mamoru's when Mamoru was trying to form a truce. Matthew reluctantly shook his hand when he saw the look of repugnance at his behavior through Juliet's eyes. He did not understand why but he did not want to see her look at him with angry. She was too beautiful for that.

"Mummy! Daddy!" His heart skipped a beat once more when he saw a cute little boy, who looked no older than ten-years-old run towards his parents. He had a raven hair and dark eyes like Matthew. As a matter of fact, he looked like the split image of Matthew. Serenity's eyes widen. He looked like younger version of Matthew. He looked like the boy she first saw when she was being held capture by Malcolm. _Oh my God_! She thought.

Serenity glanced up at Matthew as saw that he was really freaking out over the appearance of the boy. Serenity noticed the frightening look of in Juliet's eyes as she saw Matthew's realization. Stephan was oblivious to all of this as he knelt with the boy as he excused him to go see what the boy wanted to show them.

Juliet gulped when she saw the pissed off look on Matthew's face. He knew the truth, and if looks could kill she would be dead.

Half an hour later, Serenity sat in the cottage sipping golden tea with a hint of lemon as she watched Malcolm and Juliet have a screaming match with one another. Her husband had left with the little boy to go to the village. Juliet lied and said that they were old friends and she wanted some alone time with them.

Matthew yelled angrily as he turned on his heel towards Juliet, "Fuck, Liz! We had a child and you never bothered to fucking tell me! I thought you were dead."

Liz cried out frantic, "I thought you were dead too. Right before I teleported, I saw the entire ceiling collapsing on top of you. It was not until a few weeks later that I realized I was pregnant."

Matthew said, "Yeah, a few minutes later. My brother Malcolm later found me in the palace and teleported me and our mother and sister to safety before the Moon Kingdom was completely destroyed by Beryl and Metacilla. Queen Serenity was so devastated by the loss of Serenity." He gestured a hand towards Serenity. Juliet looked at Serenity with realization. Matthew interjected, "Don't bother. She does not remember you." Serenity frowned at Matthew. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently towards her.

Matthew continued then said, "Anyway, she sealed everyone in the imperial silver crystal and sent everyone including the bad guys to be reborn on Earth so that Serenity, her friends, and her _mortal _lover could live happily ever after." Serenity frowned at Matthew. He was slowly ticking her off with his ill-mannered comments.

Matthew then turned to Juliet and asked with concerned eyes, "Elizabeth, tell me what happened to you after you left the Moon. Why does everyone think you are dead?"

Juliet sighed, "After I was teleported back here, everyone thought I died on the Moon Kingdom like my mother did. As I looked around at the palace, I felt a sense of dread of returning to that light, and I did not want the abuse of my father anymore. So I disguised myself as a chambermaid and snuck out of the castle before anyone could remember me. I then moved to a town far away from the capital until everyone forgot about my existence. I became pregnant that day we made love on the Moon. I did not realize and I did not even know until my mistress, the lady I worked for, told me that I was pregnant. I went to the doctor and found out I was four months pregnant. My son, Nathaniel, everyone calls him Nathan or Nate for short, came into this world looking exactly like you. He grew up into a fine boy, and by the time he reached his five hundredth birthday, I realized that you were alive. Yet, there was an evilness about you that was deathly. Now, that I was a mother I realized that I could not be as naïve as I was when we first met. I mean you almost killed me on the night that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and all I did was love you. I was afraid for my son's life, and your family is hated with a vengeance here. So I made a promise to myself that you would never know of his existence. I even had his powers bonded. When he was only a few days over, he also started a fire he has your power to manipulate fire. I met Stephan six hundred years ago, and he has been a good father to him. I am happy now pleased pretend that you never saw me."

Matthew said with emotional eyes, "So I am supposed to forget everything that happened on the moon."

Elizabeth said sadly, "Yes, we were kids. It was just a puppy love. We did not even know what love was. We're adults now so I think we should forget about the past."

Matthew yelled angrily, "The past is still here, Elizabeth." He pointed to the pathway where he saw Stephan walking back hand in hand with their son.

Matthew said angrily, "He will know that I am his father, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth yelled angrily and said, "So what? He could go up miserable and cursed like you and your family. You think having a bunch of whores and being the son of gods make you special. Your father was a horrible bastard who raped women, killed millions of innocent lives, and eternally fucked up the lives of his children. Look how miserable you are! I have never seen you happy except a couple of times when we were together on the Moon. Look how brutal your mother and sister were murdered. You family is freaking cursed. So I would rather die than ever let you or your father's corrupt teaching corrupt my son!"

Matthew said angrily as his eyes turned into black frightening Elizabeth, "Then so be it. Sun bitch!" A ball of fire formed in his hands. Serenity's eyes widen.

Matthew angrily threw the fireball at a petrified Elizabeth. Serenity quickly pushed them out of the way.

Darien was dressed in a three piece business suit. He had to give a presentation on molecular immunology. He saw that half of the class had fallen asleep on his presentation including Reese, while other half which was mostly female looked at him dreamily. His professors looked at his presentation with interest and he hoped he received an A.

Serenity grabbed Elizabeth as they hid behind a table as Matthew started throwing fireball and destroying all the furniture. Serenity and Elizabeth's eyes widen when he turned the table they were hiding behind into dust.

Matthew aimed another fireball at them. Serenity grabbed Elizabeth and rushed out of the cottage. She yelled out loud as Elizabeth fell to the ground next to her, "Moon Eternal Power!"

Darien felt the sound of the clock ticking rather loudly. He continued to talk about his subject, but his heart was troubled something was not right.

Serenity turned into Eternal Sailor Moon before a shocked Elizabeth's eyes. She said not looking at Elizabeth, "Get your family to safety." Elizabeth nodded as she got up and ran off to go up to the path to get her husband and child to safety.

Matthew looked past Eternal Sailor Moon towards Stephan who held a gleeful Nathaniel's hand oblivious to what was going on. Matthew took a fire ball that formed into the shape of a dagger. Matthew's eyes stared at the fire dagger. It quickly flew away from him and past Eternal Sailor Moon and Elizabeth. It flew straight through Stephan's heart. Stephan's eyes widen as Nathan slowly looked up at his father who stopped moving. Elizabeth froze in her steps. Eternal Sailor Moon turned around and looked in horror as Stephan started to foam at the mouth. He started to fall sideway. His hands slowly left his son's small hands. Nathan's still held in the air as she turned and saw his father fallen on the ground next to him. Stephan's body involuntarily jerked for a second then stopped moving. He looked in the horror at the situation not quite understanding what his father was lying with his eyes wide open and not moving.

He watched in confusion as his mother pushed passed him and cradling his father's lifelessly body in her arms as she cried out in sadness and anger. Eternal Sailor Moon turned back to Matthew with angry eyes hot with tears.

She screamed, "You monster!"

Matthew had an evil glare on his face as he said, "Now, you're next moon bitch! I wanted to kill you ever since you corrupted my son,Malcolm. You fucking moon whore!"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked strangely at Matthew and said in disbelief, "Aries?"

Matthew laughed as he walked in her directly slowly, "The one and only moon bitch."

Eternal Sailor Moon asked, "How are controlling Matthew? You're dead!"

"Stupid bitch! I can't die. I am an immortal. Malcolm thought he sealed me away two hundred years before Metacilla finally destroyed your kingdom. What nobody realized was that I corrupted my son's body with my essence before I was sealed into the hell dimension. Matthew later came back and cracked open the hell portal for me to one day be able to walk again on the land of the living. Matthew and I are one in the same. And once I get rid of you three, I'll be invincible and will control all seven galaxies."

Eternal Sailor Moon asked, "And what is so special about us three?"

Matthew said, "Matthew loves you like a sister." He then looked over at Elizabeth and Nathan in the distance. Elizabeth was now knelt down next to Nathan and holding her son tightly in her arms. "He has loved this son bitch for over thousands years. I tried to get him to kill her the night the moon kingdom collapsed but the little punk did not have the balls to do it. And then the little boy, my grandson. He has so much promised. I will definitely take him under my wing, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth screamed out angrily, "You bastard!" Elizabeth angrily charged towards Matthew, who grinned at her evilly. He held out two hands as two miniature fire twisters appeared in his hands.

Eternal Sailor Moon cried out, "Elizabeth, stop it! You'll die."

Elizabeth yelled angrily at Matthew, "You bastard! I hate you! I hope you burn in hell! You will never have my son!"

The two fire twisters descended from his hands and became larger burning everything that it touched. Eternal Sailor Moon raced towards Elizabeth who stood in horror as the now gigantic fire twisters headed her way. Just when they were about to hit her, Eternal Sailor Moon jumped in front of her absorbing the attack.

Elizabeth's eyes widen as she fell backwards as Eternal Sailor Moon protected her body. The crescent moon stared to glow on Eternal Sailor Moon's forehead. A yellow light illuminated from her growing larger until everything was blinded by a yellow light. When the light cleared, the fire twisters were gone. Elizabeth groaned in horror as she sat up. She then turned to her left and screamed in horror. She saw Eternal Sailor Moon's lifeless body as her blue eyes were wide opened staring at her. Eternal Sailor Moon was dead. Liz screamed.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Darien's body froze in horror as a hologram of the last few minutes of his wife's life appeared before him. His mouth was still talking about his presentation as his classmates and professor listened bored as he saw Eternal Sailor's Moon with Aries whose essence had corrupted his son's body, Matthew, who was Aries little brother. Why and how he was seeing this image he did not understand. He felt himself screaming inside like the woman in the image did as she saw the lifelessly eyes of Eternal Sailor Moon staring at her. When the image disappeared with the ghostlike image of his dead's wife eyes staring at him, his audience gave have a halfhearted applause. He had finished his presentation, but he quickly bolted out of the room before his professor could give him a final grade. He ignored the disturbed and confused look of his classmates. All he cared about was proving what he knew what true was wrong.

_ Nathan watched in confusion as his mother pushed passed him and cradling his father's lifelessly body in her arms as she cried out in sadness and anger. Eternal Sailor Moon turned back to Matthew with angry eyes hot with tears._

_ She screamed, "You monster!"_

_ Matthew had an evil glare on his face as he said, "Now, you're next moon bitch! I wanted to kill you ever since you corrupted my son, Malcolm. You fucking moon whore!"_

_ Eternal Sailor Moon looked strangely at Matthew and said in disbelief, "Aries?"_

_ Matthew laughed as he walked in her directly slowly, "The one and only moon bitch."_

_ Eternal Sailor Moon asked, "How are controlling Matthew? You're dead!"_

_ "Stupid bitch! I can't die. I am an immortal. Malcolm thought he sealed me away two hundred years before Metacilla finally destroyed your kingdom. What nobody realized was that I corrupted my youngest son's body with my essence before I was sealed into the hell dimension. Matthew later came back and cracked open the hell portal for me to one day be able to walk again on the land of the living. Matthew and I are one in the same. And once I get rid of you three, I'll be invincible and will control all seven galaxies." _

_ Eternal Sailor Moon asked, "And what is so special about us three?"_

_ Matthew said, "Matthew loves you like a sister." He then looked over at Elizabeth and Nathan in the distance. Elizabeth was now knelt down next to Nathan and holding her son tightly in her arms. "He has loved this son bitch for over thousands years. I tried to get him to kill her the night the moon kingdom collapsed but the little punk did not have the balls to do it. And then the little boy, my grandson. He has so much promised. I will definitely take him under my wing, Elizabeth."_

_ Elizabeth screamed out angrily, "You bastard!" Elizabeth angrily charged towards Matthew, who grinned at her evilly. He held out two hands as two miniature fire twisters appeared in his hands. _

_ Eternal Sailor Moon cried out, "Elizabeth, stop it! You'll die."_

_ Elizabeth yelled angrily at Matthew, "You bastard! I hate you! I hope you burn in hell! You will never have my son!"_

_ The two fire twisters descended from his hands and became larger burning everything that it touched. Eternal Sailor Moon raced towards Elizabeth who stood in horror as the now gigantic fire twisters headed her way. Just when they were about to hit her, Eternal Sailor Moon jumped in front of her absorbing the attack._

_ Elizabeth's eyes widen as she fell backwards as Eternal Sailor Moon protected her body. The crescent moon stared to glow on Eternal Sailor Moon's forehead. A yellow light illuminated from her growing larger until everything was blinded by a yellow light. When the light cleared, the fire twisters were gone. Elizabeth groaned in horror as she sat up. She then turned to her left and screamed in horror. She saw Eternal Sailor Moon's lifeless body as her blue eyes were wide opened staring at her. Eternal Sailor Moon was dead. Liz screamed._

When Darien finished his presentation, he felt the clock stopped ticking. He felt like a part of him was gone. He walked down the streets to his apartment he shared with Reese. He walked into the empty apartment and walked into his room. He felt compelled to open up the drawer of his end table and take out the star locket.

His eyes' enlarge as they became emotional when the locket did not play anymore. He placed his hands over his eyes and cried. It was true. The hologram was real. She was dead.

Mamoru fell on the bed and allowed his mind to wander as old conversations they shared played out before them.

_**She came to stand next to him. Neither of them spoke for minutes.**_

_** Mamoru finally broke his silence and asked, "What caused you to make a massive decision like that?"**_

_** Usagi said not looking at him, "You did." He turned to her as she continued, "I overheard you talking with Andrew and saying how much you hated being with me and knowing how your life was going to turn out, and I heard how much the girls had to sacrifice for their loyalty to me. It was unfair Mamoru, and I had to change the balance somehow. It was never going to end, and you and I both know it. There was always going to be some mad psychopath trying to destroy the world one way other so I changed the ending. And I know you may hate me forever, but I don't regret my decision. I would sacrifice my live for any one of you."**_

_** Mamoru shook his head and said outrage, "We wasted three fucking years, Usagi. We could have been happy and now we wasted all this time because you wanted to play fucking god with everyone's lives."**_

_** Usagi turned to him and yelled, "I did it for you!"**_

_Out of the blue, Mamoru said, "Stay with me."_

_ Usagi looked up to him with concerned eyes then answered, "I can't."_

_ Mamoru said with emotional eyes not looking at her, "You'll die."_

_ Usagi said softly, "I know."_

_ He turned to her in disbelief and asked as a tear started to shed from his eye, "Then why are you doing this."_

_ Usagi said, "Because it's something greater than me like you said earlier. This is my purpose Mamoru. This is why I kept this final battle a secret. Look at the pain that it is causing my friends. They have lives now, Mamoru. They have other obligations. This is why I wanted you to be happy with someone else. There will never be a happy ending between us, Mamoru. We'll fight, die, be reborn, and the start the cycle again. It never ends. At least, I broke you free from it."_

_ Mamoru said, "I don't want to be free then. If that is my destiny, then so be it. As long as we are together, then that all that matters."_

_ "Be we won't be, and that's the point." He looked at her confused as she walked off towards Malcolm._

_**After they made love for the final time that night, Mamoru released himself into Usagi's body. This time she did not use her powers to protect her body. Mamoru collapsed on top of her being careful not to crush her. He then rolled over and pulled Usagi's naked body next to him in a tight embrace she rested her head on his chest. **_

_** She said not looking at him, "I want you to stay."**_

_** He then lifted his head to look down at her and asked confused, "What?" **_

_** She said lifting her head to look at him, "I said I want you to stay here on Earth and not come with me."**_

_** Mamoru asked angrily, "So you could fuck Malcolm?"**_

_** Usagi said upset, "Malcolm and I are over it. It was just a spur of the moment thing with us. You are my soul mate and husband. I married you not Malcolm."**_

_** Mamoru still looked pissed off. He slipped out of bed and swung his legs over to the side of the bed as he slipped on his boxers.**_

_** Mamoru said angrily, "Fuck you, Usagi. I am tired of your mind games."**_

_** Usagi said frustrated as she sat up holding the covers to his chest, "I need you to stay here in case the intergalactic forces get passed us. You will be the last line of defense for the Earth in case we lose. You are the protector of the Earth, Mamoru. This is your planet."**_

_** Mamoru said angrily and he sat up with his boxers now, "And you are my wife? You are my first priority."**_

_** Usagi said, "And if you love me as much as you say, you will do this for me."**_

_** Mamoru said, "Please don't ask me to do this, Usako."**_

_** Usagi said, "Please Mamoru. Don't be upset with me. I need you."**_

_** Mamoru sighed then said, "I have no active powers like you girls. I am a weakling."**_

_** Usagi smiled at him seductively as she sat up in the bed letting the sheet slowly fall from her body. He instantly became aroused.**_

_** Usagi pulled him into a seductively kiss as he started to fall back in bed. She slowly pulled his boxers down as she rolled them over never breaking their kiss. She was now on top. She started to grind her body slowly over his erection. She then slowly lowered herself on top of him causing him to moan as she slowly rode his body as she held her slender hips.**_

_** She said as she leaned over him and whispered into his ears, "You are more powerful than you think you are, my love." She continued to make love to her husband until it was time for them to get ready.**_

_Mamoru and Malcolm smiled at one another and for a moment as they glanced at Usagi; there was a mutual understanding between them. _

_ Mamoru walked over next to Malcolm. Mamoru said to Malcolm looking at the happy scene, "Protect her."_

_ Malcolm said looking at the scene, "With my life."_

_ They broke apart. Rei sadly told him that Ami decided not to come and so did Lita. Usagi and Mina gave her a sad smile letting Rei know they understood._

_ Malcolm said, "It's time." The three girls turned to him and nodded. Usagi then looked at Mamoru with emotional eyes. _

_ She then quickly ran up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She leaned upwards and whispered in his ear, "As long as our locket plays its melody, I am still with you no matter wherever I am."_

_ Mamoru whispered, "Just come back to me, Buns." Usagi nodded. She then ran to the girls who were holding hands with Malcolm. Malcolm's eyes started to glow red and in the flash the four of them were gone in front of Mamoru's eyes. He sighed. _

Darien stared at the ceiling wishing she was here with him. Reese had come back home over an hour ago. He could hear him moving around. The doorbell rang. Darien was too distraught to get it. He had yet to tell Reese about Usagi's death. Everything was quiet for a few moments. Then, Darien shot up out of bed with red eyes at the sound off a large blast in the living room. Darien raced out of his room. His eyes widen when he saw the living room was a mess and Reese's body sliding lifelessly down the wall which a huge hole through his chest. Mamoru looked in horror as he watched his best friends' body of three years side lifelessly on to the floor like he was nothing. He then turned angrily at the culprit. He was still holding his hand out that he used to kill Reese. He had golden hair and green eyes. Mamoru was extremely angry as a golden aura started to glow around him. He just found out that the love of his life was dead and now his best friend was dead. He was furious. As things started to move around the room, as Darien's energy level started to increase. His dark blue eyes started to turn golden.

_The four guardians ruled their domains peacefully for over twenty thousand years. Then one day, the people of the Earth became greedy with their immortality. Their wants were unlimited and they started to turn on each other. The Earth started to become overpopulated, because the cycle of life and death hardly existed. The golden crystal granted immunity to deadly sicknesses of such as cancer and sexually transmitted diseases. Earthlings could only die from physical ways such as a big fall or drowning, self-inflicted injuries or a mortal wound from another Earthling. More and more humans were being born with very low death rates. Food and land started to become scarce and wars throughout the world took over and as people fought and killed each other for land and food. Uno and the Earth King became so distraught with the state of his people that Uno granted the Earth King use of the power of the golden crystal to destroy the Earth killing every Earthling and every living thing and had the Earth reborn without immortality and with the normal cycle of life and death. The Earth King himself relinquished his immortality and gave the crystal back to Uno who gave the crystal to a mortal boy with a pure soul. This child named was Helios and he made him the eternal guardian of the golden crystal within a mystical dimension within the Earth called Elysian, that no mortal creature could reach unless he was a descendant of the Earth King. _

_ The Earth King aged normally and after living for over twenty thousand and ninety-five years, he died as an old man who had over fifty children and blessed his throne and the knowledge of the hidden marvels of the Earth to his eldest child to rule of the Earth._

_ After discovering the flaws of immortality of the Earthlings, Uno met with the remaining guardians of the Sun Kingdom, the White Moon, and the Underworld. He discussed his worries with the guardians and the guardians agreed to limit the crystal powers of immortality to only the guardians and their descendants the reward of a long life. The crystal will only grant them immortality for their home planet and if they left their home world they will age normally in human years like any other creature. Since the White Moon Queen was closest to the galaxies that the Earth King reign over, she was granted reign of the Solar System and its nine planets, while the Sun Kingdom ruled the Georgian Galaxy and its nine planets. Even though the King of the Underworld pretended to be content with Uno's decision, he was burning with rage and anger on the inside._

Matthew's eyes returned back to normal. He looked around and saw the destruction that he caused. He blanked out. He saw that Elizabeth's cottage was destroyed, her husband was dead, her beautiful land and flowers were destroyed, and Serenity was dead. The Imperial Silver Crystal was destroyed as Serenity's body lied lifeless on the ground. He walked towards her even though Elizabeth screamed hysterically frightening the little boy, who reminded him of himself. He remembered talking to Elizabeth about the Moon then a feeling of anger when she told him she did not want him or their son to know of his existence. Then, everything went black.

He looked up and saw the little boy staring at him with a strange look. Their dark eyes stared at each other for a moment. Matthew saw in the little boy an innocent version of himself before his father corrupted him. He must protect the boy from becoming like him.

Elizabeth was still screaming as Matthew knelt down towards Usagi. He checked to see if there was a pulse. It was very weak. He felt her life force quickly leaving her. He disappeared instantly with Usagi's body. He was gone for ten seconds and reappeared instantly without Serenity's body.

Matthew then turned to the boy. Elizabeth's eyes widen in shock as she started to pull against him as he aimed his hand towards the boy who simply stared at him. Elizabeth cried for him to stop. Yet, a ball of fire formed in his hand. He released it as the boy just stared at it heading his way with a blank expression on his face. The fireball engulfed him and the boy's eyes turned to black empty pools. Malcolm waved his arms upwards and the fireball ascended into the air disappearing into the sun.

Matthew stood as if in a trance as Elizabeth roughly pounded his fists against his body. Matthew looked past her as Black Ivy appeared before him. She walked towards him wearing a tight black dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her big breasts were about to fall out of her dress and her dress was a few inches above her knees with black stilettos to go with it. He could still smell his father's scent on her no matter how many times she cleaned herself.

Black Ivy smirked as she asked, "Master Matthew, do you want me to kill the Sun bitch, or would you like me too?"

Matthew said with a malice smile, "Let me have my fun with her, then I'll kill her when she bores me." He stared at Liz with a seductive stare that made her want to puke while Black Ivy frowned at him for a second.

Black Ivy smiled at him and said, "Your father is very proud of you for killing your mother and sister, your brother, the moon princess, and the little boy. Now, all that is left is golden locks over here, and you will become the ultimate evil, my lord."

Matthew smiled at her and asked, "And how is Marvel doing on Earth?"

Black Ivy reported, "He is doing exceptional well. He already killed three of the outer Senshi. All, he has left is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask."

Matthew said with a hint of malice, "Tuxedo Mask cannot get a hold of the golden crystal. No matter what!"

Black Ivy said sexily, "He won't. Marvel is probably killing him right now."

Marvel was thrown out of a thirty feet high window and was quickly falling toward the ground for a head on collision with the pavement. He quickly gained his balance and stopped himself in midway then stood upright as he landed on his feet on the ground. He was stunned when he saw that Darien had jumped out of thirty foot building landing on his feet in a knelt position. Darien slowly rose with an angry look on his face.

Marvel held out his hand as a large green ball of energy headed Darien's way. Darien stood there as the ball headed his way. He then used his hand and smacked it to the side like it was nothing. A large explosion occurred shaking the ground as the ball of energy collided with a river nearby. Marvel's eyes widen as a sweat drop formed on the black of his head.

Matthew grabbed Liz's arm and said as he pulled her close to him, "Say good-bye to this Elizabeth. You're about to watch the end of Suntarak." He then released her as she fell in the grasped of Black Ivy. She tried to break lose but Black Ivy stuck her poisonous long black into her skin and she lost consciousness. "Black Ivy,"

She turned to her dark prince and answered, "Yes, my lord…"

Matthew warned, "Do not kill her. I want no harm done to the Sun princess. Do you understand?" Black Ivy bowed to him giving him an innocent stare as she nodded with her hands crossed at the back. She then disappeared with Elizabeth in his arms.

Malcolm's eyes widen in horror as he felt someone stopped them from teleporting to Planet Suntarak. Rei and he looked in horror as they looked at a hologram of Eternal Sailor Moon's last few moments alive and discovered that Aries was controlling Matthew's body. Malcolm then saw Matthew's appeared in space a few hundred miles from their space craft without the need for oxygen. A huge amount of dark energy the size of the Planet Pluto shot from his hands towards Planet Suntarak. They watched in horror and the beautiful planet exploded into thousands of little pieces. Matthew then turned to space ship and smiled at his brother with a malice smile. He then disappeared. Malcolm gulped for two reasons. One, Matthew knew that he was alive, and two, Matthew was more powerful than he could ever imagine.

Malcolm looked down as he found Rei crying in his arms. He held her in a loose embrace and placed a tiny kiss on top of her beautiful raven hair. Yet, as he said soothing words to comfort her, his mind was in turmoil. Who stopped him from teleporting to Planet Suntarak? Who let him see this hologram of Serenity's final moments? Where did his brother take Serenity's body? Was she still alive or did she die in the explosion? Did his brother really kill his own son? These were the questions that plagued his mouth. He would moan for Serenity later, but right now, he was pissed and he wanted answers. He knew exactly where to go get him. It was time to pay the bastard who reared him, and this time he was going to make sure, he killed the bastard for good.

A weeping Rei asked, "Where are we heading now? Do we return to Earth to help Mamoru?"

Malcolm said angrily, "No, Endyimon is awakening. Let him take care of his own planet. We're heading to the beginning where it all started. We're heading to my world."

He released himself from Rei. He said as his eyes started to darken, "Rei, leave the room. It's about to get a little cold up in here."

Rei knocked and ran off out of the cockpit as the doors slid closed behind him. A dark aura started to surround his body. His eyes started to glow red. He crossed his arms as a dark energy started to illuminate from them and the dark moon crescent moon appeared on his forehead. He slowly started to separate his arms as he growled as his teeth started to grow fangs. He then held out his hands together a large sum of dark energy blasted through the window as he screamed. A large portal opened. He placed his hand on the wheel of the plane and watched as the ship's coordinates set to the Planet Moira, the Dark Moon. He watched as the control switches started to move around and then the spaceship zoomed into the large black portal. It then it closed on them leaving nothing behind but the emptiness of space.

Matthew's eyes turned dark as black marbles as he laughed at the destruction of Planet Suntarak. Everything had fallen into place, and Marvel was taken care of things quite well on Earth. Matthew will be appointed King of the Seven Galaxies, and his father's ultimate dream was about to happened.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of the Council as the nine hundred members praised him from ridden the world of the corrupt Prince Malcolm of the Dark Moon Family and Princess Serenity of the White Moon Family. These traitors were gone, and the Council was happy.

Matthew had a stern look on his face as he walked into Parliament which was a large white room that seat millions. The Council Members and the Noble family filled the room as for the Crowding of the King Ceremony. Outside of the ceremony, the ceremony was being broadcast live on a hologram as all the citizens of the nine hundred planets stopped whatever they were doing and watched the ceremony. Matthew was dressed in his dark armor wearing a long red cape that symbolized his people. The Dark Moon symbol was on his forehead as the Head Councilmember Elion signaled for him to come. Matthew walked down the long white path that led to Elion. The guests stood up and bowed towards him. Elion performed the ceremony as they spoke in an ancient tongue that had not been spoken in over twenty millenniums as Matthew knelt before the ancient and eldest councilmember. Matthew kept his head bowed as Elion placed the golden crowd of kings on his head which had a white crystal, yellow crystal, black crystal, and blue crystal symbolizing the four original guardians appointed by Uno to rule to the four galaxies.

Elion shouted loudly, "Matthew Black, Lord of the Dark Moon Family, son of Aries, the god of war and guardian of the underworld and Kera, goddess of the light. By the blessings of the all mighty God of all gods, I anointed you commander and chief of the Seven Intergalactic Galaxies, ultimate ruler of the nine hundred planets, and all the lands and universes that this Council has ruled over. I grant you eternal life. Rise, Matthew, King of the Intergalactic Galaxies."

Matthew kissed the red ruby ring of passion that Elion rode with his eyes still closed. He felt a white aura surround his body as white light starting to illuminate through the room. He started to ascend into the air. He held his hands out as Uno's granted him eternal life and made him invincible. His armor, cape, and boots turned pure whit as he felt a warmth shoot through his body. He then looked down as his subjects who slowly bowed to him. He nodded slowly as he acknowledged them, even the civilians of the nine hundred planets who were watching the ceremony bowed towards him.

Matthew said as he looked down at them, "Rise, my loyal subjects." Everyone started to rise.

Matthew continued, "Even with all the loss that came before this ceremony, I promise you that as my reign as King of the Seven Intergalactic Galaxies will be a one of peace and prosperity. Just because I am an immortal does not mean that you are not my equals. We are all brothers and sisters in the eyes of the great one and Father of All Living Creatures, Uno. With the blessings of the All Mighty One, I promise my reign with be a peace one. Long Live the Seven Galaxies!"

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer around him as he laughed. Even the citizens of the nine hundred planets cheered for him. Matthew descended towards loyal citizens as he hugged them and shook their hands and even kissed a few babies giving them his blessings.

Malcolm closed his eyes and smiled as Rei sat behind the pilot's seat. He was standing in the middle of the captain's cockpit. Malcolm said telepathically, "Well done little brother."

Matthew said telepathically as he greeted his citizens, "Thank you big brother."

"You excelled our father. They love you. Trillions of citizens throughout the galaxies love their new king. Do you really wish to bring father's tyranny on these citizens who adored their king?"

"Awww…big brother are you afraid that Uno blessed with real immortality and invincibility that I can never die."

"Contrary to…our father reached invincibility status, and I sent him straight to hell. He would still be there if you were so weak to let him corrupt you."

"Malcolm, are you jealous that father loves me more than you now."

"Our father loved both of us. The man who you are allowing to corrupt you is not our father. It is a demonic spirit named Michael that my father sold his soul to become invincible."

"I will not listen to your lies anymore. You were corrupted by that moon whore."

"You loved that moon whore like a sister. Are you allowing father to think for you too?"

"Screw you!"

"Since you have become Aries' bitch, let father know that I am heading home to kill him. And if you get in my way, little brother, I will kill you too. Long live the king!" Malcolm opened his eyes breaking the connection.

Rei asked as she stared at the dark dimension that they entered, "Do you have to tell him that we were heading to Moira?"

Malcolm said as he leaned over her as they looked at the stars together, "I forgot that you are psychic, Mars."

They saw the Black Moon Moira in front of them. Malcolm continued, "Matthew knows more than he is letting us on to believe so instead of playing in his trap. Let's take control of the game, and come towards them. If they want a battle, we will give them one." He then turned to her as his face was inches away from hers.

Malcolm asked with a wicked smiled, "Are you ready to face your death, Mars?"

Rei smirked at him and said, "Death does not scare mean, and I love a good battle!"

Malcolm said, "Well done, Sailor Mars, goddess of War." They looked ahead at the Dark Moon and smiled. If they were going to die, they were going to give a hell of a battle.

Aries smiled a malice smile in the darkness of his throne room.

"Well home, my son."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

_Hi guys. Sorry I have been away for a while. Life happens. Here are the next few chapters of a Life of Their Own. I wanted to go into more details with these chapters, but for the sake of finishing the story, I decided to leave it as is. Down the line, I may write stories based on some of the side stories of this story and expand on the plot of the storyline or extend the scenes. Yet, as of right now, I am going to present to you what I have so far. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the story, made it your favorite, and added it to your story alerts. Here are the next few chapters._

As Marvel threw green energy balls at Darien, Darien flipped out of the way to avoid the attacks that smashed into the large building that he standing behind. As Marvel powered up to launch another attack, everything froze around Darien. The fountain froze as the water poured, a butterfly froze in mid-flight. Innocent bystanders stood frozen with worried and fearful expressions even the cars that were running came to a halt. Darien looked around in panic not understanding what was going on. He then heard the sound of boots clashing against the smooth pavement of the road he stood on. He turned to his left with an alarmed expression as his heart pounded rapidly wondering what was heading his way. His eyes turned back to normal as he anticipated what was heading his way.

He soon saw a man with a long white beard and long white hair down his back. He looked like he was in his sixties and had a regal atmosphere about him. Even through his armor, Darien could tell that the man was well-built and had powerful frame. He was wearing a golden armor with a golden cape flowing behind him. He never seen this man in his entire life, but he looked familiar to him. The man's eyes were deep blue like Darien's. The man slowly started to walk towards Darien. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the man's golden boots walking on the pavement.

Darien looked at the man who was now standing in front of him. They did not speak for a few moments then the man smiled a warm smile that relaxed Darien.

The man had a commanding voice that was rich and deep as his presence. He said, "Endyimon, the last of my line."

Darien looked confused at the man and asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled at Darien and said, "I am the Earth King, and you are the last of my descendants."

Darien gasped. The man placed a hand on Darien's shoulder as a golden circle surrounded them, and they instantly disappeared. Everything turned back to normal. The fountain started pouring again, the butterfly continued to fluttered, and the innocent bystanders talked amongst themselves. Marvel held his hands out in confusion ready to destroy Darien but Darien had already disappeared. Marvel scratched the top of his head in confusion. He took a deep sigh and felt Aries' calling him. He disappeared with an upset expression.

When Darien reappeared, he was transformed into Princess Endyimon. He looked at himself as he was standing next to the Earth King in the beautiful world of Elysian. They were surrounded by a beautiful sky, blue crystal clear water, and beautiful flowers that covered the landscape. Darien noticed that Helios had appeared before them. He bowed before the Earth King and Prince Endyimon. The Earth King nodded with a smile and gestured for Helios to arise.

The Earth King said walking off, "Follow me."

Darien assumed he was talking to him and he followed.

The Earth King asked, "Do you know the history of the Four Gods of the Universe appointed by the All Mighty Uno to rule the seven galaxies?"

Darien nodded then said, "Yes, Malcolm told us about it."

The Earth King smiled and said, "Yes, Prince Malcolm was a fine boy. He would have made a great king, fell in love with the moon princess, but you ultimately stole her heart."

Darien said cutting to the chase, "Why am I here?"

The Earth King laughed and said, "You are definitely my grandson. We were never really talkative men. There is so much I need to teach you my boy yet there is not enough time."

Darien said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot be who you are talking about."

The Earth King said, "When you were thirteen-years-old, you were severely beaten by your alcoholic foster father. You spent seven days in the hospital. It was that day that you convinced yourself that you were so unimportant that your existence was insignificant. It was that moment you gave up on yourself and led a life of mediocrity. You always wanted to blend in and never stand out. You never had a serious relationship with the exception of Serenity. You love math and science so much because they can't hurt you like people."

Darien said without thinking, "What's the point of loving someone when they will die? My parents died, Serenity died, and even Reese died. Everyone I ever loved or cared about always dies, so what's the point of loving someone and giving your heart to someone if they are just going to leave you anyway. This is my life, and I am no one special. If I was so special, then why am I so weak? Why is Serenity dead? Why could I not save her? Why has God done this? Why does he continue to hate me? I have done nothing wrong."

The Earth King stared at Darien for a moment then burst into laughter. Darien frowned then walked off. The Earth King laughed and asked, "Are you Jesus Christ and I am God?"

Darien looked for an exit. The Earth King said, "Endyimon, everything happens for a reason. There is a reason why your life is more difficult than most." Darien kept walking. "Endyimon?"

Darien turned back around and yelled angrily at him, "Stop calling me that!"

The Earth yelled angrily as his voice echoed around Darien, "Endyimon is your true name. It is not Darien or Mamoru. You are my descendant, and the last of my line. It is time that you take your place as King and stop acting like you are nothing. You have so much power flowing through you, but you do not know how to harness it."

Darien said angrily, "Fuck you!"

The earth started to erupt around Elysian as the Earth King's eyes turned golden. Darien yelled as he found himself being thrown backwards thirty feet away as if a powerful wind bitch slapped him.

Darien groaned in pain as he tried to lift himself up clutching his side. Darien muttered to himself, "Yeah, definitely not wise to pissed off a god."

The Earth King appeared before Darien. The Earth King said, "Are you ready to die, Endyimon? Since you are already dead anyway. You have no faith in yourself and because of you, Serenity is dead and the Earth will perish."

The Earth King circled Darien who cried out, "No, it's not my fault!"

The Earth King looked down at him taking his golden sword out of his golden sheath and said pointing it down towards Darien, "Well, she's dead and you were too weak to save her. She sacrificed her life for you and this world because she was fearless. Too bad she loved the wrong man. She loved a weakling, a mortal as Malcolm called you."

The Earth King knelt before him and said, "Maybe that's why she fucked him. I mean a woman like her will only give herself to a man if she actually cared about him. Then, it was twice and he satisfied her better than you ever could."

Darien cried angrily, "Shut up! She doesn't love him! She loves me!"

The Earth King said, "How do you know she did not fuck him when they were in space together. You know being in space for a long time makes you lonesome. How do you know she did not wrap those long silky legs around him and let him have his way with her?"

Darien said angrily, "Because she loves me, and I love her. I trust her more than life itself. It was me who was too naive to see that she loved me. It was me who hurt her and treated her like she was shit. I was the reason that she sacrificed her happiness because she did not believe that I loved her. She is my wife, and I will honor her wish and protect this world."

The Earth King stood up and said, "Well said, Endyimon."

Darien rose to his feet and said, "I am sorry for my impertinence, my lord."

The Earth King laughed then said as he started to walk off, "I would not believe you were my heir if you were not a bit of a prick." Darien laughed as he followed him.

He led them to top of a beautiful hill. Darien stared in awe at the sight before him. Across the beautiful clear blue sea stood a Golden castle that sat properly situated near the sea.

As Darien stared in amazement at the castle, The Earth King said properly, "This is the world that you grew up in Endyimon, the Golden Kingdom in the city of Elysian. Elysian is just an image of how the world was before it was tarnished and ruined by the corruption of mankind. This is your past, and I think the best way to teach you about your past is hands on. Therefore, I am returning you to your first life, before you were reborn as one of your descendants."

Darien felt his body become light. He felt his body ascending in the air away from the Earth King. He screamed as he started flowing through the air across the beautiful sea to the Golden castle and side by side of the bluebirds that flew aside him. His eyes widen when he saw a version of himself dressed in a black armor as he sat uninterested on a throne seating next to man who looked like an older version of himself but a younger version of the Earth King and a beautiful golden haired older woman opposite the man. He screamed when he disappeared into himself.

Endyimon jolted up in his seat as he huffed causing his father and his mother to stare at him in bewilderment along with the other nobles in the room.

Endyimon cleared his throat and said, "Continue."

The King looked angry at his son who cowered in his seat. After King spoke to Parliament, he leaned over to his son and whispered, "I would like a word with you afterwards my son."

Endyimon said mortified, "Yes father."

When the room was cleared, Endyimon stood in front of his father who sat next to his mother. His father was just an older version of himself with same dark blue eyes and handsome features. He was well-built and looked like he was in his early forties. He had a silver streak in his raven hair to show his wisdom. The queen was beautiful. She also looked like she was in her forties with a slim figure. She had piercing green eyes and long curly golden hair that was braided down her back in a single braid. Endyimon knew she was the object of many men's desires when she was younger.

Endyimon was twenty-one years old, and he would soon become the new Earth King. His father, Damien was one of the Earth King's many sons and was blessed with the golden crowd by the Original Earth King before his death. His other siblings were jealous of Damien and some of them secretly plotted to murder the king. Damien had some of his siblings killed while other remained imprison for trying to murder him.

King Damien said, "Son, I know that Parliament is not the most interesting part of being king, but I expect for someone who will soon be the Future King of the Planet Earth, I suggest you think it is as interesting as the fair maidens that occupied your bed."

"Damien!" the queen called out in disgust at her husband's bluntness.

King Damien laughed and said bringing his wife slender hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it, "I am sorry my love."

Endyimon smiled at his parents.

Queen Susan smiled at her only son and said happily, "Wonderful news, my child has made me a grandmother." Darien's eyes widen in confusion.

Endyimon smiled then said awkwardly, "Yes, my wife Christina has given birth to a baby boy."

King Damien looked at the prince in confusion, "Yes, my son, we were there."

Endyimon laughed sheepishly and said, "I know father, but I am feeling exhaustion from our battle against the Vikings. I think I need to rest."

Queen Susan said concerned, "Of course, my darling. Go rest. We'll see you soon my dear."

He bowed to his father and then walked up to the throne and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. He whispered, "I'll see you for dinner." She smiled warmly at her son.

As Endyimon walked down the hallways of the castle nodding at the dozens of servants who worked for his father, he said telepathically, "Darien, stop trying to fight this and let me take over. The Earth King is trying to teach you a lesson."

Darien said telepathically, "Look, I did not know I was married and a father."

Endyimon said, "Let's just say that the version you know of your past life is a fairytale and if you just listen and observe, you will learn the lesson that you need to learn in order to save your world. Got it?"

Darien reluctantly said, "Ok then." Darien disappeared and allowed Endyimon to take complete control of his body.

_ When Endyimon walked into his wife's quarters chambers, he smiled when he saw his wife sitting on her bed breastfeeding their beautiful son who hungrily nibbled on her breast. He was a beautiful baby with raven hair and piercing blue eyes like Endyimon. His wife was quite the beauty too. She had pretty brown eyes and long, silky sandy brown locks that flowed down her back. She had a slim figure and nice sized breasts that grew larger after she had their baby boy who they decided to name Derrick. She was wearing a thin white gown. She had given birth to their firstborn a few weeks ago and was still was on bed rest._

_ Endyimon leaned over to kiss his wife but she quickly turned her head and said spitefully, "Go fuck your whores, Endyimon."_

_ Their marriage had been in turmoil for over three months now. While his wife was eight months pregnant, Endyimon selfishly started an affair with a loose woman named Beryl, while on one of his travels visiting the lower kingdoms. _

_ He was in the Eastern hemisphere consulting with the Asian kingdoms when he met her. He was warned not to get involved with her and some even said she was an evil witch who would ruin his life. Yet, he did not care. She was beautiful seductress with her long curly fiery red hair that flowed down to the small of her back, her soft white skin, her vivid purple eyes, and enchanting succulent lips. Her breasts were large and perfect and bigger than his wife's, her waist was slim, her hips were wide, and her butt was large and tight. Her legs lasted for days. When he met her, she was wearing a purple, thin dress with a high split on both sides that left him wanting more of her. He groin easily became aroused just thinking of fucking her._

_ It was in her small hut, which she called a home, where Endyimon found himself pounding hard into her welcoming body. He could never be so rough with his wife. She was very delicate and sexually submissive. She usually laid there on their bed in the missionary position while they had sex. She was conditioned to think sex was bad, and that it's only purpose was for the procreation of life. Anything else was sinful. Even though Christina was a beautiful woman, he only married her to appease the lower kingdoms since his family was the descendants of gods and the lower kingdoms feared them. So to appease the lower kingdoms, Damien forced his son to married a princess from a kingdom in the Eastern Hemisphere. He told him that he could bed as many women as he liked, but he needed him to marry her to make the lower kingdoms feel at ease. Endyimon reluctantly married Christina on his twentieth birthday._

_On their wedding night, they did not sleep together since Christina was so tense and started to cry hysterically when his head barely touched her clit. He tried to enter her but her opening was so tight that he could not fit. He gave up on having sex with her on the first night. They slept in separate rooms and over the next few months, they developed a strong friendship, but their relationship lacked the passion he longed for. _

_ The only reason that he had sex with her was because his father scolded him about his duty to produce a male heir. His father questioned his manhood and told him that it was his duty to produce an heir by any means necessary. Therefore, three months after they were married and settled into nice routine, Endyimon finally consummated his marriage to a crying Christina. He practically had to force himself inside of her causing her to scream out in pain. As he thrust slowly inside her extremely tense body, he felt disgusted with himself and felt like he was raping her. He gave her soft kisses to appease her tears and tell her that it was all right but it did not help. They never had sex since because Christina became pregnant on her first time and the King and Queen was very pleased with their grandson. With the exceptions of social gatherings and dining with his parents, Christina and Endyimon barely saw each other. Days would pass when they hardly uttered two words to each other. She has never forgiving him for what he did, but he hated himself more for his own actions than she would ever know._

_ He did as his wife asked and Endyimon groaned in pleasure as he lied naked in Beryl's bed that night. They had been having their affair for months. He even clandestinely moved her to his father's kingdom into a nice home a little outside of the kingdom. Out of all his concubines, she was the best lay he ever had. He glanced down in pleasure as he saw Beryl deep throating his large groin. He then grabbed the back of her head and started pushing her head up and down on his groin enjoying the sensation of her hot mouth sucking the life out of him. He felt a powerful sensation filled through his body, and he released a massive load of his seed down her throat as she licked him until he was done._

_ When she sat up, he groaned in pleasure as he admired her beautiful body. She tilted her head as her beautiful red hair fell down her shoulders._

_ Beryl asked seductively, "So is the little princess still not fucking you right?"_

_ Endyimon smiled sexily at her and answered with his hand tuck behind her head, "You know that Christina and I do not have sex."_

_ Beryl said with a wicked smile "Now, if I was queen…"_

_ Endyimon arched an eyebrow and said cruelly, "Beryl, you're a good fuck but you are not queen material."_

_ Beryl frowned at him and said, "Fuck you, Endyimon!"_

_ Endyimon laughed and said, "Baby, you just did."_

_ Beryl said, "I want more than this Endyimon."_

_ Endyimon looked around the luxurious room and then looked back at her. He said, "Beryl, you have a fine house, land, servants, two carriages, the latest styles in dresses, and a very generous allowance. What more could you want?"_

_ Beryl said softly, "Your heart."_

_ Endyimon smiled and said, "I don't have a heart. I can offer you a good fuck and a good time, but I don't fall in love. My duty comes first as you know Beryl."_

_ Beryl sighed. Endyimon arched an eyebrow and said, "Beryl, you have a good setup here. You are doing way better here than you were doing in the hut I found you living in the Eastern Hemisphere. Now, shut the fuck up and fuck me if you want to keep this lifestyle."_

_ Beryl said hurt, "And that's all you see me as is a good fuck?"_

_ Endyimon said bluntly, "Yes. You were a whore before I met you, and this conversation is quickly boring me. So either performed the task that I pay you to do or find another place to live by sunrise tomorrow. The whorehouse in the next town is hiring."_

_ Beryl looked at him with malice eyes. Endyimon lifted himself and flipped her body underneath him as he placed her on her stomach. He roughly pushing her legs opened with his hands as she gasped in pain. He lied on his side as started to rub her firm curvy ass. He then descended his head and started kissing on her ass, licking and sucking like it was most delicious thing he ever tasted. She groaned in pleasure. He then spanked her hardly on her ass as she cried out in pain. He then pulled her lowered body upwards so that her ass was poke in the air as she lied on her pillow with her head turned sideways knowing what was coming next as her juices started to leak in anticipation. Endyimon descended his mouth and started to eat out her ass with his mouth as she cried out in pleasure as she thrust his tongue skillfully inside her ass. He licked the entire crack of her ass clean. He then lifted his head and stood up back on his knees with her large groin standing at attention ready for penetration. Without warning he thrust the full length of his groin inside of her as she screamed out his name in pleasure. He then grabbed her stomach as pulled her up towards him until her back was pressed against his chest with his groin still inside of her. He started pounding himself hard into her as she bounced up and down on his groin. She groaned in pleasured as she stared at them on the wall mirror. Did she mention that the Earth prince was extremely vain and had her cottage covered with mirrors all around so that he could see himself in action? She looked at them with the mirror. Her hair looked like a hot mess and was all over her head. His head was bent as he bit roughly into her shoulders drawing blood as he roughly pounded the hell out of her as her large breasts bounced up and down. His arms were wrapped around her as he ruthlessly went in and out of her body. He then grabbed one of her breasts and started to roughly play with it. He screamed out in pleasure as they came together and he shot a lot load of his seed inside of her. He took his hands off of her as he removed himself from her. She fell back on the bed and looked at his naked body on top of her. He was instantly hard again as she saw his large groin ready to penetrate her once more._

_One thing she learnt about the Earth Prince was that he had an insatiable appetite for sex. His wife was not offering, and most of his other concubines could not handle his appetite and usually ran away from his room in tears and exhaustion. The Earth prince was unhappy and numb inside. He was born in a world where he wants and desires were second to his duty as future king. The only thing that seemed to make him feel alive was sex. Even though he treated her like she was shit, she knew she was the only woman in his life that could match his sexual prowess. That was the reason that he sent her here from her home in the Eastern Hemisphere, and she secretly knew that she was the only woman he was sleeping with. They were perfect together, but he was not in love with her. She turned her head as her hair were sprayed wildly over the pillow as she looked away with sad eyes as he cruelly thrust into her unresponsive body._

_ When Beryl woke up the next morning, she found as she expected that Endyimon was gone and he left her on her pillow a purse with several gold coins in it for her performance. She looked at the ceilings as tears started to flow down her cheeks._

_ The next morning when Endyimon strolled back into the palace, one of the servants informed him that his father wished to see him in his study. King Damien was looking out of the window with his hands clasped behind his back when the prince walked in. His father's study looked like a small library with a golden desk and chair in front of the bookshelf._

_ King Damien said cruelly not even looking at his son, "Get rid of your whore."_

_ Endyimon said confused, "What are you talking about?"_

_ King Damien said turning around to his son, "You think I am stupid. You think I don't know how you are using the taxpayer's money to take care of some whore in a cottage. I want the whore that you secretly had moved into my kingdom without my permission out by tomorrow morning."_

_ Endyimon yelled, "No, you cannot make me!"_

_ King Damien said angrily, "Don't fuck with me son. You know damned well that you do not love this woman. There are plenty of women out there who would love to give you are good fuck. But a king must think with his head on top of his neck not between his legs. You are starting off as a pathetic king if you are going to let some whore you found living in damn hut disrespect your mother and your wife."_

_ Endyimon yelled then said, "What about your infidelity and your concubines?"_

_ Damien said angrily, "I admit that I was not a perfect role model for a father, but I always respected my wife and let the concubines know their place. Everyone knows about that whore. Endyimon, you are embarrassing this entire family especially your wife!"_

_ Endyimon said calming down, "But father…"_

_ Damien said, "Either you get rid of her or I will." Damien walked passed him and added, "I don't think you like the way I get rid of people."_

_ After his argument with his father, Endyimon stood in his war room and met with the one of his four guardians and one of his best friends Kunzite. Kunzite held the highest rank of the Shitennou. Kunzite was quite an attraction to half of the female population with his grey eyes and long white hair. Endyimon used to joke that he looked like should be on the cover on a romance novel. Kunzite always muttered curses at the prince underneath his breath. Kunzite was always too serious for Endyimon. He never liked to joke around and fornicate with fair maidens like the other guys. When they were in town or travelled to different towns, women threw themselves at them. Kunzite would always refused while Endyimon and his other generals Nephrite and Jadeite quickly took advantage of the situation and constantly screwed fair maidens all over the planet. Nephrite was well-built with brown eyes and long brown hair, while Jadeite was a pretty boy with golden hair and green eyes. He also had another general Zoicite, who Endyimon thought was a little effeminate, but he was a hell of a fighter. _

_ It was not until they were visiting with the Romans that he understood Kunzite lack of interest in the opposite sex. Endyimon was eighteen-years-old and did not understand the Roman men. They had beautiful wives yet still they fornicated with pretty young boys. Yet, Endyimon did not care because he had a "to each its own" policy. One day, they were staying in a nice villa a few minutes outside the city of Rome. The Romans city officials and Endyimon had just finished having long discussions about peace delegations about ceasing war with potentially invading foreign countries on his father's behalf. Nephrite and Jadeite were out mingling with the locals. He came back to the villa earlier than expected. He poured himself a glass of wine and started drinking it. _

_ Suddenly, he heard animalistic noises coming from upstairs. He smirked figuring that Kunzite had finally got that stick out of his ass and decided to get laid. Endyimon slowly walked up the stairs quietly as the moaning became louder. He then laughed at himself as he thought about what would happened if he burst in out them like Jadeite used to burst in on him in action. Endyimon decided against it and slowly opened the door. His eyes widen. Kunzite and Zoicite were butt naked. Kunzite was hanging onto the edge of the bed with his butt poked out while Zoicite was thrusting his small groin inside Kunzite's anus, who was clearly enjoying it with the lustful smile on his face. Endyimon quietly closed the door and left out. Endyimon never told Kunzite what he saw that day. Kunzite was still one of his best friends, and his sexual preference did not change that. Kunzite was still a great friend and warrior. _

_Even though Kunzite was only twenty-eight years old, he was responsible for training the prince on defense mechanisms._

_ Kunzite tossed Endyimon a sword off the wall that Endyimon easily caught and then Kunzite took a sword off the wall. They started to circle one another as Endyimon smiled. Kunzite lounged for the Prince as their swords clashed against each other. Kunzite was quick in his movement and Endyimon did his best to block Kunzite's attacks. Kunzite disappeared as Endyimon searched him with his eyes. He quickly turned around when he sensed that he was about to attack him from behind. Kunzite was impressed that the prince sword fighting skills were improving. _

_ Kunzite then disappeared again and then reappeared to see Endyimon standing still. As he reappeared to attack Endyimon from a flying position, Endyimon suddenly disappeared. When he tried to sense Endyimon he could not sense his energy level. He then felt the pointy end of a sword touching his neck. He snorted then turned around to see that Endyimon was standing behind him with a grin on his face as he had defeated Kunzite in a battle. When Kunzite conceded, Endyimon dropped his sword and placed it back on the wall as Kunzite did his._

_ Kunzite said as they walked out of the war room, "Well done, your majesty."_

_ Endyimon said as they turned down a large hallway, "Thank you and you know I hate when you call me your majesty."_

_ Kunzite laughed then said, "Fine, Endyimon, and congratulations on your newborn son." King Damien had sent Kunzite and Zoicite on military business in the North for two months. They had only been home for a few days._

_ Endyimon laughed and said, "Thank you."_

_ Kunzite said, "I pray he does not turn out like the father."_

_ Endyimon joked, "What? Good looks and charms for days."_

_ Kunzite said, "No, a cocky egotistical asshole." Endyimon laughed. _

_ Endyimon asked, "Are you going to hang out with Jadeite and me tonight? We're going to a local bar." Kunzite knew that was Endyimon's code that was going to see Beryl tonight. Kunzite knew that Beryl was bad news for the crowned prince, but sometimes when it came to the opposite sex, Endyimon thought with the wrong head. Kunzite's biggest regret was a few months ago when he allowed Endyimon to go spend the night with a loose woman the locals deemed a witch. He thought it was just a one night stand with Endyimon, but Endyimon ended up moving the woman to his father's kingdom without his father's knowledge. He spent most of his nights when he is at home in her cottage. He knew that Endyimon would move the whore into the palace as his personal's concubine if he could get away with it. He was secretly happy that King Damien was forcing Endyimon to get rid of the witch._

_ Kunzite said arching an eyebrow, "Endyimon…"_

_ Endyimon sighed then said, "I know I have until sunrise to get rid of her. My father is highly pissed."_

_ Kunzite sighed in relief and said, "Just be careful. I had some pressing manners to handle myself." Endyimon knew that was code for meeting up with Zoicite because Zoicite used the same lame ass code. Endyimon never told Nephrite about Kunzite and Zoicite, but Nephrite told them that he suspected they were together, and Endyimon simply played dumb._

_ Endyimon joked, "Don't press too hard. I'll see you tomorrow." Kunzite's eyes widen as Endyimon walked off._

_ Endyimon unlocked the door of the cottage and locked the door behind him. He slowly started to remove his armor and clothes. She left a glass of wine on the table for him. He started to take a sip of the wine. When he walked in her bedroom, she was already lying on the bed with her legs sprayed and her long curly red hair sprayed all over the pillows and her breasts. _

_ He smiled at her with lustfully eyes and said, "Come to me." She got up and climbed out of the bed. She slowly walked towards him enticing him with her hips. _

_ After their long session of rough sex, he collapsed on the bed. He knew that it was wrong of him to have made love to Beryl when he knew he was supposed to get rid of her. Yet, he figured that it would not hurt to be with her for one last time. As he looked down to see that she was still sucking him, he knew he would miss being inside of her. He quickly came back to life. She lowered herself on his groin. She started to bounce up and down on him as he held her hips. She started to ride him as fast as he pounded in her giving him a taste of his own medicine. He matched her rhythm as they rode the wave of passion together as she grabbed the headboard as she bounced faster on his throbbing groin as he grinded his hips and pounded upwards into her body. They came in union and she collapsed on his body with his groin soft in her body._

_Beryl whispered idyllically, "I love you, Endyimon."_

_Endyimon said tiredly, "I know."_

_They fell asleep like that as he held her in his arms as she fell asleep on his chest. _

_ She smiled happily the next morning when she woke up thinking that he finally proved that he cared for him. She was shocked when she saw lying on her bed naked as people were removing things out of her cottage. Her eyes widen as she grabbed her sheets and covered her naked body. She was not surprised when she realized that Endyimon was gone._

_ Kunzite walked into the room and said with a snooty attitude, "The Crowned Prince of the Earth will no longer need your services. Here is your payment." He tossed her a brown bag with more money in it then she was used to. Beryl screamed with rage. "Endyimon will pay for this," Beryl thought heatedly._

_Weeks had passed since Beryl was banished by King Damien. Rumors started to wither about Endyimon's affair with a witch. Endyimon decided to spend his free time that he usually shared with Beryl and spent it with his son Derrick. Derrick was growing so fast and had so much energy. Endyimon enjoyed playing with his son and even Christina started to talk to him again. She enjoyed watching Endyimon act like the good father she knew he would be._

_ She loved Endyimon, but it was not in a romantic way. It was more of a friendship. Sure he was handsome and charming but she could not force herself to love him. They both married last year when she was eighteen and he was twentieth. She was in love with a boy from her old home. They had grown up together and they even shared a sweet kiss. She fell in love with him, but he was a servant boy and it was forbidden for her to marry him since he was not of noble blood. Only someone of noble blood can marry someone of noble blood. There was no exception. It broke her heart when her father told her proudly that she was going to marry the Prince of the Earth. She could not yell that she was in love when someone else, because her father would have had the boy killed. So she went along with the engagement, and even though she knew that it was a wifely duty to bed her husband, she was always felt like she was betraying the boy at home. _

_ She knew she hurt Endyimon the night his father practically force him into conceiving a male heir. She knew it hurt him when he felt like he was forcing himself on her to do something that was supposed to be natural to both of them, but she could not help it. She felt like she was betraying the boy at home. He apologized profusely after they performed the act that neither of them wanted to do, but she felt like she tarnished her memory of the boy. Her heart sank when Endyimon accompanied her to visit her parents' kingdom. While he found the woman who would become his favorite whore, she went in search of the boy. It broke her heart when she found out that he was married with children._

_ Now, she was trapped in a marriage with a good man who loved their son but they did not love one another. _

_ Jadeite knocked on the door. Christina said as she leaned against her bed post with her arms folded smiling as Endyimon sat on the floor playing with their son, "Come in."_

_ Jadeite walked in and bowed towards the princess who nodded at him. Jadeite said smiling at the scene of Endyimon playing with Darien, "Hey, sorry to break up the happy family moment but your father wants to see."_

_ Endyimon said angrily still upset with father about the banishment of Beryl, "Now! Tell him I am with my wife and child being a good husband and father."_

_ Jadeite said shrugging his shoulders, "Look, you tell him. He's your father. Stop acting like a juvenile!"_

_ Endyimon frowned. He sighed with Derrick in his arms. He got up on his feet and gave Christina a peck on the cheek and said, "I am going to go see what your father-in-law wants."_

_ Christina smiled and asked, "Are you taking Derrick with you?"_

_ Endyimon said, "Christina, you had him for months. Go out and have fun. I can handle this guy."_

_ She gave him a peck on the lips and said, "Okay then. Just give him to grandmother when he starts driving you nuts." Endyimon frowned at her as Christina handed him a diaper bag._

_ Christina laughed and said as she kissed her baby, "See you, baby. Have fun with daddy."_

_ Endyimon smiled as Christina tapped his cheek. Endyimon walked out of the room holding his son in his arms like he was the most precious thing in the world. Jadeite followed him._

_ He followed Jadeite as Jadeite led her outside of the castle's walls as they walked a few miles to the ruins. The ruins were where his grandfather, the Earth King, used to plan strategic attacks against invading kingdoms. It was destroyed a long time ago and all was left was a few pillars standing up._

_ When Jadeite and Endyimon arrived with Derrick in his arms, King Damien had his back towards them as he admired the beautiful blue sea._

_ King Damien smiled when he saw his adorable grandson. He held his hands out as the baby slowly floated out of Endyimon's hands and into his. Derrick's giggled while Endyimon frowned. Jadeite held back a laugh and then bowed and dismissed himself and disappeared._

_ King Damien started making baby noises as a giggling Derrick as Endyimon folded his arms and tapped his feet in impatience._

_ As King Damien played with Derrick, he said in silly voice, "This is what you should fight for. You have a good family Endyimon not some who…fast lady….that's right grandpa's not going to use any bad words…"_

_ Endyimon rolled his eyes. _

_ King Damien said in a serious tone, "I know that you are upset with me now, Endyimon, but you will realize down the line that I did what is best for you."_

_ Endyimon rolled his eyes again. _

_ King Damien laughed, "It's funny that I have all this knowledge to share with you, and you think you already know all the answers. I was like you when I was young. I thought I knew everything, and my father knew nothing. Then I grew up and realized that my father knew everything while I knew nothing."_

_ Endyimon sighed then said, "Why do you want me here, father?"_

_ King Damien said, "My time in this world is coming to an end, and yours will soon begin. It's time you learn the secrets of the Earth and awaken to the powers of the golden crystal."_

_ Endyimon was stunned._

_ King Damien laughed, "I see I got your attention, now!"_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_When the King of the Earth ascends to the throne, the retiring Earth King grants him his blessings and transfers the power of the golden crystal to new Earth King before he breathes his last breath. Every king and every future king is granted the gift of eternal life on their twenty-first birthday and can live up to one thousand Earth years. The king still remains susceptible to earthly wounds and may die if mortally wounded before his thousandth year .His children and his wife if he chooses may be given the gift of eternal life. His children may receive it on their twenty-first birthday by the blessings of their father if he is the reigning king; and the king's or future king's wife may receive it through consummation of marriage after the king or future king is blessed with the gift. His citizens of the Golden kingdom may be granted long life in their twenty-first year if the king desire, but granting eternal life to all mortal beings were prohibited. _

_King Damien has been alive for nine hundred and ninety-five years. On his twenty-first birthday, he rose to the throne as the new Earth King. Out of all of his forty-eight siblings, his father chose him to take his place as King of the Earth. On his deathbed, the original Earth King blessed Damien with eternal life and transferred the power of the Golden crystal to his beloved son. The Earth King chose Damien as his heir making his other thirty-sons jealous. Even though Damien fornicated with many women, his heart was the purest out of all of his sons. He knew Damien would make a wise king who would rule the Earth with sound judgment. All of the other Earth Kings' sons had the same indulgences and weaknesses he despised in the mortals. They were ruthless and greedy, and he searched their hearts with the power of the golden crystal and found little good in them. King Damien's reign as Earth King was ruled with grace and wisdom. He fought in many battles, and killed many enemies who were a threat to the peace of the Earth. He negotiated with the lower kingdoms and only used force when necessary. With his father's blessings, he granted the citizens of Elysian eternal life. The citizens of the Earth loved and respected their king. _

_As he watched his son ruled over the last nine hundred years from the realm of the gods, the Earth King knew he made the wise decision. Yet, he worried about his grandson Endyimon. Even though Endyimon was a great warrior and leader, he had no empathy for the mortals. He did what expected of him, but other than that, he cared little for the creatures that in a few years will be his subjects. He viewed them as merely a responsibility and their problems were insignificant to him. The Earth King knew that his grandson had the potential to be a great king one day. Yet, there was something lifeless about him, a detachment in him that the Earth King could not put his finger on. If it was not for the warm red-blood that flowed through his veins, someone would have believed that the young prince was not human. The crowned prince of the Earth had been alive in this world for twenty-one years and was blessed with eternal life by the king a few months ago when he made his twentieth-first year, but the golden crystal had not chosen him as its king. Until he proved to the golden crystal that he was worthy of its obedience, the golden crystal will never accept him as its master; and therefore he would never become king. The crowned prince of the Earth had no heart._

_Queen Susan appeared with Christina holding her arm. They smiled as they saw three generation of their family standing together. King Damien smiled at his beautiful wife warmly. He walked over to his wife with their grandson in his hands. Christina and Endyimon smiled as they watched his parents play foolishly with their grandson. Endyimon had never seen his father as so silly except when he was a little boy._

_Queen Susan happily took her grandson out of her husband's arms to the King's displeasure. She playfully slapped the king's arms as she rocked her grandchild in her arms as Derrick giggled happily. She said with a hint of humor, "Now, go teach your son. Christina, Derrick and I will watch from the side." Queen Susan took a seat on one of the rocks with Derrick in her arms. Christina sat next to her._

_ Queen Susan gestured for them to continue on. King Damien bowed to his wife causing everyone to laugh. He then walked back to his son until they were a good twenty feet apart._

_ King Damien drew his sword out of his sheath as the sword sun glistened against it. On the sword, the golden crystal was embedded in the hilt of the sword. King Damien held it up in front of him pointing towards his son. Endyimon smirked._

_ King Damien smiled then asked with a hint of humor, "My boy, are you ready to take out your frustration?"_

_ Endyimon smirked as he quickly took out his sword twirling it in his hand and said with a hint of malice, "Gladly." He quickly charged towards his father with incredible speed with his sword in his hand. The king simply smiled as his sword headed his way. Endyimon disappeared before the king's eyes. The king disappeared. Queen Susan and Christina looked in the sky as they saw nothing but heard the clashing of swords suddenly their husbands reappeared and disappeared quickly in different areas on the earth, in trees, and in the sky. _

_ They then heard Endyimon yelled, "Tuxedo la smoke bomber!" He reappeared with a grimaced look on his face as he floated in the sky as both of his hands were together in front of him as a black ball of energy shot out of his hands towards the ground. His father reappeared on the ground before them as he stared indifferently at the black ball of energy quickly coming his way. The Queen and Christina gasped as they covered their mouths in shock. When the blast was a foot away from him, the King took his sword and quickly held front of him and yelled, "Golden Crystal Annihilation!" A powerful golden light of energy four times the size of Endyimon's attack blasted from the hilt of the sword where the golden crystal was embedded. Endyimon's eyes widen in shock as the power of the golden crystal easily overpowered his feeble attack. _

_The Annihilation attack was one of his father's most powerful attacks. Before his birth, his father had used that attack to destroy entire armies. Endyimon quickly shook his head out of his stupor and disappeared before the attack destroyed him. He reappeared on the ground and gasped in horror as his father was heading towards him with an enormous speed, faster than his own. Endyimon's eyes widen when his father thrust his sword into his side. Queen Susan and Christina looked in shock as King Damien quickly pulled his sword out of his son's side. As Endyimon collapsed to his knees clutching his wounded side, King Damien walked passed his son and placed his sword back in his sheath. He said disappointed as he walked off, "He's still not ready."_

_Endyimon's hands dropped to the ground as he started to cough up blood. Christina quickly got up and rushed to her fallen husband's side. Queen Susan stood her head in disappointment as she looked at her son with remorseful eyes. With her grandson still cradle in her arms, she left following her husband. _

_Christina fell to her knees and comforted her husband asking worriedly if he was okay. Endyimon continued to cough up blood._

_It took Endyimon two days to heal from his deep wound his father gave him. He woke up two days later to see he was lying shirtless under the covers of his bed. He looked down to see one of the chambermaids must have patched his wound as he saw a white wrapping bandaged on his wound area. Endyimon removed the wrappings and tossed it on the floor. He looked at the area that was already healed. There was not a scratch on him. It was like he was never stabbed. _

_Endyimon deeply exhaled as his head fell back on his pillow. Small wounds like little cuts and bruises healed in a day but deep wounds like stabbing or a big fall took a couple of days to heal. There was only three ways for Endyimon to die. He had to be decapitated, stabbed in the heart, or to reach his one thousandth year._

_Endyimon looked out of his window at the beautiful landscape of Elysian in the distance. The sky was always beautiful and the weather was always just right that everyone enjoyed. If Endyimon wanted to experience the four seasons, he had to travel down to the Earth. Since the creation of mankind, many mortals heard stories of the Earth King, but few had ever seen him. His father only interfered in the dealings of mortals if he knew that they could not help themselves and needed his guidance. Other than that, he let things go as the status quo. Therefore, for most humans, the Golden Kingdom in the Elysian had almost become a fairytale or some magical story. Many explorers like the Anglo-Saxons, the Romans, the Spaniards and others have travelled greats distance through the vast lands of the Earth in search of the city of Elysian or the Golden Kingdom as they would call it in their stories. They wanted the mystical power that once granted the mortals with eternal life. Yet, they were never able to find the beautiful kingdom. Some spent their whole lives searching for it and died with disappointment. One thing that the mortals did not know was that the Golden Kingdom was a moving kingdom. Sometimes it was on land and other times it floated above the clouds in the sky. _

_The original Earth King knew that not all mortals were good. If they would ever found his kingdom, they would steal all of its gold, destroy its beautiful land and seas, and use the golden crystal's power to satisfy their own selfish needs and desires. That is why Uno, the Ultimate Being, only allowed the four crystals to be harnessed by the four original guardians and their descendants. _

_Endyimon groaned in agony as he ran his hand through his raven hair feeling the desire to yank out his hair. He was twenty-one-years old, his father would be dead in five years, and still the crystal had not chosen him as his master. He did not understand why the golden crystal did not choose him. He was a great warrior, had sound judgment, and he had won many battles in the name of Elysian and the Earth. He was the king's only son. If Endyimon did not figure out soon why the crystal had forsaken him, then his cousin Eric, Duke of Western Hemisphere would become king and Eric's line will be the new rulers of the Earth._

_Endyimon growled in frustration. He heard a light laugh coming from the other side of the door to his bedroom. He heard a light knock before the door opened revealing his wife wearing a lovely white gown with her beautiful brown haired pinned up. She was holding a tray with a bowl of soup and wine. She smiled at her husband as he watched her with curious eyes as she placed the tray on the table next to his bed. _

_She then took a seat next to him in bed. She placed the tray on his lap and started to feed him some of the soup and held the cup to his mouth as he drank the wine. They were silent for a while. Christina had a warm smile on her face as Endyimon looked at the sky that was now darkening. There was a pretty pink and purple hue to the sky._

_She said bashfully with warmness in her pretty features breaking their comfortable silence, "My prince has awoken." _

_Endyimon looked at her and said, "Your prince might as well be dead. I am a failure and might as well hand the crowd to my cousin."_

_Christina laughed lightly as she gently caressed Endyimon's face, "Endyimon, you still have time to prove to the crystal that you are the rightful king."_

_Endyimon said with a sigh as he turned his head to his left away from her, "I am not. I could not even defeat my father and my attacks are entirely weak compared to his."_

_Christina said, "Your father has been alive for over nine hundred years and still in his prime. You cannot compare yourself to that. You will become more powerful once you become king. Yet, how do you expect the golden crystal to believe in you if you do not believe in yourself."_

_Christina took her hand touched his left cheek as she turned his head back to hers. She leaned down at him and said softly, "Endyimon, you have to believe in yourself like I believe in you."_

_Endyimon looked at her with lukewarm eyes. He asked as he looked away from her, "Why are you acting so weirdly around me? Why are you acting like you…"_

_Christina finished, "care?"_

_Endyimon looked at her with a perplexed expression on his handsome face. Christina turned towards him and looked at him as if she was trying to get her thoughts together._

_She finally said incoherently, "It's like I am finally realizing how lucky I am. At first, I hated Uno because I could not understand why he made me a princess who could not marry for love. There was a boy in my kingdom that I was in love with. I know we were young, and people think young love is irrelevant, but I was crazy about him. He kissed me, and my stomach fluttered with butterflies." Endyimon smiled at her happiness when she talked about her first love. "I was happy, and then one day my father and your father came together and said that I was going to marry you, a man that I never met until the day I married him. I was upset and angry at the world for taking me away from my beloved." _

_He watched as the happiness left her face and a solemnly expression appeared. "I promised that even though I may have to give you my body, I will never give you my heart. That's why I was so upset when we had sex. I knew it was my duty as your wife to produce a male heir, but it felt like I was betraying him. It was not you that I was upset with. It was me for loving another man while being married to another."  
_

_A sad expression then appeared on her beautiful features as she exhaled deeper before she continued. "Then, when we went to visit my father a few months before Derrick was born, I found out that the so-called love of my life had moved on and started a family with another." _

_Endyimon sympathized with her as he stared at her emotional eyes as she looked away and a tear rolled down her cheek that she quickly wiped away. She then turned back to her husband and said, "I know that you don't love me Endyimon, but for the sake of our son, can we make this work? You have been a good husband and over the last few weeks, you have become the father I knew you were inside to our son. That's why I know you will be a great king. I know that part of the reason that you started your affair with the witch Beryl was because I was not performing my wifely duties. So please my prince, accept my love and let me be your wife in every sense of the word?"_

_Endyimon stared at her and did not speak. Christina continued and said, "I know we do not love each other, but my love for you is slowly growing my prince." When he did not speak, he saw the hurt in her eyes as she said, "I understand my prince. I will not bother you again." She stood up to leave. Suddenly, she exhaled quickly when she looked down and saw his arm around her wrist._

_He slowly pulled her down on the bed and began to kiss her softly on the lips. He held her in her arms as he closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too and wrapped his arms around her as he gently lowered her on the bed. He took his time as he made love to his wife slowly taking his time with her. He knew she was not like one of his whores and she was fragile. He could not do the crazy things he did with them to her. He made love to her body with slowly and long strokes as she wrapped her soft legs around him. He sucked on her pert breasts as she moaned in ecstasy with eyes closed. He watched with pleasure as her first orgasm rushed through her inexperience body. He made love repeated to her that night as he planted soft kisses all over her beautiful body. When she was finally spent as the new moon shone brightly through his bedroom window creating a yellow hue in the otherwise darken room, he released himself inside of her then collapsed next to her in bed. When he finally gained some of his energy back, he pulled his beautiful wife in his arms and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He placed the covered over their moist nude bodies. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his ripped chest. A smile formed on her lips as she slept silently. The crowded prince looked at the moon in the night's sky and smiled warmly. For the first time in his life, the crowded prince was content with his life._

_A blissful year has passed since Endyimon and Christina renewed their relationship. Derrick was still a happy boy and now walking. Endyimon smiled as he held his son in his arms while his father watched him as they sat down in the den of Christina's chambers. King Damien laughed quietly as his son stood up and started pacing the floor like a nervous wreck. Queen Susan soon emerged as Endyimon stopped pacing and King Damien looked at his wife._

_ Queen Susan smiled at her son and said happily, "Congratulations, you have a daughter, my son."_

_ Endyimon smiled as he gave Derrick a kiss on the forehead. Endyimon walked over to his mother and gave her a hug as Derrick laughed smashed between them. Endyimon left to walk over to his wife. Queen Susan took her grandson out of his father's arms. King Damien smiled as he walked to his wife standing in the doorway. He placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. They smiled at their son and daughter –in-law._

_ Endyimon smiled happily as he looked at his wife and newborn daughter. Christina was sitting up in bed as the midwife stood off to the side wringing out a wet towel in a silver bowl of water. Christina was wearing a white bed gown with her face sweaty and her hair slightly messing sprayed over her shoulders. She was looking down at their beautiful baby girl who had beautiful dark blue eyes like her father and golden blonde hair like her grandmother Susan._

_ Endyimon leaned over and said happily as his newborn daughter wrapped her tiny hands around her father's finger, "She's beautiful Christina."_

_ Christina said happily never taking her eyes off their daughter, "I know."_

_ Endyimon said smiling happily at their daughter, "Have you decided on her name?"_

_ Christina laughed at her beautiful daughter laughing at her daddy's goofy face, "I decided to name her Catherine. We'll call her Katie for short."_

_ Endyimon laughed and said affectionately as Christina looked up at him through hooded eyes, "Welcome to the world my daughter."_

_ Endyimon scooped her up in his arms as Christina lifted her to him. He held her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. She was so tiny she could fit in one hand. He cradled her in his arms and said softly, "I love you, dearly my daughter. I love you and your big brother with all my heart. I will always protect you. Always know that you are safe and loved."_

_ Everyone looked up and as King Damien said gleefully, "Hip hip hooray! Long live Catherine, princess of the Earth!" Everyone burst into laughter as Katie started to cry. They laughed harder when Endyimon started to panicked and ended up handing Katie back to her mother in fear that he did something wrong._

_ Three months had passed, and the happy family lived peacefully in the Golden Kingdom. The city of Elysian was happy and pleased at the birth of Princess Catherine even the flowers bloomed and the sky was more beautiful if that was even possible. Endyimon was never happier in his life than he was at that moment. He smiled as he softly kissed his daughter on the cheek as he placed her sleeping body into her crib. After leaving Katie's room, he went into Derrick's room and found him fast asleep in his bed. He walked over to his room and saw that he had the book opened on top of his tummy. His tutors were teaching him how to read and he was learning very quickly. Endyimon glanced at the book and laughed silently. He was reading a fairytale about the fictitious people of the Moon Kingdom. He chuckled when he saw the picture of the pigtailed Princess Serenity. When his father used to read stories about her in the past, he always used to laugh because her hairstyle always made him think of a bunny for some reason. He used to wish she was real and even had a slight crush on her as a boy. He remembered sneaky out of his bed after his parents thought he was fast asleep and look up at the moon hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Yet he never did and as he grew into a man, he gave up his dreams about her when he left his childhood behind and became a man. He shook his head not believing he was wasting time thinking about a childhood fantasy when he had a beautiful wife in bed waiting to make love to him before their daughter wakes up for the umpteenth time that night. He placed the book on the bookshelf and walked to his room._

_ As he walked into his quarters and saw his beautiful wife lying peaceful in his bed that they had shared since he made love to her over a year ago, he smiled happier. She looked like a beautiful angel as she breathed softly as she rested on her side. She already had pulled the covers down for him. He smiled._

_ He then glanced at the crescent moon in the sky. He found himself drawn to it. He opened the doors to his balcony and stopped and closed his eyes. He inhaling the fresh air of the sky as a gentle breeze brushed passed him. He then opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful moon shining down at him. He sighed in content then shook his head wondering why he was out there. _

_ If he would have looked down, he would have noticed a glimpse of red hair peeking through the shadows. If he would have seen her, then maybe he would not have screamed in horror when he woke up to his wife's dead body next him. King Damien searched the grounds and the entire kingdom to find out who could have done something so malicious. He could tell from his son's devastation or from personally seeing how much his son adoring his wife that he was innocent of any wrongdoing. He called the local physician and found out that the princess was indeed poison with snake's venom as she slept with her husband. They found a snake bite on her inner thigh. They could not understand how a snake had got into his room when Endyimon remembered closing the balcony's doors that night._

_ Beryl laughed viciously as she disguised her in a black cloak and hood hiding her face so that no one would recognize her. She sat in a bar drinking a spirit as the citizens of Elysian mourned the loss of their precious princess. She smirked in satisfaction as she heard of the devastation of the crowned prince of Elysian. She figured that the Earth King would not arrest his son for the murder of his wife of three years, but she was content that she gave the cold-hearted prince an ounce of pain like he gave her when he kicked her out of Elysian for that pathetic wife of his. She frowned angrily as she thought of the humiliation and hurt he put her through._

_ She was able to live off of the money that Endyimon had given her for a few months. It was not her fault that she lived a lavish lifestyle and was used to the finer things in life. She soon found herself broke and prostituting herself to men again to pay her rent. She hated Endyimon for jilting her and made a promise that she would do whatever it takes to make that bastard pay for what he did for her. He would never see happiness as long as she lived._

_ Half a year had passed when her luck finally changed. It was a coldest winter that Beryl had even experienced in her life. A blizzard was blowing outside as Beryl found herself under some overweight English duke. He paid good money for a good time with her while his wife and daughters were out of the country viewing some Russian opera. Beryl screamed in pain as the man roughly thrust himself in and out of body as she cringed in pain. She pretended like she was having a good time but she was not. She begged him to stop but he did not and started to slap her around as she cried in pain. When he was done, Beryl was numbed and almost lifeless. He tossed her a handful of gold and told her that if she told anyone, he would have her murdered. After he left her there with a swollen face and blood staining the sheets of the hotel that she stayed in, tears started to flow down her eyes. Beryl sat up in pain and screamed louder than she ever screamed in her life._

_ Her entire life she had been used and abused by men. Her father abused her mother until her mother ran away from home leaving her alone with her father when she was three-years-old. At the tender age of seven, her father molested her as a child causing her to return away from home. A man she thought she could trust as a father-like figure treated her like a princess and gave her shelter and food. She thought he loved her and trusted him. She soon found herself age the ten on the streets prostituting herself. She had not known any other way but through selling her body to make a living. _

_There was no way for women to live on their own in her time. They could not own land or property. They were the property of their fathers and then their husbands when they married. Either they were wealthy from birth in a rich family or they married rich men. If you married a poor man, you would be a peasant. Yet, even the poorest of women were considered better than what she was considered. The churches frowned on her kind and she was called whore so many times before her sixteenth birthday she thought it was her second name. People looked at her like she was beneath them especially women. Yet, she always found their husbands and lovers sneaking off to her hut for a good time that their submissive wives would not give them. She slept with heads of states, kings, princes, dukes, and royalty, and for her services, they paid her well. She was detached from her lovers even though she pretended to love them as they paid her with such things money, jewels, land, and fine clothes. She soon found herself with a new nickname called witch. Yet, she did not practice witchcraft. She enticed men with her body, her beauty, and her sex. After one taste of her, they were bewitched by her and wanted more. _

_She was perfectly fine with her lifestyle and could care less about the women who labeled her as a whore and witch while their husbands agreed with their wives in the daytime, and then buried themselves between her legs as soon as their wives were fast asleep. She was content with her lifestyle, but then he came into her life and she was instantly hooked. She never met a man who made her wet by just looking at him with his beautiful dark blue eyes, beautiful face, ripped body, and definitely well-endowed in more ways than one. She fell in love with him the first night when they had sex. She had no idea that he would be so satisfied with her that he would come back for her and bring her home to the Golden Kingdom. She had him so enchanted with her that he was practically one step from moving her into the Golden castle and granting her immortality if his father would have allowed it. Yet if it was for the meek bitch he called a wife, she would be Queen of the Earth and happily satisfied in those strong arms of his._

_That night as the snow blizzard blew fiercely Beryl left out of her hotel room scantily dress in a trance. She hated herself and she hated the whore she thought of herself as. That night she was planning on committing suicide. She walked through the snow with no shoes on or nothing on her arms. As her feet were now frostbitten and her arms were freezing and numb, all she could think about was her love for Endyimon and how he jilted her for a wife that could not even sexually satisfied him. She knew she was special to him, or he would not have spent his nights in her cottage in Elysian. He would not have not….she just knew he would love her if only she could get his wife out of the picture._

_Beryl had been walking for hours when her body was almost frozen and covered with snow collapsed through the snow into as a frozen pond of water underneath the snow shattered as she stepped on it. She did each realize she was walking on a pond. As she fell through the water, she could not move her arms because her feet and hands were frostbitten. She said sadly as she closes her eyes, "Endyimon!" The water quickly filled her lungs as she gasped for oxygen as she was slowly dying in the water._

"_Do you want your prince?" Beryl's violet eyes widen as she looked up before her as she stopped fighting. She felt her body become lighter as her soul slowly start to leave her. Her eyelids became heavy as she slowly continued to die. _

_She thought peacefully, "Yes."_

_ The feminine voice asked, "Would you sell your soul to have him?"_

_ Beryl thought weakly as her brain started to shut down, "Yes. I'll do anything to be with him."_

_ The feminine voice said as a waterproof document appeared before her with tiny print and a large X and signature line, "Then sign this document, and I will help you get your prince if you help me destroy the Earth."_

_ Beryl thought weakly, "Endyimon will rule the Earth. I can't."_

_ The feminine voice said, "But you and Endyimon will be saved. I just want to destroy the Earth and rid it of all the evil. You will have your prince and his heart and I'll save the world from the sin of man. Do we have a deal?"_

_ Beryl nodded. _

_ The feminine voice said, "Now, sign the document."_

_ Beryl weakly held her hand up as a pen magically appeared in front of her. She grabbed the pen and weakly scribbled her name on the document. It magically disappeared._

_ Beryl closed her eyes thinking she was dead. When she opened them, she was grasping for oxygen as she now back on the snow away from the frozen body. She gasped in shock. She started back up and found herself hitting something._

_ She turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long silver hair flowing down her back and was wearing a red dress that showed off her tiny waist and large chest. _

_ She held out her hand and said as Beryl grabbed if standing up, "You made a wise decision Beryl. I will help you get Endyimon as I promise."_

_ Beryl asked in awe at the beautiful women, "Who are you?"_

_ The silver-haired woman smiled and said, "I am Metallica." She gently placed her hand on Beryl's cheek as she softly caressed it, "And you, my love, will help me get everything we want. You get your prince, and I will destroy the bastards who corrupted your poor heart. I promised Beryl that you will never have to depend on men again to survive."_

_ Beryl smiled. A dark aura appeared around her. She gasped in shock as she twirled around to find herself in a tight-fitting purple gown that showed off her body. She smiled when she turned back to Metacilla. _

_ As Metacilla killed mortal men and turned them into her evil zombies, Beryl's own power started to grow. She became the witch that everyone labeled her as and started to learn witchcraft until she mastered it. She laughed in satisfaction as she killed the English duke who raped and beat her. She burned his body to the corpse and laughed when she heard his wife rushing to the bedroom to see her husband's burning corpse on their bed. _

_ She helped Metacilla secretly create her powerful army as they seduced men and promised them eternal life if they helped them killed the Earth King and the blasphemy of immortality. It was an abomination to God was what Metacilla argued rousing up the men. Metacilla started to become more powerful because every soul she took or corrupted gave her more energy and power._

_ Soon she finally decided to help Beryl extracted her revenge on Endyimon. While Endyimon slept next to his wife, Beryl appeared in his room and transformed herself into a powerful snake. She slowly crawled along the sleeping princess' body and bit her on her inner thigh. The princess cried out in pain in her sleep but the Prince was too tired to hear her cries since she slipped him a powerful sleeping dust that he thought was the wind when he walked outside. The Prince would not have awakened if he heard an explosion. Before the sunrise, Princess Christina was dead with her husband's name as the last thing on her lips._

_ Now, all she had to do was to wait until the prince appeared in the rose garden the next day. She already sprayed a powerful love potion in the air around the rose garden. When the Prince sees her standing there, he will instantly fall in love with her and make her his queen. _


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do own Sailor Moon.

_The only problem with Beryl's plan was that Endyimon never went to the rose garden the next day or any other day after that. He stayed in his room mourning the loss of his wife while his children remained in the care of their grandparents. After being faithful to his wife for over a year, Endyimon started to feel numb again and depended on alcohol and sex with various women to cope. He was seriously unhappy even his generals could not cheer him up. Beryl soon vanished from Elysian when Metacilla telepathically called her._

_ Three years had passed since the death of Princess Christina. King Damien had only one more year left in the world, and the golden crystal still had not accepted his son as king._

_ Endyimon sat passed out on the floor in the middle of his room with a near empty bottle of whiskey in his hand on the floor. He had a grown a large black beard for not shaving in years and his hair grew out and was now halfway down his black. He did not take care of himself or worried about his appearance. He even had a ferocious smell from hardly bathing. He looked like one of the vicious Vikings that he fought in battle. He had a crazed look in his eyes and people feared him. His children never wanted to be around him because he scared them. His mother despised him now, and he would never forget that disappointed stare in his father's eyes as he look at the pathetic mess his only son turned out to be. From the way the prince carried about, the king wondered if he would outlive his own son._

_ In disappointment, the Earth King stripped his son of his title and banished him to the Earth to live life as a mortal several months after his wife's death. The golden crystal had not chosen a master and the Earth King finally accepted that his son was not meant or fit to be king of the world. Before his father banished him, he placed the sword in the stone in the ruins like the legend of King Arthur that his father used to tell him about as a boy. He said that only the truth King of the Earth will be able to take the sword out of the stone. His cousin Eric and his other relatives tried to take the sword out of the stone but they could not. Even Endyimon tried once again to get the sword the night before he was to leave Elysian forever. He was extremely wasted, but the sword would not bulge. With a defeated look, he accepted that he was longer fit to be king._

_ Once he was banished to Earth, he changed his name to Darien Shields. The Earth King family had no last name so they used the Shield name as their surname the few times they mingled with the humans. His mother without the permission of her husband gave her son enough money to get started since he was going to take her grandchildren with him. He brought a nice-sized land for his children to grow up and play on. He then spent eight months building a nice-sized three bedroom cottage for his family while his family stayed in a local inn. He also took his children to this beautiful lot in the untouched opening in the forest where they loved to play. The day after he finished his home he took Katie and Derrick to the opening in the forest to play and was amazed when he saw a beautiful garden. He smiled knowing that his mother had blessed him with this beautiful garden that his children played in. When they returned home, they were amazed to see a beautiful rose garden in their front yard. Derrick and Katie ran around admiring the beautiful flowers. They were more amazed when they opened the door to see Grandmother Susan standing in the middle of the den and ran to embrace her with their tiny bodies. Every once in a while Queen Susan dropped down from Elysian to visited her son and her two lovely grandchildren. Endyimon now lived on earth as a mortal man with his two children living in a house with an elderly woman Glenda as his live-in housekeeper and caretaker of his two children. He recently expanded his cottage and made it two stories with four rooms on the second floor._

_ Derrick was now three and Katie had just made her second birthday. Derrick was an exact image of his father as a toddler with mop of raven hair on his head and dreamy dark blue eyes while he knew Katie will grow up to be a knockout with her beautiful golden hair that she wore in pigtails and dark blue eyes like his. His children were truly beautiful and he knew that longed for his love and attention, but he did not know how to give it to them._

_ His door crept opened without a knock as his two headed angel poke their tiny heads into his room._

_ Derrick said quietly as he stared at his miserable looking father passed out on the floor and now snoring loudly, "Wow, daddy looks horrible."_

_ Katie said as they quietly snuck in the room, "I know. We need to get him to the rose garden."_

_ Derrick asked quietly, "Why are we doing this again?"_

_ Katie said, "So the Moon Princess can come down to the Earth and grant us our wish."_

_ Derrick asked with a deep sigh, "And what's that again?"_

_ Katie rolled her eyes and said, "So that daddy can be happy again. The Moon Princess can make wishes come true like it said in the story maybe she could bring mommy back so that daddy can be happy and love us again." _

_ Derrick said, "But mommy is dead. She cannot bring back the dead."_

_ Katie nodded and said, "Yes she can. The Moon Princess can do anything."_

_ Derrick sighed then said skeptical, "This is not going to work." Katie stood on one side of Endyimon while Derrick stood on the other._

_ Katie said as they each touched their father's arm, "Now, concentrate like I showed you how to do."_

_ They disappeared with their father as the almost empty whiskey bottle fell to the floor._

_ Serenity raced away from the north wing of the castle on the Moon Kingdom. She cried as she kept getting flashback of Minako and Malcolm having sex against a wall. Malcolm's pants were down his ankles as Minako's legs were wrapped around his body hidden slightly by her gown as he sucked on her bare breasts as he thrust his groin inside of her body as Minako moaned in pleasure as he banged her body repeatedly against the wall._

_ She remembered their kiss before they left his father's castle and she thought that he cared for her. They were supposed to horseback riding today in the Enchanted Forest and this was the day she was going to tell him that she had fallen in love with him. Yet, after moving to the castle, he treated her more like a friend than a lover. She thought he hated Minako as he told her that Minako acted improper and unladylike when she flirted with the castle guards. Minako constantly argued with him about everything and when Serenity told her that she thought Malcolm was quite handsome, Minako pretended she was going to vomit. The two people that she cared most about were having an affair behind her back. _

_ Sailor Mars called after her when she ran passed her but Serenity never responded. Mars shrugged her shoulders and figured she was just having another one of her tantrums. Even though Serenity was now over eighteen hundred years old, she still acted like a little girl having a tantrum anytime things do not go her way. Sailor Mars continued to the war room for her meeting with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury. There were rumors of an uprising on the third world and they were discussing how to handle it. The teleportation rumor was already set for them to travel to the third planet to stop the potential threat just in case. _

_ Serenity ran through the castle not caring where she was going. She ran down an unfamiliar hall._

_ Katie and Derrick teleported their father to the rose garden. They high fived each other._

_ Katie said gleefully, "I told you we could do it!"_

_ Derrick said happily, "I cannot believe we completed our first teleportation. Grandmother Susan is so going to kill us."_

_ Katie laughed and then looked down at her father who was staring to stir._

_ Katie said, "It's time to disappear. Daddy will soon wait up. You know he has a terrible temper."_

_ Derrick asked curiously, "How will we know if it worked or not if we don't stay?"_

_ Katie said, "We will. Trust me. Let's go before he punished us." Katie and Derrick disappeared back to the castle._

_ Serenity ran into the teleportation rumor not knowing where she was. She ran into one of the teleportation capsule and fell to her knees and brought her legs to her chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees crying on the fabric of her white gown. The teleportation started to light up and before Serenity could scream, she was already teleporting._

_ When she appeared on Earth, Serenity screamed so loudly that the crescent moon appeared on her forehead as a yellow light emerged from her head. A powerful earthquake rocked the entire planet causing everything to shake and tumbled even the waters were about to create a tidal wave. Endyimon quickly shot up with a terrible headache. Serenity stopped crying as she looked around at the beautiful garden that she was in with beautiful red flowers that she had never seen. She wondered if she was in heaven. The crescent moon disappeared from her forehead. Endyimon's eyes widen in disbelief as he saw the image of the beautiful goddess from his childhood fantasy walking through his rose garden looking happily as she smelt the roses. He looked mesmerized as he saw the beautiful girl then his eyes softened as a powerful aura suddenly overcame him. Endyimon looked up and now felt his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the pigtailed girl. Endyimon was in love for the first time in his life._

_ Endyimon looked at her through the roses from where he sat. He did not want to scare her and for the first time in a long time, he wished he cared about his appearance. Serenity smiled happily as she walked through the rose garden. She placed a long pigtailed that reached her ankles behind her ears as she bent over and inhaled the scent of a beautiful red rose. Endyimon smiled warmly at her. His mother's rose garden was truly beautiful. It had roses from all over the world from white, red, blue, pink, yellow, white, and even black one. They made a magnificent sight as they stood as tall as wild flowers. His children loved to run through the rose garden._

_ Endyimon stood up trying his best not to stare the princess but he was so hung over that he felt dizzy and collapsed back on the ground. Serenity quickly stood back up and stared in his direction with a perplexed look in her beautiful cornflower blue eyes._

_ She asked out loud with a majestic voice, "Who is out there? Show yourself!"_

_ Endyimon groaned in pain as his head hurt even more. She said in that regal voice that he knew hid her true fear, "My mother is Queen of the Moon, and she will quickly destroy anyone who harms me."_

_ Endyimon slowly started to rise and said, "I mean you no harm." Serenity quickly panicked even though she kept a cool composure. The man was hideous with his unruly black beard and uncombed wild looking black hair that reached down his back. His face was dirty and so was his clothing as she stared a long white tunic, black pants, and dirty black boots. He had a sword in a sheath attached to the black belt underneath his tunic. He looked like he had not seen water in years and he smelled just as bad as he looked even though she was several feet from him. He looked exactly how she imagined mortals to look from the stories Malcolm told her. They really were savages and uncivilized._

_ Serenity commanded with a condescending tone, "Where am I?"_

_ Endyimon felt his heart warmed and did not even understand why he did what he did next. He said in a subservient tone, "Milady, you are on the Planet Earth."_

_ Serenity said with her pointy nose stuck up in the air, "And who are you?"_

_ Endyimon bowed and said, "Milady, I am Darien. Darien Shields of the Planet Earth."_

_ Serenity asked impolitely, "Are you of any importance?"_

_ Endyimon shook his head and answered humbly shaking his head, "No, milady. I am not but a mere man with no importance at all."_

_ Serenity sighed then said, "Well, do you have any kings around here?"_

_ Endyimon answered, "We have several."_

_ Serenity arched an eyebrow and asked, "Several?"_

_ Endyimon nodded then said, "Yes, there are mortal kings. We have four hemispheres and many difference races of humankind. The Asians, the Turks, Ango-Saxxons, Africans, Indians, and the Spainards. They all rule their different kingdoms and have their different beliefs and cultures that the Earth King watches over."_

_ Serenity said, "I thought the Earth King died eons ago."_

_ Endyimon said, "He did and one of his sons King Damien now presides over the Earth. He does not interfere in human matters unless they are so destructive that he has no choice but to step in. He grants his subjects free will."_

_ Serenity said firmly, "Then I must see him."_

_ Endyimon asked curiously, "If you do not mind me asking your majesty, why must you see the king when only a handful of mortals of the last nine hundred years have been able to personally see him?"_

_ Serenity said snooty again, "Because I am the moon princess and my need is more important than that of mere mortals."_

_ Endyimon sighed. He started to realize how much of a spoiled brat the moon princess really was. He could not believe that the spoiled brat that stood before him was the girl of his childhood fantasies._

_ Endyimon bowed then said , "Well I hope you luck in finding the Earth King. Good day milady."_

_ Endyimon smiled then started to walk away from her._

_ Serenity panicked and asked hastily as he continued to walk, "Wait! Savage! Are you going to leave me here alone. What if someone tries to attack me or kill me? What kind of creature are you?"_

_ Endyimon became irritated and said out loud without stopping, "I am sure with that attitude you would drive them all away."_

_ He kept walking towards the forest. Serenity realized that the ugly man was not going to come back and said hastily, "Wait!" She ran after him._

_ Nephrite and Jadeite sat on their horses as they trotted along the streets of a village where there were rumors from inside sources of strange occurrences of men being seduced and then becoming savage like zombies killing local villagers and turning them into zombies. Nephrite and Jadeite thought the report was ridiculous but decided to come out of boredom. As they walked through the village that was little a ghost town and saw all the grotesque corpses lying lifeless around them like the eaten alive by raging dogs, they knew that the rumors had some troops. They must report this back to their king._

_ Endyimon strolled through the forest and to his annoyance Serenity was now walking a few feet behind him._

_ Serenity asked breaking their hour long silence, "So do all humans smell as bad as you?"_

_ Endyimon growled then answered, "No."_

_ Serenity said nonchalantly, "I heard that you were savages who destroyed villages and ravished your women. You were uncivilized and filthy creatures. You actually fit the description quite perfectly."_

_ Endyimon angrily turned towards Serenity causing her to stop in her tracks and said, "Go away moon brat. If you are so perfect and we are such disgusting creatures then go back from whence you came. You are not wanted here."_

_ He turned back around and walked off. He sighed when he heard weeping. She was worse than his two-year-old daughter Katie._

_ He took a deep sigh and turned back to the princess who was on her knees crying like a little girl. It was amazing that she looked quite breathtaking with her beautiful heart-shaped face, slender neck, pale white skin, nice-sized cleavage, amazing tiny waist, slender hips, and legs that looked like they could wrap perfectly around his waist, her feet were tiny in her white slippers. Even with her strange hairstyle, she looked angelic with her golden hair that almost looked silver in the sunlight. She was beautiful in every sense and looked like a beautiful young woman but she was more like a child trapped in a woman's body._

_ He sighed realizing that he would have to baby her like his daughter. She was too innocent to survive in the harsh world of mankind. Something bad could easily happen to someone as naïve as she was. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt since it looked like the only thing she really knew about his planet was from absurd stories someone had told her just like the stories that he read about her and the moon people even though the Earthling views of the moon people were a little more favorable._

_ Endyimon walked back towards the princess and knelt in front of her. He gentled patted her shoulder and said softly, "I'm sorry I was mean to you. It's just that your remarks about my people and me were so spiteful ."_

_ Serenity stared up at him as her blue eyes were emotional with tears flowing down her cheeks as the tears glistened in the sunlight. He gazed at her with an enchanted gaze at her beautiful, angelic face. She cried and she trembled, "I'm so sorry…what's your name again?"_

_ Endyimon said breaking out of his trance, "Darien."_

_ Serenity wept, "I am sorry Darien. I am just so scared and when I am scared, I say stupid things. The truth is I don't know how I got here and I don't know how to get back home. All I remembered was running into a glass capsule and then appearing here."_

_ Endyimon asked, "Did you cause the earthquake?"_

_ Serenity nodded._

_ Endyimon said, "Please don't cry anymore."_

_ Serenity sniffed then nodded wiping her wet eyes with the back of her hand. Endyimon stood up and helped Serenity up._

_ Endyimon asked as they started to walk, "So what do think the Earth King can do?"_

_ Serenity asked, "Does he possess the Golden Crystal?"_

_ Endyimon asked suspiciously, "How do you know about the Gold Crystal?"_

_ Serenity said solemnly as she pushed a branch aside that was in her way, "All the original guardians have crystals with enormous power granted by Uno. My mother possessed the silver crystal, the Earth King the golden crystal, the Sun King the yellow crystal, and Aries, the black crystal. There is a good chance that the golden crystal can return me to the moon."_

_ Endyimon said, "There is one problem with that."_

_ Serenity asked, "What is that?"_

_ Endyimon said, "The Earth King is dying, and he stuck the sword of the Earth in the ruins of Elysian. The golden crystal is embedded in the sword's hilt. Only the true Earth King can take the sword out of the stone."_

_ Serenity said dejected, "Oh, well that's not good. Did he have any children?"_

_ Endyimon said 0routinely, "He had a son, but the golden crystal did not deem him worthy so as of right now the Earth is kind of in limbo."_

_ Serenity gave a deep sigh. She gasped when she felt Endyimon's arm on her back. He stared down at her with warm eyes and said, "We'll figure out a way to get you back to the Moon." She smiled up at him._

_ Soon they reached an opening outside of the forest. Serenity was astounded at the beautiful white two-storied cottage she saw before her that was surrounded by rose and white roses. It was a breathtaking sight._

_ Serenity said without care, "It's beautiful. Is this your home?"_

_ Endyimon nodded then walked down the hill to his home. When he opened the door, he saw his two children rushing towards him. He smiled as he knelt down with arms opened wide. Serenity smiled as the two children smashed into their father's arms and hugged him tightly telling him how much they missed him and loved him and was glad he was happy now. Endyimon laughed heartily as he stood up holding a child in one arm as he walked down the hill towards their home._

_ Serenity followed with a warm smile as she clasped her hands around her back. As Endyimon laughed and talked with his children. Serenity looked around at the cabin which looked quite cozy with a small kitchen off to the side, a small comfortable living room with a small sofa and a rocking chair. It had a long hallway with two doors to her left, one on her right, and one at the end of the hallway. She peeped in to see if was a small bedroom with a large cross on the wall and a small bible on the end table next to the bed. She then peeped in the first room on her left and saw it was nice room with small bookshelf filled with books for a child and small wooden toys for a little boy. She then glanced in the other room and saw that it had a tiny cozy little bed, a small vanity mirror and dolls and teddy bears on the floor. She then closed the door and walked to the door on the end which she assumed was the master bedroom. She started to blush as she slowly opened the door and looked inside and saw a dark room with a king sized bed with dark sheets and a large window which was covered by a blind. Next to the doorway, there was a chestnut dresser with a large mirror. Next to his bed, there was a small nice crafted end table and a chair in the corner she guessed he used to take off his boots._

_ "Do you like what you see?" She jumped as she heard his seductive voice whispered in her ear.  
She turned around quickly closing the door to find him right in front of her with an amused look on his hideous face._

_ She said quietly and ashamed, "I'm sorry. Your home is quiet lovely." She heard giggling behind him. Serenity peeped over his broad shoulders to see Derrick and Katie giggling at her as she avoided his penetrating gaze and looked down at the floor sheepishly. He gave a light chuckle then walked away from her._

_ When she looked up she saw he standing behind his children with a hand on both of their shoulders. He said as he stared at Serenity, "Milady, here are my two greatest creations. Derrick is three and my Catherine but we call her Katie for short is two. Children, I met this lady in the rose garden."_

_ Katie lifted her head up and looked at her father hopefully and asked with a whisper that everyone could her, "Is this the Moon Princess?"_

_ Endyimon smiled warmly at his daughter and whispered, "I think so."_

_ Derrick said, "Wow, you're beautiful."_

_ Serenity blushed and smiled. She said warmily, "Thank you but called me…"_

_ Endyimon interrupted, "Bunny…" Serenity frowned at Endyimon who smirked at her. _

_ Katie looked at her with the same penetrating gaze as her father and said excited, "Daddy, her hair does kind of remind me of a bunny. Those balls on her head could be bunny ears."_

_ Serenity's mouth dropped as she placed her hands on her hips._

_ Endyimon said talking to his daughter, "Exactly that's what I thought when I was a kid."_

_ Serenity looked like she was about to blow steam. _

_ Katie said happily, "Welcome to our home, Bunny Rabbit."_

_ Endyimon let out at laugh before clearly his throat at a pretty upset moon princess._

_ Katie ran towards the princess and took her hands pulling her and said, "Come on, bunny. I'll show you around. Dad is going to cook dinner."_

_ Before Endyimon could say anything, Katie was already dragging Serenity out of the door. Before the moon reached the sky, Katie had shown Serenity all their games, got her into pushing her on the swing, and showed her the upstairs of their home which had two extra bedrooms, a study for their father, and a play room for the children where Serenity looked with fake interest as Katie showed Serenity each of her toys and told her the long story of each of them. She was amazed when Katie told her that her father built this cottage on his own and made all of their furniture and toys. She found out that Darien was a great cook; they had a live-in housekeeper named Glenda, but she was out of town visiting her family, and that Darien was a great father when he was happy. The last statement left her curious but what made her more curious was where was their mother and why did Katie not discuss her. She knew that she would not have been as welcome as she was if there was a mistress of the house even if Darien was hideous and vulgar looking to her. There was someone for everyone so even a guy like Darien could find a woman desperate enough._

_ When they came downstairs, Derrick was helping his father prepared the table. Serenity smiled warmly at the scene. They sat at the table for four and ate a delicious stew that Darien had prepared. The children were well-mannered as their father to Serenity's surprise and politely passed different items to each other. Serenity smiled warmly as she sat quietly as the family of three had a lively discussion about their day and Darien scolded Katie and Derrick as they started arguing about who had the better toys and who was the smartest._

_ After dinner, Darien bathed them in bath tub outback where he already had hot water prepared for them. He laughed at them as they had a fight in the bath tub. He then dried them off with a large towel. After Darien finished preparing his children for bed, tucked them in, read them bedtime stories, and kissed them good night, he was exhausted and ready for bed. He then looked around for Serenity. He walked outside on her porch to see her looking up at the full moon in the starry night sky. She had her arms wrapped around her body. _

_ Darien asked as he walked next to her wearing his night gown that she was surprised to find was actually clean when she gave him a quick glance then looked back at the moon, "Are you okay, Bunny?"_

_ Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "That is not my name, and you know it."_

_ Darien chuckled. She gave a half smile because she liked the sound of his laughter even though she still thought he was ugly even with his dreamy dark blue eyes. He even smelt better as she inhaled his wonderful musk. He thought she was just inhaling the cool air on the windy night._

_ They stood in silence as they looked at the moon. She started to shiver as she rubbed her arms._

_ He asked still looking at the moon, "Cold?"_

_ She lied, "I'm fine." She blushed when she felt something warm being wrapped around her. It was the brown blanket that he had in his arms. She smiled at him as she wrapped the warm blanket around her tightly. _

_ She laughed softly as a thought crossed her mind._

_ Darien turned to her and asked with a smile, "What's so funny?"_

_ Serenity said, "I used to spend my nights looking at the Earth, and now I am here on Earth looking up at the moon."_

_ Darien smiled then said, "It's getting late. I will show you to your room." _

_ As he turned on his heel, Serenity asked, "Where's your wife, Darien?"_

_ Darien turned back around to see that she was now looking at him. He said softly, "She died three years ago, shortly after Katie was born. A poisonous snake snuck into our room and bit her while we slept. She died in her sleep. We were married for three years. We were still practically newlyweds."_

_ Serenity's heart cried out to him and she said with sympathy, "I am so sorry, Darien."_

_ Darien gave her a weak smile then said gesturing with his head to the inside of the cottage, "Come on, it's late. Let me show you your room." Serenity gave him a sad smile and followed him inside the cottage as he locked the door behind them. _

_ Over the next few days, Serenity and Darien grew closer as they spent time playing with the children. Derrick and Katie were happy to see how happy their father was since Bunny came into his life. They argued one minute and then the next minute he had her laughing about something silly he did. Serenity found herself admiring Darien more and more even though she was not physically attractive to him. One morning she woke up to the sound of chopping wood. She quickly got up out of bed and looked through her window on the second floor. She looked in awe to see Darien's sweaty buff body chopping down wood into small logs for the fireplace and oven. He was shirtless and wearing only his black pants and black boots. His physique was muscular and he had a six pack that looked like an eight pack. His skin was tan from working out in the sun often. Serenity looked mesmerized as she watched the sweat rolled down his beefy body and his muscles flexed every time he bent his elbows. He then placed the axe down as he breathed heavily in exhaustion. He took the back of his arm and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He slowly started turning towards her direction and she quickly ducked out of the way before she could see him. She even eventually came down and he thanked her when she bought him a glass of ice cold water that he gulped down as sweat rolled down his muscular body down his stomach and down to his pants where she saw a glimpse of dark hair. She exhaled. If he saw her obviously gawking at him, he did not say anything about it. He treated her with respect and never even tried to make a move on her. She started to think he was not interested in her just like Malcolm was not interested in her, but she was yet to know how wrong she was._

_ As Darien was watering the rose garden in his front yard with the help of his children, he walked behind the back of the cottage to gather water to boil and was frozen in his tracks when he saw a nude Serenity bathing herself in the bath tub. She was standing up in the bath tub with her eyes closed and oblivious to his presence. Her body was wet, her long golden hair was free from it buns, and her soft breasts with her pink nipples glistened in the sun as water beads trickled down her flat stomach. Darien groaned as he instantly became hard. When he saw his groin throbbing in his pants, he quickly knew he had to get away from her before he ravished her. He quickly walked back into the cottage and walked in his bedroom locking the door in the privacy of his dark bedroom. He quickly relieved himself thinking of her beautiful body. He had been celibate for two years, and the little bunny had made it very hard for him to remain that way. He had to get her back home before he found himself deflowering her._

_ That night before Serenity went to bed, Darien knocked on her door. When Serenity opened the door with her hair still down and touching the floor, Darien gave her a once over as he admired her body in her very enticing white night gown that he brought for her. He found himself gawking at her breasts for a minute and imagined them bare for a second like he saw earlier that day. She said his name breaking him out of his trance. He then told her automatically that Glenda would be back tomorrow and that he would take her to Elysian to help her get back home. She smiled happily and thanked him but he noticed this time that she was not as ecstatic about returning home as she was in the beginning. _

_ Serenity slowly closed the door as Darien went downstairs to his bedroom. She got under the covers, lying on her side, and tucking her arms under her pillow. She thought about how happy she was the last few days on Earth with Darien and his children. Darien collapsed on his bed and lied on in trying not think inappropriate thoughts about Serenity. Yet, the image of her in the bath tub would not leave her head. He groaned in frustration when he saw his groin hardened again. He started to relieve himself once again with the image still haunting him._

_ The back of Darien's head fell hard against his pillow. He groaned in frustration. Tomorrow was the beginning of a long and frustrating journey for him._


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

_The next morning, Glenda returned earlier than expected. She was so early they all woke up to the smell of her cooking breakfast. Glenda was a petite sweet elderly lady with grey hair that she always wore in a bun. She loved the Lord and she always wore dresses that she made for herself. She was the one who made Derrick and Katie and Darien's clothes._

_ When Serenity saw Glenda she smiled and greeted the woman, before she could even say her name, Derrick and Katie quickly told Glenda her name was Bunny much to Serenity's dislike. Glenda kept referring to her as Bunny and Darien laughed to himself as he took a bite of his biscuit. Serenity frowned at him as he smiled at her with amused eyes. She found herself grinning at him as he licked the honey off of his lips causing Serenity to blush._

_ They left that afternoon and Katie and Derrick cried as they said good-bye to their father. They hated every time that he went away because they feared that he may never come back like their mother. He kissed them softly on their cheeks and said that he would never leave them. He'll always find his way back home. Serenity and Glenda smiled at the scene. Darien and Serenity waved at Glenda and his children as they stood on the porch of the cottage waving back at them. _

_ Darien had a leather backpack on his back with food, water, and other things that Glenda had prepared for him. They had walked ten miles and Serenity was already tired as she collapsed to her feet in an overdramatic manner causing Darien to roll his eyes._

_ Darien turned to her and said angrily, "Why do you always have to act like the damsel in distress!"_

_ Serenity snapped, "Because I am a princess. Get used to it." Darien stared at her with a perplexed expression before bursting into laughter causing Serenity to laugh at herself._

_ Darien decided to rest there and traveled the next five miles to the town tomorrow. He sat on large rock that Serenity had collapsed at. He opened up his basket and took out a piece of bread that he broke in half and gave Serenity the other half. She thanked him as they sat quietly and ate the bread. He then let her drank a sip of water out of his water flask. She took a sip and he looked at her in astonishment when she gulped down all the water._

_ She looked at him in confusion and asked, "What?"_

_ Darien snorted then shook his head as he closed his backpack placing it back on his back and began walking again. Serenity quickly got up and ran after her. It was almost sun set when they arrived in the next village._

_ The town was small with only a few villagers and it was quiet since it was almost night time. Darien and Serenity walked into an inn where there were people mingling with each other and drinking. Serenity looked around admiring the people dressed in strange clothes with furs and gowns she never seen. She lost Darien in the crowd and started to panic. She saw some unfriendly looking men smiling at her with toothless smiles. She started to back away. She gasped when she found someone grabbing her waist and pulling her down on their lap. She cried out for them to let her go. The man looked dirty and was missing his front teeth. His hand was red and dirty and had pieces of food in his beard. He said as he started to run his dirty hands all over her body as she weakly try to get away from him, "Wow, beautiful. You don't want to play rough with me. I'll show you a good time."_

_ "We'll all show you a good time." Serenity gasped when she saw the two men she made eye contact with in front of her with the crotches very close to her face as she turned away from them as the guy who held her captive roughly grabbed her chin and tried to kiss him. Serenity grabbed his beer mug off the table and slammed it against his face. It shattered into pieces against his skull as he realized her groaning in pain and cursing her. Serenity tried to run off but one of the other men grabbed her._

_ One said, "Well do you think you are running off too?"_

_ The other said, "Now, it's time we teach you some manners."_

_ The man who held her captive was now holding his bloody skull with one hand and held his hand to slap her with the other. Serenity closed her eyes preparing for impact but it never came. _

_ When she opened her eyes, a pissed off Darien was holding the man's arm. Darien said, "Enis, would you rather have a bloody skull or an amputated body part?" Enis frowned heatedly at Serenity as the other men released her and backed off._

_ One said remorsefully, "We sorry Darien. We did not know she was yours."_

_ Enis dropped his hand and said, "Teach your bitch some manners before bad things happen to her."_

_ Darien countered spitefully, "Why don't I teach you some manners outside with you ending up being maggot food?"_

_ Enis frowned dropping his hand and walking off._

_ Darien turned towards Serenity and shook his head at her. Darien asked her, "Do you just attract trouble?"_

_ Darien grabbed her hand bringing a jolt of energy through her body. Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. She glanced at him as he led her upstairs and she realized that he was not as hideous as she thought he was at first. _

_ Serenity started to blush as she saw that they were heading towards a floor with bedroom as he saw men taking loose women inside of them. She wondered if Darien…._

_ Darien said interrupting her thoughts, "Don't even get any ideas. I booked us a two bedroom for tonight. We'll be in Elysian in a few weeks."_

_ Serenity gasped. Was he telepathic? Darien laughed suddenly._

_ He then said, "And another thing… do not look a man in the eyes around here. They interpret it as you wanting to have sex with them. These men are warriors and are far away from their homes when they see a women they go crazy."_

_ Serenity gasped, "Darien, are we in a whore house?"_

_ Darien laughed, "If that's your way of saying we are in a motel." She frowned at her as he gave her a cunning smile. He laughed as he opened the door to their room gesturing for her to go in. When she walked in they were in a mundane room with two small beds separated by a table with a lantern in between. Darien closed the door and locked it behind them. He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Is it beneath your standards, princess?"_

_ Serenity started to breathe heavily as she felt heat rising through her body and said, "It's acceptable." She then looked down when she felt something furry brush against her feet. She looked down and screamed as she jumped into Darien's arms catching him off guard when she saw a fat rat running beside her and scarily ran under one of the beds. Darien laughed as Serenity's arms clung tightly around his neck nearly choking him._

_ He said ebulliently, "Lunch!"_

_ She looked at him stupidly. He laughed and said jokingly, "I'm kidding."_

_ They started arguing about who was going to sleep in what bed since Serenity was afraid the rat would crawl on the bed and attack her. After much arguing after the washed themselves off, somehow, Darien found himself lying in bed with Serenity wrapped in his arms facing him as she rested peacefully next to him. He soon fell asleep after her with his head resting on the pillow._

_ The next morning Serenity woke up and smiled as she saw Darien resting peacefully next to her. She softly ran her hands through his long black hair. He groaned as he slowly started to awaken and looked at a beautiful angel resting on his pillow next to him. _

_ He said with a warm smile, "Now, I can get used to waking up like this." She laughed at him. They freshen up and walked downstairs in the den to get breakfast before they checked out. Serenity saw the same three men who assaulted her last night. When she walked passed them with Darien holding her hand, the man bowed their heads avoiding Darien's gaze. She became curious as to why men would be imitated by Darien. _

_ After they ate breakfast, Darien checked out and they walked across town to a local tradesman who sold horses. Serenity admired the beautiful horses that came in all colors and sizes. _

_ Darien asked as they looked at the different horses through the stable, "So do you want a little pony or to share a horse if you do not know how to ride?"_

_ Serenity arched her eyebrow and said proudly, "Darien, I have been riding bareback since before you were even a thought in your parents' minds."_

_ Darien smirked then said, "So do you riding sideways like some little princess?"_

_ Serenity said, "No, I do not, and I want that horse." It was a white horse and a bit wild. _

_ Darien asked skeptical, "Now, how are you going to get home if you break your pretty little neck? That one is a little bit too wild for you."_

_ Serenity said, "We'll see."_

_ Darien smiled then said, "As you wish, milady."_

_ Serenity asked, "Shields, one day you are going to call me by my real name."_

_ Darien said wittily, "Whatever you say, Bunny Rabbit."_

_ Serenity frowned at him as he leaned off the stable and went to the tradesman and brought the white horse that Serenity wanted and Darien brought himself a strong big brown horse. _

_ The tradesman and Darien watched as Serenity gently stroked the white horse that rejected her at first and started moving frantically. She grabbed its reins and started to sing a strange yet beautiful melody calming the horse down. She stroked the horse for a minute then mounted the horse and started trotting around the stable on it. Once Serenity felt the horse was comfortable with her, she started to ride the horse faster and raced out of the stable on it. Darien and the tradesman looked impressed. Darien thanked the tradesman than mounted his horse and raced after her._

_ It took Darien a good minute to catch up with Serenity who was riding the white horse as fast as the wind quickly jumping over large hurdles as Darien quickly yelled out squeezing his firm calves causing the horse to go faster to catch up with her. Serenity came to a small cliff and the white horse easily jumped over it. Serenity looked behind her and saw Darien far behind and began to laugh as she turned back around._

_ Serenity said, "Whoa girl" as the horse came to a halt as Serenity held its reins. Serenity stood on top of a large mountain and was amazed when she saw the vast landscape; tall green forest and beautiful ocean in the distance as she waited for to Darien catch up with her after a few minutes and stopped next to her._

_ Serenity asked in amazement looking at the scenery, "Wow, this is beautiful. What is it called?"_

_ Darien said buoyantly, "The Atlantic Ocean. We have to cross it in order to get to the New World. Elysian is floating over it. There is a town a good twenty miles down and then we could board a ship to take us there. It'll take us a few weeks."_

_ Serenity asked him impressed as she looked at the beautiful scenery, "Darien, you sounded so sure of yourself."_

_ Darien said assertively closing the topic, "I just know." He then kicked his legs causing the horse to move forward as it began to race down the hill into the forest. Serenity looked down at Darien for a second as he raced down the hill and knew he was not telling her something as a perplexed look appear on her face. She then followed after him as she trotted along on her horse._

_ When they finally made it down to the small marine town, Serenity was exhausted and so was her horse. They had been riding hard for hours. Darien and Serenity pulled up into the small fishing town and tied up their horses to a rack. _

_ Darien said to Serenity as she brought the horses to a tub of water so that the horses could drink and rest, "Serenity, I am going to go find a place for us to stay tonight. Do you think you can stay out of trouble for a little bit?" _

_ Serenity looked at Darien like he was a fool. She made sound weird sounds as she stroked her horse that was drinking water. The white horse quickly lifted its head and turned her head towards Darien soaking him with water. Darien looked like a wet dog as Serenity giggled. Darien frowned at her with a menacing look in his eyes._

_ She laughed, "I'm sure I can manage, Dare."_

_ Darien stormed off as Serenity stroked the horses. When he returned a few minutes later, he had booked them a two-bedroom in an inn. He had a feeling that if he booked separate rooms with Serenity's bad luck would have them in trouble again. He ran off again to make arrangements for them to depart by boat the following day._

_ While Serenity freshened up in their room, Darien sat in the pub downstairs drinking a pint of beer with some of the captains for a journey to the new world. Most of them thought he was nuts because they knew that the world was flat, and they did not want to fall off the edge of the world. Darien groaned in agony as he found himself faulting in bribing a captain to take him to new world. _

_ Darien then finally lucked up and found a captain who was willing to take a chance of the man that the whole town thought was nuts. His name was Captain Hawkback and he had long brown hair which he wore in a braid down his back and long nicely trimmed brown beard. He had a long scar underneath his right eye and he dressed in all black. _

_ Darien promised Captain Hawkback a chest full of gold if he took him to the new world. They were to depart at daybreak tomorrow morning. Captain Hawkback looked passed Darien at something that left him mesmerized along with the rest of the men in the bar. Darien slowly turned around and his jar dropped when he saw Serenity emerged from down the stairs wearing her hair pinned up in a French twist and she was wearing an elegant blue gown. As the men stared at her, she searched the room until her eyes landed on Darien's. She smiled happily when she saw him. _

_ Darien excused himself from Captain Hawkback, who smiled and said, "You got quite a beauty with you."_

_ Serenity hastily walked up to Darien oblivious to the other men in the room admiring her and led him out of the den. She asked as she wrapped her arms around his arm, "Do I look normal?"_

_ Darien asked stupidly, "Normal?"_

_ Serenity said, "Like one of your people."_

_ She stopped in front of him. When he just stared at her, she laughed and said, "Darien, you're silly! Come on. I want to go dancing."_

_ She dragged him to pub where she saw people dancing inside of. They raced in a local pub and walked inside as people started to dance. _

_ Darien and Serenity stood on the wall and once she caught on to the steps. She tried to pull Darien off of the wall which was like trying to move a stubborn bull. He would not bulge. Serenity frowned then said, "Fine! I'll dance with someone else then!"_

_ Darien said stubbornly with his arms crossed, "Fine Bunny Rabbit! We should be resting anyway."_

_ Serenity said angrily, "You're such a bore, Darien!"_

_ Darien said, "And you're such a spoiled ungrateful brat. The world does not revolve around you Bunny and no one has to dance to the beat of your drum."_

_ Serenity cried upset, "You are insufferable, Darien Shields!"_

_ Darien shrugged his shoulders and yelled, "Maybe you should take another look in the mirror Buns and see who the excruciating one really is!" Serenity's mouth gaped open in revulsion._

_ Serenity stormed off and she was upset at Darien for an entire minute before she started dancing dance after dance from one man to the next. She laughed and she enjoyed as they twirled her around and placed their hands on her tiny waist. Darien felt a twinge of jealousy when one of the men started to lift her up by her tiny waist and spin her around causing her to laugh. He was an attractive tall young fellow with a slim built and dirty blonde hair. As the man started to lowered her down, Serenity's eyes started to lowered as they stared at each other as if they were about to kiss._

_ Serenity grasped when she found herself being lift over someone's shoulders and being carried out of the pub while everyone laughed as she kicked and screamed. She kicked and screamed until Darien tossed her on her bed like a rag doll and then went to lock the door._

_ Serenity frowned at him angrily as she charged towards him. She was stunned when she found herself being turned around and thrown slightly against the back of the door. He had her hands pinned up over her head with one hand while he pinned her against the door with his chest pressing against hers as she stared at him with irritated eyes and her breasts heaved up and down. She felt something poking in her stomach._

_ She looked down and blushed. He then used his free hand and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. _

_ Darien finally said throatily, "It is taking all my willpower not to throw you down and take away your innocence, princess. You're too beautiful and naïve for your own good."_

_ Darien watched as her eyes started to turn from irritated to lustful. She leaned forwards towards his lips._

_ Darien asked abruptly, "Is this what you want princess?"_

_ Serenity asked lustfully, "What if I did?"_

_ He brought his lips down towards hers as she closed her eyes. When she did not feel her lips on his, she opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a charming smile on his lips that were inches away from hers. He said tenderly, "Good night, princess."_

_ And with that, he walked away. She watched with stupor as he sat on the bed taking off his boots. She watched as he took off his shirt and then went to bed snoring. She frowned at him. She hated Darien Shields._

_ The next day, Darien stood on deck of Captain Hawkback's ship, Spanish Rose. Darien paced nervously as he stood on the ship. When he woke up that morning, Serenity was gone. He asked one of the hostess at the inn where they stayed if she had seen her, but she had not. Maybe he had been to forwarded with her and frightened her with his boldness? Maybe she ran off with the guy at the pub last night? And why the hell was he gone out of the way to help her anyhow. "Because you care for her, "a strange voice told him._

_ Captain Hawkback turned to Darien and asked, "It's either now or never lad. It's time for me to sail. Either we are going to go on your crazy adventure or I am going to go with my crew and get some booty in the South of France."_

_ As Darien was about to speak, a young boy started racing towards the ship with astonishing speed. He was wearing black shirt, pants and black boots and was racing extremely fast on a white horse that looked like Serenity's. The boy quickly rode the horse up to the battle the boarding plank and boarded the ship to the pirates' dismay. The boy then hopped off the horse and stood in front of Captain Hawkback and Darien. He bowed before them before lifting his hat off and revealing himself to be Serenity. Darien and Captain Hawkback was dumbfounded as a cascade of golden curls cascading down to the small of the back._

_ Darien asked stunned, "You cut your hair?"_

_ Serenity smiled and said, "Yes, it was kind of freakishly long. My mother will definitely be upset with me. But do you like it?"_

_ Darien found himself grabbing a piece of her hair and softly running a strand of her golden locks through his fingers. He nodded. She smiled._

_ Captain Hawkback said, "Since you are both here, let's sail off." He started arguing his crew around and soon they were sailing away from the village and on their way to the New World where the city of Elysian lied._

_ They had been on the ship for a few weeks and had barely spoken two words to teach other. Darien spent most of his time talking with Captain Hawkback and giving him directions on where to go. Serenity was surprisingly helpfully to the crew as she knew a lot about sailing. She also helped prepared the meals and cleaned up the deck after rainfall or a heavy storm. She quickly started to grow on the crew and the Captain._

_ Darien simply looked at her perplexed. On night Serenity was standing on the deck with her hands folded on the rails. She looked at the moon with an expressionless emotion on her face. Darien watched her from a distance._

_ She asked unexpectedly, "Why are you rushing to get rid of me?"_

_ Darien looked stunned wondering if she was talking to him or the moon._

_ She said not looking, "I am talking to you, Darien Shields."_

_ Darien wondered if she telepathic._

_ Darien slowly walked next to her looking at the endless ocean with the reflection of the moon on it._

_ Serenity asked, "Why don't you care for me, Darien? Why are you pushing me away? We have been on this ship for weeks and we barely spoken."_

_ Darien answered honestly, "I don't know."_

_ Serenity said turning to him with emotional eyes, "Yes, you do know Darien."_

_ Darien said, "I don't know."_

_ Serenity demanded angrily, "Darien!"_

_ Darien yelled angrily, "Because I'm afraid!"_

_ She looked at him stunned then asked, "Why? Why are you afraid?"_

_ Darien said, "Because I don't think I am good enough for anything. I know I am a good father and a good warrior even a good worker but that's on my own terms. It's not like I have to be in charge of great responsibility. My entire life I have always done what was necessary but never what I wanted. For the first time in my life, I can do what I want and not worry about the needs and desires of others. I know that is selfish, but my life has always been in service to others."_

_ Serenity asked confused, "But what does that have to do with the way you treat me?"_

_ Darien said, "Serenity, I am a waste of time. I am not someone that you want to fall in love with or form a serious attachment too. All I can promise you is a good time in bed. I have been with so many women and I have broken all of their hearts, because they wanted my love and I could not give it to them. Even my late wife, I loved her dearly but I never been in love. I can't love Serenity. I can't make you happy. All I can do is to make sure that you safely get home so that you can find someone who makes you happy."_

_ Serenity asked looking up at the sky, "How do you know?"_

_ Darien stared at her as the wind blew through her beautiful golden locks and asked, "How do I know what?"_

_ Serenity turned to him and stated, "That you cannot make me happy or any other woman and that you cannot love. It's an untrue statement because I've seen first handedly how much you love your children. You simply have not found your soul mate yet." Darien felt a tiny jolt of energy as Serenity placed one of her delicate hands on his arm as she turned to him with passionate eyes. "She's out there Darien, but you have to open your heart to find her. You have to let this thick wall you built around yourself and when Uno brings her into her life, you will be ready for her."_

_ Darien stared at her with a captivated expression on his face as he stared at the innocent angel in front of him. His heart started beating rapidly as her hand left his hand and slowly reached up and touched his chest where his heart was. She closed her eyes and listening happily to sound of his heart beating like a beautiful melody._

_ Before Darien knew it, his eyes started to darkened. She slowly opened his eyes as she started into his deep blue eyes that looked enchanted with desire for her. She blushed. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulling her closing to his body. She looked at him with innocent eyes as he descended his head towards hers. He placed his hands underneath her chin as he tilted her head upwards as she looked at him with sensitive eyes. When his lips were inches away from hers, Darien stopped. He said softly, "I think I already found her, and her name is sweet Serenity." He then pressed his lips against hers and held her in her arms as they shared their first kiss under the full moon._


	29. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Thanks for the positive feedback. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**_

_The next day, Serenity looked content as she leaned over the rail and smiled inhaling the wonderful fresh air of Earth. She helped the crew as they managed different parts of the ship as Darien sat in the Captain's quarters as they looked at the map showing him where Elysian was. Captain Hawkback looked skeptical at Darien when they saw nothing on the map but water and more water. Darien told the captain to have faith and the captain told Darien that he was starting to think Darien was nuts. Darien simply laughed._

_ Over the next few days, Serenity and Darien snuck secret glances at each other. He snuck a soft caress every once in a while on her shoulder or hair. After lunch, they purposely touch each other's hand while passing a dish or one of the spices. Darien did not want to pursue a relationship or show any romantic interest in Serenity but friendship while they were stranded at sea on a ship full of men and she was the only female. He noticed that some of the crew admired the beauty on board the ship with lustful eyes that was oblivious to Serenity but not Darien. He gave them warning glances if he caught them even thinking of approaching her unnecessarily. Part of the agreement with the captain was that none of the men would bother Serenity. He even noticed the captain a couple of times staring at the little bunny, and he gave him a warning glance nonverbally reminding them of their agreement. _

_ One night as Darien lied in bed in his quarters that contained a small bed, a small desk, a medium- sized mirror attached to the wall next the door and lantern on the small desk which a couple of books that Darien bought with him were stacked. He was reading a book on philosophy when he heard a light knock on his door._

_ He said in a knowing manner, "Come in, Buns."_

_ Serenity slowly opened the door and looked at him amazement as he lied on his bed reading a book. She was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was braided in a single braid that was swung over her shoulder. She was holding a tiny lit candle in her hand. She said in disbelief as she closed the door behind her, "How did you know it was me?"_

_ Darien said without looking as he turned the page, "Because you knock like a girl." _

_ Serenity frowned at him as she placed her free hand on her hips. Darien laughed as he continued to read his book._

_ Serenity asked as she frowned, "What's more interesting, me or your stupid book?"_

_ Darien said pretending to read, "At the current moment, the book."_

_ Serenity frowned at him as she turned on her heel to leave. As she grabbed the door knob, she found that it was being closed back by a strong hand and locked. She blushed as she felt the candle being taken out of her hand. Before she could turn around, she gasped as she felt tiny butterflies in her stomach as Darien wrapped his strong arms around her from behind pulling her towards his warm body. As she cradled against his body wrapped in his arms, Darien tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on her neck and then lifted his head to say affectionately, "I'm just joking, Buns. You know you mean the world to me."_

_ Serenity muttered doubtful to him, "You don't act like it."_

_ He asked softly with a smile as he rocked her side to side in his arms, "Why is that, love?"_

_ Serenity said, "You've hardly shown me any ounce of affection since you kissed me last week."_

_ Darien planted a soft kiss on top of her soft hair that smelled like vanilla and said with a deep inhale as he rested his head on her shoulder blade, "That's because I don't want to disrespect you on a ship full of men. You're not some average woman Bunny. You're a princess of the highest court and from the way you carry yourself, the men on the ship know that you are of noble blood."_

_ Serenity said insecure, "I thought it was just because you weren't interested in me. I am not the most beautiful world in the world. I'm excruciating as you called me. "_

_ Darien said with a warm smile, "Bunny, look in the mirror." When she turned her head, he slowly lifted her chin and turned her to face the mirror._

_ He said as he looked at her through the mirror, "I never understand why some of the most beautiful people in the world have the lowest self-confidence. You are breathtaking Buns. You are the vision of male fantasies, and to me you are perfect. There is not one thing I would change about you."_

_ Serenity said weakly, "You hated my hair."_

_ Darien laughed and said softly, "I loved your hair. I loved you since I was a little boy, and I have been waiting for you all my life. That's why I was never able to give my heart to another, because I already gave it to you a long time ago. You're my dream girl, Serenity. You're my everything. I love you."_

_ Serenity looked at him in astonishment as Darien smiled at her with loving eyes through the mirror. She knew he meant every word. Her eyes blinked and a tear quickly slid down her cheek and she sniffed. Darien laughed softly as she turned looking in his affectionate eyes and buried her head into his chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around him._

_ Darien loosely pulled her away and lifted her chin with one hand as the other lied on her waist. He asked worried when he saw she was upset, "What's wrong, my love?"_

_ Serenity said with a hurt expression, "I finally found someone that I care deeply about, and I will leave you in as soon as we make it to Elysian. A part of me wants to return home to my family, while the other wants to remain here on Earth with you and be a part of your family." She sniffed._

_ Darien said with a warm smile, "Let's not worry about what happens when we get to Elysian and focus on the time we have together on Earth."_

_ Serenity looked at him as tears glistened down her cheeks. Darien laughed lightly and said with a tilt of his head, "Buns, you are something special. You cry about everything." She playfully slapped him on his arm causing a playful smile on his lips._

_ He then laughed again as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He then turned her around and slowly scooped her in his arms and laid her gently on the small bed. He wrapped her in his arms as they lied on the bed sideways with her cradled in his arms. They made out for a few hours before they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms._

_ The sun rose into the sky awakening Darien to its powerful rays through his small window. He smiled with a sense of completeness rushed over him as his angel slept peacefully next to him. He got up and washed up. When Serenity woke up, she noticed that Darien was gone. She sat up worriedly looking around._

_ She soon arrived on the deck to see Darien staring at the beautiful scenery of the blue sky and the sun in the horizon covered by white clouds as birds soared highly in the sky. Serenity walked next to him. She was still wearing her pirate outfit and hat. Darien smiled warmly at her when she looked up at him. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips leaving her breathless when he ended it and turned her around facing the scenery as he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her as she absentmindedly cradled deeper into his. She exhaled after breathing the fresh air. _

_ Darien said looking ahead and said, "Buns, look at the sun."_

_ Serenity looked at the sun and said, "It's beautiful, Dare. It's the sun."_

_ She looked up at him and he quickly said, "No, baby, keep looking ahead."_

_ She looked at the sun and then was amazed as she saw a beautiful golden city magically appeared floating above the ocean. It was a city covered with gold and in the center of it was a beautiful Golden Castle that glistened in the sun._

_ Serenity's jaw dropped. Darien said as he rested his head on top of her hair, "Welcome to Elysian."_

_ Soon they found the captain and his crew surrounding them as they looked at the beautiful golden city. _

_ Darien glanced over at Captain Hawkback with a smirk on his face as his dumbstruck expression. He asked slyly, "Still think I am nuts?"_

_ Captain Hawkback said never taking his eyes off the floating city, "No, I must be losing him." He then shook out of his trance and ordered the crew to get back to work and sail full force to the city._

_ Darien whispered unconsciously, "Welcome to my world, Serenity." Serenity stared up at him tilting her head to the side as she stared at the zealous look of nostalgia in his wistful eyes. This place meant a great deal to him. Serenity could tell. _

_ The Spanish Rose slowly floated towards the boarders of Elysian and stopped when they arrived nearly a sandy beach like area. Darien walked off the ship holding Serenity's hand as Captain Hawkback and a few of his crew walked next to him while a few others stayed on board and watched the ship._

_ When they were on the sandy shores of Elysian, Darien turned to the captain with his arm place protectively around Serenity's waist._

_ He said pointing to the left, "On the left side of the city about twenty miles south of the forest, there are some ancient caves over thousands of years old. In those caves, the royal family kept tons of gold, jewels, rubies, and diamonds from biblical times by the Romans, Greeks, Egyptians, and Africans in honor of the family. Take as much as you like, but beware of the royal guards. The Elysians do not steal, so it's not heavily guarded. You have three days to gather your jewels before the city disappears again. If you are captured by the royal guards, you will be killed."_

_ Captain Hawkback reached to grab his sword, but Darien already drew his as he held it to the captain's neck while the crew surrounded Darien and Serenity with swords pointed towards them. Serenity clung tightly to Darien's body as Darien and the captain held eye contact._

_ Darien said sternly, "Captain, I have no reason to trick you. Take your treasures and leave before the third night."_

_ The Captain stared into Darien's eyes and saw no treachery in them. The captain then relented and placed his sword by in his sheath as Darien lowered his. The Captain nodded for his crew to stand down. They lowered their sword placing them back in the sheaths._

_ Captain Hawkback asked, "I trust you Darien. Are you going to return with us?"_

_ Darien smiled then said shaking his head, "No captain. I will only bring you trouble if you wait for me. It's better to take your booty and leave without being seen. I'll be fine."_

_ Captain Hawkback held out his hand and said, "Well, it was good knowing you, and if you ever want work as a pirate, you always welcome on board my ship."_

_ Darien smiled shaking the captain's hand and said, "Thank you captain for everything."_

_ Captain Hawkback smiled warmly at Serenity and said taking her free hand and bringing to his lips. He kissed the back of it and said, "Good-bye my lady. Your beauty will be missed on board my ship. There is great potential in you also to be a pirate." Serenity instantly warmed up and smiled at the captain._

_ Darien watched with his arms wrapped around Serenity as Captain Hawkback and his crew departed in the forest._

_ Serenity asked curious as they stared at him, "You were telling the truth?"_

_ Darien nodded._

_ Serenity asked another question, "They tried to kill us. How could you be so calm?"_

_ Darien looked down and smirked at her and said, "My initials are CCCADC."_

_ Serenity asked curiously, "What is that?"_

_ Darien said as he turned her in his arms, "Cool calm collected and dashingly charming."_

_ Serenity rolled her eyes as Darien burst into laughter._

_ He said taking her hand with his, "It's time to get you home, moon brat."_

_ Serenity said, "Sure mortal wiseacre." Darien laughed as he watched Serenity walk passed him. He then ran up and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air causing her to scream in fear as he tossed her up and she landed in his arms as he carried her through the forest. _

_ Prince Erik, who was no other than Marvel, stood on the throne as he was entertained by the rich citizens of Elysian. Since Endyimon was exiled and the Earth King was on his death bed, the Senate, who were the law makers, appointed him his provisional ruler until the golden crystal revealed the true king. No one has been able to take the Sword of the Earth out of the stone. Prince Erik was temporary content and happy that his first cousin Endyimon was out of the picture. Prince Erik was the son of Thameus, the Earth King's twelfth son. His father was Queen Susan's first love. When the Earth King blessed Damien with the crowd, Damien murdered his younger brother. Susan, who the Senate did not know was already with child, was sent to the Earth to live with her people to spend some final time with her family before he consummated their marriage and made her immortal. The truth was he was sending her there to hide the fact that she was pregnant with his brother's child. After nine months, Susan gave birth to a baby boy she named Erik. She spent the rest of the year with her family and bonding with her son. The following year, the Earth King sent for Susan to return to Elysian and leaving Erik to be raised with her family in Ireland._

_ Two years later, Queen Susan gave birth to Endyimon and Endyimon was announced to the world as the next King of the Earth. Endyimon and Erik were the best of friends and got in tons of trouble and went on many adventures together. Even though Erik was as great of a warrior as Endyimon, he never understood why his uncle the Earth King despised him and his aunt Queen Susan adored him like a mother, who he never knew. When he was fifteen, it was on his maternal grandmother's deathbed did she reveal his true parentage before she departed from the world. He discovered that his Aunt Susan was also his real mother and his first cousin Endyimon was also his half-brother. He also found out that his Uncle Damien sentenced his father to death. His father loved his big brother and was not after his brother's crown like Damien lied to the Senate and said he was. King Damien had become infatuated with Susan, Erik's father's fiancée and murdered his own brother to be with her. _

_ Erik never let his aunt and uncle know that he knew the truth. Over the years, he became jealous of Endyimon who he now knew was his brother. He silently vowed to make the Earth King and his family suffered for what they did to his father. _

_ As the party commenced of fire, juggling, magic tricks, dancing, wine and great food in his honor, Prince Erik looked straight ahead watched as Kuroki Mio appeared before him. She was wearing a red one shoulder gown that reached her ankles. She had a thin gold belt around her waist and golden sandals on her feet. She had long luscious black hair that fell to the middle of her back with beautiful violet eyes. She bowed before him and spoke in a sensuous voice, "My prince our plan is almost complete." She bowed down and got on her knees as she kissed his feet. Prince Erik smiled down at her._

_ Prince Erik gave her a lustful smirk as later the night he lied naked in his king sized bed as he groaned in satisfaction as he looked at the beautiful nude white haired man who were satisfying his hardened groin. He then groaned when a beautiful nude woman with blonde hair started to kiss on his chest. He closed his eyes in satisfaction as he used his hand to move the white haired man's head up and down his groin. The blonde haired woman came to his mouth and started to kiss him passionately on the lips as he released himself in the white-haired man's mouth. He fell asleep with a satisfied grin on his face._

_ Darien held Serenity's hand as he showed her around the beautiful kingdom of Elysian. Serenity asked as they walked through the local market, "So this is where you grew up?"_

_ Darien asked looking at her, "Why do you say that, Bunny?"_

_ Serenity said, "Because that's what you said on the ship when we were coming here, and it explains how you knew how to get here. So is this your home?"_

_ Darien stared at her for a second then reluctantly nodded. Serenity stared at him and asked curiously, "Why did you leave here?"_

_ Darien said purposely to end the subject, "I rather not discuss it, Buns."_

_ Serenity said angrily, "You don't have a choice, Dare."_

_ Darien arched an eyebrow and said, "Drop it, Bunny."_

_ Serenity said irritated, "No, I won't. I want the truth."_

_ Darien spat out angrily, "The truth is that you will be gone in a few days, and I will never see you again!" Serenity looked hurt releasing his hand. She backed away from him._

_ Darien looked at her with regret and began to apologize._

_ Serenity said cutting him off, "Drop it. I don't have time for your aloofness so forget about us and I will go to the castle by myself." She turned on her heel and walked off. She said not looking back, "You're probably will forget about me as soon as I am gone anyway. No wonder you were determined to get rid of me."_

_ Darien yelled angrily, "You know what? Fine! I am sick of your immaturity anyway, you ungrateful brat! Just leave!"_

_ She walked a good mile into the city before she felt someone yank her arm roughly and pulled her into a dark alley. She looked up and found herself looking into the eyes of a remorseful Darien. He placed his arms on both sides of her face and kissed her lips softly. He whispered remorsefully as he placed light kisses all over her face, hair, neck, and shoulders, how sorry he was and how he did not mean what he said. _

_ He paid for them to stay in a luxurious inn, and this time Serenity blushed as she found herself walking in a fancy room with a queen sized bed in the middle of it and decorated with aphrodisiacs all around. When Darien closed the door behind them, he asked skeptical as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Do you like it?"_

_ Serenity nodded then turned around to him and said, "Tell me the truth about you and this world Darien."_

_ Darien stared at her faltering and insecure. She never saw him this unsure of himself. He said quietly, "If that would make you happy." She nodded._

_ They sat on the floor as one of the staff brought them fine trays of some of the best food and wine in Elysian. She did not understand why Darien was spending all this money on her. As she ate the bread, soups, and fruits and wine, she listened attentively as Darien told his long tale of his time as the crowned prince of the Earth. He told her how he fantasized about her as a child, he told her his real name was Endyimon, his many affairs with women, feeling detached from the world, his dying father, his long life span, he told her about his arranged marriage with Christina, about his children, about Beryl, and his wife dying next to him why he slept. He told her about losing to his father in battle, being rejected by the golden crystal and becoming an alcoholic and fornicator again after his wife's death. He told her how his father banished him and how he stripped him of his title. He told her how much trouble he could get into if he was caught being in this city._

_ Serenity tilted her head and stared remorsefully at Darien. She softly caressed his hair as he looked at her with innocent eyes. He revealed everything about himself that left him vulnerable. He was not used to feeling pathetic. She embraced him and soon found herself softly stroking Darien's back as he cradled his head on his chest as tears rushed down his cheeks. He could not remember the last time he cried._

_ To break the silence, he listened as he told her how she ended up on Earth. She told him how useless she felt and how she never really experienced anything since her mother forbid her from leaving the moon. She told him how she always wanted to be a warrior and of use instead of always being the damsel in distress but her mother prohibited her. She told him about Malcolm and the Sailor Scouts. He laughed as she told him about all the stupid things she did like getting captured by Malcolm or having a tantrum like a spoiled brat. He laughed as she told him that she was the spoiled ungrateful princess that he thought she was but did not look like a bunny._

_ When she finished talking Darien was smiling at her, she asked, "Are you going to go see your father and mother?"_

_ Darien shook his head and said, "No, it would not be wise. I am breaking the rules for being here and the punishment is death if I am caught so no."_

_ Serenity looked sad again. She found her face being lifted up and saw a smiling Darien looked down at her. He brought his lips down to her as she fell back on the rug as Darien cradled her in her arms. She did not even realized when he lifted her up and placed her softly on the bed. He started to leave small kisses all over her body causing Serenity to smile as her sensitive body reacted to his kisses._

_ When he came down to kiss her again, she stopped his head with her hands on both side of his face. She said as she looked deeply into his dark blue eyes, "Endyimon, make love to me. Give me one night of happiness in my long miserable existence."_

_ Endyimon looked down at her with unsure eyes and said, "Serenity, I…_

_ Serenity said with a smile, "You once told me you love me. Prove it right now! Make love to me."_

_ Endyimon asked apprehensive, "Are you sure? It will hurt."_

_ Serenity nodded and said, "As sure I am that I am falling in love with you, my prince."_

_ Endyimon smiled then said, "As you wish, milady."_

_ Serenity said with a smile as his lips started to descend upon hers, "Mortal savages…"_

_ When he was an inch away from her lips, he whispered, "Shut up, Buns." He kissed her passionately on her lips. Serenity moaned as Darien soon placed kisses all over her naked body with her slender legs wrapped around his naked torso as the sheets barely covered their bodies. He took his time as he slowly left soft kisses all over her body and slowly started to lick and suck on her soft breasts causing her to moan out loud. When he finally entered her gently and slowly, he muffled Serenity's cries with soft kisses on her mouth muttering between each kiss sweet sayings like "I'm sorry" and "I love you, Buns". Darien laughed as he slowly and gently entered and exited her soft body as she would sometimes call him Darien and other times called him Endyimon. When he saw she was in no more pain and only pleasure appeared on her beautiful face, he started to thrust inside of her faster and deeper as she held on to him tightly like he was her white horse. When she was about to climax, he noticed the crescent moon appearing on her forehead as he rode her body faster. It started to light up as a yellow light illuminated from her forehead. He pounded into her faster as he felt his body starting to climax also, his eyes turned golden as a golden aura started to surround his body. She held on tighter as he went faster as she whimpered and panted softly like a little kitten from their intense lovemaking. Darien grabbed on to the headboard as he pounded his rock hard groin harder and deeper inside of her tight little body. The headboard banged against the wall and the bed springs squeaked. Serenity screamed out loud as Darien screamed with her as their bodies climaxed together and their auras merged together as a powerful energy exploded around them. The crescent moon disappeared from Serenity's forehead and the golden aura disappeared from Endyimon's body. He collapsed on top of her body as she fell into a deep sleep while he quickly rolled over on his back as he felt something hot rising in his body as he breathed heavily as he heard the sound of his heart rapidly beating in his chest._

_ Across the kingdom, the golden crystal embedded in the hilt of the Sword of the Earth started to light up and responded to the energy. A powerful golden ray shot from the sword across the kingdom to where Endyimon lied after making love to Serenity. It went into his body and Endyimon screamed so loud that an earthquake erupted around the Earth. Endyimon held out his arms as he felt the power of the golden crystal absorbed inside his body as he ascended from the bed._

_King Damien lied on his deathbed and said weakly as the room shook around him, "Endyimon, my son, the king inside of you has finally awakened. " He shakily held up his hand and said, "Endyimon, I give you power. May Uno be with you." A golden energy slowly flowed from the Earth King's body and ascended above him. It flowed quickly into the atmosphere and headed towards Endyimon. Endyimon absorbed its aura. Endyimon's eyes were golden, his beard was gone, and his long hair was now properly cut to the short hairstyle he wore before his wife died. He was dressed in a golden armor with golden boots and a golden cape flowing behind his back. As Serenity slept, Endyimon disappeared out of the room._

_The Earth King's hand dropped from his deathbed. King Damien was dead, and Endyimon was now the new King of the Earth._

_In the stillness of the night, Endyimon reemerged in the ruins where he saw the Sword of the Earth in the stone. He determinedly walked towards the Sword of the Earth as if it was calling to him. As his cousin Erik's lovers satisfied him in his bed, he senses sharpen as he felt a powerful force in the city. He closed his eyes with a gratified look on his face. He already suspected something when a powerful earthquake erupted throughout the entire planet for five minutes. It was the second one of that magnitude in months. Endyimon stopped in front of the sword. He then placed his hand on the handle of the sword and stood in awe as he slowly pulled the sword from the stone. He stared at the beautiful object with wonderment as he held it in front of him before thrusting it in the air and yelling, "Elysian!" A powerful golden energy of light shot out quickly from the sword into the air to the dark clouds. Thunder roared through the sky and lightning struck sharply around him._

_Erik's eyes opened wide as his lovers kissed all over his chiseled body. He said with a malice smile, "Well, well…the young prince has returned home and finally became the true king. Too bad he will die before his crowding ceremony. Kuroki Mio, you're up!" Kuroki Mio appeared out of the shadows wearing a black gown. She bowed before disappearing._

_The next morning Serenity awoke to the sunlight shining brightly on her face through the windows. She could tell from the busy chatter around her that half the day had already passed. She slowly sat up and groaned in pain as she felt pain in the lower half of her body. She noticed in confusion that there was a blood stain on the sheets. She recalled Darien starting off gently almost playful with her, then he started to get rougher with her like another entity was taking over his body and he was losing control. She touched her forehead that was still hot as she remembered their essences merging. She ruined herself and she knew her mother would never forgive her for tarnishing her purity for one night of pleasure in her eighteen hundred years of discontentment. She was a jaded princess. She had everything she could ever want, but she could never fully live her immortal life. She merely existed until the day her mother died and she would become queen and wife to a man she did not love._

_Serenity slowly brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knee caps. She looked on with a pensive look on her face. Each day she spent with Darien or Endyimon, she had faith that he could bring her back home to her friends and family. Yet, the more she spent with him and thought about going home to a life of duty and friends who treated her as immaturely as she acted, she longed to be with Endyimon, yet she was not sure of how he felt about her. He warned her not to fall in love with her and any form of serious attachment. Even though last night was the best night of her life, she did not know if he truly cared for her or was it simply his trick to bed her. _

"_I love you, Serenity." She gasped as she turned to see Endyimon standing in the doorway dripping wet wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his slender waist where she still saw a little black hair below his belly button. His damp black hair is nicely cut , his dreamy sapphire eyes, his beard is gone, his face is beautiful, his muscles are bulging, his chest is ripped, his ripped abdominals on display. The man before her looked as perfect as a Greek god. Her beast had turned into a handsome prince overnight._

_Serenity looked at him quietly wondering if he could read her thoughts. When she did not respond, a sexy smile appeared on his lip as he said suavely, "I guess you like what you see. You're always welcome to watch, my little rabbit." Serenity's eyes widen._

_She was about to say something in outrage when his facial expressions changed and asked concerned as he leaned against the doorframe, "How are you feeling, Buns? I'm sorry I was a little rough with you at the end. I lost control of myself. I hope that you can forgive me." A guilty expression appeared on his face._

_Serenity stared at him and said blushing deeply, "Yes, it was painful but I still enjoyed last night. Thank you."_

_Endyimon smiled. He then said softly, "We'll go to the castle and I can get you home today if you wish." Serenity looked at him in shock as if he secretly wanted her to say no and that she would stay with him._

_Serenity asked curiously, "I thought you were subjected to death if you found out to be here?"_

_Endyimon smiled warmly and answered, "They cannot kill the king."_

_Serenity looked stunned and asked, "But how?"_

_Endyimon said giving her a penetrating look, "You." Serenity stared at him._

_Serenity never took her eyes off of Endyimon as he leaned away from the door frame and walked towards her. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. His body slightly twisted as he looked in her blue eyes and said, "Something you gave me last night was what I needed for the golden crystal to accept me as its master."_

_Serenity asked confused, "What could I have possibly given you?"_

_Endyimon smiled lightly and said, "Your love. I think you represent the dreams of my childhood. I gave you my heart a long time ago before I even met you. You are what I have been waiting my entire life for, Serenity."_

_Serenity's lips slowly parted. Endyimon leaned over and kissed her softly which then turned more passionate as Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her body on the bed. He leaned over her and whispered when their faces were inches apart, "We'll go to the palace later on."_

_Serenity said shyly, "There is no rush." Endyimon gave her a warm smile. Endyimon lowered his head and started to kiss her softly on her lips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Serenity closed her eyes as she caressed his naked body as she slowly traced it with her fingers. Endyimon's head slowly left her lips and softly left wet kisses down her body. When he got to her flat stomach, Serenity moaned in pleasure as he gently pushed her legs apart and buried his head between her legs. Serenity sighed in ecstasy as her hands gripped her broad shoulders. She cried out "Endyimon" on her lips._

_Kunzite woke up naked next to Prince Erik in his bed with a slight headache as he sat up clutching his forehead. He turned to the prince who slept nakedly in his arms. Two years ago, he ended things with Zoicite, who wanted to come out publicly about their affair and was now being caught wearing women clothing. It was becoming too difficult to conceal their affair when Zoicite was becoming more and more flamboyant. He felt the stares and whispers about him being so friendly with Zoicite. To appease them, he ended up sleeping with a pretty fair maiden, but he felt nothing and he remained soft no matter how hard he tried to be straight. Women did not satisfy him no matter how beautiful and sweet they were. _

_After he ended his affair with Zoicite, who quickly found another lover around his age of twenty-one, Kunzite now thirty-one went to Ireland on business for the king. He was to escort Prince Erik to Elysian. Prince Erik was a handsome man that slept with both men and women as long as they were beautiful to him. No one dared to question the eccentric prince's sleeping patterns because they knew he would slit their throats without blinking an eye. Kunzite was acting as professionally as he could when he constantly saw the young prince staring at his eyes. One night before they were to depart on their journey, Prince Erik called Kunzite into his quarters to speak to him. While in his quarters, he saw that Prince Erik was talking to him and at the same time using a lot of carnal innuendo and constantly touching and caressing him. Before the night was over, Kunzite slept with the prince, and their secret love affair began. _

_When they returned to Elysian, Kunzite pledged his allegiance to the prince even when King Damien mysteriously became ill at Prince Erik's arrival. He spent his days following the prince's commands, and his nights going to the prince's quarters whenever he was called. Kunzite soon became jealous when he saw the many affairs that Prince Erik carried on. Kunzite became his jealous lover and with a kiss from his prince, he realized that no one could really tame the prince or his desires. Prince Erik lived in his own little world and had his own crazy way of handling situations. Kunzite soon accepted this affair without wanting the prince's affection. Over the last couple of years, he found himself in the prince's quarters being his commander and concubine at the same time._

_Kunzite was no fool. He knew that his prince and lover wanted power and he hated Endyimon for some reason. Kunzite had heard rumors of Endyimon being in the city and from the powerful worldwide earthquake last night; he knew that Endyimon had become the new ruler. He knew that Prince Erik was plotting some against his cousin, but he did not know how. Even though he loved Prince Erik, Endyimon was the first man he ever loved as a friend and even a potential lover. He never told Endyimon that he secretly loved him since they were friends, and he knew Endyimon loved only women. Yet, he was no longer his own man. He was so infatuated with Prince Erik and distraught when Endyimon was banished that he sold his soul to the demon witch Metacilla to prove his eternal loyalty to Prince Erik, who also was working with Metacilla to destroy his Uncle Damien's entire family in order to avenge his father's death. He already got rid of the King Damien. Now, Queen Susan, Endyimon, and his two children were all that was left. Even though Kunzite loved Endyimon, he had no choice but to obey Prince Erik. His free will was gone, and he had no choice but to respond to anything he wished. What the prince wished now was for Endyimon's death. He would have to kill his dearest friend before the crowding ceremony._

_Endyimon soon left out of the inn with Serenity on his arm. Serenity watched in awe when a golden aura surrounded his body before they left their room. He disguised himself as man with that Serenity danced with in the marine town. Serenity thought it was a freaky cool trick. He became tired of Serenity dressing like a man and took her to a local dress shop. He paid top dollar to buy Serenity a fancy golden gown with a white lace. She decided to keep her hair down as they went from shop to shop and he took her sightseeing around the city. Every once in a while he would pull her off to the side and started kissing her or sneaking a soft caress of her body. _

_Their fun soon stopped as news started to spread fast reaching Endyimon's ears about the death of their father. Everyone was waiting for him to make an appearance. They wanted to know who the new king will be. He could tell that they despised the ideal of Prince Erik being king. His cousin Erik was weirder than Zoicite and he saw things in a different way from everyone else. He was heartless and could kill and had killed many men without a blink of an eye. Human life meant nothing to him, power meant everything. When it reaches Serenity's ears, she gave him her condolence and apologized like it was her fault he was dead. He told her warmly that he was okay, and the only way for him to come into his full power was for his father to die. He had mentally prepared himself for his father's death, and the king inside of him will not allow him to mourn for him right now. There was much he had to do._

_When it started to get late in the afternoon, they walked to hand in hand and saw royal guards dressed in gold armor patrolling the castle. Endyimon pulled Serenity's arm and led her into the hidden woods. Endyimon started to transform back into his regular self to Serenity's amazement. He gave Serenity a quick peck on the cheek as she stared at him._

_He said as he held her hands in front of him, "I need you to go back to the inn."_

_Serenity stared confusedly, "What do you mean? I thought we were going to the castle."_

_Endyimon said, "Serenity, my father is dead. I was not expecting on getting my true powers last night. Erik is in charge, and we are not exactly on the best of terms right now. You already know what happened to Christina when I was right there." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. He said, "Serenity, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you too much for you to go into a dangerous situation. They know that I am home and that I am the new king. They are probably plotting to kill me as we speak. So I need you to stay low key and remain in the inn until I find a way to return you to your home world. As a matter of fact, I don't want you to leave out. If my enemies find out about you, they will use you to destroy me. I cannot let that happened Serenity. You're too important to me." As Serenity listened intently as Endyimon was now staring at her with emotional eyes, his words started to remind her of her mother words when she told her about wanting to do more with her life. Was she really that important that they would allow the destruction of their worlds in order to protect her? _

_ "Bunny…" Serenity look up to see Endyimon was staring at her with worried eyes. He had been talking to her but she tuned him out. _

_ "Bunny, do you understand?"_

_ Serenity nodded. The next thing she knew he was grabbing her by the sides of her arms and pulling her roughly towards him as he kissed her in a long, passionate kiss that left her breathless. He then kissed her head and whispered I love you her ear before coming out of their hiding place._

_ Serenity looked through the bushes as he approached the bridge that led to the Golden Castle in confident stride. The guards looked astonished when they saw him approaching them. They quickly made way for Endyimon to walk pass them as they stood at attention. Serenity stared at him until he disappeared behind the castle's walls. She was unaware of a mysterious figure with violet eyes staring down at her from the top of a tree branch of a tall tree. The mysterious figure became angry as they disappeared. _


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

_Prince Erik sat in the throne room with Kunzite on one side and Zoicite on the other. Zoicite was easy to turn evil. He always disliked Endyimon because he knew Kunzite loved Endyimon more than he loved him. If Endyimon had ever returned Kunzite's affections, Zoicite knew he would have not had a chance. He smiled as heard the sound of armor marching towards him. Six royal guards stood around Endyimon as he walked into the throne room with poised swagger. _

_ Prince Erik held back his delight and said when Endyimon stood in front of him, "Welcome back, Endyimon."_

_ Endyimon gave a fake smile and said, "It's good to be back, cousin." He looked at Kunzite and Zoicite who looked at him blankly. He acknowledged them but they did not respond. He sensed an evil aura around them._

_ Prince Erik remorsefully, "I am sorry that you had to come back home on bad news with the loss of your father. I share you pain, dear cousin."_

_ Endyimon said solemnly, "Thank you for your sympathy."_

_ Prince Erik stood from his throne and walked down the steps towards Endyimon to the astonishment of Zoicite, Kunzite, and the guards. Prince Erik embraced his cousin in a brief hug then placed his hands on Endyimon's shoulders and said happily, "Welcome home, my cousin and my king." Prince Erik looked around the room and said with cheer, "Long live Endyimon, King of the Earth!"_

_ Everyone in the room except Kunzite and Zoicite cheered as Endyimon smiled warmly at his cousin._

_ Prince Erik laughed then said, "Let the guards show you to your quarters. We shall have a feast in your honor tonight and within two days; you shall officially be crowned the new Earth King." _

_ Endyimon smiled then said, "Thank you cousin." He allowed the guards to take him to his chambers leaving only Prince Erik, Zoicite and Kunzite in the room._

_ Zoicite said as he walked next to the beaming prince who was still smiling at the door that Endyimon just exited out of, "Your majesty. I thought we were going to kill Endyimon as soon as he showed his face. He was banished from this world and he returned."_

_ Prince Erik smiled then said gleefully, "We shall. But I am bored and my cousin is the perfect entertainment. What fun would it be to simply kill my cousin when I can make him wish he was dead?"_

_ Serenity stared out of the window of her room at the inn. She looked at the sun that was about to set. It has been hours since she seen Endyimon and he did not try to contact her. She was dressed in a night gown and robe with her hair hanging down her back. She paced the room worried over Endyimon. She knew that he was still alive because she felt his presence for some reason. Ever since they made love last night, she felt like their auras merged. Even though Endyimon was not with her, she felt his love all over her like a warm blanket that shielded her from the coldness of life. She knew he was alive, but was he okay?_

_ She froze as if she felt someone looking at her. She then walked to the window again and pulled the curtain to the side to peep out of it. She looked at people walking down the streets and then she glanced at the rooftops of the building around her. She saw no one staring at her. She then sighed in relief. She walked back into the room and could not believe how paranoid Endyimon had made her. No one was watching her. She sighed as she collapsed on the bed that was still covered with Endyimon's male scent that she inhaled with a smile. Within minutes she found herself asleep dreaming about making love again to Endyimon with a pleasant smile on her angelic features._

_ A shadowy figured appeared standing next to her slumbering body. It was Kuroki Mio. Kuroki Mio knelt beside Serenity and said, "What a plain woman?"_

_ Kuroki Mio said, "And weak. I can easily kill her right now."_

_ Metacilla voice said, "Not yet. Let use the little brat to torture the king. Let's use her to bring Endyimon to our side."_

_ Kuroki Mio said, "Endyimon is not powerful."_

_ Metacilla voice said, "Endyimon has more power than you imagined. He simply has not awakened them. This little girl is the key to opening them. She is what separates him from being a man and a king."_

_ Kuroki Mio asked, "Who is this girl?"_

_ Metacilla said, "A powerful little bitch even though she does not know how truly powerful she is."_

_ Kuroki Mio said, "You won't tell me who she is."_

_ "You don't need to know that right now. All you need to know is that she is the key to getting Endyimon on our side."_

_ Kuroki Mio said gently caressing Serenity's soft skin, "Yes, milady." Metacilla voice disappeared. _

_ As Kuroki Mio caressed Serenity's smooth skin, Endyimon's name softly escaped Serenity's lips causing Kuroki Mio to frown. _

_ Kuroki Mio's hand slowly started to caress upwards towards Serenity's shoulders. As she was about to wrap her hands around Serenity's slender neck, someone knocked on Serenity's door. Kuroki Mio quickly disappeared as Serenity jumped up from her sleep. She raced towards the door hoping it was Endyimon. _

_ She was slightly disappointed when she found out it was only the maid bring her supper. She politely thanked the maid and sat on the bed. She walked towards the window again after she quietly ate her supper and stared at the crescent moon in the sky._

_ While Serenity was alone in a room worried about Endyimon, Endyimon was busy laughing with the aristocracy of Elysian and drinking wine and eating large meals at a large dining table with his cousin and guests. Beautiful women in scanty outfits danced before him. Prince Erik leaned over to give him little comments about the performers causing Endyimon to laugh. Endyimon missed when they used to be together as boys. They always had fun and raised hell in the kingdom. _

_ Endyimon spent a couple of hours mingling with the rich and powerful of the city. He had not seen in years. They welcomed him graciously to the kingdom and congratulated him knowing that he would turn out to be a fine king like his father and grandfather. After a while, he retired to his quarters. A couple of the dancers wanted to join him but he politely declined._

_ In the privacy of his room, Endyimon circled the room inspecting the room to make sure no spies or anyone else was there. When he was confident he was alone, he summoned Helios. Helios appeared before his king knelt to the floor._

_ Endyimon said, "Rise Helios."_

_ Helios stood up and said, "Yes, your majesty. Welcome home. I knew you would find the secret to unleashing the power of the golden crystal."_

_ Endyimon said, "Thank you Helios. But I need to speak to my father."_

_ Helios said, "You know that it is forbidden for the dead and the living to intermingle. Have you not tried speaking to the queen?"_

_ Endyimon sighed as he walked past Helios and said, "I tried speaking to my mother, but she will not speak to me. Kaleen, her chambermaid says she is somewhere on Earth hidden and she has taken my children into hiding. She will not let me reach out to her."_

_ Helios said, "I cannot your majesty. It is forbidden."_

_ Endyimon said turning back to Helios then said, "It is possible, Helios."_

_ Helios said, "Yes, all things are possible, Endyimon. Yet, there is a reason that the Gods do not allow the mortals to intermingle with the dead. You are the King now Endyimon. The golden crystal has chosen you as its master. You have to find you own way in the world without the help of your father."_

_ Endyimon said, "But there is so much I do not know. This is a different world than since I was banished years ago."_

_ Helios nodded then said, "Yes, many things have changed, but you are now the king and have the power to fix it."_

_ Endyimon sighed as Helios started to smile._

_ Endyimon frowned at him and asked, "What are you smiling about?"_

_ Helios said with a smile, "When your grandfather died and your father became the king, your father asked me to do the same thing."_

_ "He did?"_

_ Helios nodded then said, "Yes, he was also worried about failing as a king and not living up to his father's magnificence. Yet, once he stopped trying to be like his father, and become his own man and rule his kingdom in his own way, he became a great king in his own way like you will be."_

_ Endyimon stared at Helios intently. Helios continued staring into the King's eyes, "Yes, my majesty. There are danger you will face, secrets you do not know, truths you will learn to be lies. Old friends may turn out to be enemies. Enemies may turn out to be friends. Yet, you have all the power, wisdom, and knowledge to face all of these challenges. Have faith in yourself my lord, like I have in you. Take care King Endyimon."_

_ As Helios vanished before him, Endyimon yelled out, "Helios, wait!" Yet, Helios was already gone. Endyimon groaned in frustration. His father could not help him, his mother was missing in action along with his children, and he did not know who to trust. He already knew his cousin was a vicious snake and Kunzite and Zoicite were now his minions. He pretended that he suspected no ill will from none of them, but he secretly knows they want him dead. He had yet to even reveal the whereabouts of the Sword of the Earth. He wanted to check on Serenity, but his gut was telling him to lay low. He did not want any danger to head towards his precious Serenity's way._

_ Tonight he had a feast in his honor, tomorrow he will meet with the Senate, and day after tomorrow he will be officially crowned as king at noon. He knew that his cousin liked being king so he knew between tonight and noon on the day after tomorrow, his cousin will launch his attack to kill him. He simply did not know how he would do it. He walked to his balcony and looked at the moon. He cringed when his glanced back at his bed and saw a quick image of his dead wife's body lying in bed that night. He quickly turned back to the moon and sigh thinking about Serenity. He thought about her wit, her innocence, her laughter, her smile, the way she felt when they made love. He sighed in content wishing she was there to comfort him._

_ Back in the Moon Kingdom, Malcolm groaned in frustrated as he paced the floor with worried about Serenity. She had been gone for days in the moon kingdom's time. There was no trace of her. Minako, Rei, Matthew and Ami looked apprehensively at Malcolm walked back and forth with worried. They were in the control room. Ami and Rei leaned around the control panel with their arms folded while Matthew sat on top of a desk kicking his legs as Ami stood next to him leaning against the desk._

_ Malcolm yelled with rage, "Where the hell is she?"_

_ Rei said, "I don't know. I've saw her running frantically from the north wing."_

_ Malcolm froze in his steps. Minako stiffen in her stance which Rei noticed. Rei sighed in annoyance. Rei said irritated, "Don't tell me she saw you too."_

_ Minako feigned ignorance, "I don't mean know what you mean Rei."_

_ Ami sighed then said, "She means about your affair with Malcolm that everyone in this room knows about including Lita and Maddy. The only one who did not know about the affair was Serenity, who had a school girl's crush on Malcolm here."_

_ Malcolm looked at his little brother for confirmation, who looked no older than twelve. Matthew nodded. _

_ Minako panicked and said, "You all knew. How?"_

_ Matthew said, "I am only a kid, and you too were way obvious. All the fighting, going on trips together…"_

_ Ami added, "The disappearance acts, the secret looks across the room when you think no one was looking…"_

_ Rei added, "Or getting extremely wasted one night with Ami, Lita, and I and confessing under the influences of lots of alcohol and spirits how great of a …."_

_ Rei hesitated remembering Matthew was in the room and even though he acted mature for his age, he was still a kid. Matthew smiled at her._

_ Rei then continued, "Anyway you told all of us about your secret affair with Malcolm."_

_ Minako turned red as she glanced up at Malcolm who still looked worried about Serenity. He did not even care that everyone knew their big secret. He was more worry about how it affected his precious Serenity. Minako felt a smidge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Minako was more beautiful and well-endowed than her cousin Serenity. Men would approach her before they even glanced at Serenity. Yet even with all her beauty and charms, she always knew she would never have her cousin's innocence. She always knew there was a sexually attraction between Malcolm and her. He satisfied her so much in the bedroom, but she longed for the friendship that he shared with Serenity. _

_They talked for long hours about everything from love to science to philosophy. They even confided their secrets with each other. Serenity could talk about anything with Malcolm, and he never got bored of her. He just listened and always tried to come up with a solution to solve her little problems. They go horseback riding together, camping together, and even snuck her in town every blue moon to mingle with the locals outside the castle walls. They argue, they fought, and they made up. Malcolm never shared the friendship that he had with Serenity with any of his other women. They were purely his sexual conquests like Minako secretly feared that she was. Any woman who was disrespectful to Serenity and Malcolm found out, he immediately chided the woman and lets her go shortly after that. While all the women that Malcolm slept with constantly changed, Serenity always remained there and he loved her like a little sister but sometimes Minako wondered if it was more than that. _

_ Malcolm said interrupting Minako's thoughts, "We have to find her."_

_ Rei said, "And how do we do that Malcolm? There are so many places she could have gone. We have no choice but to inform the Queen."_

_ Minako said looking at everyone, "No, that would not be wise. We should see if we can find Serenity first and if not, then we will inform my aunt. We can find her. We just have to think like Serenity."_

_ Rei said sarcastically, "Then we are doomed. Because Serenity does not think."_

_ Malcolm and Ami frowned at her._

_ Rei said shrugging her shoulders, "It is true. If there was an award for damsel in distress, Serenity will win it hands down. It's like she has a sign that read 'Kidnap me. I'm easy'. She really lives up to the dumb blonde stereotype."_

_ Minako said outrage, "Hey!"_

_ Rei said looking at Minako, "Minako, you may have the brains. But you sure live up to the blonde bimbo stereotype that will open her legs to anyone."_

_ Minako yelled outrage ready to storm towards Rei, "You bitch! Just because you hate men doesn't mean all of us has to live like monks, you prudes."_

_ Rei said angrily, "You knew how Serenity felt about Malcolm, and you still went after him and had an affair with him. Now because of you, Serenity is in danger because you couldn't keep your legs closed. You are the slut all the men called you. Your name is loud and clear throughout the galaxies. You whore!"_

_ Minako said upset, "Are you just upset about Serenity or the fact that I embraced my sexuality and not some stuck up prissy ass bitch that maybe if she got laid every once in a while, she might not be so uptight all the time. So fuck you if your opinion of me does not matter to me."_

_ When they looked around, Ami, Matthew, and Malcolm had already left out of the room. Malcolm was not in the mood to hear another one of Rei and Minako's argument about who had the most issues. All he cared about was finding Serenity. As he paced the hallway with Ami and Matthew on his sides, Malcolm said, "Okay, Rei said she was running this direction when she saw her."_

_ Ami said, "Yes, she was coming from the North gate after catching you with Minako. Rei said she was devastated and not paying attention to where she was going."_

_ Matthew added, "None of the guards or servants saw her around or outside the castle. The stable boy said she did not even go to check on Midnight."_

_ Malcolm added, "And she always rides Midnight when she is distraught about something and needs to clear her head."_

_ Ami said, "In other words, she did not leave this hallway. This is where she disappeared."_

_ Malcolm said, "But where could she go. She does not know how to teleport."_

_ Matthew blurted out happily, "The teleportation room!" _

_ Ami said happily, "Yes, we had it set to take us to Earth because there were rumors about potential trouble brewing on that planet. We had the teleportation pad set up to take us to Earth then shortly after Serenity disappeared, it went off the screen. We did not know what happened since we are still working the kinks out of the machine."_

_ Ami gasped covering her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh, she is probably being ravished and tortured by those savages. We have to save her!"_

_ Malcolm said, "Calm down. All mortals are not bad."_

_ Ami calmed down then said, "But you said that…"_

_ Malcolm cut in as they walked into the teleportation room and said, "Because we are arrogant, rich, spoiled and egotistical sons of a god, we think anyone who is not a god is a savage."_

_ Matthew ran over to the teleportation pad and inspected it. Malcolm said with Ami near his side, "There is good and evil in all creatures. All Earthlings are not bad. Some are good people, while others are evil to the core. Let's pray to Uno that Serenity found a good one."_

_ "Guys!" They turned their attention towards Matthew and stared at him as he held up a strand of long blonde hair that he found in the pad. Matthew said, "She was definitely here. Ami, how fast can you get this machine working again?"_

_ Ami said, "I called Maddy over. Give me an hour tops. Then, we can go back on Earth and bring back Serenity within a few hours."_

_ Matthew smiled then said, "Excellent. I'll help."_

_ Malcolm smiled at them as they raced out of the room to set up the teleportation up to take them to Earth._

_ Malcolm said looking at the teleportation pad and whispered to himself, "I'm sorry Serena for hurting you. I promise that I will bring you home where you are safe and loved."_

_ When he turned around, he saw a sad Minako standing in the doorway. He frowned when he saw her and walked passed her into the hallway._

_ As he walked off, he heard Minako called his name. He took an irritated sigh then said, "What Minako!"_

_ Minako said with remorseful eyes, "What about us?"_

_ Malcolm turned around and answered irritated, "I don't know. And to be honest, I am more worried about Serenity's whereabouts and safety than our sex life."_

_ Minako asked, "And was that all it was…"_

_ Malcolm arched his eyebrow and asked impassive, "Was?"_

_ Minako bit out angrily, "Yes, was I just another notch on your belt or was it something more than a casual affair?"_

_ Malcolm said, "I admit I thought it could be more, but after seeing with my own eyes, how immature you were about the disappearance of your own blood, I changed my mind."_

_ Minako said lively, "Don't ever tell me how much I care about my own cousin. Serenity does stupid shit like this all the time, and we always bail her out and returned her safely without the queen's knowledge. I loved Serenity along with the rest of the Sailor Senshi with all my heart. Let me let you in on a little secret. I was not force to become a Sailor Senshi or pledge my eternal loyalty to the princess. I chose to. I was given a choice by my parents and at the age of eight hundred, I pledge to serve the princess for my entire life. That is how much I love her."_

_ She started to walk towards Malcolm who simply stared at her in wonder. She continued, "What you think because you have secret outing with Serenity makes you special. I know where you take her, and I allow you to because I agree she needs to get out of the stuffiness of these castle's walls." She now stood in front of him as he continued to stare at her. _

_ She slowly caressed the length of his body as he started to breathe heavily staring at her with lustful eyes. "Contrary to what believe Malcolm Black, I am not some blonde bimbo or damsel in distress. I am smart, powerful, beautiful, sexy, and the highest ranking Sailor Senshi. I confess I truly enjoy embracing my sexual prowess, but I do not open my pretty long legs for anyone. I choose who I give myself to and allow no man to use me. And now that you have revealed your true feelings towards me, your majesty, I have also changed my mind on you also. And your services are no longer needed as you are easily irreplaceable. Good day, your majesty."_

_ She walked off. Malcolm turned around and checked her out as she walked off. _

_ Malcolm said with a humorous smirk, "You are definitely something else, princess." _

_ The next day, Serenity lied on the bed in boredom. She knew that Endyimon told her to stay low and she knew he would eventually come to check on her, but she longed for sunshine. She longed to simply walk outside and let the sunlight energized her body. It was not like anyone was actually after her or knew what she looked like. Endyimon was simply being paranoid. She could disguise herself to just be safe. She jumped out of bed happy with her decision._

_ Endyimon woke up a few minutes later. He sat up in his bed. He looked around confused for a second wondering where he was. He immediately looked to see if Serenity was next to him, but was disappointed when she was not. He then remembered that she was still at the inn. He had to go check on her today after he met with the Senate. Once he secured himself as king, then he could make the precautions for Serenity and his children to come stay with him in the castle. He knew his mother was warning him when she disappeared with his children without telling him. He trusted his mother completely with his children and knew she was keeping them out of danger or being used as bait for whatever diabolical plan Erik had in store for him._

_ He saw that the maid had left him a tray of breakfast with hot coffee from only a few minutes ago. He sat up in bed and held out his hand. The tray lifted up and floated towards him. It sat proportionately on his lap. Endyimon took a sip of his coffee and then began to devour his breakfast._

_ After finishing his breakfast, he walked into his father's chambers that were now really his even though a tiny part of him refused to accept that. His walked into a small chapel where his father's body rested on a large table in front of him. His body was covered by a large white cloth. Endyimon knew he was dressed in his finest gowns. When Endyimon approached the coffin, he knelt down and took his father's cold hand and kissed the back of it._

_ Endyimon knelt before his father and wept in the silence of the chambers. He cried, "I loved you father. I will make you proud."_

_ After Endyimon left out of the chambers, he saw Kunzite waiting outside of the chambers for him. Endyimon stared at Kunzite with impassive eyes. Kunzite awkwardly looked at Endyimon. They had not seen each other in years, and things obviously had changed between them._

_ Kunzite said, "Your majesty. I am here to take you to the Capitol to meet with the Council."_

_ Endyimon simply nod. They left out of the chambers together._

_ Serenity wore a cloak and hood over her head covering herself. She changed back into her pirate attire so she would not stand out in the fancy attire that Endyimon had gotten for her. She was pleased when dozen of vendors tried to sell all these beautiful and lovey things. She even smiled when she saw a puppet show and laughed when one puppet started to fight the other one. She then saw a woman in all black staring at her oblivious to anyone else. She started to panic. She asked bystanders if they saw her, but no one said they saw anyone and thought she was crazy. _

_ As the woman started to walk towards her, Serenity started to back away trying to escape from the woman's sight who her gut told her was trouble. Before Serenity realized it, the woman was inadvertently chasing her farther away from the town and the safety of the Kingdom's limit. She was venturing farther and farther into the outskirt of the kingdom into the dark forest. _

_ Serenity raced through the forest as the woman in black chased after her with the speed of a cheetah. Serenity's eyes started to become emotional as she came to the edge of a cliff that was surrounded by a large waterfall that poured into a strenuous river dozens of feet below her surrounded by large rocks. Serenity looked down._

_ She then turned around. Her eyes widen when she saw the woman now in front of her. The dark haired woman smiled at her and pushed Serenity off the cliff as Serenity screamed. She watched as Serenity descended to her death. When she was sure that Serenity was dead, she disappeared saying, "Sorry Metacilla, but no one messes with my man."_

_ Endyimon gasped as he sensed that Serenity was in trouble. Kunzite looked weirdly as Endyimon quickly took his horse's reins and turned it towards the town where Serenity was staying. Kunzite called out to Endyimon in protest._

_ Endyimon raced to the inn and searched for his beloved calling her name frantically. When he could not find her, he collapsed to his knees and began to weep pounding his fist against the floor. He cried, "No! No! How could I let my precious Serenity be harm! What kind of king am I? I should have taken her to the castle with me. My precious love is gone."_

_ He felt a hand softly touched his shoulder. His eye's gasped. He was relieved as he stood up and sniffed his nose. It was Serenity. She was okay. He quickly got up and embraced her tightly planting soft wet kisses all over her head telling her how worried he was and how much he missed her and loved her. _

_ Serenity laughed and said, "I'm okay."_

_ Endyimon said hugging her tightly, "I am taking you to the palace with me. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I love you so much."_

_ Serenity said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, "And I love you too, Endyimon." Her eyes glowed red._


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

_Serenity groaned in agony as she slowly looked around to find herself lying on the ground next to the river somewhere in the forest. Her clothes were dry and slightly torn. She had no idea how long she had been lying there. She should have died, and she had no idea how she survived. When she felt she could move, she slowly lifted herself up and continued walking through the forest still lost and confused._

_ She ceased walking when she saw a beautiful woman with silver eyes and long silky silvery hair that she wore in a high ponytail that stopped at the small of her back. She was wearing a red warrior outfit with matching tights. She had set up a campsite for the night and was pouring water over the fire. When she looked up, she saw Serenity staring at her in confusion. She smiled at her and said in a pleasant voice, "Hello, are you okay miss?"_

_ Serenity asked, "Who are you?"_

_ The beautiful woman stood up and said walking towards Serenity, "I'm Melody. And you are?"_

_ Serenity said still woozy, "Bunny."_

_ Melody said with a warm smile now shaking Serenity's hand, "It's nice to meet you Bunny." When she lowered her hand, a vexed looked crossed her beautiful features and said asked concerned, "Are you okay?"_

_ Serenity said distorted as she touched her forehead for a second, "I don't know. I remembered being pushed off a cliff and then waking up here. I have no idea where I am. Are we still in Elysian?"_

_ Melody nodded then said, "Yes, we are on the outskirts of the kingdom but it's the third day. We have to leave by noon unless we want to be stuck here for one hundred years. According to the sun, it's around ten in the morning."_

_ Serenity said to herself holding her throbbing head, "I've be out of it for nearly a day in a half."_

_ Melody said, "I am leaving before noon arrives. Are you coming with me?"_

_ Serenity shook her head and said, "No, I shall stay. Where is the palace?"_

_ Melody said, "Bunny, it's that way." She pointed east. Serenity stared in that direction. "That's half a day's walk. The Earth King will be crowned in a couple of hours. All access to the castle will be blocked off."_

_ Serenity asked, "What do you mean?"_

_ Melody said, "Well, the crowned prince returned two days ago after being banished years ago. The former king died and his son became his successor. Two nights ago, there was a feast in his honor. Yesterday, before the Senate was to vote on his ascension as king, someone tried to attack the king's lover. In outrage, the new king closed the city off to any outsiders. Any person who is here and not an Elysian will be killed on sight. His lover is being protected behind the castle's walls and only the aristocrats are allowed at the crowning ceremony today."_

_ "Oh my goodness…" Something then occurred to Serenity and realized that the story Melody was telling her was about Endyimon and her. If she was supposed to be his lover, then who the hell was being protected behind the castle's walls?_

_ "Bunny…"_

_ Serenity felt her head throbbing again and it was not due to being unconscious for a day in a half. Serenity asked, "Do you know his lover's name?"_

_ Melody answered confused, "Um...it's a pretty name like something sweet or serene…Serenity!"_

_ Bunny felt her stomach sinking and asked, "Have you heard about how this girl looks?"_

_ Melody said with a romantic look in her eyes, "I heard she had the most beautiful blue eyes and this long silky blonde hair. She looked angelic and definitely looked like a princess from some fairytale we were told about as children."_

_ Bunny gulped then asked, "And how do I look?"_

_ Melody gave Serenity a once over and said, "Besides looking like complete hell, once you clean yourself up. You'll be quite the catch too. You have long black hair and violet eyes."_

_ Serenity felt like she was going to throw up. She looked like the woman in black that attacked her so the woman in black must have disguised herself as Serenity. Serenity raced back towards the river wanting to die as Melody followed after her._

_ When Serenity collapsed to her knees by the river, she saw that looked like the woman in black. The woman must have casted a spell on her taking her looks. Even though the woman was quite beautiful, she preferred being Serenity like she had been for eighteen hundred years._

_ Melody knelt next to Serenity and asked, "Bunny, are you okay?"_

_ Serenity nodded then said, "I must get to the palace. The King is in grave danger. I have to warn him."_

_ Melody said, "You will never make it in time, and you will be killed on site. It's obvious you are not an Elysian."_

_ Serenity said angrily, "I don't care. There is someone I love deeply in that city, and I'll die before I let anything ill happened to him."_

_ Melody said outrage as she backed away, "And how are you going to be of any service to this person? You are weak. Serenity, we are not far from making it off this island before noon. If you do not leave this world by noon, you will be stuck here for one hundred years. They will kill you on sight. What if this man falls in love with this woman and marries her, you will be stuck for one hundred years of misery watching their happiness?"_

_ Serenity said standing up then said, "I don't care. I rather try than live my life wondering what if. Thank you, Melody I must go. Good luck on your journey."_

_ Melody watched as Serenity walked off. She looked in disbelief as Serenity walked east towards the castle. Then a wicked smile crept across her face and she said, "Well done, princess." She then vanished into thin air._

_ Endyimon stared at himself wearing his royal attire of the Golden Armor with the golden cape. He did not look happy. Yesterday was an emotional day for him. First, he went to visit his father's body. Second, he sensed Serenity was in danger. He was so worried that something ill had happened that he ordered the guards to kill any intruders on sight. Third, he visited with the Senate who unanimously voted for his ascension to king. Afterwards, with Serenity at his side along with the royal court, he properly laid his father to rest at sea._

_Yet, Serenity confused him that night. She looked the same and sounded like Serenity, but something inside him was giving him warning signs. Serenity said the woman who attacked her had long black hair and violet eyes. She told her that her name was Kuroki Mio. She was sure she pushed the woman off of the cliff, but she was still worried about her that night. Therefore, Endyimon allowed her to sleep in his quarters with him last night. It was one of the most emotional days in his entire life, and all she seemed to care about was having sex with him. Of course, he wanted to sleep with her, but she always seemed to care more about his well-being than kissing him and making love to him. Only two days ago, he was comforting her because she felt sadness about his father's death. This new Serenity did not care. Even her kisses did not taste as sweet. He allowed her to sleep with him but he did not make love to her that night much to Serenity's disappointment. _

_A knock on the door signaled that it was time to go. He turned on his heel and left out of the room._

_Tears formed in Serenity's eyes as she walked through the forest. It occurred to her that she could never return home under this spell. What if Melody was right and Endyimon did marry this imposter and she remained stuck in his happy hell hole for one hundred years? What if she was murdered on sight? She was not strong and Melody was right. She will never make it in time. _

_Thousands of Elysians cheered along the streets as Endyimon rode on his horse towards the Capitol with Prince Erik at his side followed by Kunzite and Zoicite. They were surrounded by thousands of soldiers of the Golden Army as Endyimon waved to the thousands of Elysian waving and cheering him in his honor shouts in glee, "Long live King Endyimon!"_

_Endyimon laughed._

_Prince Erik said, "Don't worry. They always love you at first then your approval rate goes down"_

_Endyimon said looking at his cousin with a witty smile, "But they loved my father for nearly a thousand years. His approval rate never went down."_

_Prince Erik gave his cousin a fake smile._

_Serenity grasped when something caught her off guard. It was a beautiful creature that she had never seen before. She slowly walked towards it._

_Endyimon soon approached the steps of Capitol. He dismounted from his high horse like his cousin and his general with the cheering crowd in the background. He gave them one last wave before he walked into Parliament. _

_As he walked along the aisle with his cousin behind him followed by his generals, the city's richest and most powerful people bowed before him and wished him the best. He stared at the long aisle when he saw the Priest dressed in fancy garments waiting for him at the end of it. The High Priest merely smiled at his king. _

_Serenity walked towards the beautiful creature that looked like a white horse with wings. She asked as she slowly petted the creature, "What are you called?"_

_The creature answered, "Mortals called me Pegasus."_

_Serenity said softly stroking its mane, "What a lovely name!"_

_Pegasus said, "Let's go, princess."_

_Serenity asked curiously, "You know my name?"_

_Pegasus said, "Yes, I know who you are. I also know that King Endyimon is in grave danger and he needs you."_

_Serenity said, "What can I do? The only thing I am good at is getting into trouble."_

_Pegasus chuckled then said, "You are more powerful than you imagine princess. You have to have faith in yourself."_

_Serenity said, "But I am a mere weakling."_

_Pegasus said, "Because you think you are. You have been told your whole life that you were a weak, ditzy princess that could not save herself so many times that the lie became a truth. It's time you turn the truth back into a lie."_

_Serenity said, "But…"_

_Pegasus said, "Do you love him?"_

_Serenity said, "Yes, with all my heart."_

_Pegasus said, "Then, what does your heart tell you?"_

_Serenity smiled then said, "Take me to Elysian. I have to save my man."_

_Pegasus laughed then said, "As you wish milady."_

_Serenity mounted Pegasus and after getting some running ground, they flew off into the air towards the Golden Castle._

_Endyimon knelt down before the High Priest as the ceremony commenced. The High Priest spoke in several ancient tongues as he anointed the young king with oil. _

_Across the kingdom, the King was not aware that mercenaries were hiding behind the castle's walls waiting to attack the kingdom as soon as the ceremony ended. _

_At noon, a light shone through the window towards Endyimon as the High Priest lowered the golden crown towards Endyimon's head. The last of Captain Hawkback's crew boarded the ship with enough treasure to make even the rich blush. Captain Hawkback and his crew watched as the city of Elysian started to ascend into the sky and vanished into thin air._

_Captain Hawkback said looking at the sky and said, "Good luck, Darien. You were a good man." He then turned back to his crew and began barking orders at them._

_As the golden crown was placed on Endyimon head, the High Priest said, "May the gods bless, Endyimon, King of the Earth!" _

_The crown erupted in applause. When Endyimon kissed the High Priest's ring and then thanked him. He stood up and faced the crowd who stopped applauding and bowed before him._

_King Endyimon smiled then his face turned stern when he heard cries of panic outside. He raced out of the halls of Parliament with Erik and his generals at his side. Mercenaries were over the castle's walls and attacking the citizens._

_Prince Erik said, "Well, I see your reign is starting off quite well cousin."_

_ King Endyimon frowned at his cousin then yelled out, "Guards protect the castle's walls. We must defend our kingdom."_

_ As Endyimon raced out for battle, he realized that Kunzite and Zoicite stood still next to Prince Erik. He looked Kunzite right in the eyes. Kunzite turned to Endyimon._

_ Endyimon said, "I see, my old friend. I never thought I'll see the day when you stabbed me in the back." He then continued to race into battle._

_ Endyimon yelled, "Get the citizens to safety!"_

_ Endyimon ran off with some of his guards to attack the mercenaries, who were dead Earthlings who were turned into zombie like creatures. Each Elysian that was attacked was being turned into a zombie. It was pure havoc in the city. _

_ King Endyimon yelled on the steps of the Capitol as his guard began drawing their swords from their sheaths and attacking the zombies, "Sword of the Earth, come to me!"_

_The Sword of the Earth quickly came out of a large stone in the ruins and flew at lightning speed towards Endyimon as zombie raced and jumped over the guards towards him. Endyimon held out his hand to the sky with a stern look on his face. The creatures leapt towards Endyimon. The Sword of the Earth appeared in Endyimon's hand._

_He started to quickly sliced the zombie like creatures in half as he twisted and twirled and joined the guards and soldiers in fighting the creatures. Serenity was stunned when she flew over the scenery as she watched zombie like creatures fighting against soldiers in golden armor. Many of the citizens were racing towards the castle for safety. It was complete pandemonium as the zombie like creatures murdered citizens and destroyed the city. Serenity was shock when she saw the dead citizens come back to life as zombies and started killing their own._

_Serenity asked worried, "What is going on?"_

_Pegasus said, "Mortal men turned evil, and now they are attacking Elysian."_

_Serenity asked, "How did they get here? I thought the whereabouts of Elysian was secret. Only the citizens knew its location."_

_Pegasus said, "That is a good question, but I cannot answer it."_

_Serenity said, "I understand. You must remain as a neutral party. This is something that Endyimon must figure out by himself."_

_Pegasus said relieved, "I see you understand."_

_Serenity said as they flew towards the castle, "No, that just seems like some crap my mother will tell me." _

_When they landed by an open balcony of the castle, Serenity hopped off. She said, "Thank you, Pegasus." She placed a light kiss on his mane._

_Pegasus said, "Be careful, Princess. Have faith in his love for you."_

_Serenity watched as Pegasus flew off and then vanished into thin air. She sighed as she walked into a room. She could still hear the turmoil and chaos going on outside. The hall was cluttered with people scattering from one area to the next. No one really paid her any mind and she blended in perfectly. Serenity stayed closed to the wall to not get in anyone way._

_Endyimon continued to fight the zombie creatures along with his soldiers. He was dumbfounded when they kept coming back to life. He did not realize that one of the creatures was behind him ready to attack him. He was stunned when he turned around to find one of the creatures being decapitated and turning into dust. _

_He was shocked to see Kunzite standing next to him and said, "You have to behead them to get rid of them."_

_Endyimon stared at Kunzite for a second with emotional eyes then simply nodded. They continued to find side by side and Endyimon yelled at the soldiers, "Off with their heads! That is the only way to really kill them."_

_Zoicite then joined the battle and began to fight alongside his former lover and king. More and more zombies creatures were getting into the kingdom even though the majority of the citizens now were either hidden in the castles or hiding underground. The zombie like creature had slaughtered a quarter of the kingdom's armor._

_Endyimon and Kunzite was stunned when they saw a large attack annihilating half a dozen of the creatures. When they looked up in the sky, they saw Nephrite and Jadeite. They were happy to see their comrades. _

_Nephrite and Jadeite landed in front of their king and friend._

_Nephrite said cynically, "Congratulations your majesty. I see you are doing a great job on day one as king."_

_Endyimon smiled and said, "From the bottom of my heart, fuck all of you." They all laughed._

_Endyimon said, "Now, help me placed these sons of bitches in the ground for good."_

_Jadeite said drolly, "With honor, your royal highness."_

_Endyimon rolled his eyes and said as they continued to fight the creatures, "How the hell are they getting into the kingdom?"_

_Jadeite said as a ball of green energy blasted from his hand destroying a dozen zombie like creatures, "There is a portal opened on the outskirts of the kingdom allowing them to enter into the kingdom. If we could close the portal, then we could actual stop these creatures from entering our kingdom."_

_Endyimon asked, "How the hell did that happened?"_

_Jadeite said, "I don't know, your majesty."_

_Nephrite added as he blasted dozens of zombie like creatures, "It's probably the same person behind turning the Earthlings into zombies."_

_Endyimon said in disbelief, "What!"_

_Jadeite said, "Someone is building an army of zombies on Earth under the king's nose."_

_Endyimon asked, "Who could have done this and how could my father not have known?"_

_Kunzite sighed as a white energy ball blasted through his hand as he destroyed dozens of creatures and said, "All I know is that Prince Erik is behind it somehow. As soon as he arrived in Elysian, King Damien became sick, and the kingdom appointed Prince Erik as the provisional ruler until the true Earth King arrived. Anyone who talked against the prince was beheaded and slaughtered. You have become his obsession, and I am assuming this is his plot to destroy you."_

_Zoicite said, "If Prince Erik kills you without the Senate's knowledge and your son Prince Derrick, he becomes the king with or without the golden crystal's approval."_

_Endyimon asked after absorbing the information he was being given, "How do we closed the portal?"_

_Jadeite said, "We have to find out who opened it. Get rid of them and the portal closes."_

_Endyimon said angrily, "I have an idea of who is doing this. Hold the front until I get back. Do not allow them to get into the castle."_

_The four generals said simultaneously, "Yes, master."_

_Endyimon vanished into thin air. He reappeared in the halls of the Capitol where he found members of Parliament hiding. He searched for Erik but could not sense him there. He disappeared and reappeared in the castle's throne room where he found his cousin sitting on the throne sipping on red wine and eating grapes._

_Endyimon held out his sword to him. Endyimon demanded, "Close the portal."_

_Prince Erik said smiling at his cousin, "No."_

_Endyimon said, "I will not ask you again."_

_Prince Erik said, "Okay. So what are you going to do about it?"_

_Endyimon said angrily, "How about slit your throat?"_

_Prince Erik laughed getting up from his seat and said, "Well, are you sure that killing me will solve your problems, Endyimon? I mean if you slit my throat. Are you sure the portal will close? The choices a king must face."_

_Endyimon said, "Close it. Your quarrel is with me not these people. They have done you no wrong. Take your frustrations out on me."_

_Prince Erik said with a vicious smile, "As you wish."_

"_Daddy!" Endyimon's eyes widen when he heard the sound of his children's voices behind him. He quickly turned around to see that his mother and his children were captured by guards with swords to their throats. _

_Prince Erik said, "Now, what child do you love the most? Do you love Derrick or Catherine? Which one should I kill first?"_

_Endyimon's eyes widen then said, "You are pure evil."_

_Prince Erik said, "No, cousin. The world is evil. I am simply a part of it. You choose to follow some invisible rules of what is right or wrong. I make my own rules. Now, make your choice."_

_Queen Susan said to Prince Erik, "Stop this nonsense now Erik."_

_Prince Erik said to the queen, "What your highness. Did you not make the same decision with Endyimon and me? Did you not choose Endyimon over me and left me for dead? Doesn't that make me as heartless as you are? At least, I allow the children to see with their own eyes and not grow up with lies."_

_Queen Susan stared at Endyimon with shameful eyes. Endyimon asked his mother confused, "What is he talking about, mother?" Queen Susan dropped her head towards the ground ashamed to look at her son._

_Prince Erik said, "Instead of talking about it. Let me show you." He slapped his hand on Endyimon's shoulders. Endyimon gasped as he saw the images of his mother and his uncle Thameus together. He felt the love and passion they felt for each other. He felt his father jealous and how his father became obsession with his mother. He lied to the Senate that Thameus was plotting to kill him when Thameus felt nothing but love for his big brother. He sent the pregnant queen to live with her people in Ireland. She gave birth to Erik and loved him very much. When the king sent her back to live in Elysian, she abandoned her son to live the remainder of his life with her family thinking he was her nephew. On his grandmother's deathbed, he learnt the truth about his parentage and vowed to get his revenge on the king and queen. He would not stop until every member of King Damien's line was dead._

_Prince Erik released his hand. Endyimon looked up at his mother and said disgusted, "How could you do that?"_

_Queen Susan looked at her son and said with tear filled eyes, "I had no choice, my love. " She looked at Prince Erik. "I did not want to leave you, but it was either that or the king would have had you murdered. I lost your father, and I could not bear to lose you, Erik. I loved you dearly. That is why I made sure you had the best of everything. I am so sorry."_

_Prince Erik said, "You had a choice, but you chose this life. You claimed that you loved my father, but you married his brother."_

_Queen Susan yelled with tears flowing down her eyes, "I had no choice! He threatened to kill you and my entire family if I did not marry him. I rather you be alive in this world without me than going to your grave every day. The king was mad at the very beginning of our marriage." She looked at Endyimon who had emotional eyes. "He raped me every day until he broke me. There was no one I could run to because he was the most powerful being in this world. If a woman mentions that he husbands rapes her and beats her into submission, she is stoned to death even the Queen of the Earth. Women have no rights in this man made world, so I made the choice that was not the easiest but it kept both of my sons alive."_

_Prince Erik said angrily, "I still think you are a gold digging whore."_

_Endyimon said with emotional eyes, "I am so sorry mother. I never knew."_

_Queen Susan said, "It was before your birth my son. I learnt that if I pretended to be happy and became submissive to him, he left me alone. For two hundred years, I pretended to be happy with your father. I pretended to love a man that I despised to protect my two sons."_

_Endyimon said looking at him, "You cannot protect both of your sons, mother. No matter how good of a parent you are sometimes our kids just turn out wrong. Sometimes you have to let them go."_

_Queen Susan said emotional as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks, "It's hard though."_

_Endyimon said, "Letting go of the past can be hard, but sometimes we give the other person true peace when we do."_

_Queen Susan cried, "You are right. Sometimes we have to let our loved ones go."_

_Prince Erik asked happily, "So do I get to kill my nephew Derrick first or my niece Katie? Which one?"_

_Endyimon said remorsefully turning to his brother, "Let me say my good-byes to them first then I shall tell you which one is my favorite."_

_Prince Erik smiled._

_The halls of the palace were busy with people running through the halls. Serenity was about to race to get outside of the castle when she noticed an image of familiar golden hair heading up the stairs in the east wing of the castle. She decided to follow it. _

_King Endyimon walked to his mother and his two emotional children. He kissed his mother on the cheek then knelt down in front of his children and whispered with a hand on each of their shoulders, "I love you both. Now, Derrick and Katie, I want you to show Grandma Susan, you favorite spot when I say go okay." They smiled at their father and nodded._

_King Endyimon placed a kiss on both of his children's head then stood up and walked back towards his brother. Katie reached out to touch her grandmother's hand who quickly took it and held it tightly._

_King Endyimon yelled, "Go!"_

_Katie and Derrick vanished along with their grandmother leaving the guards stunned. King Endyimon drew out his sword and charged towards his brother as Prince Erik took out his sword and they engaged in head to head combat._

_Serenity followed the golden hair to an area of the castle that was blocked off from everyone else. Serenity followed the golden hair into a room. When she looked around, she realized that the living quarters reminded her of Darien's. It had his vibe to it._

_Serenity was stunned when the girl walked out of one of the room. She looked at Serenity in shock as Serenity looked at herself through someone else's eyes. _

_The girl asked, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead."_

_Serenity said, "I guess I am not that easy to kill, bitch."_

_The girl smirked at Serenity, "Oh never mind. You will be dead as soon as one of the guards discovered you."_

_Serenity asked, "Why are you trying to hurt me? What did I ever do you to you?"_

_The girl answered, "You stole my man. Endyimon was mine before your clumsy little hands got attached to him. I already got rid of his boring wife Christina. I'll be damned if I let another one get in the way."_

_Serenity asked stunned, "You murdered Princess Christina?"_

"_Smart little girl."_

"_You must be one of his old lovers. He had many. At least, you are not that loser Beryl? That one opened her legs for anyone."_

_The girl frowned then said, "Why you little bitch? I am going to make your life a living hell."_

_Serenity said, "So you are Beryl, then?"_

_The girl frowned then said, "Yes, I am Beryl. Kuroki Mio is my shadow on Earth. Now, that you know my secret. You must die!" _

_Beryl launched towards Serenity with a dagger in her hand. _

_Endyimon and Erik engaged in head to head combat. They disappeared and reappeared all over the kingdom. All you could hear was the clashing of their swords._

_Endyimon yelled, "Golden Crystal Thunder Strike!" A large amount of golden energy blasted from the hilt of the sword towards Erik._

_Erik held his hands over his head and yelled, "Earthquake Magnitude Crash!" A large amount of energy matching the size of Endyimon's attack charged towards Endyimon. The two attacked clashed with each other causing the entire city to shake. _

_Erik laughed then said, "Idiot, there was a reason why your father never used his attacks on the island."_

_Endyimon launched towards his brother as they engaged into hand to hand combat where Erik blocked all of Endyimon's attacks. Endyimon gasped when he sensed that Serenity was in danger. He frowned as he looked at his brother. Erik smirked at him. _

_Serenity tried her best to dodge Beryl's attacks. She was able to knock the dagger out of Beryl's hand and engaged in hand to hand combat with Beryl remembering her training with the Sailor Senshi. Beryl smacked Serenity in the face, and Serenity landed a twirling kick knocking Beryl into a wall. _

_ Serenity stood in a fighting pose waiting for Beryl to stand back up. _

_ Endyimon yelled, "Tuxedo La smoking Bomber."_

_ Erik laughed as everything turned foggy around him. He laughed, "Endyimon, why do you keep using that weak ass attack?"_

_ When Endyimon did not respond, he added, "I guess it is a reflection of your leadership. Weak and pathetic. Your rule will mean the end of the Earth."_

_ Erik started to panic when he did not sense Endyimon at all. _

_ After a moment of silence, Endyimon suddenly said, "You know what your weakness is brother. You can't shut up your mouth."_

_ When the smoke cleared, Erik turned to see Endyimon standing behind him with arms folded and his sword back in his sheath. He golden armor shined in the sunlight, his golden cape floated behind him and his golden crown shined in the sun. He looked regal._

_ Erik frowned then said as he launched his most powerful attacks at Endyimon who stood still waiting. A large green energy ball ten times the size of his other attack formed in his hands. When the energy ball formed the size of a large asteroid, Erik launched the attack at his brother who stood there. A large explosion occurred shaking the entire city for minutes. _

_When the smoke cleared, Endyimon was smithereens. Erik smiled. He then gasped for air as blood seeped from his mouth. Endyimon leaned in forward whispering in Erik's ear as he moved the sword that he had thrust inside in his brother's stomach and said, "Rot in hell, big brother."_

_Endyimon removed the sword then quickly beheaded his brother kicking his body to the ground. As Erik's body fell to the ground, Endyimon threw an energy ball at the body. The body exploded into a million pieces. He did not want to risk Erik coming back to life in any form or fashion as a threat to his loved ones. The portal closed. _

_He sensed that Serenity was in danger. He teleported to where he sensed her. He was stunned when he appeared in his quarters in the castle and found Serenity and a dark haired woman rolling around on the floor trying to choke each other. The dark haired woman looked like the woman who advised Erik. _

_Endyimon separated the two women throwing the dark haired woman away from him as his Serenity grabbed on to him._

_She said out of breath, "Endyimon, my love, this woman was trying to kill me."_

_ Endyimon stared at the woman before him and yelled, "Guards!"_

_ Serenity placed her hands on her hips. Serenity said cynically looking at her lover who did not recognize her, "I may be mistaken, my lord, but the guards may be busy protecting the castle from the zombie like creatures outside."_

_ Endyimon frowned at her. She was annoying as Serenity. He then looked at Serenity in his arms and then at the girl. Why did the girl give him the same feeling that he got from Serenity that he is lacking from the girl in his arms? He was confused._

_ Serenity said clutching to his chest, "Endyimon, this is the woman who tried to kill me."_

_ Endyimon looked at the woman in disbelief who looked irritated at Serenity._

_ The woman said, "She is lying to you, your majesty. I am your Serenity, and she cast a spell on me to make me look like her and she look like me."_

_ Serenity said, "She is mad, my lord."_

_ Endyimon looked confused at the two women._

_ The woman said, "Ok then. If I am the liar, ask me what my nickname is? What is your Earth name? What is your housekeeper name? Our first argument? The first time we kiss? What was the name of the ship we travelled on? Ask me anything. If I cannot answer, then kill me. But give me a chance to prove I am the real Serenity."_

_ Endyimon said, "You are nuts! Guards!"_

_ "It's Bunny, and I hate it. Your earth name is Darien. Your housekeeper's name is Glenda. We argued from the first moment we met at the rose garden and I thought you were the ugliest creature I ever laid my eyes on and you stank really badly too." The woman started to panic as Endyimon left Serenity and started to walk towards her. Serenity looked confused. "Our first kiss on was on the deck of Captain Hawkback's ship called the Spanish Rose under the full moon. Ask her anything to see if she knows these things."_

_ The woman gulped as Endyimon stood in front of her. Her violet eyes stared into his dark blue eyes. Her eyes were emotional as he stared at her with an intense look in his eyes. He placed his hand under his chin. The woman soon found their lips meshed together enjoying a simple sweet kiss._

_ Endyimon whispered as he kissed the corner of her mouth, "Serenity." He then started to kiss her again as their tongues tangled together deepened their kiss. Light started to illuminate from the golden crystal inside of Endyimon's sheath as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. A golden aura surrounded them then a blast of golden energy covered the entire room transforming Serenity and Beryl back into their former selves._

_ When Endyimon lifted his head and opened his body, he smiled down to look at his beautiful Serenity and smiled as she smiled up at him._

_ They heard a scream and Endyimon quickly turned around shielding Serenity. His eyes frowned when he saw Beryl._

_ Endyimon asked viciously, "I should have known you were behind this. You conniving bitch."_

_ Beryl said with a frown, "You know what. I got rid of your boring wife and now you chose another boring bitch. So since you do not want to be with me, my love, then no one else can have you. I damned your soul for all eternity Endyimon, and that you will never be happy. Your love will be the destruction of your world. Burn in hell, Endyimon!" She pointed to Endyimon and Serenity._

_ She then looked at someone in the doorway. She said, "He will abandon you for her." She then vanished. Serenity and Endyimon turned to the doorway and found Kunzite standing there in stupor._

_ Endyimon turned to Serenity and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she rested her chest on his head._

_ Serenity said, "I am sorry, Endyimon."_

_ Endyimon said softly, "I rather have one second of happiness with you than a lifetime without you in it. Never feel sorry for coming into my life. I am the one who brought this curse into my family's life, and I shall be the one to deal with it. Not you."_

_ Soon the Four Generals and the Golden Army finished their attack on the zombie creatures killing them all. The Golden Kingdom spent the next two days mourning the loss of the citizens who died in the attacks. He sent a small group of soldiers to hunt Beryl down in an idle attempt to get her to reverse her curse but he already knew they would not find her. After meeting with the citizens, spending time with his family, and meeting with his general to come up with a stronger defense to protect his kingdom, King Endyimon retired to his quarters where Serenity waited in bed for him. _

_ The spent their nights making passionate love to one another that was so sweet and gentle that it left them in tears because they knew their days were numbered. They spent their days playing with the children and Serenity even spent time with Queen Susan._

_ King Endyimon was not surprised when members of the Royal Court showed up to take Serenity away. It was Malcolm Black and Matthew Black, Princes of Dark Moon Family along with Sailor Venus. Serenity was happy to see her friends, but at the same time, sad to leave Endyimon behind even though she knew their relationship was doomed._

_ Serenity hugged Katie and Derrick one last time as they looked sad seeing that she was going away. She even hugged the Shitennou who stood behind Endyimon. Serenity then walked over to Endyimon. Malcolm and Venus were stunned to see the passionate kiss the two shared, and they knew that they were no longer an issue to Serenity. She had finally found her true love. _

_ No one was aware of the way Katie stared at young Matthew with a deep sigh. When Matthew felt her eyes on him, he simply smiled at her. She blushed. Her brother saw her and gave her a big grin. Derrick turned red. _

_Serenity said as Endyimon and she touched foreheads looking at the ground, "I will always love you, Endyimon. I wish we could be together always."_

_ Endyimon said, "We will. I will not stop until I hunt Beryl down and reverse this curse. I promise you that one day Serenity we shall be together. We will married and have a family of our own. I promise you Serenity. I will never give up on us."_

_ Serenity smiled then said happily, "I believe you, my one and only love."_

_ Endyimon smiled then lifted his head as she lifted hers. He pulled her into long last kiss that was filled with happiness, sorrow, passion, and love. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly against him._

_ Malcolm cleared his throat. Venus smiled up at a jealous Malcolm. Serenity broke their kiss and walked away towards Venus and Malcolm. Venus nodded towards Endyimon who nodded back at her. She winked at Kunzite, who simply looked at her confused. Malcolm frowned at her as she acted innocent as he absentmindedly put a possessive arm around her waist. Matthew smiled at Endyimon who smiled at him. Malcolm and Endyimon stared each other down. Malcolm then smirked and so did Endyimon. Endyimon watched as the four disappeared before him._

_ He said, "Serenity, I promise that whether if it is this life or the next, we will be together. We will have our happily ever after. I promise."_

Darien felt his body become light again. He felt his body ascending into the air away from the Golden Kingdom. He screamed as he started flowing through the air across the beautiful sea and through a portal in the air as a golden aura surrounded him. When he reappeared, Darien was back into twentieth century Earth and gasped at the sight he saw.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

_Guys, thank you so much for the great reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Our story is finally coming to an end, and I am currently editing the final few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy. I'll post the next few once I finish editing them. Here is the next chapter!_

Darien was stunned to look at the destruction that wreaked havoc on the beloved city of Boston. Building was destroyed and burned down. People were vandalizing buildings. Cars were set on fire. People were running around in panic. The sun was covered by an ellipse and darkness surrounded Darien. A man rushed passed Darien bumping into him as he ran off with food in his arms. After Darien regained his balance, he looked down at the ground at a torn newspaper and discovered that he was gone for two months. He walked passed a store that had not being vandalized with over thirty televisions stacked on top of each other in the display window. Each channel showed the chaos going on all over the world in North America, South America, Asia, Europe, and Africa. Washington, D.C., Paris, Tokyo and London were all destroyed.

Many of the world leaders had either resigned, went into hiding, or were assassinated. These invaders were killing any one of great importance to this world. Darien was shocked when he saw a warrant out for the arrest of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. They even listed their Earth names and addresses. Anyone who found them dead or alive would be paid one million dollars in any currency.

"Dr. Shields." Darien heard a weak voice calling his name. He remembered that voice. He disappeared and reappeared in the corner of a dark room. He slowly approached the bed of Lakeisha. She looked so skinny and pale. Her beautiful skin had lost its childlike luster and her arms had dark spots all over them. She was dying, and he was the last person she wanted to see before she departed from this world.

Darien walked from the shadows of the corner and approached her bed. He pulled a chair from her desk and sat down in it next to her twin sized bed.

Darien slowly soothed her cheeks as she moaned waking up.

When she saw him as she slowly opened her brown eyes, she smiled weakly. She said feebly, "I was just dreaming about you, Dr. Shields."

"How are you feeling?"

Lakeisha said weakly, "Weak. I already said my good-byes to my family and friends. My mom told me that it was okay to let go. But I think the doctors drove her to say that because she cried when she told me. I wanted to say good-bye to you and thank you for all that you done for me."

Darien asked, "Lakeisha, do you want to die?"

Lakeisha asked, "What do you mean? I don't have a choice."

Darien smiled and said, "You always have a choice. Do you want give up and die right now, or do you want to live and grow up into a beautiful and healthy young woman?"

Lakeisha asked weakly shaking her head, "Why are you saying this to me? Why are you giving me false hope?"

Darien said, "I am giving you free will to choose your destiny. You are mature enough to make this choice. Do you want to live or die?"

Lakeisha said as tear started to flow down her eyes, "I want to live and grow up to be a lawyer. I want to get marry and have a family of my own one day. I want to travel the world instead of being in a hospital all my life. I want to save lives and change lives like you do. I want to live."

Darien smiled at her and said, "Then live." He leaned over and pressed his lips softly against her forehead as Lakeisha closed her eyes and her body became numb. A golden aura surrounded her small, frail body. Light started to illuminate from the room. When Lakeisha's mother burst in her room in worry, she saw her daughter sleeping peaceful and no one else in the room. She sighed in relief as she stood in the door watching her daughter's body frame move up and down giving her a sign that her child was still alive.

Darien reappeared in his apartment. He dreaded the sight of seeing Reese's dead body on the floor. He was stunned when he did not see his body and that the apartment did not reek of the odorous smell of a corpse.

Darien was stunned when he turned around to see the end of a shot gun being pointed towards his face. Reese was holding the gun.

He said happily, "Reese, you're alive."

Not thinking about the gun, Darien pulled Reese in a hug excited to see his friend. Reese groaned in agony pushing Darien away as he clutched his chest.

Reese said, "Man, glad to see you too, but I ain't into that homo shit. Bro hug or dap is enough affection for me from a man. Now, if you were a chick, that's different."

Darien said ecstatic as Reese sat the gun on the kitchen counter, "Dude, how did you survive Marvel's attack?"

Reese asked confused, "Who?"

Darien said, "My brother. The guy who attacked you. I thought you were dead."

Reese said now understanding, "Oh… you mean the fruitcake that went anime on my ass. Well, technically he killed me for a second but he did not hit my heart. The shot from the attack temporarily stopped my heart for ten minutes then I came back to life and stitched myself together. The hospital has been destroyed and all the patients had to be evacuated. I tried to stay here as often as possible, but when I am out of food or water, I have to go steal some from the local grocery stores without the_ visitors_ seeing me. All the local businesses have been shut down. People stay inside now. No one leaves out unless they are searching for food."

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the sofa facing each other as they drunk their bottles of Jack Daniel.

Darien asked, "Who are the visitors?"

Reese said, "Powerful creatures who have taken over our world. They look human but they are not. They have murdered or led to exile all the rich and most powerful members of society throughout the world. They have destroyed all the major cities and have made the military throughout the world obsolete. Anyone who stands against them is killed on sight. Half the world population has been destroyed within two months."

Darien gasped in shock.

Reese asked, "So are you one of them? You said the fruitcake is your brother."

Darien shook his head and said, "No, I am part of a group of individuals who are responsible for protecting the Earth not harming it."

Reese said, "Yes, I do not sense any evilness inside of you."

Darien asked curious, "Are you clairvoyant?"

Reese laughed then said, "Nah, just old school wisdom."

Darien looked at Reese's chest.

Darien said, "I need you to trust me for a second."

Reese said skeptical, "Man, I am not into all this gay shit. I am already paranoid as it is dealing with freaking aliens, all these crazy ass white people trying to kill me, and now don't tell me I got to watch my back as well as my front with my damn roommate."

Darien rolled his eyes and touched Reese's chest as a golden aura surrounded Reese. Reese closed his eyes and Darien used his other hand and touched Reese's forehead. He healed his wound and cleared his mind of worry. He let go of Reese. After a minute, Reese opened his eyes and for the first time in months, he felt rejuvenated and strong.

Reese asked as he looked at his chest seeing his wound healed, "Dare, what you did?"

Darien said, "I healed you mentally as well as physically. I told you I was one of the good guys."

Reese asked, "So how are you and fruitcake related? You said you two were brothers. "

Darien said, "In another life, we had the same mother and our fathers were brothers. He poisoned my father. He tried to kill my mother, my kids by my deceased wife, and me. We got in a fight. I stabbed him in the stomach, beheaded him, and then blew him up to make sure he was dead. It's complicated and crazy."

Reese said shrugging his shoulders, "Sounds like family."

Reese jumped up and said excited, "So Dare, what you need me to do?"

Darien looked confused and asked, "Weren't you just complaining about the crazy ass white people earlier?"

Reese said, "Yes, but I have the energy to deal with you now so let's go kick some alien ass. I am ready to get our lives back."

Darien said standing up with a sigh, "I guess the first thing we have to do is to find Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury."

Reese said in disbelief, "Wait! Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts?"

Darien asked, "Yes, how do you know about them?"

Reese said, "My little sister used to love watching the show. She used to make my mom record the episodes so she would not miss a second of it after school. She even had me watching it when I came home from college. I had no idea that they were real."

Darien nodded.

Reese laughed then said, "I cannot believe that Serena and the girls are the Sailor Scouts. I guess you are Tuxedo Mask, Cape Boy."

Darien rolled his eyes.

Reese laughed, "Man, we used to make fun of you. You were like a male damsel in distress and threw those lame ass powerful roses. Then, you would come up with the corniest speeches ever."

Darien said, "I am not responsible for the fucked up editing of the American version."

Reese said, "This is unbelievable. My roommate is the Masked Hero, Tuxedo Mask. His attack is throwing roses. Red means I'm good. Black means I'm bad. I am Prince Darien, but I do not know of this Darien you speak up."

Darien rolled his eyes and Reese was now on the floor rolling around in laughter.  
Reese laughed for another ten minutes before they packed a few belonging and headed out in search of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.

On the Dark Moon Planet of Moira, Malcolm, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus battled against Aries' armies of Anthers which were eight feet tall ant like creatures with deadly venom. They hid behind a large boulder. Their uniforms were torn and dirty. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stared at each other catching their breath after fighting nonstop for weeks. They nodded at each us then leaped out from behind the rocks.

Mars yelled, "Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"

Venus yelled, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" They attacked the creatures destroying hundreds.

Malcolm leapt up with the Sword of Rage. He yelled as he leapt into the air, "Sword of Rage Destroy Thee!" A powerful bolt of energy shot out of the sword.

Aries stared at the battle from up high in his throne room amazed that his son thought a group of three could defeat an army of ten thousand. Black Ivy stood by his side.

On Earth, Aries' minions built thirteen hundred foot tall tower as the Dark Moon Family headquarters on Earth even though he secret infiltrated his minions on every continent, major city, and level of government over the last few years.

Matthew looked down from the window with his hands clasped behind his back as he stared down at the city that his father's minions had turned into a hell hole like most of the planets. Marvel appeared behind him. He bowed before walking towards King Matthew.

Marvel said as he stood next to his king, "My lord, the Sailor Senshi have not been spotted yet. We had even placed reports on their televisions stations offering large amounts of money for their whereabouts."

Matthew said quietly, "Tuxedo Mask has returned. I sensed his presence in a city called Boston. He is more powerful, and his powers have been unleashed."

Marvel asked concerned, "Do you think he knows about the golden crystal?"

Matthew nodded.

Marvel said, "I will go to Boston at once."

Matthew said, "He isn't in Boston anymore. He is looking for the girls."

Marvel said angrily, "Yes, I cannot wait to get my hands on that little bitch Katie."

Matthew said mockingly in deadpan voice, "One of my father's strongest fighters and you can't outsmart a fourteen-year-old girl."

Marvel asked, "That girl is almost a thousand years old."

Matthew said, "Yes, but she still had the mindset of a teenager. Find them before my father comes. He hates when one of his minions underperforms. He will send you back to hell in a heartbeat if you fail."

"Yes, my lord." Marvel bowed then disappeared.

Matthew allowed a smile to creep on his lips then said, "Katie, what are you up to, little one?"

Katie sighed as girls used their disguise powers to hide themselves from the outside world. Katie booked them another hotel suite under a false name. Ami's hair and eyes turned black while Lita shrunk to Ami's height and her hair turned blonde with blue eyes. The Dark Moon Family was not looking for Katie for some reason so she did not have to disguise herself even though she kept low key. When they were in the safety of their hotel room, they changed back into their normal selves.

Lita said, "We cannot find Tuxedo Mask anywhere. It's like he disappeared."

Ami said frustrated, "I know. We cannot sense his aura at all."

"Then maybe you are not looking hard enough." They heard a poised male voice. All three girls looked in the direction and saw Darien and Reese standing in the middle of the floor. Ami and Lita raced to hug Darien.

Ami said excited in Japanese, "Mamoru, where have you been?"

Lita asked in Japanese curiously as she stared at Reese suspiciously, "Mamoru, who is your friend?"

Darien said in Japanese moving over to sit on the sofa, "I'll tell you in a little bit. We are famished."

Twenty minutes later, everyone sat around the sofa eating pizza, wings, and coca cola as they listened to Darien's tale of being Endyimon and about Reese knowing their secret identities. When Darien's healed Reese, Reese now possess the ability to understand different tongues so he understood them speaking in Japanese like they were talking in English to him with ease. Reese sat across from him next to Lita on the love seat. Ami sat in the lounge chair by him while Katie ate pizza on the floor.

After Katie listened to Darien's unbelievable account as the Earth King, she started to feel a familiar presence around him. She looked at his eyes that were the same color as hers. She had golden hair like his mother. She was over eight hundred years old and was only a child when Malcolm took her under her wing. Yet, she thought that Darien and Malcolm hated one another? Could Darien and Christina have been her real parents? Could she have had a brother somewhere out there, and how did he died? Christina died in the story so did her father abandoned her at some point after the stories ends?

"Katie? Katie!" She jumped out of her stupor to see Lita was calling her. She turned to Lita who asked, "Are you okay munchkin? You seemed out of it."

Katie quickly smiled, "Yes, Lita. I am fine."

Katie turned to see that Darien was now engaged in a conversation with Reese as they talked over her while Lita and Ami laughed. Katie wondered to herself, could Darien Shields really be her father or even the reincarnation of him?

Reese and Darien slept on the sofa couch while Lita and Ami slept in the bedroom. While everyone slept, Katie was fully dressed in her brown leather jacket, black tube top, black mini skirt, and black leather boots. She disappeared into thin air.

She reappeared in the Dark Moon Kingdom's layer. She was in a bedroom where Matthew lied half naked under the covers with a naked woman.

The naked woman shot up and made a snake like noise towards Katie who looked apathetic. The woman opened her mouth and a long snake like tongue came out. The woman screamed when she was banished into a fiery dust.

Matthew sat up yawning after killing the demonic lover and said tiredly, "Katie, what do you want? You know it is too dangerous for you to come over here. What do you think would have happened if I let that demon live and tell everyone you were here?"

Katie said with her arms folded, "You'll protect me like you just did and always do."

Matthew asked with a sigh, "What do you want?"

Katie asked bluntly, "Is Darien Shields, Tuxedo Mask, my biological father?"

Matthew said uninterested, "No."

Katie looked downcast as Matthew continued as Katie looked up at him, "He is the reincarnation of your father, the last Earth King. You were his daughter, Catherine Shields of Princess of Earth Family, in his past life, he was married to a princess named Christina from the Eastern Hemisphere of ancient Earth. She gave birth to him two children, a son named Derrick and a daughter named Catherine, you. our father, King Endyimon died on the moon kingdom along with Princess Serenity and the Royal Court. Malcolm, Maddy, my mother, and you were the only ones that survived that era. _We_ are the only three survivors of that era. Everyone else is recreations of that life."

"How did you and Malcolm become my guardians?"

"Believe it or not, your father King Endyimon and Prince Malcolm became good friends. What caused the destruction of the Silver Millennium was that your father broke the heart of one of his former lovers, a loose woman named Beryl. She became obsessed with your father to the point of murdering your mother in her sleep while your father slept next to her in bed. In her mind, she thought that if she got rid of your mother, Princess Christina, then Endyimon would love her. She even sold her soul to the evil witch Metacilla to be with your father. A few years after your mother's death, Endyimon fell in love with the Moon Princess. When Beryl realized that your father would never love her, she cursed your father that he will never experience true happiness with his beloved. Her curse became true, so before Metacilla took over the Earth, he gave you to Malcolm to protect you and pretended that he murdered his children in their sleep so that you were out of harm's way. Your bother and you were his heart and he could not bear to see anything bad happened to you. You lived in our palace for a while on the White Moon. He even came to visit you from time to time and you spent hours talking to him. Then Metacilla and Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and killed your father and the Moon Princess. We evacuated before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and raised you like you were a part of our family."

"And what about Derrick?"

"Derrick chose to remain on Earth with Queen Susan. I don't know what happened to him after the Great War. I am assuming that since he was still a child and was not old enough to get his immortality, he died a mortal death. Yet, how he died and when I don't know."

Katie said, "So my parents did not abandon me? They died."

Matthew nodded.

Matthew said, "They loved you very much, and if it was not for Beryl, you would have had a very happy childhood."

Katie smiled then said, "But I never would have met you."

Matthew smiled then said, "Well, that would have been a consequence. I could have live without all the shopping trips and the teen idol concerts."

Katie smiled then said, "Please, you know I made life interesting for you. I am your heart," she pointed across the room at his chiseled chest. "and I know it whether you want to admit it or not."

Matthew appeared before Katie fully dressed as she smirked as her blue eyes traveled up to his handsome face. Matthew asked with a cunning smile as he held the sides of her face with his hands, "And how is that?"

Katie said, "You could have instantly killed me millions of times yet you never do. You protect me even when we are supposed to be on opposite sides. You could easily kill me right now but you won't."

Matthew asked playfully as his dark eyes stared into her beautiful naïve blue eyes, "And why is that?"

"Because you love me."

"Katie!" He dropped his hands and walked away.

She said now talking to his back, "It may not be a romantic love, but you care deeply for me. When you care for another person that means you have a heart and that means there is goodness inside of you." Matthew turned back to her. He was about to speak but she cut him off. "The one thing that always puzzled me is why you always chose to play one of the villains of the story when you are a hero of the story. Just like you just told me that Malcolm, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus are still alive."

Matthew protested, "I did not!"

Katie said, "Are you denying it?"

Matthew immediately calmed down and smiled warmly at her as she continued.

Katie said happily, "And Serenity is still alive, isn't she? You hidden her somewhere safe."

Matthew laughed at her hopefully expression then said, "Good-bye, princess before you get us both killed." Matthew snapped his fingers and Katie reappeared in the hotel room.

Matthew's laughter stopped once Katie was gone. He leaned down and rested his elbows down on his windowpane. He took a deep sigh. He looked down at the deserted city as he watched his goons murdered an innocent bystander for being caught in the streets alone with stolen food in his arms, he said in grieved voice, "Katie, I wish I was the hero you thought I was but I am not. You are too naïve little one to believe the good in everyone, especially me. One day little one, it will cost you your life. Now, I will have to kill you and your friends for your naivety."

As quickly as any emotion appeared on the dark king's face, they disappeared into an emotionless stare. He stood up and yelled out in a firm voice, "Kuroki Mio come forth!"

Kuroki Mio appeared before her master in all black. She bowed before her king and asked, "Kuroki Mio at your service, my lord. What is it that you want from me?"

Matthew said, "I want you to kill Princess Catherine and her friends."

Kuroki Mio asked with a smirk, "May I ask why your majesty? My shadow, Beryl's mission was fulfilled and you have done the impossible and murdered Princess Serenity. Her spirit wanders in the Underworld in the Gardens of Eden."

Matthew said, "Yes! I have done the impossible and murdered Eternal Sailor Moon, the most powerful Senshi ever created but Endyimon is still powerful and he is a liability. He must be annihilated. Nothing can stand in front of my father's cause. They must all be annihilated! All of them!"

Kuroki Mio said, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Matthew then said angrily, "Destroy whatever that is keeping him going." He then whispered more to himself. "Destroy anything that makes him feel. Feelings make you weak and once he feels he has nothing to live for, no hope, then he will easily die."

Kuroki Mio said understanding he true reasoning, "As you wish, my lord, I promise you that Princess Catherine, Sailor Celestial will not live to see the sun rise again." She instantly disappeared. Matthew gasped instantly regretting what he had just done before his expression turned emotionless and his eyes became dark pools again. He disappeared from his bed chambers.

The next morning Lakeisha stepped outside of her bedroom stretching her arms out to yawn. Her mother and younger brother and sister were at the table eating cereals.

Everyone looked up at Lakeisha like she was a freak of nature as she casually walked over to the table and sat down with them.

She said happily, "Good morning, family. May I have some Coco Puffs?"

Her mother notices that her daughter's skin had got its luster and youthfulness back. The dark spots on her arms were gone. She was able to walk normally when she needed assistance just to go to the bathroom for weeks. Her brittle and thin hair was now strong, thick, and coarse again. Her eyes were livid again and full of life. She was talking and laughing with her siblings and not getting tired playing with them. Were her prayers answered? Did God heal her daughter?

Reese woke up the next morning as his cell phone started to ring. He groaned as he sat up on the sofa bed. He said, "Reese, what's up?"

"Quin…"

Reese answered now alert, "Kia, what's up? How are you doing? How's Kiesha? She didn't…"

Kia Allen was Lakeisha's mother. They met through Darien, even though he did not know they conversed on a regularly basic. Kia was seven years Reese's senior. Yet, as he saw the turmoil she went through with her family, job, husband's death, and Lakeisha's illnesses, he grew to care for her deeply. She was a beautiful woman who favored the actress Gabrielle Union to him. She was so smart and beautiful, yet life brought her down.

When she discovered about Lakeisha's dying and the doctors telling her she should simply give up, Kia leaned on him more. Reese listened in amazement as she told him about Lakeisha's behavior and how she was acting like a normal kid not somebody dying from AIDS.

As Reese listened as Kia rambled on in excitement, he looked down at Darien who was snoring next to him and had a good idea who the culprit was behind this miracle.

Reese smiled then said, "Yes, I'll be in Boston first thing in the morning. I think the medical facility on campus was not damaged so we can use that facility to see if she still has the virus inside her. Yet, I can't guarantee that it's fully gone since the visitors have practically wiped out all our technology advancements. Didn't I tell you that God can make all things possible if you believe in him?"

Kia laughed.

Reese smiled then said, "Good-bye Kia."

Kia laughed, "I love you. Reese." The phone clicked off and Reese held the phone in stupor. Kia smacked herself on her forehead for letting that slip out as her children giggled in the living with each other playing Candyland. Kia folded her arms and smiled as she stood in the doorway.

Darien said with a smile, "So you're in love with Kia Allen. Lakeisha's mom?"

Reese smacked Darien with his pillow and said, "No, why in the heck would I be in love with any woman? Especially one with kids. Plus, she is like older than me."

"Well, I am older than Serena, and we are head over heels in love."

"Yeah, but you have an epic love that makes it less creepy of your obsession with an adolescent girl."

Darien sat up and said, "Dude, judge me if you want, but I loved the girl of my dreams. Yes, it would have been easier if we were the same age, but you cannot put an age on love. In the end, age ain't number but a number. And personally I think you are dumb, if you do not pursue this thing with Kia. Kia is fine as hell with a banging body. She is in her thirties and look like she is still in her twenties. She is smart, independent, and classy. She already has the readymade family, and her kids adore you. I think you should give it a shot. You two will make the perfect couple."

Reese asked with an arch eyebrow, "Like you and Serena?"

Darien laughed then said, "Yes, after we save the world from this apocalypse, maybe we can all go on a double date?"

Reese asked, "You really think you can save the world?"

Darien said, "We do it practically every week."

"And you are speaking about Serena as if she is still alive."

Darien said, "That's why I woke up happy. I got a sign that she was still alive. She is trying to reach out to me, but she is very weak. She wants me to save the world so that we can be together."

Reese said, "Sounds like a plan."

Reese asked, "And just out of curiosity, is Lakeisha cured?"

Darien nodded, "Yes, I removed the sickness from her body. She will grow up as a normal young girl and one day die from natural causes. But Lakeisha Allen will live a normal and full life."

Reese asked, "So all I have to do is bullshit tomorrow?"

"Pretty much."

The guys watched as the girls emerged from the bedroom. Katie was excited as she stared at Darien. Darien did not understand why this girl was constantly staring at him. He knew he was attractive, but something was strange about this young girl. She almost seemed familiar to him.

They sat down on the love seat across from the girls in their pajamas.

Ami said, "Guys, Katie has good news. That she wanted to tell all of us together."

Katie said happily, "Malcolm, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon are all alive."

Everyone grew excited.

Lita asked, "How do you know little one?"

Katie said, "I talked to Matthew."

Ami, Lita and Darien said simultaneously, "You did what?"

Katie turned to Darien and said, "Darien, I am the little girl in your story. I was Endyimon's daughter, Princess Catherine, daughter of King Endyimon and Princess Christina, and great granddaughter of the original Earth King. You are my father in your previous life. The day that Serenity and Endyimon said good-bye for the first time was the day I met Matthew. I grew instantly fond of him. Somewhere between that day and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Malcolm and you became good friends. When you sensed that your family was in grave danger, you gave me to Malcolm to protect me and raise me as a part of his family. He did. And the day the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and you all died along with your precious Serenity, Malcolm was able to get Matthew, grandmother Kera, Maddy, and I all to safety. We are the only survivors of that day. All of you are reincarnations, but we actually lived for nearly one thousand years more."

Katie sighed as she stood up and started pacing the room as they looked at her. "I tell you all this because I want you understand the depths of my friendship with Matthew. He is a good man but he had a messed up childhood. He always had a special place in his heart for me, and he always protected me like a little sister. He has a distorted truth of good and evil thanks to his father Aries. One part of him loves us all, but the other part tells him that we are the enemy and loving us would be a betrayal to his father. Malcolm and Matthew always kept me a secret from Aries so that he would not corrupt me. Therefore, I have never seen Aries face to face. Matthew and Malcolm taught me how to fight and harness my powers. When I made a mistake, Matthew always bailed me out. Even when he claimed to be evil, if one of his minions was about to kill me, Matthew will destroy them. Why he does it he does not know? But there is goodness inside of him so no harm will come to me seeing Matthew. I don't know about the rest of you. But we've had this weird kinship for almost one thousand years."

Ami said, "Regardless, it is too dangerous for you to see him."

Katie said in a deadpan voice, "Ami, he's a god. He knows everything. He is the most powerful being in the Seven Galaxies. He is already knows where we are, but he is not going to tell his father or his minions, because he is giving us time to come up with a plan to stop his father."

Reese said as they turned to him, "What she is trying to emphasize is that this is no black or white battle, no good versus evil. The lines are blurry, and to win this battle or war, we have to play the game to our advantage. Matthew cares a lot about Katie so he will do her no harm. He is keeping it on the down low to protect her, and he is also sending crazy eye on a wild goose chase searching for you."

Darien asked, "And what about Serena? How does he know she is still alive? Didn't he kill her?"

Lita answered, "No, he simply took her out of the equation for some reason."

Katie interjected, "And Matt always has something up his sleeve."

Ami asked, "So where are the girls and Malcolm?"

Katie said, "If I had to guess, they are probably on Moira, the Black Moon Family home world."

Ami asked, "So we go there?"

Katie said, "That's a negative. Moira is like a gazillions miles away in like another time, dimension, galaxy, and space. We'll never make it in time."

Lita asked, "So they are still in grave danger?"

Katie said, "Yup!"

Everyone gave out a deep sigh around Katie.

Matthew was sitting in the throne room when a hologram of his father appeared before him. Matthew nodded when he saw his father and gave a quick bow.

Matthew said, "Father, it is good to see you."

Aries smirked at his son then asked as his voice echoed throughout the room, "My son, how is our takeover of Earth?"

Matthew said, "Everything is going according to plan. The Council and the Seven Galaxies are under our control. All the world leaders of this primitive barbaric planet have been annihilated or went into hiding. There is hardly any opposition left that has not been murdered yet. The Earth is ready to be taken."

Aries smiled then said, "Good my boy. I think it is time to bring hell back on Earth."

Matthew smirked, "As you wish, my father. Let's open up the gates of hell together."

Aries laughed a vicious laugh as his eyes stared to turn dark marbles along with Matthews'. The entire planet Earth started to shake as people screamed around the world in horror as they saw the fall of building and skyscrapers and the oceans starting to arise towards the sky slowly forming into gigantic tsunamis.

Reese stared out the window as he gasped in shock along with the others as the room started to shake.

Reese yelled out, "What the hell is happening?"

Katie froze when she saw the Earth starting to crack open. She then said in a deadpan voice, "They are opening the portals of hell. Aries is about to return to the world of the living."

Katie turned to Reese and said, "You are right. All hell is about to break loose." Reese' eyes widen.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

Serenity paced a white room that soon changed into a study as she sat a desk drawing something. She smiled as she looked to her left as she heard the door opened. She was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt and white tights with her feet bare. As the door opened to the bright sunshine outside, she heard tiny feet raced down the stairs as the door opened yelling loudly,

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" Darien walked inside their two storied suburban home wearing a light blue dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, and shoes. He knelt down as he engulfed their two beautiful children in his arms and gave them a big hug. It was two little girls, one with golden hair and dark blue eyes and the older one with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes.

He picked them up and held them in his arms. He said happily, "Hello, my angels."

They said simultaneously, "We love you, daddy." He laughed. He then placed them back on his feet and walked across the hallway in the study and kissed him wife. He laughed when the four of them ate dinner together as Serenity had done a decent job of cooking spaghetti and meatballs. It was actually edible. Serenity and Darien made affectionate eyes across the table at each other as the girls giggled. They had an inside joke about the meal.

At bed time, Darien watched with happiness as his wife came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and pajama pants and her medium length hair in a low ponytail. Darien was sitting up in bed with his reading glassing on wearing nothing but his boxers underneath the covers as he was reading a sports magazine with the night lamp.

Serenity let out a yawn as she crawled into bed and got underneath the covers. Darien smirked then took off his reading glasses and set them on the end table next to their bed. He placed the magazine next to them then turned off the lights.

Serenity smiled sleepily as she felt her husband cuddled next to her as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She let out a little laugh when she found his arousal pressing against her butt. She groaned as she felt his lips kissing her slender neck, and his hand inside her pajama pants skillfully caressing her clit. She whimpered as she felt his fingers entered her still tight body. Before she could form a syllable, he flipped her underneath his chiseled body. Without her realizing it, he removed her pajama pants and underwear and was now roughly thrusting himself in and out of her body as she wrapped her silky legs around him. He continued to roughly pound himself inside of her body as she whimpered his name.

After they went at it for a while, Darien felt himself about to erupt. He looked down as his beautiful wife shook beneath him. He leaned over and whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I am about to cum baby."

She gasped as he frowned as he felt her dug her fingernails painfully into his back. He cringed in pain. He could have sworn Serenity's nails were short. He looked up and noticed there was a large mirror in front of him. He was thrusting hard into someone but it was not Serenity. It was a red head that looked an awful lot like….He looked down and start that the demonic version of Beryl was underneath him. She looked like the human version but she had purple skin and fangs. He was having sex with Beryl! Darien quickly loss his arousal and removed himself from her as she sat up showing off her perfect breasts as Darien walked backwards holding his groin as he backed up to the door yelled, "What the fuck is going on?"

Beryl laughed then said, "Your bitch is dead, Endyimon, and you are in hell." Darien started to scream as the world around him turned into darkness.

Darien yelled, "You are lying!"

Beryl smirked at him and laughed, "As if! The Moon Bitch is dead! Your beloved Serenity is dead, and even though I did not live to see my curse fulfilled this time, the Underworld rejoice! The Good Witch is dead!"

Darien yelled again, "She is not dead!" Darien then saw a glimpse of Serenity's dead and lifeless body. Her star locket has not played since that fateful day on Suntarak. In his mind, he knew that Beryl was telling the truth and a part of him died all over again.

Darien asked remorsefully on the verge of tears, "Where is she?"

Beryl smirked then said, "Her spirit lies in the Gardens of Eden along with all the other goddesses of the celestial planets."

Darien sighed then asked as tears fell down his eyes, "May I see her?"

Beryl said coldly, "No, unless you kill yourself then you two can be together forever. Then the cycle will start again, you will meet each other and fall in love, but you too will never ever get your happily ever after because it shall always end in pain. This is the story of Serenity and Endyimon, and now it is time Darien and Serena's story ends. All you have to do is to kill yourself and let cycle the start all over again."

Darien bit out angrily, "You are an evil bitch."

Beryl smirked then said, "Serenity gave you the opportunity for a normal life, and you blew it in this lifetime. Serenity paid the price with her life. When are you going to get it through your thick skull, you too will never have a happily ever after. You will never have this fantasy or dream life of you two being happily married with children. You bitch is dead! She is not coming back. King Matthew killed the little bitch! When he comes for you, let him kill you and all the pain will go away for a second until the cycle starts again." She burst into laughter. "I feel sorry for you, and thanks for the fuck. You so desperate to believe anything, that you fuck anyone who reminds you of her. So sad!"

Darien shot up in bed clutching his chest that felt like it was on fire. He was shirtless as beads of hot sweat raced down his chest and his hair was moist clung to his forehead. He breathed heavily allowing his heartbeat to calm down. He glanced on the nightstand at his left and saw the star locket was still there. It had not played since Serenity's death. He gasped. As he glanced across the hallway at Lita and Katie sleeping peacefully in the bedroom and the empty spot next to him, it finally hit him that Serenity was dead. He felt half of him died when Matthew murdered her. He saw her death, but he still gave himself this false hope trying to pretend that his baby was still alive to give him a reason to live in a world where he felt all alone.

Reese and Ami had left to go to Boston yesterday to check on Lakeisha and her family. Ami teleported them there. While he was gone, Lita and Ami mastered their power of teleportation and could easily teleport anywhere without hesitation now.

Darien threw the covers off of him and walked out towards the balcony. On his way to the balcony, he placed on the radio. He needed air. He opened the balcony as a gush of cool fresh air blasted passed in him into the stuffy room. Three days ago, the hell dimension has risen on Earth as half of the world now resembled the towers of the Dark Moon Family. Demons raced throughout the Earth damning mortals and killing them. They absorbed their souls as they murdered them for committing sins like drinking themselves to death or fornicating with prostitutes who turned out to be demonic. It was darkness all the time and half the Earthlings started to go crazy without the sunlight. Most of the Earth population had gone underground. Anyone who tried to stand up to these villains and creatures were instantly killed. Only a third of the Earth's population now existed and most of them were now underground trying to hide for the creatures. If this continued, human kind would eventually become extinct. Darien now understood that was what the Dark Moon Family wanted. They wanted to wipe out the human race so that they can make this a hell planet since like Suntarak it was out of The Council's jurisdiction. They could not see what was going on with this planet. Yet, even if the Council saw, Matthew was still king and had practically absolute power. So even if they knew, they would not do anything to stop the destruction of the Earth. Planet Earth, Planet Suntrak, the White Moon, and Moira are the four planets that represented the four guardians' home worlds. The Council was jealous of these worlds of a life and immortality they could never possess. With the end of the history of the four guardians coming to an end, the Council had no problems with the extinction of the four guardians or four gods under Uno's history being destroyed. Earth was alone in this matter.

Darien and his friends wanted to do something but they had no warning that this was going to happened. Darien wanted to save his world, but what could he do without getting himself killed especially when his lunatic of a brother was still searching for him and killed anyone who got in his way. He was desperately considering what Beryl told him in his dreams about being with Serenity, but he had to be strong. Endyimon promised that he would one day end this cycle of their tortured love affair where one day they could be together and have their happily ever after. He had to break the curse and end this cycle of pain and hardship between them. Even though it was too late for them in this life, he will stop it in this one before he took his last breath and there will be an Earth and a human race where they can be reborn. He was resolute in this matter.

"Darien." He heard a sweet voice call his name that reminded him of the sweetness of Serenity. He turned around and saw Katie standing next to him. She was wearing pink and white "Hello Kitty" pajamas that looked adorable on her. Her hair was flowing down her back. She looked beautiful as the cool night's wind blew threw her gorgeous locks. In the background, the radio started playing Dionne Warwick's "Alfie" in the background.

Katie said with a sigh as they looked at the gates of hell in the distance in front of them, "I guess I was not of much help. I guess Matthew is not the guy I thought he was."

Darien said looking ahead, "You are, Katie. You saved Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. You gave us hope."

Katie said, "But Matthew killed your wife. All she ever did was showed him love and affection. She loved him like a brother as he loved her like a sister. I vaguely remembered how they used to play with each other as a little girl on the moon. He loved her, yet he still killed her and Maddy and Grandma Kera."

Darien said, "You know I will eventually kill him for Serenity's death."

Katie said as tears rushed down her cheeks, "Why do I love him when he is evil and he does not love me?"

Darien said not looking at her, "The same reason I am in love with a ghost. The same reason that I still refused to give up on the love of my life even though death has separated us and it seems like everything is against us regardless of what lifetime we live in. Yet, even though a voice in the back of my head is telling me I am a fool. I refuse to yield. I refuse to believe that I cannot have a happy life with my Serenity. " Darien laughed causing Katie to turn to him. "I guess in the next lifetime. I will tell myself that I will end our cursed cycle." He turned to her with a charming smile and said, "I guess I will never learn, but I cannot give up on her even though I know it will be easy."

Katie sniffed then said, "That's how I feel about Matthew. I know he does not love me. I know he does not care for me the way I want him too. I know I could with any man I wished beside him and they would treat me like a queen. Yet, I cannot give up on him, and until he finds his salvation, I cannot move on. It's like we are intertwine to each other even though he has nothing to chain me to him."

Darien burst into laughter. Katie looked at him like he was insane. Katie asked confused, "What is so funny?"

"Endyimon is thinking that he wished he could go back in time and stop you from ever laying eyes on Matthew Black."

Katie burst into laughter. Katie said, "So are you and Endyimon are one in the same?"

Darien nodded. He said, "Even though I am Darien or Mamoru in this life, Endyimon's spirit now inhabits my body."

Katie asked curious, "Then why doesn't he come out?"

_Endyimon said, "Because it is not time, my darling."_

_ Katie looked confused then said, "Endyimon, father?" He smiled at her and nodded. Katie started to cry again as he engulfed her in his arms and kissed her softly on top of her hair as she embraced him tightly and cried on his chest._

_ Endyimon said, "You have grown into a beautiful, strong young woman I am so proud of you."_

_ Katie cried in disbelief, "You are."_

_ Endyimon said, "Of course of I am. All that you have accomplished. Your grandparents would have been proud of you as much as I am. Daddy love you so much my darling. I am always with you."_

_ Katie cried angrily ripping herself away from him, "Why did you leave me for her? Why did you leave us for her? Didn't we mean anything to you?" She jumped off the balcony. Endyimon gasped as he jumped off the balcony also. _

_ Katie landed on the ground in a knelt position. She then stood up and walked off like it was nothing. Endyimon landed gracefully also. _

_ Endyimon said as he walked quickly behind her, "I was stupid and in love. I have no excuses for what I did. I fell madly in love and instead of leaving her alone and being your father; I followed my heart and chased after the princess even though I knew it would be the end of me."_

_As a goon appeared in front of her, a pissed off Katie yelled at her father, "And we weren't shit? All you care about is your precious Serenity. Fuck anything else. I am surprised you even showed an ounce of emotion when mother died." Katie started fighting the monster._

_Endyimon watched her. As he was about to step in, she yelled, "I got it! I do not need your help. I have been taking care of myself for nearly a millennium. So fuck you, Endyimon!" She flipped the creature over and broke its neck instantly killing him and turning him into dust._

_Endyimon yelled angrily, "Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady! I have always loved you. You had no idea how pathetic my existence was before Serenity came into my life. I was miserable. I could not love nor have any meaningful affairs. I was not allowed to feel because my father felt that was a weakness. I married your mother because my father wanted to strengthen the alliance with the Earthlings. Your mother was in love with another man. Your mother and I never were romantically in love with each other. We were forced to be together by our parents. I was blown away by how I felt about Serenity, and as I recalled, it was you and your brother's mischief that I even met the Moon Princess. So in a way, it is your fault."_

_Katie pouted her lips causing Endyimon to smile like that cute look that Serenity had when she is upset. He had no idea why she reminded him so much of his dead lover. _

_Katie said angrily, "Well, if I could go back in time, then I would change that moment."_

_Endyimon said with a smile, "You loved Serenity as a child. You loved her like she was your mother. She made you and your brother happy again. You even called her momma a couple of times and you were the one who told me to go after her and pursue her. She became a part of our family. I wanted to make us a family. I just chose not let a curse or destiny or fate decide our ending. I loved all of you."_

_Katie turned to him as if she was absorbing what he was saying. A large monster that was ten feet tall starting to march behind her father. As she was about to speak, Endyimon's eyes turned golden. He held up two fingers and pointed them behind her. A thin line of golden energy burst from his fingers and went straight through the monster's chest. A second later, the monster clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground smashing a car he landed on to the ground. The monster instantly died. Katie looked impressed as Endyimon smirked. _

_As Katie began to speak, Endyimon interrupted her and said, "Matthew will only cause you pain. It is better for you to stay far away from him."_

_Katie smiled then said, "I know, but I am in love with him, and I believe there is goodness still inside of him."_

_Endyimon said, "He cannot love. His heart is corrupted. This man murdered his own family for absolute power."_

_Katie said emotional, "I know, but I won't give up. You cannot make me not love him like I cannot make you give up on Serenity. I guess I inherited my resolve from you."_

_Endyimon said solemnly, "Be careful, my love."_

_Katie said understandingly, "I will...papa…" Endyimon smiled. He blew her a kiss before he felt Darien reclaiming his body._

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus destroyed an Anther heading her way. She collapsed to the ground to her knees and hands. Her clothes were torn, her hair and skin was dirty. Her hair was so wet that it clung to her skin. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her body ached in pain. Along the way, she became separated from Mars and Malcolm not seeing them in days. She did not know if they were dead or alive and she could not sense their auras anywhere. She was exhausted, dirty, and had not eaten in days. She was existing merely on willpower that was slowly fleeting her. She felt like giving up. It seemed like the more they killed. The more of them they had to fight. It was like they were getting nowhere.

She lifted her head to see five Anthers heading her way trying to unleash deadly venom. She sighed in relief that it was soon be over and she would be with her precious Serenity again.

As they were about to kill her, Venus closed her eyes as the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. She was back on the Moon Kingdom. She was dressed in a beautiful white flowing gown and she looked beautiful again. She watched as her cousin Princess Serenity tended to the roses as they stood in the Rose Garden. Venus looked around in awe at the heavenly scenery around her of beautiful flowers, the clear blue sky, the crystal blue oceans and lakes that surrounded them and the beautiful green flowery landscape they stood on. Venus then eyes landed back on Serenity who was a humming a sweet melody as she tended to her roses.

Venus said softly, "Serenity."

Serenity smiled then turned to her cousin and said, "Hello, Minako."

Venus said embracing her in a hug, "I missed you so much."

Serenity laughed then said, "I miss you all also."

Venus asked, "Are we together again? Am I dead?"

Serenity laughed then shook her head and said, "No, silly. It isn't your time yet."

Venus gasped then asked confused, "Then why am I here?"

Serenity laughed then smiled and said, "Because you are the rightful leader of the Sailor Senshi and it is time you reclaim that title. We need you to step up and reclaim your title as the Head Senshi in Charge. The girls need you. "

Venus said angrily, "I am tired of this never ending fight. I am ready to give up."

Serenity said, "Why? There is so much life and power within you. You were the first of us to become a Sailor Senshi. When my mother created the Sailor Senshi, you were her inspiration. You are more powerful than you think Minako, and if you use your powers for the good of the species everywhere instead of for personal gain and mischief, you will become the most powerful Senshi in the Seven Galaxies."

Venus said with a sigh, "I don't want ultimate power, Serenity. I want something more."

Serenity said with a knowing smile, "And what is that?"

Venus did not answer.

Serenity said, "You know Endyimon and I were not the only forbidden love affair. Yours was just as powerful and timeless. Malcolm loves you, and he is fighting this fight for you as well. Claim him as your champion."

"But I am not as pure as you."

Serenity laughed then said, "You know I was not as pure as I pretended to be." Venus laughed as she thought about the mischief that they used to create together as girls during their time on the Moon. She was stunned when they used to brag to each other about all the naughty things they did with their lovers. It was enough to make both Malcolm and Endyimon questioned their innocent ones.

Serenity said, "You cannot give up, Minako. Malcolm and the girls and the entire Seven Galaxies need you to step up as leader one more time."

Venus said, "And what about my precious Serenity? Will you return to me? Will things ever be the same?"

Serenity shook her head and said, "I'm sorry my love, but my time on Earth is over with and my body was destroyed on Suntarak." She looked up at the sky and said with a smile as she took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air around her, "Uno has a bigger purpose for me. That is more than Sailor Moon could have managed in her corporeal form. Just know that even though I am no longer with you physically; I am still with you all in spirit to the very end. "

Serenity looked back down at her cousin who was crying and smiled, "Don't cry for me, my love. We will be together again one day. My death is not the end. It is just the beginning of something new. It's time that you become the most powerful Sailor Senshi one last time. It is the last thing I ask of you as your princess, your friend, your cousin, and your sister."

Venus' eyes started to become moist as she nodded and closed her eyes. An orange and yellow aura started to surround her body as the symbol of Venus and the symbol of the crescent moon merged together. Venus's blue eyes opened as a golden light surrounded her body. A golden tiara with the symbol of the moon in the center appeared on her forehead. Her fuku turned into that of Eternal Sailor Moon. A short dagger with the symbol of the moon appeared in a short sheath with the symbol of moon kingdom on it. Serenity smiled as they stood face to face.

Serenity said, "Awakened Eternal Sailor Solider of Love and Justice, Eternal Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi throughout the galaxies."

Venus opened her eyes and radiated as she felt the power and peace flowing through her body. She bowed before Serenity and said, "I love you, my precious princess."

Serenity said, "I love you also, sister." Serenity smiled as Eternal Sailor Venus disappeared in front of her.

She then went back and tended to the roses.

Darien turned around as Katie stood next to him. Darien said firmly as they saw the portals of hell starting to open and dozens of demonic creatures heading their way, "Transform!"

Katie nodded then said, "Celestial Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Darien turned into Endyimon, the Earth King. When Sailor Celestial stood next to him a second later, Endyimon took out his sword out of his sheath as the creatures were now a hundred feet away from them. Lita sensed danger as she quickly opened her eyes. She hopped out of bed and instantly transformed in Sailor Jupiter. She teleported next to them.

Endyimon asked, "Ready to go to hell?"

Jupiter said pumped up, "I am always ready for a good fight!" They stood in a circle in fighting poses as the creatures surrounded them.

When Venus reappeared in her sitting pose, she was now Eternal Sailor Venus. As they launched their deadly venom at her, Venus instantly slapped it away and walked towards them in a confident strut as she walked towards them an orange aura surrounded her body as the aura radiated from her destroyed the Anthers immediately.

Venus threw out the holy moon sword and thrust it into the air as thousands of Anthers surrounded her. She yelled outloud as an orange aura surrounded her and instantly killed hundreds of Anthers that surrounded her, "Sailor Senshi throughout the galaxy! As leader of the Sailor Senshi everywhere, I summoned you to help me fight this battle and send these monsters to the hell dimension forever. Awakened and help me fight this evil!"

A yellow aura surrounded everything as everything turned into a yellow light. Girls throughout the seven galaxies on all of the planets, who were sailor Senshi or potential Sailor Senshi, started to experience a yellow glow in their eyes with a determined look on their face. Half of them disappeared of from their home worlds and reappeared on the Planet Moira in their sailor fuku while the other half appeared on Earth surrounding behind Endyimon and the girls. Over six hundred sailor senshi came from all races, species, religions, and beliefs. One thing the Dark Moon family failed to realize is that every planet has a sailor Senshi that was born to protect it. If they kill her, then another girl will become the new sailor Senshi of that planet when her world needed her to awaken.

Sailor Mars and Malcolm stopped fighting for a second and was amazed to see the army of Sailor Senshi surrounded them and feeling the enormous power flowing through Eternal Sailor Venus. The army of Sailor Senshi attacked the Anthers and helped Mars and Malcolm in battle attacking them.

Endyimon, Jupiter, and Celestial smiled when they felt Eternal Sailor Venus' new power. They charged with their new army towards the monsters. The battle for their world had begun.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Elizabeth paced around her cell. She had been in the dungeon for over two months in a far away place she never heard of. Her family, people, husband, and son were now dead at the hands of Matthew, her childhood lover. She wept for over a month for the loss of her son, their child. The child they created together was killed by the hands of his own father. She did not understand why he did not kill her instead of taking her to this barbaric plant called Earth as she heard one of the guards say. She looked around at her tiny dingy cell that had a small cot in the corner and a wash basin and toilet for her to relieve herself. Her golden blonde hair was dirty along with her clothes, skin, and nails. She was trapped behind a large iron door with a small window with bars on it. Occasionally, the demonic creatures who looked like eight foot tall pigs with fangs were her guards and they looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. For months, she expected them to break into her cell and ravish her like she heard the cries of the other inmates begging them to stop. Yet, they never came. For some reason, they never entered her cell unless to bring her food and the food was always well cook not the mess they served to the other inmates.

She did not realize from beyond the doors stood Black Ivy with an angry look on her face wearing a black scanty mini dress that left nothing to the imagination. Black Ivy folded her arms across her chest where her double D sized breasts practically exposed in her low cut dress as the guards salivated simply watching her body.

She said angrily, "Why is the bitch still alive? Matthew should have killed her by now."

One of the guards said in a deep voice, "Milady, he has ordered us not to torture her."

Black Ivy asked outrage, "Has he used her as a whore?"

The other guard said, "He has not seen the princess since she had been in captivity."

The first guard said, "One of the guards touched the doors knob with the thoughts of harming the princess and Lord Matthew appeared and killed him instantly."

Black Ivy said, "So he is not torturing or ravishing her and he has not murdered her. She has no point in being here. He should have murdered her on Suntarak." She turned to the guards and rolled her eyes and saw that they were drooling as they looked at her body. She said angrily in a disgusted voice, "Idiots." She disappeared.

Matthew looked down at the Earth and smiled as he saw Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Celestial,

Sailor Jupiter and over three hundred sailor Senshi throughout the Seven Galaxies in battle against his father's infinite army of thousands upon thousands. He lusted for a good bloodshed and this will definitely be good entertainment.

As he was watching the battle, he rolled his eyes when he sensed Black Ivy's presence as he looked out of the window. He frowned then asked as she approached him in an annoyed voice, "What is it, Black Ivy? Your presence bores me."

Black Ivy smirked as she stood behind her master and rest her head on his broad shoulders as she caressed her hands over his black tunic tracing his muscular physique. She instantly became aroused thinking of making love to him. She had been the mistress to all three of the Black Family men and fairly enjoyed being ravished by all three of them.

Black ivy said seductively as she caressed his groin over his jeans that did not rise for her, "So I see you have not killed the Sun Bitch yet? If your father found out about this insolence, he will think that you are still weak."

Matthew said looking down at the battle, "The Princess is not to be harm. Anyone who touches a hair on her head will be killed by me."

Black Ivy said, "You are supposed to kill her, Matthew. You murdered ten thousand people on her planet and killed her husband. She is dead inside Matthew. You might as well kill her, especially when I discovered that the boy somehow managed to escape to an orphanage on a local planet called Emily." Matthew's eyes widen.

Black Ivy said with a sigh, "But don't worry. I destroyed the planet. He was killed instantly."

Matthew's eyes became frantic as Black Ivy observed him with a smirk as she continued to massage his body that had stiffen as she touched him.

Black Ivy said, "Kill your whore, Matthew or I'll let you watch your father ravish her before he slits her throat." Black Ivy laughed then said, "Hey, I may have my fun with her before he kills her along with the guards."

Black Ivy grasped for air when she found herself pinned up against a wall with her heels dangling above the floor as Matthew had an iron tight grip on her neck as he choked her with one hand. He said angrily with rage in his eyes, "Look! You diseased-infested bitch, if you or anyone else harms or touch the Sun princess, you are the first one that I will kill." Black Ivy grasped for air as Matthew continued angrily, "And I promised you that there are worst places then hell where I can send, you filthy whore. Do not fuck with me."

He released her as she collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. She grabbed her neck that was bruised as he walked off. She yelled at his back and said angrily, "You bastard! I will let your father know about your insolence. "

Matthew turned to her and said with a robust laugh, "You are the fucking jump off, the sideline whore, one concubine of thousands of women at our disposal. You have no power or pull in this family. The only use you are good at is a sporadic fuck and a decent blow job. Oh, and for all the times we fucked, you never once turned me on. I had to fantasize about that Sun whore that you hate, just to get an erection. So if you value your immortality, continue to stay in your place as my father's whore before I murder you."

Black Ivy frowned as Matthew gave her a deadly stare before he disappeared. Black Ivy screamed then said angrily, "No one insult me! Matthew, you will pay for that especially with your Sun bitch!" The room started to shake.

Matthew floated in the sky over the battle that the quite interesting as Endyimon used the power of the golden crystal to destroy thousands while the Sailor Senshi gave a descent battle. Yet, they could not overpower his father's armies. It was limitless.

Black Ivy appeared before the guards again and said with an authoritative voice as they stood at attention, "King Matthew has ordered me to take the Sun princess with me."

One of the guards said, "But we have not received any word on this matter."

Black Ivy smiled then said, "I think he wants to ravish her. She is quite beautiful in a virginal way."

The other guard said, "I would love to wrap those silky legs around her. Maybe when he is done, he will let us have a roll in the hay with her." All three of them laughed as Elizabeth gasped hearing their conversation from the cell.

The door soon opened and there stood Black Ivy. Black Ivy smirked at her as Elizabeth frowned then said instantly remembering the scantily dressed woman, "You are the one who slept with Matthew and wanted to kill me back on Suntarak."

Black Ivy said sardonically, "Wow, so she is as wise as she is beautiful. Come with me, the king wishes to see you."

Elizabeth spat out angrily, "I have no desire to see him."

Black Ivy turned to the guards who salivated behind her at the two of them then said, "Do you want me to leave you at the disposal of the guards? They had not had the pleasure of a woman in months. They would love to take turns ravishing a beauty like you."

Elizabeth weighted her option. She either she went with the lady and get ravished by Matthew, or she stay locked up in her cell with two horny guards who the woman basically gave permission to ravish her. She decided the former and followed Black Ivy out of the cell.

King Matthew landed on the pavement in the middle of the battle. He took out the Sword of Wrath. He saw a couple of Sailor Senshi come towards him to attack him. He twirled and dodged their attacks and even used his sword as a shield to block their attacks. After their attacks, he easily killed Sailor Senshi after Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Jupiter yelled out angrily, "Supreme Thunder Clash" which killed a dozen of them instantly.

Endyimon used his golden crystal annihilation attack and destroyed thousands. Sailor Celestial used her thunderbird strike and destroyed dozens of them.

Sailor Celestial turned around in the heat of battle as she gasped as she Matthew murdering Sailor Senshi like they were nothing. Sailor Jupiter and Endyimon and everyone around them continued to fight as Sailor Celestial stood in inertia as she watched her beloved murdered her sailor sisters like they were of no importance. She turned around and noticed that the more they killed, the more they appeared. They were fighting the dead and demonic creatures.

Eternal Sailor Venus, Mars, and Malcolm continued to dozen hundreds upon hundreds of creatures on Planet Moira.

Elizabeth followed Black Ivy to a deserted part of the castle not realizing that Black Ivy had a dagger in her hands.

Sailor Celestial was so busy staring at Matthew that she did not realized that a demon spotted her and was quickly heading her way to murder her. She had her back turned to them. Endyimon was engaged in hand to hand combat with five of them at one time along with Jupiter. As Matthew looked up, he saw his creatures heading towards her as she stared at him with a shocked expression.

They made contact as he stared into her innocent dark blue eyes. He held out his hand as a fireball charged formed. Sailor Celestial's eyes widen. The creatures leapt up to attack her. Sailor Celestial sensed danger and quickly turned around. She gasped. As the creature quickly launched towards her, she closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms. The creature screamed as it burst into flames. Sailor Celestial opened her eyes to find Matthew standing in front of her throwing fireballs as the creatures started to attack him. She lowered her arms as he then took out his sword and started to engage in head to head combat fighting dozens of the demons at the same time at an extraordinary speed. Sailor Celestial stood in shock as the wind blew through her hair and the battle continued around her.

On Planet Moira, Eternal Sailor Venus, Mars, and Malcolm stood behind each other in a semi- circle as thousands of Anthers surrounded them. Sailor Venus took out her holy moon sword. They stood in a fighting poses. Eternal Sailor Venus said with a smirk, "Guys, ready for the final showdown."

Mars said happily, "Hell yes! I love a good fight."

Eternal Sailor Venus said to Malcolm as she looked at the creatures that surrounded them, "Malcolm, I need the god inside of you to come out."

Malcolm said as he looked at his surroundings, "If I used my powers, I could turn evil again. I could turn into a monster."

Eternal Sailor Venus said, "You are more powerful than the demon inside of you. We need your true power to win this fight."

Malcolm said, "Promise me that if I lose my humanity that you will kill me."

Eternal Sailor Venus smirked then said without hesitation, "Of course."

Malcolm smirked then said, "Damn, that did not take long for you to answer."

Eternal Sailor Venus said, "Well, you did give me the biggest mind fuck of my life making me think I was pregnant and married to you. That was really twisted of you."

Malcolm said, "Just felt like fucking with you multiple ways. It has always been our way."

Eternal Sailor Venus said as the creatures approached them, "What is our way?"

Malcolm said, "This dance we play where we pretend that we hate each other, but really you are head over heels in love with me. "

Eternal Sailor Venus said, "In your dreams, Malcolm Black."

Malcolm said with a smile, "See you on the other side Sailor V."

Eternal Sailor Venus smiled.

Malcolm then said, "And if you have to kill me, I want you that the only girl that I ever loved was you."

Eternal Sailor Venus rolled her eyes and said, "Then what about the girl you were telling me about that you loved but it did not work out."

Malcolm said, "The only woman I have ever loved were reincarnations of you. Our affair was forbidden. The queen made us end our affair or face death. You broke my heart twice. The first time was when you ended things with me and the second time was when you died on the moon. When I found out that you were reborn on Earth, I was ecstatic. You never changed and you are still as beautiful and breathtaking as you was on the moon. Yet, I guess our story was never meant to have a happy ending. So be happy, my angel."

Eternal Sailor Venus asked cynically, "But what about Serenity?"

Malcolm said, "I love Serenity like a sister, but I was always been in love with you. You were the one I gave my heart to and the one who holds the key to my happiness. I should have told this you a long time ago, but there was never a competition between Serenity and you. I always loved you for who you are. I was just too scared to mention it."

Eternal Sailor Venus said turning to him, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Malcolm said, "Because this is the end for me, and if I don't tell you now, then you would have never known."

Sailor Mars said as the creatures were racing towards them, "Times up." She yelled out angrily, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Eternal Sailor Venus gasped as she looked down to see that Malcolm had grabbed her hand. Her eyes became emotional as he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. He whispered, "Good-bye, princess."

Eternal Sailor Venus gasped as Malcolm dropped her hand, threw out his sword and started attacking the creatures. Eternal Sailor Venus then started to frown and raced towards the creatures leaping into the air and landed in the middle of dozens of Anthers and started fighting a bunch of them with the holy moon sword.

Malcolm leapt high into the air. Aries watched from the throne moon as a large dark crystal started to resonate as a dark aura started to grow around him. He smirked evilly. He said, "There you go, my boy."

Malcolm screamed loudly causing the earth to shake around him and making everyone unstable as Eternal Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars continued to battle the creatures. His eyes turned dark as marbles as a red aura surrounded him. His hair grew down to the middle of his back and he started to grow fangs. The symbol of the dark crescent moon appeared on his forehead. He transformed in the dark armor of Prince Malcolm. When he opened his eyes, he smirked. He held up his hands as thunder roared and lightening started to strike around him.

Eternal Sailor Venus and Mars continued to fight along with the other Sailor Senshi as powerful winds surrounded them. As Eternal Sailor Venus battled dozen of Anthers, she noticed two gigantic twisters quickly heading their way. Eternal Sailor Venus yelled, "Senshi, evacuate. Get out of the way!" The Sailor Senshi headed towards the boulders for cover as the twisters started picking up thousands of Anthers off the ground and twirling them around as they screamed.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter stood in the center as she electrocuted hundreds of minions as they collapsed to the ground and disappeared. She sensed danger and turned around to sensed danger. A minion flew towards her. Jupiter frowned and quickly engaged in hand to hand combat with the creature. Sailor Jupiter picked up the creature and began to swirl it around and then released the creature as it flew in the air screaming. She then quickly yelled as she tossed her attack in the air towards the creature, "Jupiter Thundercrash Zap!" The creature exploded.

She looked around and saw the minions constantly coming and Sailor Senshi being killed instantly. She looked down at her stomach at her beautiful baby boy growing inside of her. She then gasped as she saw an image of Andrew. She felt his presence. She instantly disappeared.

After defeating the demonic creatures trying to harm Sailor Celestial, Matthew caught a glimpse of black. Instantly, two thick long strands of black hair wrapped tightly around Sailor Celestial's neck and waist so tightly her face turned blue. She gasped weakly, "Matthew." He quickly turned around and yelled in horror, "Katie!" She transformed back into Katie before his eyes. Matthew glanced at the sun that was blocked by the ellipse. Katie gasped when she quickly ripped backwards towards the crowd. Matthew gasped in horror as he quickly disappeared.

When they got to a dark part of the tower that led to a high balcony, Black Ivy took out a dagger to stab the naïve princess in front of her. Black Ivy lifted the sword to stab the Princess. Elizabeth turned around to ask a question then screamed when she saw the dagger. Matthew sensed it.

Aries smiled as he looked at the scene from his throne room and felt his son's inter turmoil. The eldest was becoming evil again, while the evil one was having an internal conflict with conscious. He loved both women, but he could not save both of them. One of them would die. Which one will he choose? The one who he loved as a sister from a child or the love of his life that he only caused pain and asked for death?

When Katie stopped with her captor in the middle of the air over the gigantic battlefield below, she said weakly, "I called upon the powers of the Ancient Ones. Help me defeat this evil. Ergon, the Golden Dragon arise and destroy this evil."

The Earth started to erupt around them as Katie lost consciousness. Kuroki Mio dropped her and smiled. She sensed no life force from the girl anymore. She released Katie as the girl fell unconscious from the sky towards the battle field. Matthew appeared in the sky and saw Katie falling. He yelled in panic, "Katie!"

Kuroki Mio looked with amused shock as she witnessed the scene of her lord, the supposed Ultimate Evil worried about the loss of a little girl. She felt his affection for the girl.

He reappeared with Katie on top of a hill a little off from the battle as the Earth still shook around him. He held her in his arms and said in a frantic voice, "Katie! Katie! Wake up! I am so sorry that I tried to kill you. I don't know what is wrong with me. Wake up!" His eyes widen as her hand dropped to the ground.

Matthew became frantic as her soul started to come out of her body wearing a white gown. He looked in horror as he cried, "No!" Katie's soul smiled as him as it started to rise to the heavens as a yellow light surrounded her in his arms.

Matthew frowned and said, "I will not lose you. Not today." Kuroki Mio appeared before them holding onto a tree as the Earth continued to shake. She looked in amazement as her king brought the dead girl that lied limp in his arms closer to his body. He lifted her face to his and he closed his eyes and kissed the dead girl softly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around the lower half of her body.

As he kissed her, Katie's soul started to slowly return to her body. Once it was fully back into her body, Katie soon gasped for breathe as Matthew slowly started to lift his head. He smiled as he looked down as she slowly opened her beautiful eyes.

He said softly, "Hey, angel. I am so sorry that I did this to you."

Katie looked confused.

Matthew said, "I ordered Kuroki Mio to kill you."

"Why, "Katie asked hoarsely.

Matthew said, "Because I love you..." He added with a confused expression. "I guess in my family, we hurt the ones we love."

Katie said ignoring the stupid comment he added, "But I thought you loved Elizabeth. I thought you loved…she was your first love."

Matthew smiled then said, "I do love her in a way, but you are the one that holds my heart. I knew I cared about you since the day I laid eyes on you, but it was not until I nearly lost you that I realized how much you mean to me. How much I love you. How much I was in love with you. You never gave up on me even when I gave up on myself. Whether my father's teachings are correct or not, I do not care anymore. If this goodness is what you believe in, then show me you way."

When Katie's strength returned to her, she wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck and said, "Gladly."

When their lips touched once more, their kiss deepened as the earth continued to shake around them and the battle beneath them continued. Matthew kissed Katie passionately on the lips as he felt his blood warming inside of him and his heart starting to beat rapidly. Color started to come to skin and the coldness inside of him melted. He wrapped his hands tightly around her causing Katie to moan. As he winced, when a yellow aura glowed around them and he felt them becoming one. The symbol of dark crescent moon appeared on her forehead while the symbol of the Earth appeared on her forehead. As Matthew left her lips and started to kiss around her face and neck, Katie dropped one of her hands from his neck and placed it over his heart. Matthew started to shake as he buried his hand in the crook of her slender neck as he started to remember being a boy and spending quality time with his mother, sister and brother on Moira. He remembered his father being a good man before Judas corrupted him. He remembered being a child and witnessing Judas killing his father and then taking on his father's form. Matthew started to lift his head and stared into Katie's eyes that were filled with love for him.

Matthew said confused, "I do not know what is wrong with me. Why I feel like…"

Katie asked innocently, "Making love to me?"

Matthew nodded confused.

Katie said, "Because you are feeling now. You need that connection with someone that loves you."

Matthew said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Katie smiled then said as she rose up to kiss his lips, "Just be gentle with me. Okay."

Matthew nodded.

They disappeared before Kuroki Mio's eyes. She gasped then said, "I must tell Aries about this. His son is a traitor." She disappeared.

Sailor Jupiter yelled as the Earth continued to shake, "What the hell is going on?"

It finally stopped shaking. She was on an island somewhere in the darkness near a beach. She felt a shadowy figure approaching her.

Eternal Sailor Venus yelled, "Venus Crescent Shower Pour Down." Malcolm had destroyed half of his father's army. He was still battle his inner turmoil between right and wrong. As long as he continued this battle, it was somewhat safe for the Sailor Senshi.

Hundreds of Anthers were destroyed. Sailor Mars yelled, "Senshi, let's finish this battle."

In his bedroom, Katie lied naked underneath a nude Matthew with the covers covering their lower halves. Matthew continued to passionately kiss Katie as he felt his good memories overpowering the corrupted ones of his father. He remembered being a small boy and witnessing Judas killed his father and then taking on his father's form. Judas had broken free from the gates of hell. His father was the gatekeeper and told him to run away so that Judas would not see him. Young Matthew disobeyed his father and hid behind a large boulder watching the entire altercation as Judas stabbed his father in the heart murdering him.

Katie moaned in pleasure as she felt Matthew's mouth sucking and nibbling on her pert breasts like a hungry baby. Matthew remembered Judas seeing him. Before he could escape, Judas brainwashed him into thinking he did not witness his father's death and that his father was still alive. It was Judas disguised as his father who did all those corrupt things like murdering innocent people, enslaving people, killing the Sun King and helping destroy the Moon Kingdom. He remembered the happiness he felt from hanging out with Serenity, Malcolm and the Sailor Senshi as a boy. He remembered his first kiss with Elizabeth and the innocent look she had on her angelic face as they first made love like Katie had now. He remembered all the fun things they did together. He then started remembering Katie. He remembered the first time they met on Earth as she blushed when she saw him. He remembered when Malcolm brought her under their care. He remembered how she used to drive him crazy as they used to argue over the most juvenile things. He remembered how he taught her how to fight and the excitement she felt when she finally learnt how to harness her power. He remembered how she used to drive him bonkers on her shopping extravagance where he found himself juggling dozen of boxes of the latest shoes, clothing, and jewelry that she just had to have. She always was able to guilt him into anything with those innocent blue eyes that broke through his most powerful resolves and he relented.

He looked in her innocent blue eyes that had a hint of fear in them. Even though he had been with many women since Elizabeth, Katie was a virgin. She kissed boys and made out with them, but she never made love to anyone in her long life. That was partially due to the fact that Malcolm and Matthew scared the living daylights out of any guy who tried to pursue that little angel and they hid her in the heavens for hundreds of years did not help her either.

Matthew slowly pushed opened her legs. Katie said innocently, "Promise me, you will be gentle."

He nodded with a warm smile. He then descended his head and started to softly kiss her pretty lips. Their kiss started to deepened. While he kissed her, he broke her barrier and with one powerful thrust took away her innocence as tears gushed from her eyes, which he softly kissed away as he whispering sweet nothings like "I love you" and "You are so beautiful, angel." He continued to slowly make love to her as she continued to beg him to be gentle with her.

When Matthew felt her becoming accustom to his body, he started to quicken his pace as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. He started to thrust harder inside of her when painful memories entered his mind. He saw images of all the pain and destruction he caused over the last thousand years. He saw the men, women, and children he murdered. He saw the pain on his mother's face as he brutally killed them with Judas in control of his body. He saw the look in Serenity's eyes when he killed her and he felt the heartache that he caused Elizabeth and her people. Katie started to yelp loudly as Matthew started to pound harder and faster into her body. He knew it was wrong, but Katie's strawberry blonde hair started to turn golden again and there lied beneath him was the image of Elizabeth lying beneath him as he made to love her.

He cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love so much. I never wanted to cause you this pain."

Katie threw back her head and said with her eyes closed enjoying the way he satisfied her body, "I love you, too. I always loved you since the day I met you. I loved you since before I knew what love was. I can't help it. Every time I stared into your eyes, I remembered my love for you. I never stopped hoping that you would become the man that I know that is inside of you." In his mind, he heard Elizabeth's voice saying this.

Matthew cried out in pleasure as his heart pounded rapidly, "Elizabeth!" Katie froze as a part of her died again that day. Matthew did not realized what he had done. He had so many emotions and feeling rushing through his body that he could not focus on her like he wanted. In his mind now, it was Elizabeth that he was making love to. Katie no longer existed to him.

His eyes glowed red causing the suspension time and space. Everything became quiet as the sound of them making love was the only noise you heard. Elizabeth looked around them and realized that they were no longer in his bedroom. They were on another world still in his bed.

Elizabeth asked out of breath, "Where are we?"

Matthew said, "In a different time and space. I don't want to destroy the world just yet."

He descended down and kissed aggressively on her now swollen lips. Elizabeth grew frightened when he rose and he started to grow fangs and his dark hair grew longer past his shoulders. When she realized that his body was transforming, she was no longer scared. Matthew roughly pounded his groin into Elizabeth as she relished every second of it stabbing her long fingernails into his back. He felt himself about to come. He yelled loudly as a released a massive load of his seed inside of her as the entire galaxy started to tremble around them. Matthew quickly descended once more stabbing his fangs into the side of her neck drinking her life's essence. She screamed also as the yellow aura blinded everything around them including a large dark shadowy figure that emerged from Matthew's body. It started to scream loudly as it disintegrated into the light around it. An orgasm escaped Elizabeth as she called out his name in pleasure not yet realizing that she was permeated with another one of his seeds. Matthew removed his fangs then collapsed on top of her. He rolled over on his back as his fangs disappeared and his hair returned to his normal length. He fell into a deep sleep.

Katie wanted to nothing more than to get as far away from Matthew and cry. She felt used and hurt. That the man she waited a thousand years to be intimate with and finally declare his love for her called out another woman's name while they made love. To make it worse, it was her first time. She wanted to leave but Matthew was so rough with her towards the end of their lovemaking that she was paralyzed from the waist down and in so much pain. Matthew unconsciously placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as she cried quietly on his chest. For the first time in over a thousand years, King Matthew was at peace. For the first time in her entire life, Katie wanted to be anywhere but near Matthew. They were not aware of the dark haired woman staring at their naked bodies with a menacing look.

Black Ivy did something much worse than kill Princess Elizabeth. She took her to a dark part of tower that Matthew could not sense her presence like Malcolm could not sense his mother and sister's cries when Matthew brutally murdered them under Judas' control that day. She slapped the princess around and stripped her clothes. As Elizabeth tried to fight her, Black Ivy tied Elizabeth to a large post and chained her arms and legs to all four posts leave Elizabeth naked and exposed on gigantic large bed. Elizabeth feared for the worse and begged for Black Ivy to stop this. Yet, Black Ivy simply smirked and said, "No, you whore. I wondered how much Matthew will want you now when the whole kingdom has ravished his precious princess."

Black Ivy disappeared. Elizabeth screamed as demonic creatures slowly approached her like she was piece of meat. Matthew slept the whole time not sensing any danger from his beloved.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Sailor Jupiter's eyes became emotional as she saw Andrew emerging out of the shadows. As he approached her, she de-transformed into Lita. Andrew smiled then said, "Hello, baby."

They embraced each other as Lita said, "Oh, Andy…"

Andrew said, "I missed you so much baby."

Lita said, "I love you. I am sorry for all the pain I put you through."

Andrew said, "I am sorry, for not being so understanding before."

Lita said, "It's okay. All that matters is that we are together again."

Andrew smiled.

Lita heard Ami calling her.

Andrew looked at her curious then asked, "May I come with you?" She smiled. Lita took his hand. As they started to disappear, Andrew's eyes started to glow green with an evil smirk. They disappeared.

Mercury and Reese searched the ruins of the neighborhood where Lakeisha and her family lived. The city was now in ruins. There was no sign of life in the city. Buildings and cars were abandoned. The streets were strangely quiet. The earthquake had ended a few minutes ago. Mercury knew a battle was going on because she sensed when Eternal Sailor Venus called out to all Senshi everywhere to fight the evil that was destroying their world.

Matthew ordered a cease fire allowing both sides to rest. Only about one hundred Sailor Senshi still lived. They hid in the boundaries of the city. Endyimon looked up from his hiding place inside of an abandoned building at the tower or castle. He breathed heavily. During the battle, both Celestial and Jupiter had disappeared. During the earthquake, it became hard for both sides to fight so they were relieved when Matthew ordered a cease fire.

From his bed, a fully dressed Matthew watched as Katie got dressed as if the life was drained out of her. She had not spoken to him at all that day. He wondered what he did wrong. He was so used to her cheerful banter and now she was not speaking to him. Had sex ruined their friendship?

For one second, Katie's lowered her guard and Matthew penetrated her mind. He remembered last night as she healed him. He then groaned in agony when he felt her pain when he cried out Elizabeth's name instead of hers. He hurt her deeply to call out another woman's name during her first time making love.

Matthew blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Katie's eyes widen then she said disgusted, "You bastard! You read my mind. I hate you!" She started to rush towards him with angry eyes. As she took off her Indonesian warrior beads that turned into thin lashes and attacked him with him as he jumped backwards to block her attacks. When he disappeared, Katie sensed him behind him. She frowned then turned around and attacked him with beads which he caught with one hand.

Katie frowned at him with red eyes and said, "I hate you."

Matthew bit out and said, "I am sorry that I called you Elizabeth. Memories were flowing through my head and during that time I had memories about Elizabeth and all the other people that I caused harm and pain. It was just my mind healing. I am so sorry that I ruined your first time."

Katie asked, "Do you love me or do you love Elizabeth?"

Matthew said, "I love you both to be honest." Katie felt downcast. He continued, "Both of you showed me about love and goodness. Elizabeth was my first love, my first time, and the mother of my child. I will always love her, but I caused her so much pain. I think I punished myself by closing off my heart to other people and not experiencing love anymore. Yet, when you entered our lives, no matter how tough and cold I chose to act, you always found a way inside. I could not shut my heart off to you. It just took me a long time to realize that I love you. I loved you for a lifetime. Yet, Elizabeth will always have a special place in my heart because she is my first love. I caused her so much pain, and until I give her some type of peace, I could never truly forgive myself."

Katie turned away from him and folded her arms. Matthew stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She absentmindedly leaned into his body. He kissed the top of her strawberry blonde hair and then rested his chin on top of her head.

Matthew said, "I will make this up to you. I promise."

Katie said with a smile, "Well, I guess you can start by stopping this battle."

Matthew laughed then said, "Easier said than done."

Katie said turning around to him in his arms and looking into his handsome dark eyes, "Well, I thought you were the all mighty king of the Seven Galaxies, and the most powerful being in the Seven Galaxies." She softly caressed the side of his face causing him to smile. "It is time that you start acting like a king."

Matthew asked, "And will you be my queen?"

Katie said, "Only when you stop this battle, save this world, decide who you really want to be with, and redeem yourself in the eyes of those that you have wronged in the past. Then, I shall be your queen. "

Matthew laughed then said, "As you wish." They shared a kiss.

After hours of torture, Elizabeth cried out hysterically. The seven demonic creatures disappeared one by one leaving her unchained, bruised and bloody all over. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her naked body and cried and screamed hysterically.

Matthew heard a cry in the back of his head. He raised his head from kissing Katie with his hands still wrapped around her back. Katie asked worried with her arms wrapped around his neck, "What's wrong?"

Matthew said with a confused look, "It's Elizabeth. She's hurt and in pain. Someone blocked me from sensing her essence." Matthew with Katie still in his arms disappeared with her. When they reappeared in the dark room, Katie eyes widen as tears came to her eyes.

Katie cried, "Oh my god!" She rushed over to Elizabeth and crawled hastily on the bed and consoled and embraced Elizabeth who cried hysterically on her shoulders.

Elizabeth choked out between sobs, "I tried to stop them. I tried to stop them but they were too strong. They took turns hurting me. Am I that bad of a person to deserve this? Do I deserve to lose everything? Is it my fault?"

Katie said hearteningly, "No! It is not. You didn't deserve this. No one deserves this."

Matthew looked at the two of them with a deadpan expression but his eyes were fiery. He demanded with a blank stare, "Who did this?"

Elizabeth continued to cry not answering him.

Matthew yelled, "Who did this?"

Elizabeth cried outloud, "I don't know. It was the woman you cheated on me with back on the Moon. She lured me to a dark part of the castle saying you wanted to see me. Then, she tied me up and let the demons rape me because I am a whore. That's what she said."

Matthew walked up to the bed and touched the edge of it. He saw images of Black Ivy tying up a reluctant Elizabeth and the seven demonic creatures taking turns raping her and some beating her also. They forced her to do ungodly things and he watched these memories he became more and more upset. As Elizabeth continued to cry on Katie's shirt soaking her shirt with her tears, Matthew began to glow with a red aura around him. His eyes became dark as marbles. Katie witnessed all this.

Matthew said in authoritative voice to Katie, "Catherine, get Princess Elizabeth out of this castle immediately. Kill anyone that comes in your way."

Katie demanded, "Where are you going?"

Matthew said pissed off, "Payback a bitch!" He disappeared a black cloak appeared around Elizabeth covering her naked body.

The battle on Moira was coming to an end and with Malcolm on their side with his thunder godlike powers, they were able to overpower Aries' army and killed every last one of them. When the battle was over, Eternal Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars stood along with only eighty Sailor Senshi left. The Sailor Scouts cheered. Sailor Mars noticed that Malcolm was flying to a high cliff that was several feet away from them.

Mars said interrupting Venus who was cheering along with the surviving Sailor Senshi, "Venus!" Venus turned to Mars, who motioned her neck to Malcolm. Venus stared then nodded at Mars.

Venus said, "Come Sailor Senshi, the battle is not over yet!" Some of the Sailor Senshi raced while other leapt towards the cliff.

When Malcolm appeared on top of the cliff, Aries was sitting on his throne with his legs crossed.

Aries said with a wicked smile, "Welcome home, my son."

Malcolm said taking out his sword then said, "You are not my father Judas."

Aries said with faked hurt, "Ah, you are breaking my heart."

Malcolm said pointing his sword towards Aries, "You murdered my parents and sister. You corrupted my brother. You were an accomplice in the fall of the Moon Kingdom. You murdered millions of innocent people, and you killed the Moon Princess. Your punishment is death, and it will be by my sword. This time I will make sure you go to hell and not come back."

Aries laughed then said, "I'll like to see you try."

Malcolm smirked, "My pleasure."

Aries quickly drew his sword and engaged in a sword fight and hand to hand combat with Malcolm. They swiftly disappeared and reappeared throughout the battle field. Malcolm attacked Aries with his thunder attacks and Aries blocked them with his fire attacks.

Matthew reappeared and disappeared throughout the castle and destroyed every demonic creature that came into his way with the Sword of Wrath or his fire attacks. He killed the seven demonic creatures that took advantage of Elizabeth first. He soon appeared in a room before Black Ivy.

Black Ivy tried to escape but when he quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of her, she realized that she could not. Black Ivy backed up as Matthew stared at her with angry expression.

Black Ivy said continuing to back up as Matthew slowly walked towards her, "My Lord, I did this for you. I love you, my Lord. She was making you weak." Matthew remained silent.

Black Ivy continued, "She was a hindrance to your ultimate power. She made you feel."

Matthew said angrily, "And you make me feel….vengeance."

Matthew's eyes turned dark. Black Ivy's eyes widen when she saw a fire dragon flying in both of his dark eyes. She turned around and screamed when she saw a large dragon made of fire heading towards her. It screamed as it opened his mouth to consume her. Matthew watched with apathy as she screamed in pain as she burned to death before him. Beneath her, the floor turned to fire and lava. She fell into an endless pit and burst into flames. The fire dragon nodded to Matthew, who nodded to him and disappeared and the floor returned back to normal as if nothing happened. Matthew heard Katie and Elizabeth screamed. He disappeared.

Endyimon looked at the dark sky sitting next to a pillar on the roof of an abandon building that the Sailor Senshi and he were hiding in. Some of the Senshi were outside guarding the building. Mercury and Reese were in Massachusetts looking for Lakeisha and her family, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Celestial had disappeared during the battle. Endyimon looked at the moon that was covered by the ellipse.

He took his star locket out of his pocket. It had not played in months. He did not want to accept that his beloved was dead. He needed to believe that after this battle, they will be together again. She was the only one for him, and if he could not be with her, there was no reason for him to be in this world. He always wanted to be with her.

One of the Sailor Senshi climbed on top of the roof through the secret doorway. Her name was Sailor Foresta from the Planet Foresta. She had olive skin, hazel eyes, and long honey blonde hair that she wore in a French twist with a chocolate and white fuku, golden hoops and chocolate high heels. She had the power of the earth mostly controlled trees. Her people worshipped trees and believed they were the givers of life.

She asked politely, "Your majesty, may I join you?"

Endyimon sighed then said with a smile, "You may." As she sat next to him crossing her legs at her ankles, he said, "You do not have to be so formal."

Sailor Foresta laughed then said, "Your majesty, you are a powerful figure in my planet's legendary books. Your story is epic."

Endyimon asked interested, "Why am I so interesting?"

Sailor Foresta said, "You are the descendant of the Earth King, your epic adventures as Endyimon, your love story with Serenity, your love affair with Sailor Moon, your stint as Tuxedo Mask was romantic, and the revolutionary way you changed the Seven Galaxies as King Endyimon, the ruler of Crystal Tokyo…"

Endyimon interrupted, "Crystal Tokyo will not exist anymore."

Sailor Foresta said confused, "Oh…well, in my planet's history, you do. You were a Great King…."

Endyimon said, "And who is my queen in your history…"

Sailor Foresta smiled then asked, "You really don't know?"

Endyimon shook his head and said, "My wife is dead."

Sailor Foresta asked with a warm smile, "When has death ever stopped you before."

Endyimon smiled modestly at her.

They felt the Earth rumbled beneath each other and held onto to each other. Their eyes widen with they saw a gigantic golden dragon flying towards them. Endyimon's eyes turned golden.

Sailor Foresta asked, "What is that?"

Endyimon said mystified, "Ergon."

Lita appeared holding Andrew's hand. When they landed, she let his hand go. They landed in an abandoned neighborhood. Lita said confused, "I know I sensed Ami around here somewhere." Lita closed her eyes and then turned around when she felt Ami's presence. She opened her eyes and said as she began to run, "This way. Come on!" He ran after her.

When Mars and Eternal Sailor Venus arrived on top of the edge where Aries and Malcolm were fighting, Malcolm yelled aiming his sword at Aries, "Sword of Rage Annihilation!"

Aries smirked as the powerful attack headed his way. He remained still allowing the attack to attack him. When the smoke cleared, he was not damage. Malcolm's eyes widen.

Aries laughed then said, "My poor boy, I am invincible. You cannot kill me."

Aries looked past him at Eternal Sailor Venus. He smirked. She looked confused then frowned at her. He looked at her stomach and smiled then said, "Congratulations! Malcolm! Another bastard born." Malcolm looked confused then asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aries laughed, "She is carrying your offspring. She will make a perfect queen to me since I had to kill your mother." Malcolm and Venus locked eyes for a mere second.

Aries quickly disappeared. Malcolm looked around for him but could not sense him. Eternal Sailor Venus screamed as Malcolm turned around and Mars looked next to her to see Aries holding Eternal Sailor Venus in his arms and ripping her broach off her chest causing her to de-transform. He took her broach and tossed it in the air and destroyed it with an energy ball. He whispered pressing her closer to him as she shook underneath him, "No more Sailor Venus for you, young lady."

Malcolm yelled angrily, "Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

Aries smirked then said, "No! She is mines now, and I will make her one of my whores."

Malcolm charged towards him in rage. Aries smiled.

When Aries was a foot away from him, Aries leapt up with Mina in his arms and opened up a portal taking him through it.

Malcolm yelled loudly, "You will not take her away from me twice." As the portal was about to close, Malcolm's eyes darken as he screamed a a black energy ball came through his hands and widen the portal. He leapt up through it. Sailor Mars yelled, "Sailor Senshi come on!"

She leapt through the portal and the other girls followed.

Katie engaged in hand to hand combat with the Black Moon Family guards in her human form in a hallway in the castle. She leapt backwards and charged as she punched and kicked the half of dozen guards who were attacking them.

Elizabeth screamed as she cowered against the war. Katie yelled angrily, "Elizabeth! This is not the time to act like the damsel in distress. We cannot wait until a prince save us, we have to save ourselves. As much as I know you were raised to be a perfect princess and wife, I know deep down inside of you is a warrior princess."

Elizabeth cried out, "I can't. I am weak!"

Katie said as she continued fighting taking out her Indonesian warrior beads and attacking the demons, "You are not weak! After all that you lost, you are still here. You are more powerful than you think you are." Katie turned to her for a quick second and smiled at her. That smile seemed so familiar to her.

Elizabeth mouthed silently, "Serenity…" As a guard came to attack her, Elizabeth frowned and quickly engaged in hand to hand combat with a guard flipping him over and grabbing his sword before thrusting it into another guard's stomach who was charging towards her. When the guard she had flipped over tried to get up, Elizabeth took the sword out of the other guard's stomach and stabbed the guard in the back instantly killing them both. Katie turned around in shock and looked impressed before she continued to fight.

She said happily as she continued to fight, "Good job, Elizabeth. I knew you had the power of kick ass inside of you."

Elizabeth said amazed at herself as she fought also, "I didn't know that was in me. It was like another entity took over my body. I remembered Matthew teaching me how to fight but I never applied his teachings."

Katie said, "It's the trials and tribulations of our life that makes us strong. It gives us our strength. Stop being the victim and take your life back, Elizabeth. You have the power too."

After they defeated the guards, they saw more heading their way. Katie took off her Indonesian warrior beads and tossed them to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked confused then asked, "What are these?"

Katie said, "I am giving them to you to fight with."

Elizabeth said dropping the sword and quickly putting them on her wrist, "Thanks!" She quickly picked up the sword and held it in attack mode.

Katie said not taking her eyes off the guards heading their way, "You're welcome. They always brought me luck."

Katie's eyes widen when she saw there was two dozen of them. She said, "On second thought, let's run."

Elizabeth said, "I thought we were going to fight."

Katie grabbed Elizabeth's hand as they began to run away. "Yes, but the best lesson that I learn was to live to fight another day and the odds are totally not in our favor."

Elizabeth said, "No argument from me."

Matthew reappeared in the throne room when he sensed a powerful presence. He braced himself when he saw a powerful wind coming from the outside.

Endyimon ran outside the abandon building when he felt a powerful presence coming with the winds of a hurricane. A large portal opened as Matthew appeared on another section of the battle field. Endyimon's eyes widen when he saw a man holding Mina captive jumped out of the portal. Mina was now unconscious in the man's arms.

Endyimon yelled, "Mina!"

Aries looked at the man who was several hundred feet away from him and smirked, "King Endyimon." He looked across the battle field and saw Matthew. He said with a smirk, "King Matthew." He turned back to Endyimon and said, "Two of the most powerful figures in the galaxies in one spot. How luck am I!" He laughed.

He felt a shock of electricity around him bottle. He turned around and smiled to Malcolm coming out the portal. The three men formed a triangle around Aries. Malcolm yelled enraged, "Let her go, Aries!"

Aries turned to Malcolm and said, "I will, my son. After she gives birth to my grandchild, a child born of light and darkness, and after I had my way with her. I saw she was a hell cat in bed with you. I am surprised you didn't knock her up sooner. I cannot wait to turn her out."

Malcolm screamed then said outraged, "You bastard! I will kill you before that happens!"

Aries said, "I am immortal. I cannot be killed!"

Endyimon said, "Why don't I test that theory?" He quickly yelled taking out the Sword of the Earth, "Golden Crystal Ann…"

Malcolm cried out, "Endyimon, stop! He still has Mina!"

Endyimon cursed under his breath as he lowered his sword. Aries smirked.

Aries turned to Malcolm and bowed with Mina in his arms. He said impishly looking down at Mina with a lustfully stare, "Now, I think it is time to break in my new prize."

Malcolm yelled, "Damn you, Judas!"

Aries said, "Matthew, Kuroki Mio, Black Ivy, and Marvel, destroy him. He is getting on my nerves."

When no one appeared, Aries looked confused. Matthew bowed before his father and said, "I sent them all on mission to annihilate the Sailor Scouts. Kuroki Mio is in the North making more of these weaklings subservient to you. Marvel is on a mission to destroy Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury. And Black Ivy became a little hot and bothered and so I personally showed your vision, father."

Aries said apathetic, "Fine, get rid of these imbeciles."  
Matthew said, "Yes, Father." When Aries disappeared with Mina in his arms, Matthew did a quick movement with his hands both releasing two fireballs. They both sped towards Endyimon and Malcolm at enormous speed. Endyimon and Malcolm threw out energy attacks destroying the balls. When the smoke cleared, Matthew was in the air with his arms folded. He yelled, "Dark Family Army awakened and destroy this planet."

The Gates of the Underworld reopened and ten million demonic soldiers wearing dark armor marched out of the gates. Endyimon and Malcolm gasped. Malcolm appeared next to Endyimon who looked calm.

Malcolm said worried, "We cannot defeat an army of that size. We barely won the last battle and we only have half of the Sailor Senshi left. My father's demonic army has never been defeated and has destroyed many worlds for thousands of years. Earth is doomed."

Endyimon said coolly, "Then maybe it's time we tap into the Earth's resources." Malcolm looked at Endyimon confused.

Endyimon thrust his sword into the air and yelled, "Golden Crystal. I am Endyimon, King of the Earth. Grant me your true power and awaken the Golden Army. Help me defeat this evil that threats my world! In the name of Elysian, I order you to awaken the Golden Army!" A large blast of golden energy shot up into the side through the clouds. Malcolm, Matthew, the Sailor Senshi, the humans and Earth creatures around the world came out of hiding and looked up in amazement as the saw the ellipse move out of the sun's way and in the first time in months, they saw sunlight. They cheered in glee. They then became shocked when they saw a beautiful floating city with a golden castle floating in the air through the clouds so huge that the entire Earth saw it and was amazed looking at it. Suddenly, ten at a time of men in golden armor whose faces were hidden behind their golden helmets leapt from the sky castle and descended upon the Earth. Around the world, Nephrite in North America, Jadeite in Australia, Kunzite and Zoicite in Asia started to awaken and they quickly transformed into the Four Shitennou dressed in their uniform.

Nephrite and Jadeite appeared on Endyimon's left while Kunzite and Zoicite appeared next to Malcolm, who was standing next to Endyimon. Malcolm was impressed.

They all greeted him and Endyimon acknowledged them all.

Endyimon smirked then said to Malcolm as his golden army formed and lined up behind him, "I got this. Go kill that son of a bitch and save your woman."

Malcolm nodded as he watched his brother disappeared in the sky. Malcolm said, "Let's be heroes."

Endyimon laughed, "Let's." They stared at each other for a second and smiled. For one second, they shared a mutual respect for each other and then Malcolm disappeared.

Ami and Reese had found Lakeisha's family hidden in the tunnels underneath the city. Hundreds of people who lived in the city had been living underground for months after the visitors attacked their world. Lakeisha and her family were fine, but all of the people were starving and thirsty. They were low on food supply and were fearful of going to the surface for food because they were killed if they were caught.

Ami and Reese checked them out and found out they were malnourished and needed sunlight. As Ami and Reese were leading them out of the tunnels after finally convincing them they would be safe, Lita and Andrew raced towards them.

Ami looked up and immediately sensed danger from Andrew, she quickly yelled, "Mercury Crystal Power." She instantly transformed into Sailor Mercury.

She yelled looking at Andrew, who stared at her innocently, "Mercury Ice Storm Blast."

Lita cried out frantically, "Ami! No!"

The attack went past Lita and straight to Andrew who looked in horror until at the last minute, he leapt up into the sky avoiding the attack. When he was in the sky, he started laughing hysterically until he ripped off his disguise and revealed that he was no other than Marvel.

He leapt down next to Lita. Lita stood in stupor and said, "Andrew…"

Marvel said with a smile, "Sorry, babe but soon as you two disappeared, I went after hubby. If it made you feel any better, he put up a good fight for a mortal. Well, at least better than Mercury's hubby over here." Mercury frowned. She bawled her fists and started to charge towards him at intense speed. Marvel said ignoring her to Lita, "Now, if you would have just let me killed you like I wanted then this all could have been avoided. Women just don't listen."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Marvel heard Mercury yelled out of nowhere. He rolled his eyes then said as he stood in the fog, "Please, what is that weak ass attack going to do?"

When the fog cleared, everyone including the people was gone. He could not even sense them. He said snapping his finger, "Oh!"

Sailor Mercury teleported all of the people to an abandon hospital in Tokyo where other survivors were hiding. A few of the survivors were doctors also. They were impressed when they found out that Reese was a medical student and asked for his assistance in treating the patience. Mercury asked Reese to call her if he needed them. Reese nodded and told them to be careful.

As Sailor Mercury paced the floors of ICU unit in the abandoned hospital, she was stunned to find Lita sitting in a chair with her elbows propped on her knees with her hands clasped together as she rested her chin on her hands and looked ahead at nothing in particular. She did not speak nor cried. She was just in a state of shock.

Sailor Mercury de-transformed and sat next to one of her best friends in civilian form. She asked quietly, "Are you okay honey?"

Lita said still looking ahead in a deadpan voice, "Andrew is dead. I treated him so badly and thought I had all the time to make it up to him, and now he is dead and I could never tell him that I am sorry and that I loved him. All he wanted was for us to be a family, and I pushed him away."

Ami said caressing Lita's back, "You didn't know, and he forgave you for that. You were his wife, but he understood that you were a Sailor Senshi before you were his wife."

Lita said, "Our life is nothing but pain, and that flamboyant bastard treated it like it was nothing, like his life meant nothing. Maybe we are not meant to be happy. Maybe we are meant to be alone."

Ami shook her head and said, "I don't agree with that. We cannot agree with that. We have to believe that we are destined for a normal life. There is so much more to us than being Sailor Senshi, and Greg and Andrew made us happy." As tears started to roll down her cheeks, she continued, "They would want us to be happy."

Lita turned to Ami and asked, "How did you get over losing Greg?"

Ami said, "I didn't. I just kept going, but I still think of our time together even though it was too short and I smile. Then, I look at my stomach and realized that a part of him will always be with me like a part of Andy will always be with you. So in that aspect, they are not really dead. They just went a way for a while. And we have to keep going and fighting on because that is what they would want."

"What they really would have wanted was for you to kick that fruitcake's ass and send him back to hell for good."

Ami and Lita looked up to see Reese standing in front of them. They smiled even though they were too sad to laugh. They got up and walked over to him. They all embraced each other. After a moment, Lita broke into tears and sobbed nonstop in Reese's arms who embraced her and lightly kissed her soft brown hair.

He whispered as he softly rubbed her back, "Let it out. It's going to be okay!" Ami smiled at the scene.

When Lita finally regained her composure, she waved good-bye at Reese who gave her the peace sign and then she grabbed Ami's hand and they teleported leaving Reese alone in the hallway.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Katie sighed in relief as they hid in a vent as they saw dozens of guards running underneath them in the hallway.

After a minute when Katie thought the hall was cleared, Katie opened up the air vent and both of them jumped down. Katie's senses started to tingle when she looked behind her. Her eyes' widen. Elizabeth felt her tension then asked, "What's wrong?"

Katie said, "Crazy eye is here."

Katie gulped even though she tried to put on a brave front. She could have run but he could have instantly appeared in front of her. She turned around and saw Marvel walking around the corner.

Marvel said with a smile, "Hello, niece."

Katie said backing away, "Hello, Uncle Erik."

Marvel smiled then said, "I see you have your memories back. Do you remember that time I tried to kill you?"

Katie said with confident façade, "Yes, and I also remembered my father kicking you ass and sending you straight to hell right after"

Marvel smiled, "Touché."

Katie asked, "So do we get the courtesy of a head start before you kill us?"

Marvel smiled then said, "I would but I am sick of you and this planet. So I will have to decline maybe next time."

Katie shrugged her shoulders then said in a deadpan voice, "Then, I guess we have to fight."

Marvel said with a smirk, "I'll kill you before you say Celestial…"

Katie said with a smirk, "We shall see." Katie quickly touched the hairband on top of her hair and tossed a dagger at Marvel as her beautiful strawberry blonde hair fell out of its constraints.

Marvel disappeared missing the attack and reappearing said, "Do you honestly think your little girly tricks can…." When he looked around, they were gone. He stomped his foot and said childishly, "Hey!"

When Malcolm reappeared, he was in the throne room of the castle with Mina wearing a scanty black dress leaving nothing to the imagination. Her golden hair was now black and her bright blue eyes were now blank and dark and on her forehead, was the symbol of the dark moon family. She was also wearing black hoop earrings and black six inch stillettos. He was too late. Aries had corrupted her. She was standing next to him while Matthew stood on the opposite of him while Aries sat on the throne nursing his beard. He smirked at Malcolm.

Aries said, "She really is a hell kitten. Maybe your child is now really your brother."

Malcolm yelled angrily as a lot of red energy exerted from his body, "You sick bastard!"

Aries said, "Return to me, my son, and she shall be your bride. If not, she shall be your death. Pick your choice."

Malcolm yelled angrily, "Fuck you!" He placed his hands together as a large bolt of dark energy shot from his hands towards his father. Mina and Matthew leapt out of the way in opposite direction while Aries sat there with a smirk on his face. Mina and Matthew landed on opposite directions of the room in knelt positions. Aries held up his finger and slapped the attack to his left causing a huge explosion as the room shook for a few seconds.

Aries laughed then said clapping his hands, "Son! I am glad that you are finally showing your true strength. Too bad you are on the wrong side."

Matthew heard Katie calling for him to help her, but he would not bulge. Malcolm noticed this and said to his brother, "So are you going to ignore him. Has he corrupted you that badly? The two women, one you have loved and the other you love, are in danger that you have love like I love Mina and you stay here with this sick bastard. You are truly pathetic, brother."

Matthew frowned at his brother. Matthew turned to his father as Mina walked back towards Aries and started to kiss him passionately on the lips as Malcolm turned his head with a defeated look. Aries continued to kiss her as he ran his hands over her body caressing her tight butt.

Aries laughed then said, "Let me have fun with my new whore while you too work things out." He turned to Matthew as Mina was now sitting in his lap kissing his neck. He said to Matthew, "If he does not want to cooperate and come home, it is okay to kill him. Everyone thinks he is dead anyway."

Matthew bowed towards his father and said, "Yes, sir." Aries disappeared with Mina in his arms. Malcolm looked at his brother's angrily. Matthew could sense his tension.

Mina lied naked on her back as Aries thrust roughly inside of her body. She lied there with no life inside of her as he had his way with her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "For a whore, you are still tight." He flipped her over and Mina found her hands and legs magically chained to the bed while she lied on her stomach. He lifted up her butt to him and rammed his groin inside of her from behind and began to pound inside of her. Mina lied there unemotional. When he felt himself about to ejaculate, he released her and demanded that she suck him. Mina got on her knees and started to suck him as he pushed her head up and down on him roughly. He said with satisfaction in his voice, "You are such a good fuck no wonder Malcolm desired you, my little hell kitten." When he released his grasp from her hands, he yelled when Mina bit hard on his groin drawing blood. He back slapped her sending her cross the room. Mina was a little disoriented as her head made contact with the wall. He yelled at her grabbing his groin and said, "You little bitch! You're going straight to hell." Her hair turned back to blonde and her dark eyes turned to blue. The dark crescent moon on her forehead transformed into the sign of Venus.

He threw a fireball at her with she quickly dodged. She grabbed a sheet and leapt over the bed running out of the room wrapping the sheet around her.

As Aries yelled, "Guards! Get that bitch and Kill her!" Mina disappeared and reappeared in the throne room where Malcolm and Matthew were engaged in hand to hand combat using their thunder and fire attacks.

When the Black brothers saw Mina, they stopped fighting. Malcolm forgot about Matthew and flew down towards Mina embracing her.

He said softly, "I thought I lost you."

Mina said inhaling his scent, "You did for a second."

Malcolm asked, "How did you break free?"

Mina said, "I tasted his blood while he was having sex with me. I felt like the real me was trapped in a shell of myself and then somehow I was able to take control of my body and something told me to taste his blood."

Mina looked up at both Malcolm and Matthew and said, "He is not invincible. If you two taste his blood, you could be powerful enough to defeat him and kill him once and for all."

Malcolm said, "That does make sense. Our blood is our life essence. If we taste it, then we can have the power that he has."

Matthew said, "But it could corrupt us."

Malcolm said angrily at his brother, "You are already corrupt, or you going to go tell him what you know."

Matthew smiled at his big brother and said, "No! I am going to help you get rid of him once and for all."

Malcolm looked confused as he placed an arm around Mina and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Matthew said with a goofy grin, "Katie, she _healed _me."

Malcolm looked in disgust and said, "Katie! She is like a daughter to me. You are like her uncle!'

Matthew said, "You thought of her as a daughter. I have never thought of her as a niece. She was like this annoying little brat that it took me a lifetime to realize that I adore her. She healed me."

Malcolm pleaded, "Please tell me that you just kissed her and she magically healed you like Serenity did to me."

Matthew gave him a knowing smile and said, "Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you know lies, but it was amazing. I think I may make her queen after we are done with the old man."

Malcolm said, "I cannot believe this."

Matthew said, "I could not believe you slept with Serenity and wasn't she like a sister to us too."

Malcolm said dumbfounded, "That was different!"

Matthew and Mina said simultaneously, "Hypocrite."

Malcolm sighed then said in a serious mode to his brother, "Are you ready, little brother?"

Matthew said, "Yes!"

Malcolm asked, "Are you going to go through with it this time and kill him for good?"

Matthew said, "I will. I promise, and I will spend my life trying to make amends of all the people I have wronged under Judas' control."

Malcolm said, "Then let's be heroes and end this chapter of our life for good."

Malcolm said to Mina, "I would kiss you right now, but the scent of my father on you is making me ill. Why don't you go clean up and return to your friends on the battlefield. I do not want anything holding me back from killing that bastard."

Mina smiled then disappeared.

The portal soon closed as Mars and the Sailor Senshi had already come out of the portal and stood behind Endyimon and the Four Shitennou. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury appeared. When they saw Sailor Mars, they quickly ran to each other and hugged one another. Mina hid in the shadows as she watched her three friends embraced one another. She closed her eyes and prayed, "Serenity, please grant me the power to be a sailor scout one last time and help my friends fight this final battle."

When Mina opened her eyes she was flowing nude in space in front of a full moon. Serenity appeared before her in her final form which was nude with her angel wings. Serenity stared at Mina and held out her hand. Mina touched her hand and closed her eyes again as she gasped as she felt a surge of energy forming through her body as her hairband and bow came out of her hair and her hair started floating wildly behind her as if it was becoming longer. A magically aura came over her body and she gasped when she transformed into Sailor Cosmos with a white mask over her eyes holding the holy moon staff in her hands and her beautiful golden hair fell all the way to her ankles. She looked regal and beautiful.

Serenity said, "From this day forth, you will no longer be Sailor Venus or Minako Aino. She died today and you were reborn as Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful Sailor Senshi throughout the intergalactic world. You are the ultimate goodness as if King Matthew is the ultimate evil. Both of you are needed to bring balance into our world. Remember, there can be no darkness without light and no light without darkness. Do well, with your new destiny."

Sailor Cosmos bowed and said, "Yes, my princess." Sailor Cosmos disappeared and reappeared on Earth.

Even as the last of Endyimon's Golden Army aligned on Earth, the Inner Senshi, the Sailor Senshi, the Shitennou, Endyimon and even the Golden Army were mesmerized when they saw Sailor Cosmos as she walked towards them. The Sailor Senshi bowed as she walked passed them towards Endyimon.

Endyimon gave her a once over and said, "I see you got an upgrade."

Sailor Cosmos said looking around, "And so did you?"

Endyimon smirked then said, "Are you ready for the battle of our lives?"

Sailor Cosmos smiled then said, "I am always ready for good battle with those who threaten our peace."

Sailor Cosmos when the Inner Senshi came up to her.

Sailor Jupiter said admiring her friend's outfit, "I guess no more Sailor Venus."

Sailor Mars added, "Or Minako Aino."

Sailor Mercury added, "Or Sailor V Movie." All four girls laughed.

Sailor Cosmos shook her head and said, "No! My destiny has changed."

Sailor Mars said with a reluctant smile, "Then we are happy for you, Sailor Cosmos…Mina."

Sailor Cosmos smiled at her friends.

Endyimon said, "Ladies, it's time to fight." The girls quickly lined up next to Endyimon. Endyimon and Sailor Cosmos stood side to side with the Inner Senshi standing on her left while his Four Shitennou stood on his right. They looked at the Demonic Army on ten million soldiers staring at them.

Endyimon said to Sailor Cosmos, "See you on the other side." He then yelled, "Charge!" They started to race towards the demonic army who raced towards them.

Marvel threw Elizabeth against a wall nearly knocking her unconscious. As he was about to throw a green energy ball to kill her, Sailor Celestial yelled, "Celestial Firestorm Charge." He became annoyed when he quickly turned around and easily dismissed the attack. When he turned around, he saw Celestial helping Elizabeth to safety.

Marvel said angrily in a flamboyant voice, "Not this time, bitches!" He twirled his finger and tossed them an energy ball that had both of them swirling against the wall knocking the wind out of them.

He took out his sword and slowly walked towards their limp bodies.

Malcolm and Matthew engaged in hand to hand combat with Aries combining their attacks to attack him. Aries easily dodged their attacks. They started to fight him in a hand to hand battle and Aries fought both of them at the same time knocking them in opposite directions of the room. Malcolm and Matthew stared at each other as they sat up and nodded at one another. As Malcolm's eyes glowed dark, a thunderstorm started to form in the room. Aries rolled his eyes and looked bored.

Endyimon, Cosmos, and the Sailor Senshi engaged in a hand to hand combat with the Demonic army. Jadeite destroyed hundreds with his energy balls from the air. Nephrite and Kunzite destroyed hundreds as they combined their attacks in the air. Zoicite stayed on the ground and engaged in hand to hand combat with the soldier battling them with his sword and then tossing energy balls other times.

Sailor Cosmos attacked with her holy moon staff and destroyed thousands. Sailor Mars yelled, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround" and destroyed hundreds.

Sailor Mercury yelled, "Double Shabon Spray Freezing." Freezing hundreds of the soldiers frozen solid.

Sailor Jupiter then said, "Jupiter Oak Evolution" and destroyed them. Mercury and Jupiter high-fived each other.

Endyimon took the air approach and yelled, "Golden Crystal Annihilation" and destroyed thousands of them.

The rest of the Sailor Senshi engaged in hand to hand combat and attacked the soldiers with their attacks. Some of their attacks were more powerful than others. Those with the weakest attacks were slashed to death by the Demonic armies. Some with powerful attacks were still killed if they were not clever with their attacks. The Golden Army matched the Demonic Army in strengthen and numbers as the ancient armies engaged in hand to hand combat and fought each other with the clashing of swords.

Endyimon felt a powerful presence heading his way. He turned around and smiled when he saw that it was the golden dragon Ergon flying towards them. Endyimon's eyes turned golden and his golden helmet covered his family. He leaped upwards and landed on the back of Ergon, who charged towards the demonic army and opened his mouth attacking the Demonic army with a gigantic and powerful blast of golden energy destroying half of them.

As Marvel slowly approached them, Celestial said weakly as she slowly tried to stand up, "Matthew…"

Matthew knelt to the ground and said, "I hear you Katie. Just stay with me a little bit longer. " As Malcolm distracted Aries with his thunder and lightning attacks. Matthew transformed. With Aries back towards him, he leapt up disappearing and reappearing. When Aries turned around, Matthew was nowhere to be found. Aries growled when he felt Matthew biting his fangs into his neck from behind him and greedily sucking his blood and life essence. He growled again when Malcolm bit into the other side of his neck. Aries growled when they both apart from him ripping a pieces of his neck off and spitting them out. They wiped the blood of their mouths.

Aries growled as he transformed and black wings burst out of his back. His hair grew longer and his teeth became longer and sharper. His skin became furry until he resembled a vicious werewolf with wings. Malcolm and Matthew simultaneously attacked Aries with their thunder and fire attacks which were now stronger since they were more powerful.

Elizabeth slowly started to gain consciousness. Celestial weakly turned around and saw Marvel slowly approaching them. She weakly grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Before Marvel strike his sword, they had disappeared.

Marvel smirked. They disappeared inside of the air vent.

Elizabeth asked weakly, "Can you teleport us outside the castle?"

Celestial weakly shook her head as she turned back into Katie, "I can't. Too weak."

The battle was coming to an end and the Earth was winning. Mercury yelled, "Mercury Aqua Mirage." She destroyed hundreds of them but she did not realize that a demonic soldier was behind her ready to attack her. Mercury gasped when she turned around to see a demonic creature about to stab her with his sword until she saw Jadeite blocking his attack with his attack then engaged in a sword's battle with the creature before stabbing him in the stomach and killing him.

He asked worried, "Are you okay?"

Mercury nodded then said, "I'm okay."

Jadeite smiled then said, "I'm glad then, Ami."

Mercury asked, "How do you know my real name?"

Jadeite said, "We went to primary school together before your mother transferred to the Japan to work at the hospital. You never paid me any mind because you always had your nose in your books. By the time, I finally muster of the courage to ask you out, you left school and moved away."

Mercury was stunned. Jadeite asked, "Can we have coffee after this is over with one day?"

Mercury said in stupor, "I can't. I'm pregnant. It's not good for the baby."

Jadeite asked downcasted, "So you are married?"

Mercury said, " I am a widow. Marvel killed my husband."

Jadeite said, "I am sorry to hear that. He had to be a lucky guy to snag you."

Mercury blushed then said, "I have a lot on my plate right now, but I'll get back to you on the breakfast date thingy."

Jadeite laughed then said, "Okay, that will do."

They laughed then Jadeite's face became serious and he pushed her behind him. He tossed an energy ball as a couple soldiers that were heading their way. They continued the battle and fought.

Malcolm smirked then said, "Well, Aries, it looks like you are losing. Why don't you give up now?"

Aries said angrily, "Never! If I have to go down, I am taking this entire world to hell with me." A large portal opened around sucking up everything around him. Malcolm and Matthew used all their weight to keep from being sucked up.

Matthew yelled to Malcolm, "It's now or never!"

Malcolm yelled, "It's now!"

Malcolm and Matthew simultaneously took out their swords and yelled in unity, "Brother Swords of Destruction destroy thee!"

The two swords blasted powerful energy from them and formed together causing Aries to scream as he exploded in smithereens as his body pieces flew into the portal causing it to close. The castle started to crumble around them.

Matthew asked, "What's going on?"

Malcolm said, "With Aries going, the castle is sinking back to hell. Come on with have to go."

Matthew yelled, "No, I have to find Elizabeth and Katie."

Malcolm yelled as debris and rubble started to fall, "No, I will not lose you again. You're all I got."

Matthew yelled with a smile, "You're mistaken. You have a woman that loves you and a child on the way. You have everything. Now go to them!"

Malcolm was hesitant then said, "Find them and get your ass out of here, pronto!"

Matthew yelled, "Okay." Malcolm disappeared and reappeared on the battle field as he felt the castle collapsing on the ground. The battle was practically over and the Earthlings had won. They were defeating the last of the Demonic Army.

Marvel ripped opened the vent and pulled Katie roughly through the vent dislocating her leg. Elizabeth fell to the ground as she started to crawl away backwards. Katie slowly started to crawl away.

She screamed when she looked up and saw that she bumped into Kuroki Mio. Matthew reappeared and disappeared throughout the castle searching for Katie. He no longer felt her presence. He heard Elizabeth's scream.

When he reappeared, he saw Marvel holding Katie with his sword pressed to her neck while Kuroki Mio held Liz with a knife to her throat. They both were standing near an edge of a cliff that led to an endless pit that no one demon or moral ever came back from.

Kuroki Mio said, "King Matthew, it is time that you choose your destiny. Will it be the annoying little girl or the annoying little sun princess. Who do you want?"

Marvel said, "You can't kill us both, and you do not know who we will choose to kill. Maybe we will kill Princess Catherine if you choose Princess Elizabeth."

Kuroki Mio said, "Or Princess Elizabeth if you choose Princess Catherine."

Marvel smiled then said, "Or we may give you the one you choose. So who is the love of your life. Katie or Liz?"

Matthew looked at Katie and Elizabeth. He stared into Elizabeth's eyes that were filled with fear, and he looked at Katie who looked at him weakly like she was about to pass out.

Matthew yelled, "Release them before I kill you!"

Kuroki Mio said, "You cannot save them both. Marvel has great power, but I have great speed. Tick tock your majesty." The castle started to rumble and pillars and bricks were falling around them. "Time is not on your side, your majesty."

Elizabeth cried, "Choose Katie, you love her and I have nothing to live for. Grant me death!"

Katie weakly turned to Elizabeth and said, "As long as you have breath, there is always something to live for like your…son…"

Elizabeth and Matthew turned frantically towards Katie as she continued as she looked at Matthew, "I forgot to tell you that I saved your son. I know you told me not to interfere in this battle, but you were so lost that I had no choice. So before I came to Earth, I went to Planet Emily and saved him before the planet exploded. His body was destroyed, but I was able to save his star seed. I brought him to Earth but something strange happened, and I thought I lost it somewhere on Earth. Serenity told me that he was reborn and granted a new life on this planet."

Elizabeth asked confused, "You talked to Serenity."

Katie nodded to Elizabeth and answered, "She was the one who summoned me to Earth before she died."

Katie turned to both of them as she spoke, "Matthew, you have to fix those wrongs that you have done and Elizabeth, you have to stop being the victim and take control of your life. You are stronger than you think you are and people can only harm you and hurt you if you allow them too. You are more powerful than you realized."

Elizabeth asked, "You sound like Serenity. Are you Serenity?"

Katie smiled then said, "Death is only the beginning." Katie turned to Matthew and said, "Good-bye to both of you."

Matthew and Elizabeth's eyes widen as Katie pushed Marvel backwards causing both Marvel and Katie to fall into the bottomless pit.

Elizabeth yelled angrily, "Sun Crystal Power!" A yellow aura surrounded her body. The symbol of the yellow sun appeared on her forehead. She turned into Sailor Celestial before Matthew's eyes.

She screamed like a banshee destroying Kuroki Mio who held her tightly as she screamed. When Kuroki Mio was finally dead for good, Matthew was about to jump into the bottomless pit as he saw Katie and Marvel falling as Marvel screamed like a woman. Katie yelled loudly as her voice echoed through the room, "No!"

A yellow light erupted from Katie's body destroying Marvel and herself as the light when up from the pit. Matthew grabbed onto Elizabeth and held her into his arms.

Elizabeth yelled, "We are going to die!"

Matthew yelled, "Katie! No! Don't do this! I want to be with you!"

Elizabeth cried pulling him away from the pit before the light destroyed them, "Matt, we have to go before we die."

Matthew yelled, "I have nothing to live for. I have no one."

Elizabeth cried, "You have a son. Family is everything." Matthew looked at her as the light slowly reached them. Matthew grabbed Elizabeth's hand and teleported them outside of the castle.

They watched along with Endyimon, the Sailor Senshi, the Shitennou, and the Golden Army as the Dark Moon Kingdom Castle exploded as a yellow blast exploded from it. Malcolm held Sailor Cosmo in his arms protecting her. Jadeite protected Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter shielded themselves, and Matthew embraced Sailor Celestial who slowly de-transformed into Elizabeth.

When the explosion cleared, there was no trace of the Dark Moon Family presence anywhere on the planet. It was like they were never there.

Everyone erupted in cheer even though they were sad at all that they lost. Endyimon nodded as Ergon bowed before him and flew into the air returning to his sleeping somber in the vast forest of Elysian and the Golden Army slowly disappeared around them.

Endyimon felt a hand on his back. His eyes widen as he turned around to see it was Malcolm. They watched with smiles as the Inner Senshi were happy to be together again and greeted the Sailor Senshi from across the galaxies who bowed before them and treated them like they were legends.

Malcolm said, "You were quite impressive, Endyimon."

Endyimon said, "So were you."

Malcolm said, "You are a great king."

"And you have my respect and loyalty." Endyimon turned to Matthew was now on his other side.

Endyimon said, "I want to hate you, Matthew for what you did."

Matthew sighed then said, "You cannot hate me as much as I hate myself."

Malcolm said, "You cannot blame yourself brother. Judas had you under his control since you were a body."

Matthew asked, "It does not matter who shoots the gun. I still allowed him to have control of my body because I so much wanted my father to love me. I spent all this time searching for the love of a father who died before my eyes and I could not remember."

Malcolm said, "I let go of that protective love for our father a long time ago, and learnt that I have to love myself and become my own man. When you love yourself, then that is true strength."

Matthew laughed then said, "Where were you when I needed all of this brotherly wisdom?"

Malcolm said ruffling his brother's hair, "I always gave it to you, you little brat. You just never listened." The brothers smiled at each other then became serious as they saw the sad look on Endyimon's face.

Matthew smiled then said to Endyimon, "Don't be sad. Continue to live your life and your destiny will find you."

Endyimon asked, "What the hell does that means?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders then said, "I don't know. I was just meant to tell you that." Even though it was by Matthew's body that Serenity was killed, Endyimon could not feel any ill will towards him because Serenity loved him and together Matthew and Malcolm had avenged them all and killed the bastard that caused them all so much pain. Serenity's killer paid for his crime and he shall never return.

The girls watched as Mina used the Holy Moon Staff to return the girls to their home planet. Matthew looked in the distance and saw Elizabeth standing off by herself looking at Katie's Indonesian Warrior Beads.

When he approached her, Elizabeth said, "Katie gave me these." She looked up at Matthew. "It is amazing that I knew this girl for only a few moments and she changed my life. She instilled so much self-confidence in me within a few moments than my entire family did in a lifetime."

Elizabeth said, "I know that it was not your fault for what happened on the moon. We were just innocent kids back then desperately wanting our parents to love us. Yes, you were upset when you found out that I was married and had our son, but you did not kill my husband or my people. It was Judas the whole time and he used your desperate desire for your father to love you as a weapon to kill them and even your own sister and mother." Matthew's eyes became emotional.

Elizabeth said as she became emotional also, "What I am trying to say inarticulately is that love you Matthew Black and I always will and I forgive you for all the things that Judas used you to hurt me with, but I cannot forget. To love you is to embrace that pain, and I cannot live in the past. I am so sorry, Matthew."

For the first time in his life, tears ran down his cheeks and he began to sob hysterically. He collapsed to his knees and began to cry as he bent over and touched the ground with his hands. Elizabeth placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and then walked off leaving him and the pain that he caused her behind her. He cried for all his wrongdoings, the loss of his mother, his sister, his father, and Katie. He cried for the loss of Elizabeth. He cried for the loneliness he felt.

Malcolm raced over and knelt down and comforted his brother. Matthew cried, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry. What have I done?"

Malcolm soothed them as he allowed him to just cry as Endyimon, the Inner Senshi, the Shitennou watched the scene and felt sorry for the brothers.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Jamie Foxx, "The Day I Married My Angel" or Brian McKnight's "Still".**

_Thanks to all of you who have enjoyed my story. This was my first fanfic, and I appreciated all the positive feedback. Thank you for all the rave reviews, adding me as a favorite author, adding my story as a favorite to your story alerts. I appreciate it all and had a blast writing this story. Special shoutout to LoveInTheBattleField, ISana55, and Shaydoe! Again, thank you and here is the conclusion to A Life of Their Own. Always remember that you always have a choice in your destiny and never stop believing in your dreams even when the entire world is against you!_

Malcolm and Mina spent their days and their nights arguing and making love. Matthew used his power to help build different parts of the Earth with the Kunzite and Zoicite. Nephrite and Lita discovered that they had a lot in common and Lita learnt that he was a wealthy businessmen playboy from Los Angeles with several record companies and movie studios. Lita told Mina about him but Mina said that the entertainment world was behind her.

Rei was in France. She was helping to rebuild the country when a familiar voice called her name. She turned around to find that it was Chad. She raced towards him after the shock of seeing his face in so long. He had hid underground during the attacks along with thousands of other Earthlings. They went to an abandon hotel and made passionate love to each other without protection.

Rei told him she wanted his baby and to be wife. She wanted to love him without fear.

At the end of the week, everyone gather again to pay respects to the friends that they had lost. They said their final good-byes to Outer Senshi, Serenity, Greg, Chad, and Katie. They said good-bye to their families and loved ones who were destroyed during the attacks and then they kind of all went their separate ways.

Two years had passed. With the help of Malcolm, Matthew, and the Four Shitennou, the Earth was practically back to normal with only one hundred thousand people scattered throughout it and the air was fresher and the ocean was clear and clean. The Earth almost resembled the beauty it possessed during the reign of the Golden Kingdom.

Lita and Ami had their babies a few weeks apart. Lita had a healthy girl named Hannah Furuhata with beautiful brown locks and pretty green eyes. Her fiancé, Nicholas Richards aka Nephrite stood right next to her as she welcome the beautiful little girl into the world. They married six months later and now reside in Los Angeles, California in Nate's mansion.

A few weeks later, Jadeite was at Ami's apartment in Germany. In civilian form, he was Jayden Wesley but Ami called him Jay. Ami decided to finished medical school in Germany even though Jay lived in Australia. Jayden decided to move in with Ami until after she had the baby and finished the program the following spring. On the day she finished the program, he proposed to her and they married in the spring of the following year. They relocated to Australia and now Ami is a top neurosurgeon at one of the top hospitals on the continent.

During a heated argument about Jay leaving the toilet seat up, Ami's went into labor. There was a bad blizzard outside and they could not make it to the hospital and Ami refused for him to use his powers to teleport them to the hospital. Therefore, Ami guided Jay through the procedure and in the bathtub of their bathroom of their apartment, little Gregory Wesley was born with brown hair like his father Greg and blue eyes like his mother. Jay laughed as he happily kissed his new son and girlfriend's forehead.

Mina screamed so loudly as she lied on the sofa in their two storied mansion in London. Mina feared having the baby in a hospital since Malcolm was half demonic. She had nightmares that the baby was going to be a hell spawn with slimy skin and testicles but she would not tell Malcolm that. They had been happily married for six months at the time. Malcolm had the power to absorb information instantly and went to a library and absorbed all the knowledge of the books within minutes. If he was going to live as a mortal, he wanted to live the best life he could. Therefore, he created a fake life for himself like Mina did where he graduated with top honors from Yale University in Business Law and was the self-made billionaire owner of a Fortune 10 software company where he was President and CEO.

Mina thought it was a little extreme but he spoiled her rotten so she did not complain. When the baby came out of her, Mina screamed so loud as Ami held her hand that a golden aura appeared around her as the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, the symbol of the black moon crescent moon family merged with the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. She was relieved when a beautiful, normal, and healthy baby girl named Victoria Black came out crying. She had beautiful golden locks and pretty blue eyes like her mother. After Ami cleaned the baby and treated it, she brought the baby to them and gently handed it open to Malcolm, she said, "Congratulation, you have a beautiful daughter."

Ami and Mina stared in awe across the room with smiles on their faces as they saw the warm and affectionate look that Malcolm had as he held his little girl in his arms.

He said in a mesmerized voice, "I did not know I was capable of creating something so beautiful. I love you, my little princess."

A few months after Mina had her baby. Rei and Chad welcomed their own bundle of joy which was a boy with raven hair like his mother and brown eyes like his father.

Darien, on the other hand, graduated from medical school and completed his residency at a hospital in Japan. He now went by Dr. Mamoru Chiba. He lived in a nice apartment on a nice part of town. He spent most of his days working and when he was not on call at work, he was at home. Every morning, he woke up, took his morning two-mile jog, came home, shower, fixed himself a cup of strong coffee, read the newspaper for twenty minutes, and went to work. He hardly dated anyone. He only went on a couple of dates because the girls and even the guys, who have become some of his best friends since he lost Motoki that he even dated. They were worried about him being alone. He constantly told them that he was happy being alone but they did not believe. Every girl he dated he compared them to his dead wife. He sat bored. Sometimes he would go to a bar or club and hook up with a skinny blonde with blue eyes and have sex with her pretending she was Serenity. He did not care if he called them Usagi while he made love to them and he easily dismissed them the next morning. If he spent the night at their apartments, he was gone before they woke up the following morning. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he could not help it. He ended his days in bed with her star locket next to his end table hoping that it would play again.

He missed Motoki and was glad that Lita finally moved on and was happy with someone else. Motoki would not have wanted her to be alone. It was Mamoru that encouraged Ami and Lita to go out with Jayden and Nick. They felt guilty about moving on too soon after their husbands' death. But Mamoru gave them a reality check. He informed them that if it was the other way around, no matter how much they would like to think that Greg and Andrew would have spent their entire lives mourning the loss of them like this a romantic novel, they would have, in reality, moved on within six months. Life is too short to sit around mourning the dead when they were still young and had so much life in them to live. He wished he took his own advice.

Five years has passed since the loss of his precious Serenity. He woke up with her on his mind and fell asleep dreaming about her. He found himself wandering the district that they used to live in sometimes. He visited the Crown and Parlor that were now abandon buildings, he visited her neighborhood where her home was that was now an empty lot, he walked to the park that was now a parking lot to a big retail store that was being build. Everything that reminded him of her physically was gone, but he still refused to let her go.

He was now on a plane flying first class to Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Money was finally not an issue to him any longer. He was even able to pay Reese back for using his credit card that one time to fly out to Tokyo when he thought Usagi was in danger. Now, he was heading to Georgia because he was invited to Reese and Kia's wedding. They really bonded after the attack and have been dating for over five years. Mamoru looked down at the invitation in his hand that said plus one but they both knew that Mamoru was coming alone.

The wedding was an outside wedding in the backyard of Reese and Kia's beautiful two storied home that they had just brought free and clear together. Reese now had a prestigious job as a heart surgeon as one of the top hospitals in Atlanta. Reese had just welcomed home a beautiful baby girl named Katrina Reese. Darien was the godfather.

Reese stood at the end of the aisle next to the preacher dressed impeccably handsome in a black tuxedo with his six groomsmen behind him and the six bridesmaids dressed in beautiful blue gowns. When Reese saw him, he waved goofily to him. Darien waved back with a silent laugh. Reese then looked ahead and smiled.

The crowd turned in amazement as they saw Lakeisha walking down the aisle holding a bouquet of white roses dressed in a white tube dress that fell to her knees. She was now fifteen-years-old on the track team at her school and she was growing up so beautifully. She had beautiful cocoa skin with long flowing black hair. She had went through puberty and she no longer was the little girl that he knew in the hospital. Her body had developed into that of a young woman of about five foot seven In height with nice-sized breasts, an hourglass curvy shape with a bootyicilous behind that would give Jennifer Lopez a run for her money. Reese called him one day when he realized that his little girl had transformed into a beautiful young woman that boys were now lusting for. Mamoru simply laughed him and talked to him about the stages of puberty. Reese simply cursed him out before hanging up the phone on him.

She has the grade point average in her class, already had a full scholarship to Princeton where she wanted to go to undergrad in business then go to law school, had friends, was class president, and even had a cute boyfriend who adored her. Everyone stood as her mother Kia walked down the aisle with her father wearing a beautiful white Vera Wang gown and short veil covering her face. The DJ started playing the wedding march. Darien watched as Kia and Reese's eyes twinkled with love. Everyone was surprised when the preacher hanged over the microphone; and Reese took Kia's hands with his and began to sang Jamie Foxx's "The Day I Married My Angel." There was not a dry eye in the house, and Kia started to cry tears of happiness at Reese sung to her in his beautiful voice. Everyone cheered when the Reese kissed his wife and the preacher announced them as Dr. and Mrs. Quinton Reese. Everyone laughed.

"The DAY I MARRIED MY ANGEL LYRICS"

_Well it's been 5 years, _

_Can't hold back my tears, _

_'Cause I'm just so happy, _

_I'm marrying an angel today, _

_As I take your hand, _

_I pledge to be your man, _

_I vow to love, _

_To hold, _

_To cherish, _

_And never disrespect the love we share, _

_I'll be honest I cannot lie, _

_There'll be real good days, _

_There'll be some bad times, _

_I'll be standing right beside you my sweet baby, _

_Me and my love of mine, _

_And you take this ring, _

_And I place it on your sweet lovely hand, _

_We will show our kids, _

_They will tell their kids what mom and daddy did, _

_On the day I married my angel _

_I love you my angel_

The reception was fun and Darien laughed and danced with Reese's grandmother. They mostly played R&B love songs at the reception like Luther Vandross, Boys II Men, Brian Mcknight and so on. They danced line dances like the bus stop. They even convinced Darien to join in a few dances which he had no rhythm for. Kia became angry at Reese for a second when they were cutting the cake and smashed the cake in her face. She popped him with her fist playfully as everyone laughed. He pulled her in her arms whispering humorously on his lips as he kissed her smeared lips as they shared a sweet kiss, and everyone laughed as Kia sneakily smashed a piece of cake on side of Reese's face. Lakeisha and Darien chatted about her life so far. She said she enjoyed living in Atlanta so far and she was glad she had her own room now and a backyard. She bragged about how she recently won all state on her track team and how she was still a straight A student. Darien watched with a happy façade as he watched Kia and Reese slowed dance happily to Brian's Mcknight's "Still".

_"Still"_

_Funny when you stop and think_

_Time goes faster than you blink_

_Nothing's ever like it was_

_but girl we've got a special thing_

_all the happiness it brings_

_is more than enough_

_I know it's hard to believe_

_You're still the biggest part of me_

_all I'm living for_

_I still think about you_

_I still dream about you_

_I still want you_

_and need you by my side_

_I'm still mad about you_

_all I ever wanted was you_

_your still the one [2x]_

_It's hard to breathe when were apart_

_You're like sunshine in my heart_

_I keep you here inside_

_you've been everything to me_

_you've been and always will be_

_the apple of my eye_

_And I know it's hard to believe_

_You're still the biggest part of me_

_all I'm living for_

_I still think about you_

_I still dream about you_

_I still want you_

_and need you by my side_

_I'm still mad about you_

_all i ever wanted was you_

_your still the one [2x]_

_If you love me_

_look into my eyes and say you do_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_for someone just like you_

_baby all that we've been through_

_Girl I'm still in love with you_

_and I want you to know I do, I do_

_I still think about you_

_I still dream about you_

_I still want you_

_and need you by my side_

_I'm still mad about you_

_all I ever wanted was you_

_your still the one [2x] _

He watched Lakeisha danced with her boyfriend. He was apparently captain of the basketball team and one of the most popular boys in high school yet he was genius in math and stayed making the principal's lists. He was only fifteen and had scouts looking at him offering him full scholarships if he played college football with their football programs. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh at him as he twirled her around. When Reese was not looking, he gave her a light kiss on the lips. She then smiled and placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to slow dance together. After the song, she walked off the dance floor back to Darien.

Lakeisha asked happily, "Can I introduce you to my mentor, Miss Williams?"

Before Darien could protest, she added," She is my favorite person in the world besides you, and she is single. She has a genius IQ like you, in her mid-twenties, college educated, a successful lawyer, beautiful home, no kids and she recently broke up with a boyfriend three months ago. She is wealthy too so you don't have to worry about her wanting you for your money. You two would make a good match. I hope you make a good first impression because she does not stay single for long so I am going to go get her before some other guy snags her up."

Darien's eyes widen as he tried to grab Lakeisha before she ran off but he could stop her. But he was too late. She was too fast for him. He sighed in dread of another woman hitting on him. He cursed God sometimes for making him so damn irresistible to women.

Many of the women at the reception were giving him obvious signs that they were interested at him. He had a couple in mind of who he would take to his hotel room tonight before he leave in the morning, but that was about it. He sighed in frustration as he sipped his glass of Patron as he stood off to the side as he felt a feminine hand tap his shoulder.

He then turned around and was mesmerized when he saw the beauty standing before him. He felt a familiar melody in the pocket. He dug out his star locket. It started playing. He looked at the beautiful woman in front of him that looked exactly like Serenity except her golden hair was in a roller wrap and shoulder length. Every strand was flawless. She was wearing a form fitting baby blue dress with a sweetheart neckline with matching heels, diamond earrings, and diamond pendant around her neck. Her dress accentuated her curvy figure, nice sized breasts and voluptuous, curvy behind and fell just below the knee. He had to stop himself from doodling in front of him. Serenity was the only woman that got this reaction out of him.

The woman said easily, "I am so sorry, but Lakeisha dragged me over." She turned to the crowd to see Lakeisha talking happily amongst her boyfriend and girlfriends from school. She smiled then shook her head and said, "I guess since Lakeisha is preoccupied we will have to introduce ourselves. I am Christina Williams but everyone calls me Chris." She held out her hand.

Darien said shaking it but never taking it his eyes off of hers, "I am Darien. Darien Shields, Reese is my best friend."

Christina laughed, "Yeah, Lakeisha told me. She talks about you nonstop after class that I feel like I know you myself."

Darien asked worriedly, "What did she say?"

Christina said after she politely accepted a glass of champagne from the waiter and taking a sip, "Well, your real name is Mamoru Chiba. You graduated from Harvard University at the top of your class, and now you are top surgeon at a prestigious hospital in Tokyo, Japan. You were married and you lost your wife two years ago. You need a good woman. Oh, and by the way, I already know that I am your type."

Darien laughed then said, "Is that so?"

Christina laughed then said playfully, "Yes, that is so. Lakeisha said that you are obsessed with skinny blondes with blue eyes just like your wife."

Darien said, "You're right. My wife was the love of my life. She broke my heart twice. The first time was when we broke up and the second time was when she died. I guess I have been looking for her in women but I become disappointed when I realized that they were not her."

Christina said, "If it was not for your looks or wealth, most women would labeled you as not dateable and that is a tad bit creepy also."

Darien asked gracefully, "Do you find me creepy?"

Christina hesitated for a second then asked with a smile, "It depends. What was her name?"

Darien said softly, "Serenity…"

Christina hesitated then said in shock, "That is creepy. That's my middle name. Christina Serenity Williams. Actually some of my girlfriends call me Serena too."

Darien looked intrigued then said, "Wow!"

Christina said, "I know."

Darien asked, "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

Christina laughed, "Wow, you move quickly." When she saw a waiter passed by, she thanked him as she placed her half empty glass of champagne on his tray. She turned back to Darien brushing a golden strand of hair that had falling out of place behind her ear. She finally answered, "I have plans tonight, but I am available on tomorrow…Sunday night at six in the evening if you are not leaving or otherwise engaged." She looked at some of the women who were checking him out and frowning at her for standing next to him and getting him to talk to her.

Darien's eyes were still on her as she turned back to him. He smiled as their blue eyes locked once more then lied and answered a little too excited, "That's great! I was not planning on leaving until Monday morning anyway."

Christina smiled then said, "Then I guess you have a date, Mr. Shields or is it Mr. Chiba?"

Darien laughed, "Call me whatever you want."

Christina laughed and then walked away, Darien asked, "Hey, don't I need your number so that I can reach you?"

Christina said indifferently, "I'm sorry, but I do not give my personal number out to strangers, but you can give me yours." Darien smiled with glee as he put his number in her cell phone.

Darien then added with humor, "You know most women just bend over backwards to give me their numbers."

Christina smiled then said sweetly, "Well, Mr. Shields, good thing I am not like most women then. Good day, Darien."

He softly added with warmth in his dreamy blue eyes, "Good day, Serenity." She stopped in her tracks and turned her head over her shoulder and gave him one last enticing smile then she started to walk again.

Darien gave her a handsome smile as he admired her beautiful figure stylishly walking away from him and disappearing into the crowd as quickly as she appeared before him. Lakeisha looked at him across the room with a big smile. She gave him thumbs up. He did the same. They laughed at each other. Darien Shields had come back to life, and his precious Serenity had found a way back to him. She then turned back around and smiled happily up at her boyfriend as he placed a hand around her shoulder and lightly kissed the top of her hair as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

Darien smiled at the scene. Now, that he finally broke Beryl's curse with the death of Aries and her shadow, Kuroki Mio, he made a new promise to himself. He was going to make the captivating beauty that was Christina Serenity Williams fall in love with him all over again and make her his wife once more. He looked down at his hand and continued to listen to the soothing melody of the star locket playing. He exhaled in happiness as a genuine smile formed on his lips. All was well again in his life.

THE END


End file.
